


Jeux de mots et de vilains

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, DC Comics References, Marvel References, Multi, Nawak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sothis est un bot, no beta we die like Glenn, online games
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 128,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Fic nawak où les élèves de Garreg Mach profite des technologies actuelles pour communiquer et échanger entre eux.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Mercedes von Martritz & Constance von Nuvelle & Annette Fantine Dominic, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 95
Kudos: 29





	1. T'as vu c'que tu joues ?!

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le genre débilité totale, celle-ci me démangeait depuis un moment. Vous attendez pas à des MAJ régulières sur ceci (quoiqu'à force d'idées stupides...)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Pseudos :
> 
> Cerfs :  
\- Claude : Bow of Chaos  
\- Hilda : Fiancée de Dlul 💕  
\- Lorenz : Un jour mon troll viendra  
\- Lysithea : Gnome of Đoøm  
\- Ignatz : Les chaussettes du nain  
\- Raphael : Akala miam miam  
\- Leonie : Fan n°1 de Jeralt  
\- Marianne : Marianne
> 
> Lions :  
\- Dimitri : Prince charmant  
\- Sylvain : Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?  
\- Felix : Grincheux  
\- Ingrid : Glouttony  
\- Mercedes : 🔅 🎇 God is a DJ 🎇 🔅  
\- Annette : HermioneGranger  
\- Ashe : Blue Hood  
\- Dedue : Dedue
> 
> Aigles :  
\- Edelgard : Helheim’s Axe  
\- Dorothea : 🎶 Rossignol 🎶  
\- Bernadetta : Bernard Lhermitte  
\- Caspar : PAR CRÔM !!!  
\- Linhardt : Polochon de Dlul  
\- Ferdinand : Idiot de Braav  
\- Petra : //LostInTranslation//  
\- Hubert : Ombre de Zangdar
> 
> Bots :  
\- Sothis

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 18h12]_ **

** _Bow of Choas, Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 et Un jour mon troll viendra sont en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Qu’est-ce que…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE !

**Bow of Chaos** : Moui ? 🙂

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CE PSEUDO ?! CHANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

**Bow Of Chaos** : Voyons…

**Bow Of Chaos** : Nope ! 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +1

** _Gnome of Đoøm, Les chaussettes du nain et Akala Miam Miam sont en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais quelle idée de te laisser les droits…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Qui a fait ça ? 👿

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … Pourquoi pas…

**Akala Miam Miam** : Yo !

**Akala Miam Miam** : Euh… C’est quoi ici ? J’reconnais personne

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est le bon salon Raphael ! Hilda’s speaking ! 😉 😘

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est juste Claude qui a dû abuser du Donjon de Naheulbeuk…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et de ses droits administrateur !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ah ! Je comprends mieux

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Le quoi ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah oui. On écoutait ça avec Linhardt tout à l’heure.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mais Claude… 👿

**Bow of Chaos** : C’était trop tentant 😜 Et puis le nain était déjà pris

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Donc tu imagines Lysithea enroulée dans du jambon en train de danser à cloche-pied un soir de plein lune autour de douze statuettes affreuses ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Heu…

**Akala miam miam** : Un jambon qui danse ? Où ça ?!

**Gnome of Đoøm** : N’envisage même pas de me manger Raphael… 👿

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et Ignatz, si jamais tu dessines ça… 👿

**Bow of Chaos** : OH MY GOSH ! J’y avaos pas pensé ! 🤣🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda, je t’aime ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Au point de porter une robe de princesse pour mon anniversaire ? 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh que non ! 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On verra cela 😝

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Marianne sont en ligne._ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Yo all !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais… Qui a changé mon pseudo ?!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ce crétin de Claude ! 👿

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’aurais dû deviner…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je plaide coupable 😁

**Marianne** : Bonjour tout le monde…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hey Marianne !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Une seconde ! Pourquoi Marianne a toujours son pseudo d’origine !

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz mon cher, je n’allais quand même pas embêter Marianne !

**Marianne** : Ah euh… Merci…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je proteste !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah non !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh oui !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que nenni !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sinon, z’étiez pas censés faire un karaoké vous autres ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oui oui, on en revient. Claude et Hilda étaient très en forme.

**Bow of Chaos** : It’s raining men ! Alléluia ! 🌧️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Gay spotted ! 🌈

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +1

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’était un grand moment. 😆

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Si on passe le fait que Claude était plus occupé à sauter sur place qu’à chanter juste dans le micro…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Bien entendu, ma performance a été parfaite !

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu parles de ça Lorenz ? [Vidéo : SingFailLorenz.mp4]

**Gnome of Đoøm** : *s’étrangle de rire*

**Akala Miam Miam** : 🤣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 🤣 🤣

**Marianne** : D

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il est venu le temps des cathédraaargh beuarg ouargh ! 🤣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’avais avalé un moucheron ! 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Un moment qui va rester dans les annales 😁

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Il faudra inviter tout le monde la prochaine fois

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh… Dorothea va nous voler la vedette à tous…

**Bow of Chaos** : D’ailleurs Hilda, Sylvain m’a propose de jouer contre lui et d’autres Lions de Saphir sur Northgard dans une demie-heure. T’es partante ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hmm… Pourquoi pas. Equipe de combien ?

**Bow of Chaos** : 3

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelqu’un pour compléter ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est quoi ce jeu au juste ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Un jeu de stratégie de style viking ou tu incarnes un clan de ton choix pour obtenir la victoire. Tu peux réussir par la domination, le commerce, la sagesse ou bien la renommée de ton clan.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Y a des mages ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nope

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sans moi

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pareillement

**Bow of Chaos** : Ignatz donc. Qu’on se mette d’accord, vous préférez quell clan ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Chèvre ou Sanglier

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Le sanglier ?! 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sérieusement ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Offensif pour Hilda donc. Ours je présume ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nan, Cerf pour changer. 🦌

**Bow of Chaos** : Bien. Dragon pour moi. Ignatz, tu prendra la Chèvre pour assurer la bouffe

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ca marche

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Le dragon ? Ce clan est une vraie plaie à jouer !

**Bow of Chaos** : Justement 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Connaissant Sylvain, il va jouer avec Felix.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il arrive toujours à le convaincre

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vous aussi vous avez vu ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Felix va forcément opter pour Loup ou Ours vu qu’il aime jouer offensif

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh et Lorenz, tu me montres le jeu ? J’crois que le professeur y joue elle aussi

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pareil

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je croyais que tu n’étais pas intéressée Lysithea ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je veux juste regarder, c’est tout.

**Les chaussettes du nain** : si vous voulez, je peux streamer la partie pour vous.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Thanks !

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est réglé mes amis ! En avant pour la chasse aux lions 😎

** _[Salon Lions de Saphir – 20h49]_ **

** _Prince charmant, Glouttony, Dedue et HermioneGranger sont en ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : … Dimitri 😡

**Prince charmant** : Non, ce n’est pas de mon fait.

**Prince charmant** : Et puis je ne sais même pas comment changer mon propre pseudo !

**HermioneGranger** : Apparemment, si je me fis à la liste des membres, Sylvain a les droits

**Glouttony** : Ca porte bien sa signature… 😤

**Glouttony** : Quoique visiblement, il n’a pas été inspiré pour tout le monde

**Dedue** : Et cela me convient très bien

**Glouttony** : D’ailleurs il est où celui-là ?!

**Prince charmant** : En pleine partie de Northgard avec Felix et Ashe contre les Cerfs d’Or

**Prince charmant** : Il m’avait demandé de compléter l’équipe mais je n’étais pas disponible

**Glouttony** : J’espère que Sylvain sera le premier à perdre…

**Prince charmant** : Le connaissant, il doit jouer Serpent ou Corbeau

**Glouttony **: Avec Felix qui joue Loup sans arrêt et défonce tout ce qu’il trouve avec son Berserker, vaut mieux…

**_🔅_** **_🎇_****_ God is a DJ _****_🎇_** **_🔅_****_est en ligne._**

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Bonsoir les amis 🙂

**HermioneGranger** : Mercie ! 😊

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅**: Hmm… Qui a changé mon pseudo ? 😮

**Glouttony** : Sylvain qui a dû piquer le téléphone de Dimitri pour s’octroyer les droits.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Et pourquoi un DJ ? J’avoue ne pas bien comprendre sa référence… 😕

**Prince charmant** : Je pense plutôt que ce sont les paroles d’une chanson

**Prince charmant** : Il me semble qu’il m’en a fait écouter une qui disait cela…

**Glouttony** : Celle-ci ? <https://youtu.be/XuvF7HF_kLM>

**Prince charmant** : C’est bien celle-là

**Glouttony** : Pas la meilleure de P!nk à mon sens

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Je ne connaissais pas du tout ! Merci pour la découverte 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Par contre, à quoi ton pseudo fait référence Ingrid ? ❓

**HermioneGranger **: Full Metal Alchemist je crois ?

**Glouttony** : Tout à fait.

**Glouttony** : Bien que j’aurais deux mots à dire à ce sujet à ce crétin de Sylvain…

**Dedue** : Je ne vois pas le référence pour Annette.

**HermioneGranger** : Oh ?! 😲

**HermioneGranger** : Tu n’as jamais lu Harry Potter Dedue ?

**Dedue **: Non

**Dedue** : C’est un livre si je comprends bien

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Une série de livre pour être plus juste. Cela suit le héros, Harry Potter qui découvre à ses 11 ans qu’il est un sorcier. 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Hermione Granger est une de ses amies et c’est une élève très studieuse à l’école des sorciers 📚

**Dedue** : Je comprends. Le choix pour Annette me parait plus clair et logique à présent

**HermioneGranger** : Et je suis très fière de ce pseudo ! 💙

**HermioneGranger** : Même si c’est Sylvain qui me l’a attribué

** _Blue Hood est en ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Ashe je présume ?

**Blue Hood** : Oui et je sais pour les changements de pseudos 

**Blue Hood** : Sylvain m’a expliqué avant que Felix nous rejoigne pour la partie. 😑

**Blue Hood** : C’était en rapport avec le fait que je… débattais avec Ignatz concernant les différents Robin et que j’aurais passé une heure à lui expliqué comment le second est devenu un criminel

**Glouttony** : Encore ?! 😲

**HermioneGranger** : La dernière fois, vous n’arriviez pas à vous mettre d’accord sur qui était la super héroïne la plus forte.

**Blue Hood** : Wonder Woman peut tout à fait égaler Superman si elle le désire

**Glouttony **: Sans oublier sur qui a été le meilleur Archer Vert…

**Prince charmant** : Je me souviens d’ailleurs que vous aviez longuement critiqué la série Arrow

**Blue Hood** : Mauvaise exploitation de Black Canary et du personnage de Laurel sur la saison 4

**HermioneGranger** : Il y a eu aussi une très longue discussion sur la véritable identité du Joker

**Blue Hood** : Elle est toujours d’actualité…

**Blue Hood** : Et il reste le meilleur méchant de comics !

**Dedue** : Ashe

**Dedue** : Il est inutile de continuer pour finir par se lancer encore dans un débat pour savoir qui de Dc Comics ou de Marvel est le meilleur

**Blue Hood** : Pardon…

**HermioneGranger** : Et comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

**Blue Hood** : Mon camp a été détruit. 😩

**Blue Hood** : Sylvain n’avait pas réalisé au début que Claude jouait Dragon et mon clan du Sanglier était le plus proche de lui…

**Blue Hood** : Felix a aussi foncé plusieurs fois dans le tas en oubliant qu’il ne devait pas nettoyer trop de zones.

**Glouttony** : Il jouait Loup, bien entendu… 🙄

**Blue Hood** : Du coup, notre territoire était trop vaste et Hilda a joué les leurres

**Blue Hood** : Claude a profité qu’on ait rassemblé nos troupes pour m’attaquer en traitre 😭

**Prince charmant** : Pourquoi tu n’as pas choisi le Cheval ? C’est un excellent clan défensif

**Blue Hood** : Je n’ai pas pris les clans en DLC

** _Grincheux est en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : PUTAIN DE MERDE ! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Grincheux** : Je vais buter cette bande d’abrutis… 💀

**Dedue** : Manifestement, les Cerfs ont l’avantage

**Grincheux** : Nan, j’ai réussi à buter Hilda et Ignatz mais mon clan est mort de famine…

**Grincheux** : Saleté d’hiver…

**Blue Hood** : … Ne me dis pas que tu as convertis toute ta population en unités militaire juste pour détruire leurs camps ?! 😨

**Glouttony** : Il en est bien capable…

**Grincheux** : La ferme !

**Blue Hood** : Sylvain a… eu du nez pour le pseudo de Felix

**Prince charmant** : C’est effectivement très approprié…

**Grincheux** : VOS GUEULES !

**Grincheux :** Surtout toi le phacochère !

**Glouttony** : Donc Sylvain seul à seul contre Claude. 🤨

**Glouttony** : Qui va gagner pour vous ?

**Blue Hood** : Sylvain pourrait y arriver. Il a réussi à lancer quelques attaques surprises avant que je me fasse avoir

**HermioneGranger** : Sylvain aussi

**Dedue** : Sylvain

**Prince charmant** : Je miserai plus sur Claude

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅**: Sylvain 👍

**Grincheux** : Ce crétin à qui je vais arracher la tête pour avoir changé mon pseudo !

**Glouttony** : Et Claude pour moi aussi.

**Blue Hood** : On devrait bientôt être fixés.

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et merde… 😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 10 secondes de plus et je lui dégommais son camp

**Glouttony** : Victoire de Claude donc

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Victoire commerciale

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Avec le Dragon en plus… 😫

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et avec 3 ports

**Blue Hood** : Il avait aussi plusieurs comptoirs

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’ai sous-estimé l’ennemi…

**Glouttony **: C’était la première fois que tu jouais contre lui aussi.

**Glouttony** : D’ailleurs Dimitri, c’est pour ça que tu avais misé sur Claude ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : De quoi ?! 😲

**Prince charmant** : J’avoue…

**Prince charmant** : Nous avions fait une partie à 3 avec Edelgard et Claude en chacun pour soi

**Prince charmant** : Il… nous a bien eu

**Prince charmant** : Edelgard voulait obtenir une victoire par Domination avec le clan du Corbeau

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pas le meilleur choix de clan pour ça

**Prince charmant** : C’est ce que je lui ai dit après

**Prince charmant** : Claude avait dû le voir venir car il jouait Chèvre et… Avait bien renforcé ses défenses

**Prince charmant** : Et il avait réussi à recruter le Jotnar

**Prince charmant** : Grace à ça, il lui a fait perdre pas mal de territoires et à moi aussi

**Prince charmant** : Puis victoire de Sagesse, ce à quoi on ne s’attendait pas du tout

**Blue Hood** : Effectivement…

**Grincheux** : Sylvain

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui Fe ?

**Grincheux** : Mon pseudo…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ben quoi ? Il te va très bien je trouve

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mon Grincheux préféré 💙

**Grincheux** : La ferme !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et je ne vous oublie pas Mesdames 💗 💗 💗

**Glouttony** : Ben voyons…

**HermioneGranger** : Le pseudo de Felix n’est pas le nom d’un des sept nains de Blanche-Neige ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: Cela expliquerait pourquoi Dimitri est le Prince charmant 🙂

**Grincheux** : Nan

**Grincheux** : Il voulait lui mettre Blanche-Neige au départ

**Blue Hood** : Je confirme. Il l’avait avoué sur le jeu

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅**: J’avoue ne pas bien comprendre pourquoi… 😯

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? : **Felix, non !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? : **Pitié 😭

**Grincheux** : …

**Glouttony** : Felix, tu veux éclairer nos lanterns ?

**Blue Hood** : La mienne aussi. Il ne m’a pas dit le pourquoi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? : **Felix… Non 😖

**Prince charmant** : Ca m’intéresse…

**Grincheux** : La ferme phacochère !

**Grincheux** : T’avais qu’à verrouiller ton téléphone !

**HermioneGranger** : Hein ?

**Dedue** : …

**Glouttony** : Une seconde…

**Glouttony** : Sylvain, tu as fouillé dans le téléphone de Dimitri ?!

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅**: 😲 😲 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? : **Ahem… Joker ? 😖

**Prince charmant** : …

**Dedue** : …

**Glouttony **: …

**HermioneGranger** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Felix… 😅

**Grincheux** : Ca t’apprendra

** _Prince charmant est hors ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Euh…

**Glouttony** : Je crois que j’ai entendu Dimitri quitter sa chambre

**Grincheux** : Y a une porte qui a claque….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : AAAHHHHH !!!!

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors ligne._ **

**Dedue** : Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

**Blue Hood** : RIP Sylvain

**HermioneGranger** : RIP

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅**: RIP

**Grincheux** : C’est mérité

**Glouttony** : Tout à fait

** _[Salon Aigles de Jais – 21h16]_ **

_ **Helheim’s Axe, Ombre de Zangdar, Idiot de Braav, PAR CRÔM !!! et Polochon de Dlul sont en ligne.** _

**Helheim’s Axe : **Je n’aurais pas cru que ce film durait si longtemps…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : La vache ouais !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Y avait tellement d’action qu’ai pa vu le temps passé !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Deux heures en tout si je me fis au programme mais ils ne tiennent pas compte des bandes-annonces.

**Polochon de Dlul** : C’était quoi déjà que l’on regardait ?

**Idiot de Braav : **Si vous n’aviez pas dormi durant tout le film Lindhart, vous vous en souviendriez…

**Idiot de Braav : **Et qui a changé mon pseudo ?!

**Ombre de Zangdar : **Nous écoutions Naheulbeuk tout à l’heure et je me suis dit que cela collerait très bien à votre personnalité.

**Helheim’s Axe : **J’approuve

**Polochon de Dlul : **+1

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Oh ouais ! +1

_ **🎶Rossignol🎶** **, Bernard Lhermitte et //LostInTranslation// sont en ligne** _

**Idiot de Braav** : Vous me le paierez Hubert…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Nous verrons cela…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Qu’est-ce que Ferdie a encore fait ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il n’aime pas son pseudo semble-t-il

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Ca lui correspond pourtant à la perfection !

**Idiot de Braav** : Dorothea… 😭

**Idiot de Braav** : Pourquoi tant de haine…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parce que

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Parce que

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parce que

**Idiot de Braav** : ….

**//LostInTranslation// : **Pardon moi mais je ne comprends pas…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Le pseudo de Ferdinand fait référence au Donjon de Naheulbeuk qui, de base, est une saga mp3.

**Polochon de Dlul** : Il exsite des livres et des bs que je peux te preter si tu veux

**Polochon de Dlul** : *bd

**//LostInTranslation// : **Merci Linhardt

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Hey, z’avez pas vu Bernadetta ?!

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Il me semblait pourtant qu’elle s’était connectée en même temps que Petra et moi…

**Ombre de Zangdar : **Elle est en Invisible.

**Bernard Lhermitte : **O-oh ! P-Pardon…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Pas grave Bernie ! ^^

**Helheim’s Axe : **Hubert

**Helheim’s Axe : **Vous auriez le temps pour passer sur Northgard ?

**Helheim’s Axe : **J’aimerai tester le guide que vous m’avez écrit pour le clan du Corbeau

**Ombre de Zangdar : **Certainement

**Idiot de Braav : **Oh ! Je peux venir aussi ?

**Helheim’s Axe : **Bien sûr mais ne vous attendez à aucune pitié de ma part

**Polochon de Dlul : **Amusez-vous bien…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **J’avoue ne pas être très branchée par ce jeu…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Trop compliqué à mon gout

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : La même !

**Polochon de Dlul : **Parties trop longues pour moi 😴

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas sur celui-ci que Claude a mis la patée à Eddie ?

**Helheim’s Axe : **…

**Ombre de Zangdar : **… Dorothea…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **… J’imagine que oui 😅

**Helheim’s Axe : **Ca ira Hubert.

**Helheim’s Axe : **Il nous faut juste être prêt pour notre revanche…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Houlà…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Oh ? Annette m’invite pour jouer à Armello.

**//LostInTranslation// : **Qu’est-ce que Armello ?

**Bernard Lhermitte : **C’est un jeu où quatre héros doivent s’affronter pour le trône d’Armello. Il doivent le remporter soit en tuant le roi, soit en ayant plus de Prestige que les autres avant que le roi ne meure tué par son Déclin. 🦁 🐺 🐭 🐰 🐻

**Bernard Lhermitte : **I-Il y a des nouvelles aussi pour expliquer les origines de certains héros et du roi.

**Polochon de Dlul : **Lysithea y joue elle aussi, surtout quand c’est le vendredi furieux…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : OUAIS ! C’est cool ce mode de jeu ! Personne ne met trois plombes à jouer au moins ! 🤩

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je ne partage pas vraiment cet avis…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je trouve cette obligation de rapidité absolument épuisante.

**Polochon de Dlul : **Ah ? En parlant de Lysithea…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Elle m’a envoyé une invit !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Bernie ? Tu viens jouer avec Lin et moi ?

**Bernard Lhermitte : **O-oui

**Polochon de Dlul :** Lysithea t’as envoyé ton invit

**Bernard Lhermitte :** Reçue !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Et Petra peut venir avec moi et Annette ? Il nous manque une personne 😀

**//LostInTranslation// : **Puis je juste regarder ?

**//LostInTranslation// : **Je ne connais pas règles…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Ma porte t’es grande ouverte ! 😉

**Idiot de Braav** : Je peux compléter s’il le faut….

**Idiot de Braav** : Edelgard vient de me massacrer mon camp… 😭

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : DEJA ?! 😱

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais comment elle a fait ?!

**Idiot de Braav** : J’étais plus près d’elle que ce que je pensais…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Juste à temps Ferdie ! Invitation envoyée !

**Idiot de Braav : **Merci Dorothea 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Ne pense pas que je serais plus tendre pour autant avec toi.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶: **Je te réserverai mes pires cartes 😎

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PUTAIN DE MERDE DE !!!!! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : MAIS POURQUOI LYSITHEA S’ACHARNE SUR MOI ?!!!

**Polochon de Dlul** : Tu dois être sur son chemin pour sa quête.

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Rhaaa !! Mais faut que je passe par là ! 🤬

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais….

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : BERNIE !!! 😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Désolée…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Mais qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez au juste ?!

**Polochon de Dlul** : Caspar est tombé sur un Péril de Bernadetta et son perso a été tué.

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Dès la première nuit 😢

**Helheim’s Axe : **Je commence sérieusement à me demander si on ne devrait pas se mettre aussi à Armello…

**Ombre de Zangdar : **La part de hasard de ce jeu est un peu trop grande à mn goût

**Ombre de Zangdar : **Mais si souhaitez vous y mettre…

**Helheim’s Axe : **Chaque chose en son temps.

**Helheim’s Axe : **D’abord préparer la contre-attaque contre les Cerfs et leur chef…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos pour Prince charmant – 22h46]_ **

**Bow of Chaos : **Dimi !

**Bow of Chaos : **T’es debout ?

**Prince charmant** : Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

**Bow of Chaos : **… Tu es au courant que je blaguais quand je te comparai à Blanche-Neige l’autre jour et que j’ai suggéré que les autres Lions étaient les sept nains ?

**Prince charmant : **Sylvain a lu mes messages…

**Bow of Chaos : **Ah…

**Bow of Chaos : **Ca explique ce qu’il disait sur le t’chat du jeu tout à l’heure…

**Bow of Chaos : **Il va comment après sa défaite ? 😎

**Prince charmant : **Il s’en remettra

**Prince charmant : **J’ai juste dû lui rappeler le respect de la vie privée

**Bow of Chaos : **C’était donc lui qui criait tout à l’heure ! 😆

**Prince charmant : **Claude

**Prince charmant : **C’est tout ce que tu voulais ?

**Bow of Chaos : **Woups !

**Bow of Chaos : **Une partie en équipe avec moi sur Northgard te tente ?

**Bow of Chaos : **J’ai pas encore testé à fond le clan du Kraken et y a une MAJ du jeu qui arrive dans la semaine.

**Prince charmant : **Ah oui ! Conquest !

**Prince charmant :** juste le temps d’ouvrir le jeu…

**Bow of Chaos : **Et si possible, squatter ta chambre

**Bow of Chaos : **Ca sera plus simple pour communiquer

**Prince charmant : **J’avoue…

**Prince charmant : **Je peine avec le t’chat du jeu…

**Bow of Chaos : **J’arrive mon prince ! 💛

**Prince charmant** : … Claude…

**Bow of Chaos** : Trop tentant avec ton pseudo 😜


	2. Salade de fruits frais du jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On continue les bêtises... et on en ajoute de nouvelles.
> 
> Fautes authentiques et volontaires je précise...

_ **[Salon Commun – 08h02]** _

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? a rejoint le salon_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hello les filles ! 💗 💗 💗 💗 💗

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Y a quelqu’un ici ? Elles sont connectées pourtant…

**Bow of Chaos **: Deux secondes

_ **[Salon Trucs de filles – 08h03]** _

** _Bow of Chaos a rejoint le salon._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sérieux, ce truc de la coupe menstruelle ne m’emballe PAS DU TOUT ! 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai regardé comment ça s’entretient cette saleté et je préfère encore rester aux tampons !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y a aussi que si tu ne trouves pas ta taille, faut en racheter une et tu ne peux pas donner une coupe que tu as utilisée…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai eu ce souci et j’ai craqué la troisième fois 😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai vraiment eu de la chance de trouver la bonne du premier coup donc

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais c’est vrai que pour l’enlever au début, ce n’est pas le top.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’avais lu un témoignage d’une fille qui disait que la sienne lui avait échappé des mains avait rebondit dans le lavabo et tout avait giclé dans la salle de bain ! 😱

**Glouttony** : Yurk ! 😖

**Glouttony** : Bonjour le nettoyage de scène de crime !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Merci de me confirmer que je ne veux pas de ce truc…

**Bow of Chaos **: … Je peux avoir un résumé clair ou je ne suis pas du tout censé savoir ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE ! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es pas censé venir ici !

**Bow of Chaos **: Y Sylvain qui vous voit en ligne et vous ne répondez pas donc…

**Glouttony** : Ca lui fait du bien d’être ignoré de temps en temps celui-là… 😤

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et on parle de protections hygiéniques

**Bow of Chaos** : Je comprends maintenant…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lysi aime pas trop devoir racheter des tampons et elle voulait savoir ce qu’on pensait de la cup dont tout le monde parle.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et c’est clair que c’est pas pour moi…

**Bow of Chaos** : Okay…

**Bow of Chaos** : Maintenant j’ai une image bien gore en tête…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bon appétit 😜

** _Bow of Chaos a quitté le salon._ **

_ **[Salon Commun – 08h14]** _

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors… Elles sont occupées

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah ? A quoi ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Un truc qui ne nous regarde pas ! 😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Okay….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : A cepoint ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui

** _Bow of Chaos est hors ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : D’accord…

_ **[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul ** **💕 à Bow of Chaos – 08h45]** _

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Quand t’auras fini ton p’tit dej’, y a un questionnaire qui t’attend

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Promis, cette fois tu ne sera spas attaché à une chaise pour regarder un documentaire ! 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : … Encore une fois, je suis désolé d’avoir dit que tu étais en colère l’autre jour car tu avais tes trucs ! 😦

**Bow of Chaos **: Et tu étais obligée de faire participer Edelgard ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu aurais écouté autrement ?

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est encore ton questionnaire que j’ai foiré ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’avais 11/20 quand même… 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : C’EST MA PIRE NOTE DE L’ANNEE OUI ! 😱 😱 😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Et le pire est que tu ne m’as jamais donné la correction…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as fait tes propres recherches depuis 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos **: Y a encore ton schéma à la con ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et je te fourni les crayons de couleur 💖

**Bow of Chaos** : J’arrive dans 10 minutes…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et maintenant… LAISSE MOI FINIR DE MANGER ! 😡 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais c’est que t’as la pêche 😜 🍑

**Bow of Chaos** : HILDA !! 🤬 🤬 🤬

_ **[Salon Commun – 11h34]** _

**HermioneGranger** : ?question Test Sothis

**Sothis** : Je dis oui

**HermioneGranger** : Mon code fonctionne ! 😀 🎉

**Blue Hood** : Tu programmes un bot Annette ?

**HermioneGranger** : Oui ! 😃

**HermioneGranger** : C’est pour animer un peu le serveur

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude avait parlé d’en faire un lui aussi

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’était il y a plus de deux semaines maintenant

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Il l’a probablement oublié dans un coin

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Le connaissant, c’est très probable

**Glouttony** : Et Sothis peut faire quoi d’autre ?

**HermioneGranger** : Juste répondre aux questions qu’on lui pose pour le moment tant que la réponse peut être oui ou non.

**HermioneGranger** : Vous voulez l’essayer ? 😃

**Blue Hood** : Yep !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : OUAIS !

**Blue Hood** : ?question Le Joker est-il le meilleur méchant de comics ?

**Sothis** : C’est très probable

**Dedue** : … 😑

**Blue Hood** : 😅

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : ?question Est-ce que je vais battre Catherine au bras de fer ?

**Sothis** : Certainement pas

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : HEY ! 😡 😡

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ton bot marche très bien Annette

**HermioneGranger** : Merci Lin ! 😊

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ?question Bernadetta est-elle encore cloitrée dans sa chambre ?

**Sothis** : Totalement

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je plussoie

**Grincheux** : ?question Sylvain est-il un crétin ?

**Sothis** : Ca ne fait aucun doute !

**Grincheux** : Parfait pour moi 👌

**Glouttony** : Moi aussi

**HermioneGranger** : Je vais continuer à travailler dessus pour lui ajouter quelques commandes

** _Sothis est hors ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Si tu peux lui ajouetr une focntion pour rembarrer Sylvain…

**Grincheux** : +1000

** _Prince charmant, Helheim’s Axe et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Plutôt une fonction sermon pour toutes les fois où il essaie de ramener ses conquêtes dans sa chambre à mon insu…

**Glouttony** : Très bonne idée… 👌

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avoue que c’est une idée très séduisante vu le personnage…

**Glouttony** : Y a juste que Dimitri et moi allons certainement en abuser

**Glouttony** : Mais ce sera pour la bonne cause 😤

**Prince charmant **: Préviens-nous si elle existe Annette

**HermioneGranger** : Promis ! 😤

**Bow of Chaos** : Me disait bien que j’avais oublié un truc…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’as pas commencé ce bot depuis l’temps ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos **: Nouveau clan sur Northgard

**Bow of Chaos** : Il déchire ! 🤩

**Bow of Chaos **: Ca m’aurat pris la nuit pour le tester mais ça en valait la peine

**Helheim’s Axe** : A ce sujet…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri

**Prince charmant **: Edelgard ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ai-je rêvé ce matin ou bien ai-je vu Claude sortir de ta chambre ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Wut ?! 🤨

**Glouttony** : Hein ?! 😲

**HermioneGranger** : 😲 😲

**Blue Hood** : Quoi ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Heu… 😅

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, Idiot de Braav, Un jour mon troll viendra et Gnome of Đoøm sont en ligne._ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Alors comme ça, on pactise avec l’ennemi…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : De quoi ?

**Glouttony** : Claude a dormi avec Dimitri cette nuit….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : HEIN ?! 😱 😱

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : PARDON ?! 😲 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : @Fiancée de Dlul 💕

**Idiot de Braav** : Que…

**Prince charmant** : Claude n’est pas un ennemi…

**Helheim’s Axe **: Sur Northgard, si

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Minute…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dimitri, t’étais en ligne cette nuit il me semble… 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!! 😡 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu fricotes avec Dimitri et tu me dis rien ?! 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TRAITRE ! 😡 😡 😡 😡

**Bow of Chaos **: MAIS C’EST PAS CA DU TOUT ! 😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous jouez ensemble la nuit…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Voilà ce qu’ils font… 🧐

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pardon ?! 😲

**Prince charmant **: Je ne dormai pas et Claude m’a proposé une partie en duo.

**Bow of Chaos **: Et comme sa princieuseté ne sait pas utiliser le t’chat du jeu, j’ai squatté sa chambre pour qu’on parle de vive voix…

**Grincheux** : Donc le phacochère ne parlait pas en dormant…

**Bow of Chaos ** : Sauf que j’avais pas prévu que je m’endormirai vers 3h du mat… 😴

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ... 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et donc à ton réveil, tu es vite retourné dans ta chambre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Z’avez rien fait d’autre ? 🤨

**Prince charmant **: A part jouer et dormir ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vraiment rien ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux juste ajouter que le sol était pas très confortable 😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Zut !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Question

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est la combitième fois que vous faites ça ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Au moins la troisième je dirai vu le souk que j’ai pu entendre !

**Prince charmant **: Toutes mes excuses… 😟

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’espère pour vous deux que ces parties clandestines n’affecteront pas la revanche qui viendra.

**Bow of Chaos** : Aucun souci là-dessus !

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais vu que y a la MAJ Conquest qui va tomber, faudra attendre un peu

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah oui mince ! 😲

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Effectivement…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : De mémoire, ils garantissaient plusieurs heures de gameplay en plus

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dans ce cas, nous en rediscuteront une autre fois

_ **[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Helheim’s Axe – 11h46]** _

**Bow of Chaos** : [Image : Quizalacon.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste pour que tu saches qu’Hilda m’a refait le coup… 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je comprends mieux son message.

**Bow of Chaos** : Y a des questions qui sont pas exactement les mêmes que la dernière fois

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quelques reformulations de ma part

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je regarderai ça après déjeuner et je te dirai ta note

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci…

_ **[Salon Commun – 12h46]** _

**Akala miam miam** : Wow ! Y a pleins de fruits au dessert ! Miam ! 🤩

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cool !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca me fait penser…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pêche ou Banane ? 🍑 🍌

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te hais Hilda…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Abricot ça marche aussi

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Voire Kiwi mais ça dépend des goûts de chacun 🥝

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … J’ai l’esprit mal placé ou bien… ? 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas plus que moi je pense 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😜

**Bow of Chaos **: Fais ce coup-là à quelqu’un d’autre merde ! 😤

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu l’auras voulu…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @everyone Peche, Banane ou les deux ? 🍑 🍌

**Akala miam miam** : les deux !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pareil

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : les deux je dirais…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais je ne vois pas vraiment l’intérêt de demander

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca pue le piège ça 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est pas net que Claude veuille pas répondre !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pêche de préférence 🍑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Idem ! 💕 🍑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pêche bien entendu mais certaines bananes sont pas mal aussi 🍑 🍌

**Glouttony** : Ben voyons…

**Glouttony** : Banane

**Grincheux** : Aucun des deux

**Blue Hood** : Banane ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Banane

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Heu… Banane ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Non pêche !

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Heu…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Si vous n’avez pas compris le sous-entendu caché Bernadetta, vous ne craignez rien à répondre l’un ou l’autre.

**Dedue** : Je m’abstiens

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Banane

**Polochon de Dlul** : Banane…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : BANANE !

**HermioneGranger** : Plutôt Pêche pour moi 🍑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Pêche aussi ! 🍑

**HermioneGranger** : 💙

**Idiot de Braav** : Banane

**Marianne** : Plutôt pêche…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hé hé Pêche 🍑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hubert ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ne rêvez pas…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Voyons qui il manque…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Prince charmant Pêche ou Banane ? 🍑 🍌

_ **[Message privé de Prince charmant à Helheim’s Axe – 12h55]** _

**Prince charmant** : Le sous-entendu est bien ce que je pense que c’est ?

**Helheim’s Axe **: Oui, c’est bien plus salace que ça n’en a l’air

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je doute fort que la majorité ait vu le piège avant qu’Hubert ne le souligne

**Helheim’s Axe** : Donc sauf si tu assumes publiquement ta sexualité, abstiens-toi

**Prince charmant** : C’est noté

_ **[Salon Commun – 12h56]** _

**Prince charmant **: Je m’abstiens

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Roh…

_ **[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul ** **💕 à Bow of Chaos – 12h57]** _

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vœu exaucé ! 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avoue que… 😂

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz est passé à côté je crois

**Bow of Chaos **: En revanche, redemandes peut-être avec des légumes

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste pour vérifier si certains ont vraiment compris le sous-entendu car j’ai un doute pour un ou deux

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Felix ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’y go ! 😎

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Par contre, je remplace par quoi la pêche ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Prends le premier truc qui te vient en tête

_ **[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul ** **💕 à Grincheux – 12h58]** _

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Aubergine ou Tomate ? 🍆 🍅

**Grincheux** : Encore une de tes question de fesses et je te bute 🔪 🔪 🔪

**Grincheux** : C’est clair ?

_ **[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul ** **💕 à Bow of Chaos – 12h59]** _

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : [Image : ConvFelix1.jpg]

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il avait compris

_ **[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 13h23]** _

**Helheim’s Axe** : Corrigé

**Helheim’s Axe** : 15

**Bow of Chaos **: YES ! 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Et par pitié, je ne veux plus en entendre parler pour aujourd’hui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Plutôt Banane donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : En ce moment, oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu les spécimens disponibles, je te souhaite bien du courage…

_ **[Salon Commun – 16h54]** _

**Idiot de Braav** : Pour la dernière fois Hubert, je ne sais pas où elle est ! 😫

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vous êtes pourtant le dernier à l’avoir vue !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et son téléphone ne sonne pas !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vous avez paumé Bernadetta ou quoi ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Non, Edelgard

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Elle a une demi-heure de retard ! 

**Glouttony** : C’est vrai qu’elle est plutôt ponctuelle en général 

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle serait pas avec un prof des fois ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est le cas de Dimitri actuellement

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude est en train de se faire sermonner par Seteth pour avoir dormi en cours 😴

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : A jouer toyte la nuit aussi…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je n’ai pas bue Edelgard depuis la fin cours

**Idiot de Braav** : Non, on a croisé Manuela et Byleth

**Idiot de Braav** : Aucune ne l’a vue

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je crois que je l’ai vue avec Dorothea

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Où ça ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Elles partaient vers la serre… 🌱

**Ombre de Zangdar** : On y va

**Idiot de Braav** : Comment ça « On » ?! 😲

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je croyais que vous vouliez prendre votre revanche ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Ja’rrive

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Idiot de Braav sont hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On voit qui tient la culotte entre ces deux-là

**Glouttony** : Si tu tiens à ta peau Sylvain, ne continu pas… 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Argh oui… 

_ **[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Glouttony – 16h59]** _

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sérieusement, ces deux-là se prennent la tête en permanence

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et pourtant, ils trainent beaucoup ensemble

**Glouttony** : Un peu comme Felix avec Dimitri ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Nan, c’est pas pareil 🧐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et puis franchement, tu trouves pas que ça tourne comme des scènes de ménage entre eux des fois ? 🤨

**Glouttony** : J’avoue

**Glouttony** : Mais s’ils sont en couple, jamais ils ne le diront 😐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’dirais plutôt qu’ils se kiffent mutuellement

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais ouais, aucun l’admettra

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ou bien faut forcer le destin 😏

**Glouttony** : … Si tu prévois un coup fumeux, c’est sans moi 😤

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Moi ? Mais du tout ! 😏

**Glouttony** : C’est cela oui… 🙄

_ **[Salon Commun – 17h02]** _

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Hubert aurait pas la même interdiction que Claude ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ? 🤨

**Glouttony** : càd ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude a interdiction d’être seul dans la serre depuis qu’il y a piqué de quoi faire des laxatifs 😒

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz lui a servi de cobaye 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il a aussi fait du poil à gratter une fois.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lorenz encore 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est vrai qu’il a une bonne tête à claques lui…

**Grincheux** : L’abruti avec ses mouchoirs en soie?

**Grincheux** : Au départ sa chambre était à côté de la mienne… 🔪 🔪

** _Prince charmant, Bow of Chaos et Dedue sont en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : Sauf qu’entendre ses gérémiades me saoulait… 🔪 🔪 🔪 🔪 🔪 🔪 🔪

**Prince charmant** : Ah, l’échange de chambres…

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz est le sujet du moment ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est parti d’Hubert en fait

**Glouttony** : On se demandait s’il avait le droit d’aller seul à la serre 😕

**Dedue** : Non

**Bow of Chaos **: Plus depuis la semaine dernière

**Prince charmant** : Seteth l’a surpris en train d’étudier des livres sur les poisons

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Houlà… 😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui… 😱

**Prince charmant** : Seteth a même parlé de mettre des caméras pour vérifier que cette règle était bien appliquée…

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme si nos photos sur les portes de la serre ne suffisianet pas ! 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’suis du coté de Seteth 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Idem 😑

**Glouttony** : +1 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis un incompris… 😞

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’pense pas qu’Lorenz sera d’accord sur ça

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe, comment t’as convaincu Lorenz d’échanger avec Claude ? 🤨

**Prince charmant** : En fait, c’est moi qui suis intervenu

**Grincheux** : J’avais pas besoin de toi phacochère ! 😡 😡

**Bow of Chaos **: Heu… Il me semble que y a eu des menaces de découper Lorenz en rondelles…

**Grincheux** : Possible

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout ça pour dire qu’on a vite négocier pour échanger nos chambres

**Bow of Chaos** : J’aime bien emb^ter Lorenz mais je le prèfère intact tout de même 😅

**Grincheux** : Même avec sa coupe ridicule ?

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y ai pensé à lui raser la tête dans son sommeil…

**Prince charmant ** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Puis j’ai réalisé que ce serait encore pire 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Donc…

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Helheim’s Axe sont en ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Ah !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et encore une fois, j’aurais dû prévenir d’un éventuel… retard

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca sent le potin croustillant…. 😋

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dommage qu’Hilda rate ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle est à la chorale avec Lorenz 🎼

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dorothea et Ferdinand y sont allés eux aussi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon, cela va sortir de toute manière donc autant que je l’annonce officiellement

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis à présent en couple avec Dorothea 💘

**Prince charmant **: Félicitations 👍

**Glouttony** : +1

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +10000000 💗 💗 💗

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sympa !

**Bow of Chaos** : Joli ! 👍 👍

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je m’en veux tout de même de vous avoir interrompues durant votre rendez-vous

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non Hubert, si vous n’étiez pas arrivés avec Ferdinand, Dorothea aurait totalement oublié la chorale et je m’en serai voulue d’en avoir été la cause

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs, elle m’a proposé d’aller la voir en répétitions la prochaine fois

**Prince charmant** : Annette nous avait proposé de venir elle aussi

**Glouttony** : Oh oui ! Mercedes nous avait dit que c’était super à voir ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz aussi nous a invité

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pour nous prouver à quel point il était talentueux selon lui 😒

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Il faut reconnaitre qu’il sait bien chanter tout de même

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’en conclus que nous pourrions tous y aller

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Très bonne idée

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’aimerai vérifier si Ferdinand est aussi doué qu’il le prétend…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Intéressant… 🧐

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore comme idée malsaine en tête vous ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Absolument aucune 😇

**Grincheux** : …

**Glouttony** : Au fait Sylvain…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui ?

**Glouttony** : Le club de théatre fait pas un truc avec la chorale prochainement ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On envisage effectivement un spectacle en commun mais on doit se concerter aussi avec ceux du conservatoire donc c’est pas encore confirmé

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-oui. On a pas encore choisi de thème

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais z’inquiétez pas ! Ca viendra ! 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : D’ailleurs Claude, Hilda m’a dit que tu serais une parfaite recrue pour notre prochaine pièce 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il nous manque un rôle féminin

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 🤣

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**Bow of Chaos **: …….

**Bow of Chaos** : Même pas en rêve

_ **[Salon Triumvirat – 17h26]** _

** _Création du salon par Helheim’s Axe._ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos aux membres._ **

**Prince charmant **: ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : @Bow of Chaos 

**Prince charmant** : Explication ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Un moment que ça me démange de faire un salon juste pour les délégués vu que nous sommes ceux ayant le plus de droits sur ce serveur.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je précise que je l’ai caché donc seuls nous trois le voyons

**Prince charmant **: Ok

**Bow of Chaos **: Okay…

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste… Les autres membres avec des droits en plus, t’as bien pensé à leur bloquer l’accès ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui

**Prince charmant **: Personnellement, cela me convient

**Prince charmant **: Ce sera plus simple pour discuter de certains sujets entre nous

**Bow of Chaos **: Amplement d’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très bien…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous parler du serveur en lui-même pour commencer

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai vu le bot d’Annette et j’avoue aimer l’idée

**Bow of Chaos **: Elle m’a envoyé une liste des commandes qu’elle envisageait d’ajouter [Image : CommandesSothis.jpg]

**Helheim’s Axe** : Cela fait beaucoup… 😵

**Bow of Chaos **: Je le lui ai dis et lui ai proposé de l’aider à faire le tri donc si y a des commandes que vous voulez plus que les autres ou qui ne vous plaisent pas, je lui dirais 😉

**Prince charmant **: D’ailleurs Claude, tu n’avais pas parlé de faire un bot toi aussi ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais lu ça oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y travaille

**Bow of Chaos** : Si vous me voyez pas revenir en ligne ce soir, c’est que je suis dessus 🖊️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah et côtés droits, j’ai vu qu’il y a eu du changement

**Prince charmant **: Sylvain m’a piqué mon téléphone… 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est donc pour ça…

**Prince charmant** : Je peux garantir que cela ne lui reprendra pas

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu l’as sermonné toute la nuit Dimi ou quoi ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce n’est pas ce qui l’arrête…

**Prince charmant** : Il le méritait…

**Prince charmant** : Et s’il recommence, je lui ai garanti que je viendrai personnellement le réveiller tous les matins aux aurores pour lui faire faire un jogging matinal autour du Monastère…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très bonne idée

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ouais… 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Il est vraiment pas du matin

**Prince charmant **: Absoluement pas

**Bow of Chaos **: Oh et au fait…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai revu les réponses à la charmante question d’Hilda à midi…

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste pour confirmer, chez les Aigles, la moitié avait compris n’est-ce pas ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moi, Dorothea, Hubert et Linhardt à coup sûr.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Petra n’a probablement pas compris le sous-entendu et Ferdinand… J’avoue avoir un doute sur lui. 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey mais… il a répondu après qu’Hubert a signalé le piège ! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Effectivement, c’est litigieux

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ferdinand est agaçant et un peu naif parfois mais je le connais assez pour trouver sa réponse suspecte s’il n’avait pas relevé le sous-entendu.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout comme aucun de vous deux ne me fera croire que l’autre nuit, tu as laissé Claude dormir par terre Dimitri 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu lui a forcément laissé ton lit

**Prince charmant** : Ahem…

**Bow of Chaos **: hé hé… Grillés 😅

_ **[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Grincheux – 18h23]** _

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Peche ou Banane ? 🍑 🍌

**Grincheux** : … Crève 💀 💀 💀


	3. Y a les hommes qui ont pu aller sur Vénus… et y a les autres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, MAJ rapide car là, ça s'est limite écrit tout seul ^^"

** _[Salon Commun – 23h57]_ **

** **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mes excuses très chères mais je dois vous quitter pour enfin rejoindre les bras de Morphée

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je vous souhaite une douce nuit 🌹🌹🌹

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’imagine qu’elles sont occupées ailleurs…

**Prince charmant** : Elles sont en ligne pourtant…

** _[Salon Truc de filles – 23h59]_ **

** **

** _Prince charmant est en ligne._ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sérieux Petra, je comprends pas comment tu fais !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Moi j’tente ça, je fini avec un film d’horreur dans mon slip ! 😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : La même 😖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est vrai que faut un sacré entrainement pour réussir ça, non ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : A Brigid, beaucoup de femmes usent de cette technique pour les règles

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et oui, cela demande de la trapique

**//LostInTranslation//** : *pratique

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc en gros, chez toi, le flux instinctif libre est la norme 😲

**//LostInTranslation//** : C’est cela

**//LostInTranslation//** : Les règles sont mêmes très attendues car signe de passage à age adulte pour femmes

**Helheim’s Axe** : Intéressante cette différence culturelle

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais vous avez tout de même accès à des protections hygiéniques j’espère ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui mais rien qui se met dans le corps

**//LostInTranslation//** : Il y a peur que cela soit mauvais

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Donc plutôt des serviettes

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hilda m’avait d’ailleurs parlé de serviettes lavables en coton…

**Prince charmant** : Hum….

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? 😠

**Prince charmant** : Lorenz… voulait vous souhaiter bonne nuit…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’aurais dû le laisser parler tot seul celui-là ! 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il aime s’entendre causer…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’approuve

**Prince charmant** : Je m’excuse de vous avoir interrompues…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh mais on ne t’en veux pas ! 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : N’est-ce pas Eddie ? 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il n’a rien fait de mal, effectivement

**Prince charmant** : Je vais vous laisser…

** _Prince charmant est hors ligne._ **

** _[Salon Commun – 00h03]_ **

** **

**Prince charmant** : Elles sont… très occupées

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Comme c’est regrettable…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Bonne nuit dans ce cas

**Prince charmant** : Bonne nuit…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Prince charmant – 00h06]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si tu n’es pas en train de jouer en ligne avec Claude, viens tout de suite dans ma chambre

**Prince charmant** : Euh… Pardon ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Prends juste de quoi écrire. Je t’expliquerai de vive voix

**Prince charmant** : Encore une fois El, je suis vraiment désolé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je sais mais tu viens quand même

**Helheim’s Axe** : Compris ? 😠

**Prince charmant** : J’arrive….

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 00h59]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Eddie…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pourquoi Dimitri est sorti de ta chambre au juste ? 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ahem… Comment tu le sais ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je n’arrivai pas à dormir et je voulais te proposer un petit moment calin 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je lui fais faire le questionnaire conçu avec Hilda

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ! Celui-là !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comment s’en est-il sorti le pauvre ? 😎

**Helheim’s Axe** : Plutôt bien je trouve.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je n’ai pas encore commencé à corriger mais je suis sure qu’il a la moyenne

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je peux t’aider peut-être ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Puisque tu le proposes…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu peux même rester dormir si tu veux

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je prends mon oreiller ! 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 01h06]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Claude ? Tu es réveillé ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Plus pour très longtemps mais oui 😴

**Bow of Chaos** : Un souci ?

**Prince charmant** : Euh…

**Prince charmant** : J’ai eu la mauvaise idée d’aller dans le salon des filles… 😖

**Bow of Chaos** : HEIN ?! 😖😖

**Bow of Chaos** : Attends deux secondes que je regarde…

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouargh ! 😱😱😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Toi, t’as eu droit à ce fichu questionnaire !

**Prince charmant** : Toi aussi ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Deux fois même…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca m’a clairement pas donné envie de me réincarner en fille… 😖

**Prince charmant** : Si possible, j’aimerai ne… pas en parler

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas de souci !

**Bow of Chaos** : Viens squatter ma chambre si tu veux. Je travaille sur mon bot et un peu d’aide sera la bienvenue 😉

**Prince charmant** : Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué en programmation

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas de ça dont j’ai besoin mais d’un avis franc

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis ça te changera les idées 😉

**Prince charmant** : Ca me va

** _[Salon Commun – 08h54]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : ?Sothis

**Sothis** : Bonjour, je suis Sothis. Si vous souhaitez interagir avec moi, la liste de mes commandes vous sera envoyée par MP avec la commande ?help

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?help

**HermioneGranger** : Alors ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca marche

**HermioneGranger** : Youpi ! 😄😄

**HermioneGranger** : Maintenant…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?remind @everyone séminaire de Byleth 16h55

**Sothis** : C’est noté

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Cela fait quoi au juste ? 🤨

**HermioneGranger** : C’est une fonction pour rappeler un évènement précis

**HermioneGranger** : Une suggestion du professeur suite à certains… retards 🤨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle en a marre qu’Hilda ait toujours 5 minutes de retard ! 

**Idiot de Braav** : Annette, peux-tu programmer Sothis pour qu’elle retienne les horaires des clubs ?

**HermioneGranger** : C’est prévu ! 😃

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’en conclu que Lysithea et le professeur t’aide à la programmer

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle m’a demandé mon avis et je lui proposé de l’aider car elle commençait à partir dans tousles sens

**HermioneGranger** : Dsolée… 😥

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annie, peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause ? 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je peux vous proposer qu’on prenne un thé toutes les trois avant le séminaire du professeur. Qu’en dites-vous ? ☕

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il y aura des gateaux avec ? 🍰

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : Bien sur 🙂

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’attendrai ce moment avec impatience 💛

**HermioneGranger **: Moi aussi ! 😄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je peux venir aussi ? 😘

**Gnome of Đoøm** : NON ! 😡

**Glouttony** : N’envisage pas de t’incruster toi… 😡

**Blue Hood** : On va pas être en retard là ?

**HermioneGranger** : ARGH OUI !!! 😱 😱 😱

** _[Salon Triumvirat – 10h30]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : @Prince charmant @Bow of Chaos

**Bow of Chaos** : T’as corrigé son quiz hein ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai fini oui

**Prince charmant** : Alors… ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis très agréablement surprise

**Helheim’s Axe** : 16

**Bow of Chaos** : Whaou ! 😲

**Prince charmant** : C’est bien… ?

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est mieux que moi d’un point ! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Un peu quec’est bien Dimi ! 😄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout à fait

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avoue que je ne te pensais pas si bien informé sur le sujet 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Certaines circonstances m’y ont… poussé

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hmm… Tu te sens d’en parler dans le salon des filles peut-être ? Je pense que ça les intéressera

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dans le bon sens du terme je veux dire

**Prince charmant** : Ca sera même plus facile vu qui d’autre est… concerné

**Prince charmant** : Je me vois mal le faire sans son accord…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Alors allons-y

** _[Salon Truc de filles – 10h32]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe, Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Ah ? Il se passe quoi ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ils ont eu leurs notes donc ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ils ont fait le quiz ?! 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : 15 pour Claude (au deuxième essai quand même) et 16 pour Dimitri

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : C’est très bien ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : J’suis quand même parti de 11…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en fais encore des cauchemars… 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai eu la pire note des filles avec 12… 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : L’ANGOISSE !!! 😱 😱 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : OUI !!! 😱 😱 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Moi je trouve tout de même que c’est des bonnes notes 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annette serait du même avis qu’eux

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : SERIEUX ?! 😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce n’st pas le sujet…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri, je t’avais demandé comment tu étais si bien informé

**Prince charmant** : Exact

**Glouttony** : Oh ! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vrai que 16 pour un garçon…

**Glouttony** : Ce n’est… pas si étonnant en fait

**Glouttony** : Tu peux leur raconter Dimitri. Ca ne me gêne pas 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Merci de me donner ton accord 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Alors… Je pense que vous savez qu’avec Ingrid, Felix et Sylvain, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sylvain l’avait évoqué oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et vous êtes les plus blasés quand il se met à jouer les jolicoeurs… 😑

**Glouttony** : Dites-vous qu’il fait ça depuis qu’il a appris à parler et que ça n’a fait qu’empirer à la puberté… 😩

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gné ? 😲

**Glouttony** : Oh oui… Il a même dragué ma grand-mère sous mes yeux… 😩

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah oui…

**🎶**** Rossignol ** : Wow…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ce type est un animal…

**Prince charmant** : Je l’ai déjà pris en train de… pratiquer ses techniquesde drague sur des effigies de Sainte Seiros et de Sainte Cethleann… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Seteth ne l’aurait pas lui aussi pris sur le fait ? 😒

**Glouttony** : Oui, il lui a même vivement interdit l’accès à la salle des statues des Saints… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Une certaine personne m’a déjà accusée de lui ressembler mais je ne fais pas ça ! 😖

**Glouttony** : Ahem… Vous êtes aussi désinvoltes l’un que l’autre mais je te reconnais, Claude, que tu sais mieux te tenir que lui en présence de femmes…

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci

**Prince charmant** : Pour en revenir au sujet initial…

**Prince charmant** : Ca doit faire environ 3 ans je crois mais Ingrid, Felix et Sylvain étaient venus à Fhirdiad pour que l’on passe quelques jours ensemble.

**Prince charmant** : Sauf que le lendemain, Ingrid n’était pas très bien et je l’ai trouvée en panique dans sa chambre…

**Glouttony **: Premières règles et j’avais rien prévu du tout… 😖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Houlà… 😖

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Y avait pas quelqu’un chez Dimitri pour t’aider ? Une femme j’entends ?

**Prince charmant** : Que des hommes et mon oncle n’est pas marié

**Helheim’s Axe** : Laisse-moi deviner : c’est toi qui l’as aidée ?

**Prince charmant** : Et oui…

**Glouttony** : Je savais ce qui m’arrivait mais j’étais surtout paniquée de ne pas avoir pensé à prévoir cela alors que ma mère m’en avait parlé deux semaines avant. 😖

**Glouttony **: Ce qui m’a calmée, c’était que Dimitri était encore plus paniqué que moi 😅

**Prince charmant** : En même temps, tu vois une de tes amies d’enfance avec du sang qui coule sur ses cuisses…

**Prince charmant** : C’est plutôt… terrifiant quand tu ne sais pas ce que c’est 😖

**Glouttony** : Pour cela que je t’ai expliqué ce qu’il se passait pour que tu t’inquiète moins

**Glouttony** : Une fois qu’on était tous les deux plus calmes, j’ai pris une douche, me suis débrouillée avec du papier toilettes le temps qu’on aille tous les deux acheter ce dont j’avais besoin.

**Prince charmant** : J’ai insisté pour payer quand j’ai vu le prix

**Glouttony** : Je précise que nous n’en avons jamais rien dit à Felix et Sylvain

**Glouttony **: Ce jour-là, ils étaient trop occupés à faire je ne sais quoi… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Et ben… 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’imagine qu’après cet épisode, tu t’es informé sur le sujet Dimitri.

**Prince charmant** : Exact

**Prince charmant** : Je prends donc toujours très au sérieux quand une fille dit qu’elle ne se sent pas bien

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : Je confirme 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annie n’était pas bien la dernière fois qu’elle a eu ses règles et tu lui a tout de suite proposé de la raccompagner à sa chambre pour qu’elle se repose 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sans même l’accuser de simuler ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il lui a même proposé de lui faire une infusion 🙂

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelqu’un mérite clairement son pseudo ici ! 😜

**Prince charmant** : 😳 😳 😳

**Glouttony** : Il m’a même offert une bouillote pour mon anniversaire 💙

**Glouttony** : [Image : BouilloteRenard.jpg]

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Trop mignonne ! 💗

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On dirait un renard !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Trop chou ! 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Mimi ça

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : Oh 💙 💙

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est de la laine le tissu ?

**Glouttony **: Sur cette face, c’est possible.

**Glouttony **: Au dos c’est de la polaire

**Prince charmant** : Felix et Sylvain m’ont regardé bizarrement quand je te l’ai offerte…

**Glouttony **: Ils ont dû me penser frileuse à cause de ça vu qu’après, j’ai eu des gants et des écharpes de leur part… 😒

**Glouttony** : Mais sache que j’adore cette bouillote ! 💙

**Prince charmant** : Je suis ravi qu’elle te plaise toujours autant

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Petite vérification Dimitri…

**Prince charmant** : Oui ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu es VRAIMENT célibataire ? 😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : Thea… 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sérieux, être attentionné comme ça…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tout le monde ne cherche pas de relation romantique 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Et puis je pense que l’exemple de Sylvain n’encourage pas Dimitri à s’engager avec quelqu’un 😕

**Prince charmant** : C’est cela…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis contre qu’il soit en couple…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gné ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : AVEC QUI JE VAIS JOUER LA NUIT S’IL EST EN TRAIN DE CONTER FLEURETTE A QUELQU’UN ?! 😱 😱 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 🤣

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Evidemment…

**Glouttony **: C’est un motif purement égoiste Claude… 😒

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Désolé…

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais Dimi est le seul qui joue aux mêmes jeux que moi et qui est capable de veiller tard…

**Bow of Chaos** : S’il est en couple, je vais m’ennuyer 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vois bien uns solution… évidente

**🎶**** Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : Oh ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les garçons, sortez ensemble

**Glouttony** : HE ?! 😱 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Wow…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😁

**Prince charmant** : Heu…

**Bow of Chaos** : … C’est…

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : ….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je crois que tu les as tués sur place Eddie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’en ai bien l’impression…

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont hors-ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Puis-je suggérer d’effacer cette conversation ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Hilda va pas les rater autrement

** _Helheim’s Axe a supprimé la conversation._ **

** _[Salon Commun – 12h01]_ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : C’était chiant ! 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ai rien compris ! 😵 😵

**Idiot de Braav** : Voilà ce qu’il se passe quand on ronfle au fond de la classe…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ca, c’était Lin

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je ne ronfle pas

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je confirme

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Assume Caspar ! 😁

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Rhaaa !!!!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’était ça le bruit de fond…

**Grincheux** : C’est maintenant que tu réalises ça ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’sais pas vous mais je commence à avoir faim

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Raphael est parti devant avec Ignatz pour prendre une table

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’ailleurs, qui est de corvée cuisine aujourd’hui ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Très bonne question

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : @Helheim’s Axe @Prince charmant @Bow of Chaos

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Chers délégués, qui est de corvée de cuisine aujourd’hui ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous me prenez un peu de court là…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je peux juste dire que ce n’est pas Bernadetta vu qu’elle est avec le professeur

**Prince charmant** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit un des Lions mais on peut vérifier

**Glouttony **: Pas Annette ou Mercedes déjà

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Nourriture pas cramée donc mais pas de rab de dessert… 🍰

**Grincheux** : Pas plus mal

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😡 😡 😡 😡 😡 😡 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fais gaffe Fe ! Tu vas la mettre en colère…

**Grincheux **: M’en fiche

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Dedue @Blue Hood un de vous est en cuisine en ce moment ?

**Blue Hood** : On est dans la serre pour arroser les plantes 🌼

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Donc il reste qui du coup ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Marianne** : Heu… Claude n’est pas en ligne…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Me dites pas…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’EST LE TOUR DE CLAUDE !!!! 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : NOOONNNN !!!! 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : PITIE PAS CA !!! 😱 😱 😱 😱 😱

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais il va nous faire quoi ce coup-ci ?! 😰 😰

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est un cauchemar…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est pas Claude votre meilleur cuisinier ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sauf que… 😨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Des fois, juste pour nous faire chier, il fait des associations pas nettes… 😩

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Raphael est le seul des notres qui a réussi à manger cette viande super épicée…

**Grincheux** : Epicée à quel point ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca t’arrachait presque la bouche ! 😖 😖

**Grincheux **: Intéressant…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Non merci…

**Glouttony** : Je passe aussi mon tour…

**Blue Hood** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi le flacon de paprika s’est vidé en un seul jour…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a prétendu qu’il lui avait échappé des mains

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TU PARLES OUI ! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je suis d’accord ! Il l’avait fait exprès ! 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca se lisait sur son visage… 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’en conclus que beaucoup vont laisser leur part…

**Prince charmant** : Je n’ai jamais eu de souci avec la cuisine de Claude pourtant…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Parce que t’as aussi mangé sa cuisine ?! 😲

**Prince charmant** : Ca m’est arrivé…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Très intéressant 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : Thea… 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pardon 😇 💗

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh et quelqu’un a vu Petra au fait ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’ai envoyé un MP à Ignatz pour qu’il surveille Claude…

**Idiot de Braav** : Non, je ne l’ai pas vue depuis une bonne heure…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : De même

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je ne la vois pas non plus en ligne

**Blue Hood** : Elle n’est pas de notre côté en tout cas

**Helheim’s Axe** : Etrange

** _Les chaussettes du nain est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : IGNATZ !!! 

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Quelle est l’ampleur du désastre ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Heu…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : La bonne nouvelle est que je ne pense pas que Claude va nous jouer un tour… volontairement 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pfiou !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : « Volontairement » ? 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouh ça pue…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Petra est avec lui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : En cuisine ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oui oui…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Votre réponse m’inquiète Ignatz…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est quoi le piège ? 😓

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ben… Comment dire…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ignatz 😠

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ACCOUCHE BORDEL ! 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Idiot de Braav** : Je ne l’aurais pas formulé ainsi…

** _Les chaussettes du nain est hors-ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : IGNATZ !!! 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS JE REVE !!! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : IL PEUT PAS NOUS LAISSER UN TEL SUSPENS ?! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Blue Hood** : Attendez, j’y vais

** _Blue Hood est hors-ligne._ **

**Glouttony **: Ce sera plus simple…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est à croire que ce pauvre Ignatz à trouvé Claude et Petra en train de nous jouer une scène de 50 nuances de Grey… 😜

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est un peu extrême…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si c’est le cas, je vois mal Petra jouer la soumise…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je suis entièrement d’accord…

**Idiot de Braav** : Et plus personne ne voudra manger ce qui vient de cette cuisine… 😣

**Glouttony** : Oh punaise oui… 😖

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais… 🤢

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui… 😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : +1

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Ou comment couper l’appétit…

** _Blue Hood est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Alors ? Ils font quoi ? 🧐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ils sont en train de coucher ensemble sur le comptoir ou quoi ?! 😜 😜

**Grincheux** : …

**Blue Hood** : Quand même pas 😓

**Blue Hood** : Mais… je ne serai pas arrivé, on mangeait du trop cuit voire du brulé…

**Blue Hood** : Quoique je pense qu’ils s’en seraient aperçus mais pas aussi tot

**Blue Hood** : Et j’ai gouté et l’assaisonnement est bon 👌

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est déjà ça…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ashe, ils faisaient quoi au juste ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : PARLE ! 😡 😡

**Blue Hood** : Quelque chose qu’il n’est pas prudent de faire quand on doit surveiller une cuisson 🙄

**Blue Hood** : [Image : ClaudekissPetra.jpg]

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😨 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : QUOI ?! 😱 😱

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ?!

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais… Depuis quand ?! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Non…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : JE REVE ?! 😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Salade de langues visiblement…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … IL APECHO PETRA ?! 😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais coment il a réussi ça lui ?! 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Connaissant Petra…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : L’inverse est plus probable oui…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est le cadrage qui est bizarre où elle a une main là où je pense ?! 😲

**Polochon de Dlul** : Petra a pécho Claude

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Carrément la main au cul ! 😲

**Blue Hood** : Je pense que ça fait un moment qu’ils se roulent des pelles vu comme ils étaient collés ensemble… 😅

** _Bow of Chaos est en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE !!! 😡 😡 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : SALE TRAITRE !!! 😡 😡 😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : AVOIR UNE COPINE AVANT MOI ! 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ET MOI ALORS ?! JE DOIS DIRE QUOI ?! 😡 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Pauvres chou

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas de ma faute si vous êtes de très mauvais chasseurs à force de courir après tous les lièvres qui passent dans votre champ de vision 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude, c’était toi la proie… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avoue

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra chasse très bien **💕**

**Bow of Chaos** : Et si vous permettez, je dois terminer le repas et j’aimerai ensuite reprendre avec cette chère Petra notre échange culturel des plus enrichissant 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : Ciao ! 😁

** _Bow of Chaos est hors-ligne._ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je pense que ça doit couver depuis un moment ce trcu… 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On est ensemble au club de tir à l’arc…

**Blue Hood** : Maintenant que tu le dis… 🤨

**Blue Hood** : Petra trainait toujours avec Claude à la fin de nos sessions d’entrainement…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Minute…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous aviez les signes sous le nez…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ET VOUS AVEZ MEME PAS PIGE ?! 😡 😡 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Si ça se trouve, ils sortent ensemble depuis des semaines à notre insu ! 😫

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca expliquerait les rateaux qu’elle me collait…

**Glouttony **: Je ne pense pas que c’était la raison… 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce traitre qui m’a caché ça… 😠

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Prince charmant – 12h24]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca va aller ? 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu ne dis plus rien sur le t’chat

**Prince charmant** : Ca va oui

**Prince charmant** : Juste surpris

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ma porte t’es ouverte si tu as besoin de parler

**Prince charmant** : Merci El

**Prince charmant** : Mais je t’assure que ça va

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 13h45]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai si mal cuisiné que ça pour que tu me fasses la gueule comme ça ? 😕

**Prince charmant** : Huh ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Sérieux Dimi, j’ai clairement pas le talent de Dedue et je suis une vraie nullité en patisserie

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais dis-le moi au lieu de me faire la tête ! 😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Par pitié… 😭

**Prince charmant** : Je ne te fais pas la tête Claude !

**Prince charmant** : Ta cuisine était très bien, comme toujours

**Bow of Chaos** : 😀

**Prince charmant** : C’est juste que j’étais encore… surpris de ta relation avec Petra

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh, ça doit faire deux bonnes semaines que ça dure

**Bow of Chaos** : Avant qu’on se fasse prendre, on ne comptait pas spécialement en parler… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Je précise qu’elle et moi, ça reste sage et la nuit, je ne mets pas les pieds dans sa chambre et inversement. Faut dire qu’elle dort elle la nuit…

**Prince charmant** : Donc tu étais déjà en couple avec elle quand tu venais pour jouer

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout à fait ! 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Et encore, elle et moi n’avons pas eu de rencard dans le sens classique du terme

**Bow of Chaos** : On profite juste des moments où nos emplois du temps se croisent

**Bow of Chaos** : ET ce n’est pas toujours pour se bécoter

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est pas comme Edelgard et Dorothea qui, vu ce que j’ai vu ce matin, se sont mises à dormir ensemble 😑

**Prince charmant** : OK…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et j’étais sérieux quand je disais que je m’ennuierai la nuit si t’étais pas là

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout que j’espère bien qu’on fera ensemble la MAJ Conquest 😜

**Prince charmant** : Idem 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : 🙂

** _[Salon Commun – 16h51]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je m’en remets toujours pas… 😢

**Glouttony** : Bizarre car ça t’as pas empêché de draguer Anna au marché… 😒

**Grincheux** : Shamir lui a collé un rateau juste avant 😒

**Grincheux** : Après qu’il y ait laissé quelques cheveux au passage 🔪

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’AI CRU MOURIR OUI !!! 😱 😱 😱 😱

**Glouttony **: C’était visiblement pas suffisant pour le calmer…

**Grincheux** : Je confirme

**Dedue** : Catherine aussi lui a mis une raclée

**Glouttony **: Oh ? 😲

**Grincheux** : Méritée

**Blue Hood** : Et j’ai entendu Manuela le traiter de mufle une fois…

**Grincheux **: …

**Glouttony** : T’es vraiment pas sortable Sylvain… 😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah, t’as été battu Lorenz !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as visiblement pas fait ton numéro à Manuela encore ! 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je ne m’abaisse pas au niveau de cet énergumène qui pense avec ce qu’il a entre les jambes…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pardon ?! 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Qui fait des propositions indécentes à toutes les femmes qu’il croise que je sache ?! 😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : INDECENTES ?! 😡 😡 😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Cet animal s’écoute-il parler au moins ?! 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est sûr qu’il y en a un ici qui aime beaucoup écouter le son de sa propre voix vu le nombre de fois où il parle pour ne rien dire ! 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : STOP ! 😣

**Glouttony** : Mais vous êtes aussi insortables l’un que l’autre ! 😣

**Sothis** : 🔔 RAPPEL LES JEUNES ! 🔔 Séminaire de Byleth à 16h55 !

**Glouttony** : ARGH ! On va être à la bourre si on se dépêche pas ! 😨

**Grincheux** : J’suis devant la salle de classe

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère aussi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu… 😅

**Dedue** : Il lisait la conversation avec Edelgard sur mon téléphone

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et merde…

** _Helheim’s Axe et Prince charmant sont en ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain…. 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : Insortables… Je confirme

**Prince charmant** : Après le séminaire, nous allons avoir une LONGUE conversation au terrain d’entrainement concernant ton attitude déplacée avec les femmes ! 💢 💢 💢

**Prince charmant** : Et je viendrais te réveiller demain matin à 5h

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : NOOOONNNNNN !!!! 😱 😱 😭 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : HA HA HA HA !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ne vous croyez pas tranquille Lorenz…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous aussi vous allez vous lever tôt 😈

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : QUOI ?! 😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ho ho ! 😁

**Glouttony **: Le karma vient prendre sa revanche

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri et moi-même allons PERSONNELLEMENT veiller à ce que vous fassiez tous les deux une bonne dose d’exercices physique avant de commencer les cours demain ! 😈

**Grincheux** : Je viens aussi

**Grincheux** : Je suis rouillé en ce moment

**Glouttony** : Réveillez-moi aussi si je ne suis pas levée

**Glouttony** : Que je leur montre à quel point ils sont à la traine ces deux-là 😈

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est noté 😀

**Fiancée de Dlul ** : HA HA HA !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bien fait pour vous les garçons ! 🤣

**Prince charmant** : Hilda

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oui ?

**Prince charmant** : Vous êtes en retard

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AAAHHHHHH !!!! 😱 😱 😱

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est hors-ligne._ **

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Glouttony – 18h01]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux te demander un service ?

**Glouttony** : Tant que c’est raisonnable… 

**Bow of Chaos** : Lors de votre séance de torture matinale, ça te dérangerait de filmer Lorenz ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Que je puisse voir comment il s’en sort 😏

**Glouttony **: Avec mon téléphone, ce sera pas top…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai une caméra qui sera plus pratique pour ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te la prête volontiers

**Glouttony** : … Pourquoi tu as ça ? 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Je filme les sessions du club de tir à l’arc et je les analyses après 🏹

**Bow of Chaos** : Rien de pervers donc 😜

**Glouttony** : Dans ce cas, c’est d’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : Cool !

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te pose ça tout à l’heure devant ta chambre

** _[Message privée de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bow of Chaos – 18h34]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Traitre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Menteur

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Comment t’as pu me cacher que tu sortais avec Petra ?! 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Après tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble ! 😡 😡 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Puisque tu abordes ce sujet…

**Bow of Chaos** : Toi et Marianne ? 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Vous étiez très pêches toutes les deux de mémoire 🧐

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je ne parlerai qu’en présence de mon avocat 🥑

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est bien ce que je pensai

**Bow of Chaos** : Bonne soirée Hilda ! 😁

** _[Salon Aigles de Jais – 19h54]_ **

** **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vous me tapez sur les nerfs Ferdinand…

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est réciproque 😠

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est à croire que votre seul plaisir dans la vie est de toujours me contredire, même quand j’ai raison ! 😫

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ce qui arrive rarement… 😒

**Idiot de Braav** : Vous êtes d’une mauvaise foi Hubert…

**Idiot de Braav** : Combien de fois ai-je eu l’horrible impression que vous adoriez me torturer ?!

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Etes-vous sûr que ce n’est pas vous qui avez des penchants masochistes ? 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parce que vu le nombre de fois où j’ai dû supporter votre présence car vous persistiez à me coller est impressionnant !

**Idiot de Braav** : C’EST FAUX !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vraiment ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : STOP VOUS DEUX !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Combien de fois vous ai-je dis que vos disputes m’exaspéraient au plus haut point ?! 🤬

**Idiot de Braav** : Beaucoup…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ….

**Helheim’s Axe** : A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir en train de vous disputer publiquement sur le serveur car cela commence sérieusement à me gonfler de toujours devoir intervenir car vous vous donnez en spectacle devant tout le monde ! 🤬 🤬 🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Apprenez enfin à vous tolérer !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ……

**Idiot de Braav** : …….

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non mais…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 20h01]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Thea

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui Eddie ? 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quand tu avais évoqué le fait de caser Ferdinand et Hubert…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu étais sérieuse ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Plus ou moins oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va le faire…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vraiment ?! 😍

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je te retrouve dans ta chambre pour planifier cela ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Avec plaisir ! 😍

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je peux même te faire un massage en même temps 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’arrive dans 5 minutes 💗 💗 💗


	4. C’est parti pour l’Opération Ferdibert !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça s'arrange pas hein... Et Byleth se pointe enfin.

** _[Salon ils me gonflent – 22h13]_ **

** _Création du salon par Helheim’s Axe._ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 aux membres du salon._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : « Ils me gonflent » ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais pas d’idées…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as pas peur que Dimitri ou Claude le prenne personnellement ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Eux aussi me gonfle des fois mais pas à un tel niveau…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je m’occuperai de leur cas plus tard… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : OK…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dans ce cas, on va commencer par trouver un nom plus approprié…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quel nom de ship peut-on faire avec eux… 💘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Huband ?

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : Bof

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vesgir ?

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : Ca sonne bizarre…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ferdibert ?

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : OPERATION FERDIBERT !!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Parfait Eddie ! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

** _Helheim’s Axe renomme le salon en Opération Ferdibert._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bien !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Revoyons nos options…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les menotter ensemble et prétendre avoir jeté la clé 🗝️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Très extrême et… ils vont nous tuer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Les enfermer dans un placard à balai ? 

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ils nous verront venir à trois kilomètres

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et les piéger avec un rencard déguisé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert verra le truc venir

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je dirai même que le principal problème, ce sera de faire tout cela à son insu…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et Hubie est loin d’être aussi naif que Ferdie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Le seul que je vois plus intelligent que lui…

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : Claude ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶**** Rossignol 🎶** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et zut…

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Bow of Chaos aux membres du salon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est quoi cette fois ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Salut Claude ! 😀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’aurais pas un plan de génie pour caser Hubert avec Ferdinand ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oh ! 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert me connait trop bien donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vois je vois…

**Bow of Chaos** : Qu’est-ce que je gagne dans cette affaire ? 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Rien d’irréalisable hein…

**Bow of Chaos** : Hé hé…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y réfléchirai 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : D’abord, un profilage rapide montre clairement qu’Hubert va être impossible à attaquer, surtout si on tente de l’enfermer ou de le menotter 🧐

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ahem…

**🎶**** Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅 

**Bow of Chaos** : Va donc falloir jouer finement… et attaquer sur la partie faible : Ferdinand

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est effectivement lui le maillon faible

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est quoi qui vous a décidé à lancer ça maintenant ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : [Image : DispHubieFerdie56.jpg]

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On en a un peu marre qu’ils pourisent l’ambiance comme ça… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et s’ils continuent, ils vont ruiner nos efforts pour aider Bernadetta à s’intégrer 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Donc c’est soit on les casent, soit je les exclus du serveur… 💢

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Voilà…

**Bow of Chaos** : Intéressant ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Y a un bel angle d’attaque possible 🏹

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nous t’écoutons

**Bow of Chaos** : Edelgard, toi qui connait le mieux Hubert, est-il capable d’être jaloux ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas de façon maladive mais oui, il peut l’être

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux que Ferdie sorte avec quelqu’un sous son nez ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sauf que Thea et moi sommes ensemble et il le sait très bien

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh mais je ne pensais pas une de vous deux 😏

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 au salon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : @Fiancée de Dlul 💕 !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUOI ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’essaie de finir un collier là !

**Bow of Chaos** : Regarde le nom du salon avant de raler

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est ce que je pense ? 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Lit les messages 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’EN SUIS !!! 💛💛💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ! Je vois…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est vrai qu’Hilda mène Ferdie par le bout du nez… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Surtout quand il s’agit de lui refiler certaines corvées… 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est lui qui veut m’aider. Jene lui ai jamais rien demandé !

**Bow of Chaos** : D’ailleurs, verrais-tu un inconvénient à lui tourner plus régulièrement autour ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Absolument pas ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je propose même de faire exprès de l’interrompre quand il est avec Hubert 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ce qui ne devrait pas être très compliqué

**Helheim’s Axe** : Cela risque de prendre un moment avant d’affecter Hubert…

**Bow of Chaos** : Plus ça prend du temps, mieux c’est…

**Bow of Chaos** : On va le faire mariner le temps qu’il faut 😎

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh et ai-je carte blanche ? 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai une idée sympa pour pimenter tout cela😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Tant que tu n’essaie pas d’assassiner quelqu’un, c’est bon pour moi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca me va aussi

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Idem

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Super ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je me mets au travail dès demain matin ! 💛💛💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … Oui, je trouve aussi que cette phrase sonne bizarre dans ta bouche…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est clair 🙄

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 23h01]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dis-moi ce que tu veux qu’on en finisse… 😤

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu ne devrais pas dormir pour la séance de torture à 5h de Sylvain et Lorenz ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : 10 minutes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas la différence

**Helheim’s Axe** : Alors ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, vu que tu insistes…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai une petite… suspicion que j’aimerai élucider mais vu qui est concerné, si ça vient de moi ou Hilda, ils vont piger direct qu’il y a embrouille

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors que si ça vient de toi et Dorothea…

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va donc devoir assumer une de tes bêtises à ta place ?! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout de suite les grands mots… 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Non très chère, tu vas participer à sa conception dès que j’aurais finalisé mon bot 🙃

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire 😛

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

** _[Salon Commun – 06h02]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hé ben…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je regrette pas de m’être levée aux aurores !

**Dedue** : J’ignorai que Sylvain était capable de courir aussi vite

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pour éviter les coups de Dimitri et de Felix, apparemment oui 🤨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Z’ont pas été tendres…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : POURQUOI J’AI PAS DEMANDE A PARTICIPER ?! 😭😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : M’en parle pas ! 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Y a Raphael qui va regretter lui aussi quand on va lui raconter

**Blue Hood** : Et Ingrid filmait ou j’ai rêvé ?

** _Grincheux et Glouttony sont en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : Hey

**Grincheux** : Qui est dispo pour se battre ? 🥊

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PREUMS !!!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : First ! 🥊

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et merde !

**Glouttony** : Je te prends volontiers Leonie

**Glouttony** : Juste le temps de ramener cette caméra à Claude…

**Blue Hood** : C’est pour ça…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca sent le joli montage vidéo dans les jours qui viennent… 🎬

**Dedue** : Pas certain que ce soit du goût des concernés

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ils avaient qu’à être sages

** _[Message privé de Glouttony à Bow of Chaos – 06h15]_ **

** **

**Glouttony** : Fini

**Glouttony **: Je te rends ta caméra

**Bow of Chaos** : tfkuyf

**Bow of Chaos** : Dsl

**Bow of Chaos** : Laisse là dans la chambre de Leonie. Je la récupèrerai après manger

**Glouttony** : Ok

** _[Salon Commun – 07h34]_ **

**Akala miam miam** : J’AI TOUT RATE !!! 😭😭😭

**Akala miam miam** : C’était si bien que ça ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si vous parlez de la sentence de Lorenz et Sylvain, vu les retours, il semblerait que oui

**Prince charmant** : Je dois admettre que c’était… intéressant à faire

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mention spéciale à Felix tout de même car je n’aurais pas eu l’idée de coller sur un sac de frappe la liste des dernières bêtises de Sylvain 😲

**Glouttony** : Une très bonne idée oui !

**Prince charmant** : Il est vrai que lui et moi n’avons pas été aussi motivés depuis un moment

**Prince charmant** : Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais ça m’a fait beaucoup de bien ces exercices de si bon matin

**Grincheux** : Il était temps que tu te bouge phacochère…💀

**Akala miam miam** : Snif… 😢

**Grincheux** : Raphael

**Grincheux** : Un de ces abrutis va surement récidiver 💀

**Grincheux** : Donc y aura à coup sûr un nouvel entrainement intensif matinal

**Akala miam miam** : COOOLLLLL !!!! 🤩🤩🤩

**Helheim’s Axe** : Calmes comme ils sont à présent, ce n’est pas si certain…

**Akala miam miam** : Rhoooo…. 😢

**Prince charmant** : Rien n’empêche d’en refaire un sans l’option punition

**Akala miam miam** : OUI !!! 🤩🤩🤩

**Grincheux** : Demain matin à 5h au terrain d’entrainement Raphael

**Akala miam miam** : J’Y SERAIS !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je peux venir aussi ? 😍

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PAREIL ! 😍

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il semble que cette initiative a du succès…

**Prince charmant** : Je vois cela…

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Bow of Chaos – 08h05]_ **

**GTFisher **: Retard ⏰

**Bow of Chaos** : Me suis rendormi… 💤

**Bow of Chaos** : Désolé Prof…

**GTFisher **: Je préfère encore que tu dormes en cours dans ce cas-là…

**GTFisher **: Toujours le fameux bot ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Quasi fini !

**Bow of Chaos** : J’arrive dans 10 minutes et je vous montre ça à la fin du cours 😜

**GTFisher **: Hate de voir s’il est aussi réaliste que tu me l’a dit…

**GTFisher** : Et comment ça se passe sur votre serveur à tous ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Mieux qu’escompté

**Bow of Chaos** : Je dois même admettre qu’Edelgard avait raison d’insister sur un salon pour les filles

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, ça marchera jamais aussi bien avec les garçons… 😐

**GTFisher **: Ahem… Je suis d’accord…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux toujours vous ajouter au serveur

**Bow of Chaos** : Ma proposition tient toujours 😜

**GTFisher** : Nous verrons cela

**GTFisher** : Et ton retard s’aggrave ⏰

**Bow of Chaos** : GYARGH ! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : J’SUIS EN CHEMIN !

** _[Salon Commun – 11h59]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?question Lorenz est-il un abruti ?

**Sothis **: Le doute n’est pas permis

**Polochon de Dlul** : ?question Sylvain apprendra-t-il à parler normalement aux femmes ?

**Sothis **: Ce n’est pas gagné

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?question Claude va-t-il un jour cesser de nous tourmenter ?

**Sothis** : Dans vos rêves.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭😭

**Polochon de Dlul** : ?question Ferdinand et Hubert ont-ils décidé de s’ignorer ?

**Sothis** : Assurément

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pile ou Face ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Face

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?pileouface

**Sothis** : Pile

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gagné !

**Polochon de Dlul** : Oh…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ok, tu pourras prendre une partie de mon dessert…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Vous glander quoi au juste ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : ?sylvain

**Sothis** : Sylvain, vas-tu un jour te décider à te comporter comme un individu civilisé et bien élevé au lieu de baver dès que tu vois un jupon passer dans ton champ de vision ?! Tu me déçois ! Si tu continues comme cela, tu vas amèrement le regretter !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous faites chier… 😣

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Fonction parfaitement opérationnelle cher confrère

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’en suis ravi chère consoeur

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Idiot de Braav – 12h49]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ferdinand ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’aurais besoin de votre aide 💛

**Idiot de Braav** : Ah non !

**Idiot de Braav** : La dernière fois, j’ai dû nettoyer les écuries à votre place ! 😫

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mon poignet était douloureux et puis les chevaux me stressent

**Idiot de Braav** : Si vous le dites…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et là, j’ai besoin de vos lumières dans un domaine qui vous est très familier

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est que ce pauvre Lorenz a besoin de réconfort après cette dure matinée 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais j’ai bien de la peine à préparer correctement ce thé à la rose qu’il aime tant

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il est toujours horriblement amer après infusion

**Idiot de Braav** : Vous êtes vous assurée que votre eau n’était pas trop chaude au préalable ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Ne l’avez-vous pas laisser infuser trop longtemps ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je ne me souviens même pas à quelle température doit-être l’eau…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et j’ai promis à Lorenz que tout sera prêt pour 14h ! 😟

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il faut croire qu’il devra se contenter de ma conversation… 😟

**Idiot de Braav** : N’ayez crainte

**Idiot de Braav** : Même si je sais Lorenz capable de comprendre cela, je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser dans un tel embarras et gaspiller encore plus de ce précieux thé 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous êtes un amour Ferdinand ! 💛💛💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Peut-être devriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Cela sera bien plus facile et puis je prévoyais d’échanger sur la programmation de cette saison à l’Opéra Mittlefranck

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais quelle charmante idée ! 😃

**Idiot de Braav** : Il me semble avoir vu un ballet être prévu dans les semaines à venir…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est tout à fait cela !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : A tout à l’heure donc ! 💛

**Idiot de Braav** : A tout à l’heure 😃

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 13h01]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ferdinand est ferré ! 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Parfait !

**Bow of Chaos** : Joli ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je vais le retenir tout l’après-midi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et pour le dîner, mon atout devrait faire le boulot pour moi 💛

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous verrons cela

** _[Salon Commun – 15h12]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Qui est dispo pour Armello ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je préviens, je prend dans le clan du Dragon 💀

**Bernard Lhermitte** : M-moi !

**Marianne** : Pareil…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’arrive !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’envoie les invits

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Amusez-vous bien ! 😀

**HermioneGranger** : Tiens ? Sylvain n’est pas en ligne ?

**HermioneGranger** : D’habitude il traine toujours sur le serveur… 🤨

**Glouttony** : Il a dit qu’il avait mal à la tête 🙄

**Prince charmant** : Et je suspecte qu’il a pas mal de courbatures

**Grincheux** : Tant mieux

**Glouttony** : +1

**Prince charmant** : +1

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Lorenz est en meilleur forme faut croire

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il ne se repose pas ? 😮

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je l’ai vu prendre le thé avec Hilda et Ferdinand y a 15 minutes

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ? 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’comprends mieux pourquoi Ferdinand trainait pas près des écuries 🤨

**Sothis** : 🔔 RAPPEL LES JEUNES 🔔 ! Le club de tir à l’arc se réunit dans 15 minutes ! 🏹

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ! Faut que j’y go ! J’suis pas à côté ! 😣

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pareil !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : A plus !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : A ce soir peut-être

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Les chaussettes du nain sont hors-ligne. _ **

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : 😘

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : Heu minute… 🤨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : @Bernard Lhermitte

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-oui ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Avant d’accepter votre partie d’Armello, vous n’avez pas oublié quelque chose ? 😑

**Bernard Lhermitte** : GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !!!!! 😱😱😱

** _Bernard Lhermitte est hors-ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tss ! Heureusement que j’avais pas encore lancé la partie ! 😠

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais compléter dans ce cas 😄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Merci Mercedes

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je note donc qu’il va falloir faire attention que certains n’oublie pas les horaires de leurs activités… 😑

**HermioneGranger** : Je vais ajouter une alerte sonore je pense… 😰

**Prince charmant** : Très bonne idée

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je plussoie

** _Idiot de Braav est en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ! Vous voilà donc enfin ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Je viens juste pour demander à Annette et Dorothea si elles seraient d’accord pour faire une petite séance de chant avec Hilda, Lorenz et moi-même. **🎶**

**HermioneGranger** : J’en serais ravie ! 💙

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pour chanter quoi au juste ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Carmen

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’arrive ! ❤️

**Idiot de Braav** : Parfait ! On vous attend dans la cour ouest de la Cathédrale

** _Idiot de Braav est hors-ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux venir voir Eddie ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai très envie de te chanter « l’amour est enfant de boheme » ❤️❤️❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comment résister ❤️❤️❤️

**Prince charmant** : Puis-je venir voir ?

**HermioneGranger** : Oui bien sûr !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vous êtes tous les bienvenus !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pourquoi pas…

**Grincheux** : Je ferais un tour

**Glouttony** : Pareil !

**Grincheux **: Mais hors de question que je chante aussi… 💀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Noté !

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 16h17]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bien joué Hilda ! 👍

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubert a tiré la tronche en voyant Ferdinand te chanter sa partie !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hé hé

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et je n’ai pas fini 😜

** _[Salon Commun – 18h02]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Lessivé… 😴

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca t’apprendra à te coucher tard

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai pas vu l’heure surtout

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas vu le temps passer

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Encore ton mystérieux bot ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Vous le verrez demain 😉

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Pourquoi j’ai peur ? 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est un sentiment plus que justifié… 😨

**Prince charmant** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je partage cette crainte…

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelle confiance…

**Bow of Chaos** : N’ayez crainte ! 😎

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ok, il pue d’une manière ou d’une autre son bot ! 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : +10

**Les chaussettes du nain** : +100

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : A tout hasard Petra, tu ne saurais pas des choses que l’on ignore ? 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vu que toi et Claude… 💋

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je ne vois pas quoi

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vraiment ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu n’as pas découvert les petits secrets de ton petit-copain à tout hasard ? 😉

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je pas envie de répondre

**🎶**** Rossignol 🎶** : Rhooo…

**Bow of Chaos** : Bien tenté 😜

**HermioneGranger** : J’avoue que si Ashe et Ignatz ne vous avaient pas surpris en cuisine, jamais je n’aurais cru que vous étiez en couple ! 😲

**🔅** **🎇**** God is a DJ ****🎇** **🔅** : C’est vrai 😲

**Polochon de Dlul** : Vous étiez très discrets

**Bow of Chaos** : Je savais que j’avais oublié quelque chose lors de notre entrainement tout à l’heure…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh non… 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh si 😁

**Blue Hood** : Arg…😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Petits cafteurs… 😈

**Blue Hood** : Je suis pas tranquille là…😰

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pareil…😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon cher Ignatz…😈

**Les chaussettes du nain** : NON NON NON !!!! 😱😱😱

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je suis désolé !!!!

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pitié, ne dis rien ! 😭😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca sent le chantage…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : A l’avenir, ne t’avise plus jamais de dévoiler quelqu’indice que ce soit sur ma vie privée

**Bow of Chaos** : Autrement… tu-sais-quoi deviendra public😈

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Compris… 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a déniché… ? 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je me le demande…

**Bow of Chaos** : Faites attention car j’ai aussi des infos intéressantes sur vous deux 😈

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Gloups ! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ….. 😨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Hm….

**Bow of Chaos** : Quant à toi Ashe… 😈

**Blue Hood** : Heu… 😖

**Bow of Chaos** : Cette photo que tu as prise va te couter cher 😈

**Blue Hood** : 😭

**Prince charmant** : Claude

**Prince charmant** : Ne t’avises pas de faire chanter un de mes Lions… 😠

**Prince charmant** : Autrement, c’est à moi que tu auras affaire 💢💢💢

**Dedue** : A moi aussi 💢

**Glouttony** : Aussi 😠

**Grincheux** : +1 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem…

**Bow of Chaos** : Sinon, ça va vous autres ? 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il esquive à présent…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Y a pas que ça qu’il a esquivé

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Claude, tu sors avec Petra depuis quand exactement ? 🤨

**HermioneGranger **: Maintenant qu’on sait, vous pouvez vous montrer vous savez 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne souhaite pas répondre

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Petra ma chère ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Idem

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ils se sont mis d’accord…

**HermioneGranger **: On ne dira rien vous savez si vous vous tenez par le main en public ou autre

**HermioneGranger** : C’est même mignon 😃

**//LostInTranslation//** : Merci mais pas très envie

**Bow of Chaos** : Certains couples n’aiment tout simplement pas les démonstrations de ce genre en public 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Même pas envie de nous raconter votre premier rencard ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ou depuis quand ça colle entre vous deux ? 💋

**//LostInTranslation//** : Non

**Bow of Chaos** : Non plus

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Dites, où est Hilda ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle aurait déjà dû être en train de les harceler pour qu’ils crachent le morceau 😠

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Avec Ferdinand…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Encore ?! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais ils font quoi au juste ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Du… shopping

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Vous savez ça comment Hubie ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je les aient entendu en parler, c’est tout

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’accord…

** _[Message privé de //LostInTranslation// à Prince charmant – 18h11]_ **

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pardon dérangement

**//LostInTranslation//** : Claude veut savoir si c’est possible de manger ensemble ce soir 🍲

**Prince charmant** : Vous ne me dérangez pas Petra

**Prince charmant** : Et vous pouvez me tutoyer, ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire

**//LostInTranslation//** : Entendu

**//LostInTranslation//** : Es-tu okay pour ce soir ?

**Prince charmant** : A condition que Claude soit dans mon champ de vision, je suis d’accord

**//LostInTranslation//** : Entendu

**//LostInTranslation//** : Merci

**Prince charmant** : Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce n’est pas lui qui demande ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Il prend une douche aux bestiaires 🚿

**//LostInTranslation//** : *vestiaires

**//LostInTranslation//** : Il a aussi dit qu’il voulait manger tranquille et que toi pas poser de questions genantes

**Prince charmant** : Je comprends mieux

**Prince charmant** : Je crains cependant que ma conversation ne soit ennuyeuse pour toi Petra 😕

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pas inquiétudes pour ça 🙂

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je préfère manger silence plutôt qu’être harcelée sur vie privée

**Prince charmant** : C’est bien noté

** _[Message privé de Grincheux à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 18h23]_ **

**Grincheux** : Hey crétin

**Grincheux** : Me fait pas croire que t’es hors-ligne et que tu pionces

**Grincheux** : Je suis certain que t’as suivi tout ce qui se disait en direct

**Grincheux** : Et que t’as passé l’après-midi à jouer ! 💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bien vu Fe

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et sérieux…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’étais obligé de me taper aussi fort ?! 😖😖

**Grincheux** : Dis-le tout de suite si tu préfères le phacochère que je lui transmette

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : NON !!! 😱😱😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il contrôle pas sa force !

**Grincheux** : Et t’es rouillé…

**Grincheux** : Depuis combien de temps tu sèches l’entrainement pour aller draguer des filles ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ahem…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’es faché donc ? 😅

**Grincheux** : A ton avis ? 🤬

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et changement de sujet : c’est quoi ce manège avec Hilda et Ferdinand ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle a un truc à lui demander ou quoi ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux **: Elle le collait durant leur truc de chant

**Grincheux** : Le croque-mort tirait la tronche

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui, je m’en étais douté…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bizarre ça car Hilda ne monopolise pas ses cibles aussi longtemps…. 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … sauf si y a un truc qui se trame….

**Grincheux** : Tant qu’elle me fiche la paix…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu me gardes une place au réfectoire tout à l’heure ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’ai bien envie d’essyer de comprendre ce qu’elle mijote… 😏

**Grincheux** : Ok

**Grincheux **: Mais si tu m’énerve… 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je sais, je sais…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je promets de me focaliser sur cette chère Hilda pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ok ?

**Grincheux** : ……..

**Grincheux **: Un truc de travers et je change de place avec Ingrid

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca marche 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et Dimitri le prend comment que Claude sorte avec Petra ?

**Grincheux** : … J’ai l’air de m’intéresser à ça ? 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 20h03]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Alors là Hilda…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est vraiment bien joué ! ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je sais 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Même là, tu arrives à refiler une partie de ton travail aux autres et ils le font très bien à ta place…

**Bow of Chaos** : Bluffant ! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Lorenz et Ferdinand n’ont fait que parler ensemble de mondanités

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sans oublier qu’ils riaient aux blagues de l’autre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est les deux mêmes donc ils sont faits pour s’entendre 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et puis Lorenz a bien plus de sujets en commun avec Ferdinand pour discuter 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, j’étais un peu loin pour observer Hubert…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu fichais quoi à manger avec Dimitri d’ailleurs ? 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Surement que Dimitri voulait s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas tourmenter Ashe… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh, mais Petra était avec toi il me semble ! 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui ! J’ai pas pensé à observer votre repas en amoureux !

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas le sujet du salon 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Crois-pas que tu vas y échapper toi… 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : Concernant Hubert, il me semble l’avoir vu grincer des dents dès que Ferdinand riait à une anecdote de Lorenz…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca va dans le bon sens

**Bow of Chaos** : Faudra continuer encore un moment avant qu’il ne laisse entrevoir une faille exploitable 😎

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pas trop longtemps non plus car je crains d’être à court d’idées si ça s’éternise…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Surtout que je suspecte que Sylvain a pigé ce que je faisais… 😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui, il t’a interrogée un moment il me semble

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a l’air de rien comme ça mais Sylvain est vraiment un cas compliqué…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a vu clair dans mon jeu dès le premier jour ! 😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca ne m’étonne pas

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il drague par pur jeu j’ai l’impression, d’où les… soucis qu’il a ensuite 😐

**Bow of Chaos** : N’ayez crainte : la deuxième phase est en cours de préparation 😎

**🎶**** Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oh !

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’ai étrangement peur là…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😆

**Bow of Chaos** : D’ailleurs, veuillez m’excuser mais j’ai des négociations à faire…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 20h14]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimi !

**Bow of Chaos** : Je viens en paix ! 🏳️

**Prince charmant** : … Tu veux me parler d’Ashe… c’est ça ?

**Prince charmant** : J’ai déjà dit non pour le chantage 💢

**Bow of Chaos** : Je n’ai jamais eu cela en tête pour lui

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais je ne nie pas que ses… services m’intéressent 😅

**Prince charmant** : Claude… 💢

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai besoin qu’il me collecte des informations sur des personnes bien précises

**Prince charmant** : Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu les deux concernés, c’est mort d’office 😅

**Prince charmant** : … Quels Lions t’intéressent ?

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Sylvain et Felix

**Bow of Chaos** : Y a un truc qui me titille les concernant et j’aimerai vérifier ça

**Prince charmant** : …… 💢

**Bow of Chaos** : Rentre tes griffes Dimi

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais question : entre toi, Ingrid et Felix, lequel aime clairement le moins que Sylvain batifole à droite et à gauche ?

**Prince charmant** : …

**Prince charmant** : … Felix

**Bow of Chaos** : Qui est le plus proche de Sylvain ?

**Prince charmant** : Felix sans hésiter

**Bow of Chaos** : Qui appréciairait le moins de voir Sylvain en couple ?

**Prince charmant** : ….

**Prince charmant** : … D’accord, je vois ce que tu veux vérifier

**Prince charmant** : S’ils découvrent que tu fouines et pourquoi, tu vas passer un sale quart d’heure

**Prince charmant** : Surtout si c’est Felix qui te découvre

**Bow of Chaos** : Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux prendre des voies détournées ?! 😅

**Prince charmant** : Je consens à ce que tu utilises Ashe à la condition sine qua non que je sois aussi mis au courant de toutes les informations qu’il te fournit.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me parait équitable

**Prince charmant** : En revanche, il ne te sera pas très utile avec Sylvain je le crains

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui, j’avais compris en jouant contre Sylvain qu’il était un adversaire plus sérieux que je ne le pensais

**Bow of Chaos** : Chance que Petra était avec moi et regardait le stream d’Ignatz…😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour ça que je me suis attaqué à Ashe lors de cette partie

**Prince charmant** : Elle était… dans ta chambre ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouaip

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle est partie pendant que tu sermonnais Sylvain

**Bow of Chaos** : Ses cris ont… bien couvert son départ 😏

**Prince charmant** : C’est pour cela qu’elle semblait bien comprendre quand on parlait de Northgard

**Bow of Chaos** : Et oui !

**Bow of Chaos** : En fait, il m’arrive de m’enregistrer quand je joue mais les vidéos restent privées. J’ai filé le lien à Petra pour qu’elle voit ce qu’était le jeu et… je me suis aperçu qu’elle en avait bien assimilé le principe.

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout pour le démarrage

**Prince charmant** : Tu lui apprends donc à jouer ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui et non

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est surtout regarder qu’elle aime faire mais je l’ai déjà laissée jouer sur mon ordi au mode Histoire et… elle est pas mauvaise du tout. Elle sait très bien gérer ses ressources.

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux lui proposer de venir demain soir. Y a la MAJ Conquest qui sera sortie😉

**Prince charmant** : Pourquoi pas

**Prince charmant** : Chambre de qui du coup ?

**Bow of Chaos** : La mienne

**Prince charmant** : … Pense à ranger cette fois

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca… Je peux pas le promettre 😅

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Helheim’s Axe – 20h49]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : [Fichier : DocBotUS.docx]

**Bow of Chaos** : Voilà le fameux projet

**Helheim’s Axe** : Voyons ça…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …. Hu ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ils vont devenir fous…

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est le but 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Je t’ai laissé la partie la plus facile à faire. Dorothea peut t’aider aussi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je lui montre

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca lui plait beaucoup

**Helheim’s Axe** : Elle tient même à s’en attribuer publiquement la création car ce sera plus crédible selon elle

**Bow of Chaos** : Je m’en doutais 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’imagine que cela fait partie aussi de la phase 2 pour Ferdibert ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh que oui ! 😎

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Blue Hood – 21h12]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ashe ! 💛

**Blue Hood** : GYYAAAA !!!! 😱😱

**Blue Hood** : Dimitri t’as pourtant dit de me laisser tranquille ! 😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai négocié 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je vais pas te faire chanter

**Blue Hood** : Oh…

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan, j’aurais besoin que tu me collectes des infos et moi, je ne sais pas crocheter les serrures

**Blue Hood** : … Tu veux que je m’introduise quelque part ?! 😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Dans le cas extrême, oui

**Blue Hood** : …. J’aimerai éviter de faire ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je pense que tu n’en auras pas besoin car de fortes chances que les concernés t’invitent d’eux-mêmes dans leurs chambres

**Blue Hood** : Hein ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Sylvain et Felix

**Blue Hood** : …

**Blue Hood** : Je dois espionner qui ?! 😨

**Blue Hood** : Tu réalises ce que je risque avec eux ?! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : [Ficher : ListeSyFe.docx]

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca c’est seulement si tu te fait prendre 😛

**Blue Hood** : 😭

**Blue Hood** : Hmm… C’est vraiment juste ça que tu veux savoir ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui oui

**Blue Hood** : Dans ce cas oui, c’est dans mes cordes je pense…

**Blue Hood** : … Dimitri est au courant ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu lui envoies tout ce que tu m’envoies

**Bow of Chaos** : Voilà le deal

**Blue Hood** : Ok

**Blue Hood** : Felix sera plus facile pour moi demain

**Blue Hood** : Sylvain… c’est un cas compliqué

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avais remarqué

**Bow of Chaos** : J’suis pas pressé pour ça donc stresse pas

**Bow of Chaos** : Je me doute bien que ça va prendre pas mal de temps…

**Blue Hood** : C’est clair

**Blue Hood** : Pour Sylvain, une fille aura plus de facilités, non ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui et non

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vois qu’Ingrid qui arriverait à avoir ce que je veux mais jamais elle ne le fera, surtout si elle sait que c’est moi qui veux ça… 😓

**Blue Hood** : Ouais…

**Blue Hood** : Hmm… Je réfléchi mais Sylvain discute pas mal avec Dorothea je crois…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Vais voir avec elle du coup

**Bow of Chaos** : Concentre-toi sur Felix, ça ira bien

**Blue Hood** : Ok

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à _ ** ** _🎶_ ** ** _ Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶_ ** ** _ – 21h26]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Je dérange encore mais j’ai peut-être un truc pour toi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dois-je avoir peur ?

**Bow of Chaos** : [Ficher : ListeSyFe.docx]

**Bow of Chaos** : Est-ce que tu es capable de recueillir ces infos sur Sylvain ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Voyons…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il va surement se méfier si je tente d’insister sur certains points mais y a des trucs que je pense être capable d’obtenir

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux faire une Opération Sylvix ? ❤️

**Bow of Chaos** : Je retiendrai le nom 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais faut déjà vérifier que ce doute est fondé

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je vais voir ce que je peux tirer de lui

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Eddie est pas bien enchantée là 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle aura qu’à se défouler sur Sylvain 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : L’idée est… tentante à ses yeux

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

** _[Salon Commun – 23h56]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ?question Y a-t-il un truc pas net qui se prépare ?

**Sothis** : C’est possible

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ?question Dimitri devrait-il changer de coiffeur ?

**Sothis** : Tout à fait

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ?question Hubert est-il un vampire ?

**Sothis** : Absolument

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oups…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ... Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici à cette heure…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Northgard ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vous allez perdre

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On verra cela 😉

** _[Message privé de Gnome of Đoøm à Bow of Chaos – 01h28]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’était quoi ce bruit ?! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas moi et ça m’a réveillé aussi…

**Bow of Chaos** : …. Et je dirais que c’est une coupure de courant

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Comment c’est arrivé ?! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Probablement le fantome du Monastère…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gya ! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Bonne nuit 😉

** _[Salon Commun – 01h31]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Déconnecté…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pareil…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Plus de lumières dehors…

**Bow of Chaos** : Coupure générale

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et merde…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’y étais presque avec le Kraken ! 😖

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Encore 5 secondes et je vous prenais la victoire de Sagesse avec le Serpent

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Votre camp était pourtant bien hanté dans mes souvenirs… 👻

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Comment c’est arrivé cette coupure ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je pensais que c’était Claude…

**Bow of Chaos** : Jamais je n’ai fait sauter les plombs que je sache ! 😖

**Polochon de Dlul** : Vous cherchez trop loin je pense

**Polochon de Dlul** : La réponse est bien plus simple

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … @HermioneGranger….

**HermioneGranger** : Désolée 😭

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Bow of Chaos – 01h43]_ **

**GTFisher** : Claude, pourquoi il n’y a plus de courant ?

**Bow of Chaos** : A priori… Annette y est pour quelque chose 😅

**GTFisher** : Je vois…

**GTFisher** : Je vais remettre ça en ordre donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : Désolé Prof… 😅


	5. Alors, ça vous bot cette MAJ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, là, on joue en ligne, Byleth prend ses aises sur le serveur et Claude... a fini son bot...
> 
> Oh et attention car références aux films DC et Marvel avec.... spoils ^^"

** _[Salon Commun – 02h19]_ **

** **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute GTFisher au salon._ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Bien…

**GTFisher** : Pour que vous soyez tous au courant, Seteth et moi-même sommes intervenus afin de rétablir le courant suite à la coupure dont la cause semble être un mauvais usage de certains équipements des cuisines.

**HermioneGranger** : Encore désolée… 😭

**GTFisher **: Le principal est que tu ailles bien Annette

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis d’accord

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +1

**GTFisher** : En revanche, vu les dégats, attendez-vous à manger froid le temps que tout soit réparé

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … A ce point ? 😮

**GTFisher** : Difficile à évaluer avec précision à cette heure-ci mais déjà, nous sommes certains que les plaques électriques ainsi qu’un des fours micro-ondes sont à remplacer.

**HermioneGranger **: 😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … T’as essayé de cuisiner en cachette ?

**HermioneGranger** : Oui 😭

**Ombre de Zangdar** : A 1h du matin ?

**HermioneGranger** : 😢

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Là Annette, t’as vraiment fait fort…

**HermioneGranger** : OUIIIIINNNNN !!!! 😭😭😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je crois qu’il va falloir réveiller Mercedes 😅

**Ombre de Zangdar** : @🔅 🎇 God is a DJ 🎇 🔅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle dort à cette heure

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je fais sonner son téléphone

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Votre chambre n’est pas à côté de la sienne ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Plus simple

**Bow of Chaos** : Hu hu… 😁 👻

**Gnome of Đoøm** : LA FERME CLAUDE !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Que se passe-t-il ? 😴

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Souci avec Annette

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle a voulu cuisiner en cachette et ça s’est mal fini au point qu’on a eu un beau blackout… 🔦

**GTFisher** : Je te l’amène Mercedes

**HermioneGranger** : MERCIIIIIEEEEEE !!!! 😭

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ! 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annie, tu aurais dû venir me demander de t’aider 🙁

**HermioneGranger** : 😭

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Allons allons. 😌

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu n’es pas blessée, c’est ce qui compte 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Yep ! Dimitri ne t’en tiendra pas rigueur 😉

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Il devrait pourtant…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Avec les dégats qu’elle a causé par son imprudence…

**HermioneGranger** : 😢

**HermioneGranger** : OOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!!!! 😭😭😭😭

**GTFisher** : Hubert….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sérieux…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous n’avez vraiment aucune délicatesse Hubert 😒

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il essaie de battre Lorenz au concours du pire mufle de tous les temps ? 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Il a encore de la marge pour ça mais il part bien 😒

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

** _Ombre de Zangdar est hors-ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Du vent oui !

** _[Salon Lions de Saphir – 05h05]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Je viens de lire ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit

**Prince charmant** : Tout vas bien Annette ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle dort chez Mercedes

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : A priori, plus de peur que de mal mais cuisiner va être compliqué 😅

**Glouttony** : Ouf !

**Blue Hood** : Tant mieux

**Glouttony **: Et t’es réveillé Sylvain ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Nuit courte 😴

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je ferai une sieste une fois que j’aurai mangé

**Glouttony **: Ok

**Blue Hood** : Et si c’est juste côté cuissons le souci, Dedue et moi arriverons à faire quelque chose sans les plaques

**Dedue **: Nous savons où sont les grilles pour cuire les aliments au feu de bois.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : YESSS ! 🤩

**Prince charmant** : Tant mieux

**Dedue** : Quand nous saurons les dégats exacts, Ashe et moi aviserons en conséquence

**Blue Hood** : Oui, c’est notre tour de cuisiner 😀

**Glouttony **: YES ! 🤩

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +10000

**Prince charmant** : Je vais en informer les autres délégués

** _[Salon Triumvirat – 05h08]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Pour information, c’est à Ashe et Dedue de cuisiner et ils ont déjà prévu de quoi compenser les dégats de cette nuit

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est une bonne chose

**Helheim’s Axe** : Qu’ils n’hésitent pas à aller demander de l’aide à Bernadetta

**Prince charmant** : Je leur transmettrai

**Prince charmant** : Tout va bien de ton côté ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Felix n’était pas enchanté de ne pas te voir au terrain d’entrainement mais vu les circonstances, il a fait avec. De plus, l’arrivée du professeur Jeritza semble l’avoir pleinement satisfait

**Prince charmant** : Je suis en chemin. Je m’occuperai de ceux qui restent dans ce cas

**Helheim’s Axe** : Caspar et Raphael seront enchantés de te voir

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ils ont très envie d’exercices plus musclés que ce que je peux leur proposer

**Prince charmant** : J’en prends bonne note

** _[Salon Commun – 07h12]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh putain de… MAIS CA CAILLE !!! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est quoi ce binz ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ils disent à la météo que y a une vague de froid qui est arrivée sur nous 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas ça… 😭

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Aucune pitié pour les frileux ! 😭

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je aime pas froid…

**Bow of Chaos** : Pareil…

**Idiot de Braav** : Je peux vous préparer une boisson chaude pour vous réchauffer

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : FERDINAND !!! 😍

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mon sauveur 💛💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : Merci Ferdinand

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas de refus

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Notre chevalier en armure étincelante 💛

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais c’est tout à fait normal

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Tss…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ferdinand, pourriez-vous me garder une place à vos côtés ? 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je crains de frissonner avec tous ces courants d’air au réfectoire…

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais certainement

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Y a une place à côté de moi si tu veux Hilda 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Trop tard Sylvain 😛

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Comme votre attaque cette nuit

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca, faute à l’incident de cette nuit, on ne le saura jamais avec certitude…

**Ombre de Zangdar **: Ca peut toujours se rectifier…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh mais si vous insistez…

**Bow of Chaos** : @//LostInTranslation// je prends ma couverture avec moi. Je partage si tu veux

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je veux bien merci ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AH !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ENFIN !

**//LostInTranslation//** : ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Enfin un smiley cœur ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin commencer à faire cela entre vous !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @🎶 Rossignol 🎶

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme déjà dit, certaines personnes aiment bien profiter tranquillement de leur relation sans s’afficher devant tout le monde…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tut tut tut !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as osé me cacher un truc pareil donc n’espère pas être tranquille 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’approuve

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On était même à se demander si vous étiez vraiment un couple 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +1

**Bow of Chaos** : Ma chère Hilda….

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu as la pêche ce matin ? 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!!! 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AVOCAT ! 🥑🥑

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh ce one shot…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il a dégommé Hilda ! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😲😲😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à nous cacher Claude…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu t’obstines à ne rien dire… 🧐

**Bow of Chaos** : Parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’aurais pas dégommé Hilda si c’était le cas 🧐

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh que oui !

**Bow of Chaos** : 😜

** _Bow of Chaos et //LostInTranslation// sont hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fuyez si ça vous amuse mais je trouverai quel est votre petit secret 🧐

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Glouttony – 07h39]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Claude et Petra ont un truc à cacher

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est pas normal que ça les fasses autant chier qu’on sache qu’ils sont en couple ! 🤨

**Glouttony **: Tout le monde n’a pas la même définition du terme…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’es de leur côté ?!

**Glouttony **: Ils ont le droit à leur tranquillité 😐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dans ce cas, je vais me trouver une autre complice 😉

**Glouttony** : Tu es fatiguant…

**Glouttony** : Une seconde… Comment ça « une » ?! 🤬🤬

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 07h41]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hey !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu trouves pas que c’est bizarre Claude et Petra ? 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est clair !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’habitude, un couple, ça se voit quoi ! 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Regarde Edie et moi !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous vous tenez par le main et vous vous bécotez au moins un fois par jour !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est dur à rater deux belles filles qui s’embrassent 😘 💋

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On le sait, nous sommes les plus canons du coin 😏

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh que oui ! 💙💙💙

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bon, fini le jeu et cartes sur table 🃏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux quoi ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Comprendre pourquoi ça semble tant faire chier Petra et Claude qu’on soit tous au courant de leur relation.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Fait gaffe car s’il a réussi à museler Hilda…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh mais je compte bien ne pas me laisser avoir par un chantage 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et puis si tu m’aides…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Très tentant…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En échange, tu veux bien répondre à une question ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca dépend laquelle

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quand tu disais que certaines bananes ne te déplaisaient pas, tu avais quelqu’un en tête précisément ? 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh oh !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pas vraiment en fait mais je suis pas centré que sur les filles

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bien que j’avoue ne pas avoir essayé de draguer les mecs tiens…🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : A tes risques et périls vu les personnalités de certains…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ouais… Ca se compte sur les doigts d’une main

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C clair

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pendant que je te tiens, Hubert s’est fait piquer son cercueil ou quoi ?! 😲⚰️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ça…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie les a quelques peu… grondés lui et Ferdie car trop de disputes

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Depuis… Ben ils s’ignorent 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? **: D’accord…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Parce que là, j’ai l’impression qu’il fait une crise de jalousie 😐

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On avait remarqué…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sur Northgard, il a été particulièrement virulent contre moi… comme s’il se défoulait

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quand même…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je vais peut-être prévenir Edie de ça 😅

** _[Salon Opération Ferdiberd – 07h51]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je sors d’une conversation avec Sylvain et, selon lui, Hubie a été très… agressif lorsqu’ils ont joués l’un contre l’autre cette nuit… 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il avait l’impression qu’Hubie se défoulait sur lui

**Helheim’s Axe** : En même temps, Hubert s’est fait sucrer son punching ball préféré…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca va pas aller en s’arrangeant… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Apparemment non…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il va falloir trouver un moyen de le canaliser donc…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sérieusement ?!

**Helheim’s Axe** : A moins que tu tiennes à être sa cible Hilda, il vaut mieux oui…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Pas trop non…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je sens venir la migraine… 😖

** _[Salon Commun – 12h01]_ **

**Grincheux** : C’est moi où ça sent la viande au barbecue ?

**Akala miam miam** : GRILLADES !!!! 🍖 🍗 🥩

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PREUMS !!!

**Glouttony** : Trop tard !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Hein ?! 😲

**Grincheux** : Quand il s’agit de bouffe, Ingrid est toujours là…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Arrête… Je suis encore traumatisé de la fois où elle a vidé mon assiette sous mon nez !😫

**Glouttony** : Ca t’apprendra à draguer à table

**Grincheux** : +1

**Prince charmant** : Amplement mérité +1

**Helheim’s Axe** : Caspar, où est Linhardt ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Il se peut qu’il hiberne. Il m’avait demandé de lui trouver des couvertures et oreillers supplémentaires hier

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Pardon ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je vais vérifier ça…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : LE REVEILLE PAS S’IL DORT !!! 😡😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’vais juste lui expliquer que y a encore du temps avant la neige !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’ailleurs, comment va Annette ?

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… Je conseillerai de ne pas évoquer « vous savez quoi » devant elle…

**Prince charmant** : Mercedes a dû la consoler une nouvelle fois quand Seteth nous a annoncé l’ampleur exacte des dégats… 🙁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je pense que l’on sait tous qui doit se taire sur ce sujet 😏

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Tss… 💀

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh ! Professeur !

**GTFisher** : Juste un passage rapide pour vous informer que les autorisations de certains d’entre vous ont été mises à jour.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh oh… 😧

**Prince charmant** : Suite aux évènements de cette nuit, c’est assez logique…

**GTFisher** : D’abord, je rappelle à Hubert et Claude que jusqu’à la fin de votre scolarité, pénétrer seuls dans la serre vous est formellement interdit.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tant mieux !

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Hubert, vous aviez omis de me précisez que cette interdiction était si longue… 😒

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Cela m’est sorti de l’esprit…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude c’est pas surprenant…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : D’ailleurs, il a pas été interdit de cuisine entre temps ?

**GTFisher** : Pas à ma connaisance

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et merde… 😫

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Misère…😨

**Marianne** : 😭

**GTFisher** : En revanche, Annette est interdite aux cuisines si non accompagnée, cela afin d’éviter… vous savez quoi.

**Prince charmant** : C’était à prévoir…

**Prince charmant** : Je lui envoie un message à ce sujet

**GTFisher **: Enfin, pour une raison que je ne veux pas connaitre, Sylvain a interdiction formelle de poser un orteil dans la salle des statues des Saints.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Gné ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hu ? 😲

**Marianne** : Oh ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Qu’est-ce que cet énergumène a encore fait…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais comment c’est possible ?! 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Un malentendu entre moi et Seteth… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est pas trop ce que j’en ai entendu…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … DIMITRI !!! 😰

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu lui a raconté !

**Prince charmant** : Elle est déléguée elle aussi donc en droit de savoir ce genre de choses

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et cela m’a confirmé que vous étiez vraiment insortable avec les femmes Sylvain

**Helheim’s Axe** : Calmez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes ou passez à autre chose ! 😠

**GTFisher** : Je suis d’accord car à ce rythme, Seteth va finir par lui interdire de sortir de sa chambre…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Argh…😰

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**GTFisher **: Et j’aurais pensé Claude en ligne…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : D’habitude oui, il est toujours connecté à cette heure-ci

**Marianne **: Heu… Sauf quand il est aux cuisines…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : ….

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : ….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Quand même pas…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : @Akala miam miam t’as Claude en cuisine ou pas ?

**Akala miam miam** : Ouaip ! Il est avec Dedue, Ashe et Bernadetta !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ouf…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pfiou !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …. On a évité le pire ? 😮

**Les chaussettes du nain** : De peu !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tant mieux !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et Linhardt a effectivement préparé sa chambre pour y pioncer un moment…

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**GTFisher **: …..

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’vous l’avais dit ! 😁

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Je vais veiller qu’il soit à l’heure en cours ce jour.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci Hubert…

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Bow of Chaos – 12h16]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Comme c’est mignon ! 💙

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous mangez dans la même assiette et partagez la même couverture ! 💙

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme c’est drôle

**Bow of Chaos** : Hubert a failli te battre sur Northgard lui aussi 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah non ! Si y avait pas eu la coupure, JE gagnais !

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais bien sur…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si tu permets, j’aimerai manger tranquille 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pour que tu puisses peloter Petra en douce ? 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Avoue tout petit coquin 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’suis sur que t’en profites pour avoir une main sur sa cuisse…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : AIE !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais ça va pas ?! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra lit mon écran au cas où tu ne l’avais pas remarqué 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Estime toi heureux que le premier truc sur lequel elle ait mis la main était un morceau de pain et non la salière 

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon appétit 😝

** _[Salon Commun – 12h23]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE MAIS C’EST PAS VRAI !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il a réussi à saboter nos parts ! 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NAAANNNNN !!!! 😱😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Bizarre…

**Bow of Chaos** : Pourtant j’ai bien pris un flacon d’herbes en main… 🤨

**//LostInTranslation//** : C’était « piment de cayenne » je crois 🌶️

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

**Marianne** : 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Oups ! Je croyais que c’était le persil ! 😛

**Grincheux** : Pour ça que vos brochettes de viande sont bien relevées… 💙

**Blue Hood** : Un poil trop je dirais, même si je ne déteste pas

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ca arrache carrément ! 😨

**Dedue** : Il a dû vider le flacon…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J-je crois oui…

**Prince charmant** : Ceux qui n’en veulent pas peuvent me laisser leur part

**Akala miam miam** : LA MEME !

**Grincheux** : Je prends aussi

**Blue Hood** : J’aide s’il le faut

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : POURQUOI VOUS L’AVEZ PAS SURVEILLE !!!! 😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : PARDOOOONNNN !!!! 😭😭😭

**Dedue** : Petra était avec lui donc nous n’avions pas jugé cela nécessaire

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Notons donc que Petra est sa complice dans ses crimes culinaires… 😡

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moi je m’inquiète surtout du fait que Claude semble dangereusement déteindre sur elle…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je dirais surtout que ça sent… la vengeance vu les cibles…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parce que c’en est une…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je suis formel sur ce point

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je fais confiance à l’expertise d’Hubert dans ce domaine

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Idem

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On va peut-être leur foutre la paix 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Dedue** : La prochaine fois, on va surtout les tenir à l’œil…

**Blue Hood** : Oh oui…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Merci 😢

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J-je vais vous chercher du lait !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MERCI !!!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : JE SOUFFRE !!! 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Aussi 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Plus jamais on ne laisse Claude en cuisine… 😣

**Marianne** : Oui…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +10000000000

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 – 13h02]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Excuse-moi de te déranger

**Prince charmant** : Annette va mieux ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : J’ai réussi à la convaincre de faire une sieste 😴

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Elle en avait bien besoin😊

**Prince charmant** : Dans ce cas, j’attendrai plus tard pour lui dire qu’elle n’a plus le droit d’aller seule en cuisine…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Elle s’en était doutée 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Flayn est venue la réconforter tout à l’heure après que Seteth lui ait annoncé l’étendue réelle des dégats 😕

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’après elle, il ne lui en veut pas 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il comptait remplacer certains équipements des cuisines prochainement donc il va juste devoir le faire plus tôt qu’il ne l’avait envisagé 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Je vois

**Prince charmant** : Oh et Dedue vous a mis de côté les restes (non trafiqués par Claude) du repas de midi pour vous deux et Linhardt.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Merci beaucoup ! 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je lui proposerai que l’on vienne manger chez lui. 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Oh et dis à Annette d’éviter le Salon Commun sur le serveur pour aujourd’hui

**Prince charmant** : J’ai dans l’idée que Claude va lancer son bot cet après-midi et… il ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

** _[Salon Commun – 13h56]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici à rêvasser au lieu d’être en cours jeunes gens ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!! 😱

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : AARGH !!! 😱

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Glups ! 😱

** _PAR CRÔM !!!, Les chaussettes du nain et Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 sont hors-ligne._ **

**GTFisher **: Efficace à ce que je vois…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : De quoi ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Puis-je savoir à quel moment vous avez jugé qu’il était judicieux de tenter de séduire Flayn ?! Ce n’est qu’une enfant !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Gyargh !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais elle me laisse même pas l’approcher ! 😖

**Glouttony** : Tiens tiens… 😒

**Prince charmant** : Intéressant cela… 😒

**Grincheux** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu…

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Une retraite stratégique je présume…

**Grincheux **: Tch !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais comment se fait-il que Seteth soit sur le serveur ? 🤨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ce n’est pas le vrai

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est un bot

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : SERIEUX ?! 😨

**Prince charmant** : Je confirme. Il me l’avait montré

**GTFisher** : Pareil

**Helheim’s Axe** : Alors là…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est qoi ses commandes ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Il n’en a qu’une seule pour le moment mais je peux affiner cela s’il le faut 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Professeur, qui sont les têtes de turcs de Seteth déjà ?

**GTFisher **: A vu de nez, je dirais ceux qui se sont hatés de se déconnecter…

**GTFisher** : D’ailleurs, il serait temps que je vous laisse.

**GTFisher **: On se revoit en classe.

** _GTFisher est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : A tout à l’heure professeur

**Prince charmant** : A tout de suite professeur

**Bow of Chaos** : A plus ! 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hmm…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’imagine que certains vont être à l’heure du coup…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si c’est d’Hilda dont tu parles, oh oui elle va l’être ! 😁

** _[Message privé de //LostInTranslation// à Bow of Chaos – 15h13]_ **

**//LostInTranslation//** : Claude

**//LostInTranslation//** : Selon Linhardt, il va faire encore plus glacial cette nuit… 🧊🧊🧊

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**//LostInTranslation//** : Avec pluie et vent… 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca explique pourquoi il s’est préparé à hiberner…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et moi avoir route à faire dehors pour rejoindre ma chambre…

**Bow of Chaos** : PUNAISE J’AVAIS PRESQUE OUBLIE !!! 😱😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, tant pis. Tu dors avec moi cette nuit

**//LostInTranslation//** : Merci 😢

**Bow of Chaos** : On se collera l’un à l’autre pendant la séance de jeu et si ça suffit pas…

**Bow of Chaos** : ON SE COLLE A DIMI !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Même limite on le retient toute la nuit ! C’est une bouillotte ambulante, crois-moi sur parole !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Bien compris

**Bow of Chaos** : Faudra juste lui demander avant

**Bow of Chaos** : La première fois, je l’ai pas prévenu et j’ai évité de justesse de me prendre un uppercut en pleine machoire 😅

**//LostInTranslation//** : OK

**//LostInTranslation//** : Vous avez partagé même lit ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Surtout, tu ne dis cela à personne…

**Bow of Chaos** : Déjà que, comme je m’y attendais, Sylvain a pigé qu’il y avait un truc pas clair…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si jamais il comprend, on va prendre cher…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Surtout toi

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui 😅

** _[Salon Commun – 17h22]_ **

**GTFisher** : La MAJ Conquest sort dans moins d’une heure 

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : YAHOOOO !!!! 😆😆😆

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parfait

**Bow of Chaos** : YEEESSSSSS !!! 😎

**Prince charmant** : Bien bien

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’attends cela de pied ferme !

**Blue Hood** : Je surveille ça !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pourquoi pas…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est pas ta passion Northgard

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pas comme ceux du dessus

**Idiot de Braav** : Je partage votre opinion Lorenz…

**GTFisher **: A priori, faisable en solo ou en binome

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Trop tard ! Déjà pris Dimitri pour ça 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!!!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hey Fe ! Ca te dit ?

**Grincheux** : Tu vas me casser les pieds autrement…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Comme il vous plaira

**Blue Hood** : Heu… Pourquoi j’ai les clans en DLC à présent ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Cadeau 😉

**Glouttony** : Sylvain m’a aussi fait le coup

**Blue Hood** : Oh… Merci

**Glouttony** : On fait ensemble si tu veux Ashe ?

**Blue Hood** : Avec plaisir ! 🙂

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : IGNATZ !!!!

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je m’en doutais…

**Idiot de Braav** : Il ne reste donc que nous

**Un jour mon troll viendra **: Ce sera un honneur pour moi de découvrir cette mise à jour avec vous

**Idiot de Braav** : Je vous en prie… L’honneur est pour moi

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Prince charmant** : Et vous professeur ?

**GTFisher **: En solo pour moi mais possible que j’arrive à convaincre un de mes collègues d’en faire une en binome

**Gnome of Đoøm** : En gros, y a la moitié des élèves qui seront en train de jouer en ligne… 🙄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Heureusement que Garreg Mach a une bonne connexion car autrement, ça ramerait à mort…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu peux venir regarder Thea

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Avec plaisir Edie ! ❤️❤️❤️

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je peux streamer pour ceux qui veulent regarder

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Idem

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca m’intéresse !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Le serveur va être mort ce soir

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Y aura juste ceux que ça intéresse pas…

** _[Message privé de Blue Hood à Bow of Chaos – 18h36]_ **

**Blue Hood** : [Fichier : InfFelix.docx]

**Blue Hood** : Voilà ce que j’ai pu observer pour le moment

**Blue Hood** : J’ai envoyé avant une copie à Dimitri

**Bow of Chaos** : Voyons cela…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ! Bien ce que je pensais !

**Blue Hood** : Tu sais que Dimitri ou Ingrid auraient pu te renseigner ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ingrid le fera jamais et Dimitri… se serait trahi sans le vouloir face à Felix 🙁

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis maintenant, tu m’as confirmé l’angle d’attaque possible avec Felix… qui est quand même bien restreint

**Blue Hood** : Y a juste un truc où ça va… être difficile

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux m’en passer pour le moment.

**Blue Hood** : Ok

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 18h57]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubert tire la tronche parce que Ferdie mange encore avec Lorenz ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je pense que c’est aussi lié au fait que j’ai dû lui interdire de tourmenter Annette jusqu’à nouvel ordre…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien que je pense qu’elle est apte à s’en remettre, je préfère qu’elle reste tranquille jusqu’à demain 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : J’approuve

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Punaise oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je verrai comment il est durant notre partie en binome

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 19h03]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai presque terminé au fait

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah, super !

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu m’envoies ça dès que c’est bon

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et tu avances avec Sylvain et Felix ?

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est en bonne voie 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : Thea m’a dit que Sylvain avait confirmé qu’il n’était pas contre draguer des hommes… mais que ça dépendait qui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il n’a précisé personne en particulier car, s’il dit vrai, il n’avait personne en tête le jour où il a répondu à la question d’Hilda

**Bow of Chaos** : Mouais…. J’en suis pas trop convaincu…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour avoir relu sa réponse, j’ai un doute aussi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais vu le personnage…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais, ce qu’il dit est à prendre avec des pincettes…

** _[Salon Commun – 19h58]_ **

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Non, juste non !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : DC et les films en prise de vue réelle, c’est pas ça du tout ! 😠

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Et niveau séries, cet Arrowverse est une vraie cata… 😣

**Blue Hood** : J’suis d’accord côté séries de l’Arrowverse

**Blue Hood** : Felicity avec Oliver, je digère toujours pas 😣

**Blue Hood** : Mais franchement, DC est pas SI mauvais côté films !

**Blue Hood** : T’as vu comment était Margot Robbie en Harley Quinn ? Elle était tarée totale ! 😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Elle était la seule qui tenait la route dans Suicide Squad…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On parle bien de celle qui se déshabille devant pleins de soldats l’air de rien ? 😍

**Glouttony** : Ahem…

**Prince charmant** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’suis désolé mais Marvel au moins, ils se prennent pas autant au sérieux que DC ! 😃

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Regarde les Gardiens de la Galaxie ou Deadpool !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On m’explique comment c’est parti entre ces deux-là ?

**Blue Hood** : Deadpool était surtout assommant de vulgarité… 😒

**HermioneGranger** : Désolée…

**HermioneGranger** : Je leur avais juste demandé s’ils avaient vu la dernière bande annonce de Birds of Prey 😭

**Blue Hood** : Et puis on en parle des films Marvel plus là pour faire du chiffre qu’autre chose ? Avengers par exemple ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Tu veux qu’on parle de DC ? Parce que de mémoire, ils rebootent ENCORE Batman… 😒

**Glouttony** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je crois que ça va durer un moment… 😐

**Blue Hood** : Et le marketing de Captain Marvel alors ? Soi-disant la plus puissante superhéroine de Marvel ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Wonder woman la latte sans problème

**Prince charmant** : ?!

**Glouttony** : 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe ?! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?!

**Blue Hood** : OUI !!! 🤩

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Mais…

**Grincheux** : La miss Marvel là… Wonder woman la rosse sur la stratégie

**Les chaussettes du nain** : CAPTAIN MARVEL ! 😣

**Grincheux** : M’en fout

**Grincheux **: Elle se croit la plus forte et fonce sans réflechir

**Grincheux **: Elle a tenu que 3 secondes contre Thanos, donc servi a rien du tout 💀

**Grincheux **: Wonder woman en revanche arrivait à retenir Doomsday car contrairement à ce con de Superman, elle visait les bras et les jambes 🗡️

**Grincheux** : Et en plus, elle est moins casse-pied que l’autre blonde de Miss Marvel

**Les chaussettes du nain** : CAPTAIN MARVEL ! 😭

**Glouttony** : Felix… 😡

**Prince charmant** : …

**Grincheux** : *l’autre idiote qui fonce sans réfléchir et que je peux pas sacquer 😒

**Glouttony **: On va dire que c’est mieux…

**Dedue** : Il faudrait peut-être mettre fin à ce débat

**Blue Hood** : Comme Felix l’a si bien démontré, le marketing de Captain Marvel était foireux

**Blue Hood** : Et sérieux, ils tuent la Veuve Noire pour faire un film sur elle après ?! 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : DC a bien ressuscité Superman dans Justice League…😑

**Bow of Chaos** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Ici c’est un lieu de prière jeunes gens et non une arène de gladiateurs ! Veuillez vous tenir correctement au lieu de vous donner en spectacle comme vous le faites !

**Blue Hood** : 😣

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je hais ce bot 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il me fait sursauter à chaque fois ! 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?question Ashe et Ignatz vont-ils un jour arriver à débattre entre eux de comics sans que ça dégénère ?

**Sothis **: Je pense que non.

**Blue Hood** : …

**Les chaussettes du nain** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais faut admettre…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle était ultra sexy en Wonder woman Gal Gadot 💙💙💙

**Glouttony** : PUTAIN SYLVAIN ! 🤬🤬🤬

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 20h34]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : J’te préviens un peu tard mais Petra dort exceptionnellement avec moi cette nuit

**Bow of Chaos** : Fais un peu… frais pour elle et moi 😅

**Prince charmant** : Ok….

**Bow of Chaos** : … Juste dormir 😴

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme on a déjà fait

**Bow of Chaos** : Donc si elle s’endort sur mon lit ou sur l’un de nous, elle peut continuer et rester

**Prince charmant** : … Sur l’un de nous ?

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle est aussi frileuse que moi donc elle va surement vouloir se coller à moi pour avoir chaud

**Bow of Chaos** : T’inquiète, je lui ai dit de te demander avant si elle voulait aussi te coller

**Prince charmant** : D’accord…

**Bow of Chaos** : … On va juste jouer Dimi, rien de salace

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne suis pas Sylvain ! 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Ou Lorenz….

**Prince charmant** : Je sais oui

**Prince charmant** : Je m’en accommoderai mais… mieux vaut éviter que ça se sache

**Bow of Chaos** : Entièrement d’accord…

** _[Salon Commun – 21h22]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sont tous sur Northgard…

**Polochon de Dlul** : La moitié seulement. J’ignore ce que font les autres

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Les autres doivent regarder les streaming de Sylvain ou Ignatz…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Tu zieutes lequel ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Sylvain

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ils font la conquête du Loup avec Felix et ils ont droit à la Lune Rousse 🌙

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ignatz fait celle du Cerf avec Hilda et c’est la chasse à la renommée

**Polochon de Dlul** : Felix à l’air de séclater : victoire par Domination seulement

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ouais, c’est pour lui ça

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Bonsoir ! 🙂

**Polochon de Dlul** : Bonsoir Mercedes

**Gnome of Đoøm** : B’soir !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annette et moi sommes disponibles si vous voulez jouer à Armello 🙂

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca me convient

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Idem

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : On vous envoie vos invits’ 🙂

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 21h56]_**

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pfiou ! Fini la première bataille du Cerf

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil avec le Corbeau

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Chaud ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très… 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert était en soutien avec le Serpent et heureuesement…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Avec Ignatz on a eu du pot : les IA se battaient ensemble

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Du coup on a un peu foutu la merde 😛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vous avez été bons.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En revanche, on revient sur le fait qu’Hubert était… un peu trop acharné sur le clan du Cerf ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Gloups… 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Là il regarde le stream de Sylvain pour étudier sa façon de jouer afin de le battre à plate couture

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a décidé de se défouler sur Sylvain donc ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ouf…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Plus le temps passe et plus il est à cran

**Helheim’s Axe** : Reste à voir ce qu’il en est du côté de Ferdinand…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je dois reprendre avec Ignatz

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je m’en occupe !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ce sera moin suspect vu que je ne joue pas

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Idiot de Braav – 22h00]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comment tu t’en sors avec Lorenz ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie et Hubie ont été excellents eux ! 😉

**Idiot de Braav** : On s’est mal coordonnés sur la conquête du Sanglier et ça nous a couté la victoire

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Outch…

**Idiot de Braav** : C’était à prévoir vu que c’était la première fois que l’on jouait ensemble 😕

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vrai que tu joues plus avec Edie et Hubie en général…

**Idiot de Braav** : Hubert surtout

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est lui qui m’avait initié

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ? Je l’ignorais

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je croyais que tu t’y étais mis tout seul pour battre Edie 😲

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est venu après

**Idiot de Braav** : A la base, c’est Hubert qui m’avait montré le jeu et expliqué le fonctionnement

**Idiot de Braav** : Mine de rien, il peut être très pédagogue quand il le souhaite

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Il te manque ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Disons que… Ca fait bizarre de… faire comme s’il n’était pas là 😩

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Le coup de Pêche ou Banane, t’avais compris le sous-entendu en fait

**Idiot de Braav** : Ahem… oui

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bienvenue parmi les non cis-genre !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu remontes dans mon estime Ferdie pour assumer ainsi tes préférences ! 😄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Juste… Qui est au courant à part moi ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Personne…

**Idiot de Braav** : Peux tu éviter d’ébruiter cela pour le moment ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je vais essayer… Mais faudra un jour que tu parles franchement à Hubert

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Parce que là… Il est de pire en pire 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : Ca lui fait du bien

**Idiot de Braav** : Et je n’envisageai pas de le laisser s’énerver sur tout le monde éternellement

**Idiot de Braav** : Juste… Je pense que j’ai encore besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de lui dire en face tout ce que je pense

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comme tu voudras

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais de mon point de vue, vous iriez très bien ensemble 😜

**Idiot de Braav** : Je ne suis pas persuadé qu’il soit de cet avis…

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Helheim’s Axe – 05h50]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Juste pour info : Petra est dans la chambre de Claude

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’accord…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comment tu le sais ? 😒

**Prince charmant** : On… jouait avec Claude et on a pas vu le temps passer sur la Conquête de l’Ours

**Prince charmant** : Elle s’est… littérallement endormie sur moi vers minuit.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Elle vous regardait jouer donc

**Helheim’s Axe** : Rien de mal en soi

**Prince charmant** : Oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu as dormir avec eux c’est ça ? 😒

**Prince charmant** : …

**Prince charmant** : … Juste…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne dirais rien… Mais je te conseillerai de sortir de la chambre de Claude avant de te faire prendre

**Prince charmant** : Déjà fait

**Prince charmant** : J’ai profité d’avoir entendu Felix se lever pour le faire

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas certaine que c’était une bonne idée que tu restes dormir avec eux

**Prince charmant** : Nous n’avons rien fait de mal…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ne me prends pas pour une idiote

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ne prend pas non plus Claude pour un idiot car s’il l’a vu, je me méfierai à ta place

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sauf s’il a des œillères quand ça te concerne mais vu sa personnalité, j’ai des doutes

**Prince charmant** : …

**Prince charmant** : El… Je sais pas trop comment gérer ça

**Prince charmant** : Lui et moi, on est amis mais…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu ne sais pas comment lui dire maintenant que tu le sais en couple

**Prince charmant** : Il m’a confirmé que ça durait depuis un moment entre lui et Petra

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : Thea n’est pas avec moi. Je peux venir te voir pour en parler de vive voix

**Prince charmant** : Merci El…

**Helheim’s Axe** : 😃


	6. Des zombies et des larmes... pas de joie hein...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention aux oreilles sensibles : 5 des 6 liens youtube mènent à des vidéos de musique metal ! Le dernier est moins risqué (sauf montrer que mes références musicales ne datent pas d'hier quand on sort de certains genres musicaux...)
> 
> Donc cliquez sur les liens au risque et au péril de vos oreilles (sauf si vous aimez le metal ou que vous aimez découvrir des nouvelles musiques)

** _[Salon Commun – 07h45]_ **

** **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’était zombie au p’tit dej’ ! 

**Idiot de Braav** : On voit qui a passé sa nuit sur Northgard…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ils sont faciles à repérer oui

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vous étiez pas dessus vous 2 ? 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Nous avaons été raisonnables nous

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Plus que d’autres visiblement… 😑

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ai vu le prof manquer de se prendre un poteau en marchant

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Seteth l’a décalée de justesse ! 😲

**Akala miam miam** : Ah ouais !

**Akala miam miam** : Claude a failli tomber dans l’étang lui !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Heureusement que moi derrière lui…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Sinon lui très enrhumé… 🤧

**Bernard Lhermitte** : S-Sylvain s’est pris une porte 🚪

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah, c’est pour ça la bosse sur son front…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je croyais que c’était un coup de Felix

**Grincheux** : Pas loin

**Grincheux** : Je lui ai renvoyé la porte dans le nez pour le réveiller 🚪

**Grincheux** : Sans réel succès…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et Hilda… se serait pas endormie sur des paillettes ou un truc du genre ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’pense car elle est à l’ouest là

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Elle a essayé de tartiner du beurre sur la main de Claude je crois… 🧈

**Marianne** : Puis elle a voulu la tremper dans son bol de chocolat chaud…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’était ça le cri…

**Akala miam miam** : Ignatz est pas mieux

**Akala miam miam** : Il a des traces de feutre et de peinture sur la mitié du visage ! 🖌️

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle a dû insister pour continuer

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ca va être beau les cours ce matin ! 🥱

**Dedue** : Ashe et Ingrid piquent du nez

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’ai bien envie de faire pareil… 🥱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Quelqu’un savait qu’il était possibe pour Hubert d’avoir encore plus de cernes qu’il n’en a déjà ?!! 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Là il fout VRAIMENT les jetons ! 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ouais… 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie, il a continué tout seul ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : On a arrêté avant 1h du matin donc ce n’est pas impossible

**Prince charmant** : Ce qui est impressionnant, c’est qu’il semble si épuisé que même le café ne lui fait aucun effet…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il est en mode automatique pour le moment

**Helheim’s Axe** : Une fois que la caféine aura fait effet, il sera capable de communiquer

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca dépend sa définition du mot…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouais…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Hiiii 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je préconise de le laisser tranquille…

**HermioneGranger** : Vous êtes certains qu’il vont tous trouver le chemin vers le prochain cours ? 🤨

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je crois qu’Ingrid est en train de marcher droit dans un mur 😕

**Prince charmant** : Argh

**Prince charmant** : Dedue, tu prends Ashe.

**Dedue** : Compris

**Prince charmant** : Je m’occupe d’Ingrid

**HermioneGranger** : On va s’occuper de Sylvain

**Grincheux** : Nan

**Grincheux** : Vais réveiller ce crétin

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Felix, que compte-tu faire avec cette carafe d’eau ? 😯

**HermioneGranger** : ?! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Que… 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … J’suis à peine étonnée en fait 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Au moins il aura pris une douche… 😑

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : PUTAIN FE !!! 😣😣😣

**Grincheux** : Maintenant il est réveillé

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Bon, les Cerfs, qui s’occupe de qui ? 😒

**Marianne** : Je p-prends Hilda…

**Akala miam miam** : Je porte Ignatz

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lorenz, tu m’aides à trainer Claude ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il faudra bien cela pour veiller à ce qu’il reste sage… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vais m’occuper d’Hubert du coup…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Linhardt s’est endormi on dirait

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Evidemment 😒

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Prince charmant – 08h34]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hey ! 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as pas l’air en forme toi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et je ne parle pas de tes cernes

**Prince charmant** : Juste fatigué

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mouais… 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Alors pourquoi Edie te fixait comme si elle était inquiète pour toi ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’avoue que votre relation m’échappe un peu… 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai encore du mal à comprendre que tu sois déjà allé dans sa chambre en pleine nuit sans discuter…

**Prince charmant** : Oh ça

**Prince charmant** : Edelgard est ma demie-sœur. Sa mère s’était remariée avec mon père.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Attends…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : QUOI ?! 😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Punaise… Ca explique maintenant la façon dont elle te traite 😅

**Prince charmant** : On ne s’en vante pas. Leur mariage ne s’est… pas bien terminé on va dire

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ok…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux manger avec nous ce midi ? J’ai invité Ferdie aussi donc tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle 😅

**Prince charmant** : Merci pour l’invitation. Je te donne ma réponse tout à l’heure 

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ok ! 😃

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 10h01]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : PUNAISE MAIS VOUS AURIEZ PU ME LE DIRE QUE J4AVAIS DES PAILLETTES DE PARTOUT ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca t’aurait réveillée

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Grrrrr 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’en ai pleins les cheveux en plus… Ca va être une plaie à enlever ! 😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Me suis endormi sur mon matériel à dessin… 😓

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On avait remarqué

**Marianne** : J’ai nettoyé tes lunettes…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh ! Merci Marianne !

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Est-ce que c’était utile de poser ma tête sur vos notes ?! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je n’ai pas fait cela ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est moi ça

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu me gênais alors je t’ai poussé du côté des affaires de Lorenz

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai de l’encre partout maintenant… 😖

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda, file-moi ton miroir que je vois le désastre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as un côté du visage avec pleins d’écritures 😆

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Que je vois ça…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Une seconde…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE !!! EFFACE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! 😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais que lis-je donc ? 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : TAIS-TOI ! 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda prend une photo !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : DONNEZ MOI DE QUOI NETTOYER SON VISAGE !!! 🤬🤬🤬

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 10h27]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie ❤️❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai invité Dimitri à se joindre à nous à midi

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En revanche, t’aurais pu me dire que c’était ton frère en fait ?! 😫

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pardon 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est que la situation de nos familles est compliquée et lui et moi n’avons communiqué que par téléphone pendant plusieurs années…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh, ok…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne comptais pas te le cacher

**Helheim’s Axe** : Juste t’en parler le moment adéquat…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie, je ne t’en veux pas

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Juste… je suis surprise

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais passons

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert va être assez mécontent de manger seul mais vu son état, je pense qu’il va essayer de finir sa nuit au lieu de manger

**Helheim’s Axe** : Jamais il ne voudra dormir en classe

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et puis tu as eu une bonne idée d’inviter Dimitri…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vraiment ? 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh que oui

** _[Salon Commun – 11h46]_ **

** **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Claude, pourquoi la moitié de ton visage est rouge écrevisse ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lorenz

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Lorenz

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz

**Marianne** : Lorenz…

**Akala miam miam** : Lorenz !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je n’ai aucun regret ! 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Je pensais pas qu’il frotterait aussi fort 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est à ce point ?

**HermioneGranger** : On dirait presque que tu as fait une réaction allergique ! 😦

**Marianne** : C’est possible…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?question Claude a-t-il fait une allergie au démaquillant d’Hilda ?

**Sothis** : C’est certain

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me gratte en pus ! 😖

**Marianne **: N’y touche pas !

**Marianne** : Je t’emmène voir Manuela…

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci Marianne

** _Bow of Chaos et Marianne sont hors-ligne. _ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Notez tous qu’à 14h, je vous veux tous dans ma salle de classe

**GTFisher** : Interro surprise sur le dernier chapitre

**HermioneGranger** : HEIN ?! 😱😱

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : QUOI ?! 😱😱😱

**Akala miam miam** : NAOOOONNN ?! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh la tuile… 😓

**Gnome of Đoøm** : @everyone

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Dedue** : Hmm…

**Idiot de Braav** : Houlà…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Puisqu’il en est ainsi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ARGH !!! 😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😭

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NAN NAN NAN ! 😱😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’accord…

**Prince charmant** : Bien noté

**Polochon de Dlul** : Zzzzz

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et merde…

**Glouttony **: Tant mieux

**//LostInTranslation//** : …

**GTFisher **: … Je précise que ceux d’entre vous qui auront plus d’un minute de retard sans justification valable auront un zéro pointé d’office

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAAA !!! 😱😱😱

**HermioneGranger** : ?remind Interro Byleth 13h50

**Sothis** : C’est bien noté

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Helheim’s Axe – 12h34]_ **

**GTFisher** : Dis-moi Edelgard, tu as toujours ton questionnaire sous la main ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Celui pour les filles ?

**GTFisher **: Oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je l’ai oui. Vous voulez que je vous l’envoie ?

**GTFisher **: S’il te plait. J’aimerai le faire passer à Flayn et… aux garçons vu les absurdités entendues ce midi.

**Helheim’s Axe** : … A ce point ?

**GTFisher **: Oh oui… 😠

**GTFisher** : Ils feront juste après l’interro surprise. Ca me laissera le temps de corriger

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri et Claude ont déjà fait le questionnaire donc je doute que ces… absurdités viennent d’eux, surtout que Dimitri est avec moi depuis 11h30

**GTFisher** : C’est un groupe que j’ai entendu dire ces betises et je veux voir qui parmi tes chers camarades y crois ou non…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vous envoie ça dans 5 minutes

**GTFisher **: Merci

**Helheim’s Axe** : En revanche… Vu que certains sont encore en mode zombie suite à cette nuit…😒

**GTFisher** : Ah oui… Pause d’une demi-heure entre les deux

**GTFisher** : De toute manière, j’ai dans l’idée que Linhardt va devoir faire ce questionnaire à l’oral 😑

** _[Salon Commun – 13h01]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hubert est vivant là ? 🤨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vrai qu’il a rien mangé et pas bougé d’un iota… 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Une araignée a eu le temps de commencer sa toile sur lui apparemment… 🕷️ 🕸️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubie est vraiment crevé…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Il é-écoute de la musique je crois…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ah ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Et il somnole 😴

**HermioneGranger **: Je me demande ce qu’il peut bien écouter…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Moi aussi 😐

**Ombre de Zangdar** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3q8Od5qJio>

**Ombre de Zangdar** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwziWWOvIu0>

**Ombre de Zangdar** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClJiGI6q52w>

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il matraque ! 😲

**Ombre de Zangdar** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwhPOlIuSXM>

**Ombre de Zangdar** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdkBs0VCSX0>

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Pourquoi j’ai la trouille de cliquer ? 😰

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Idem… 😰

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’pense pas qu’il nous balancerai un virus…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ceux qui aiment pas le metal, fuyez

**Polochon de Dlul** : Le premier lien c’est Rammstein

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yikes ! 😱

**Marianne** : 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : M’en suis aperçu… 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est quoi cette chose ?! 😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Le troisième lien j’aime bien

**Grincheux** : Idem

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Les deux derniers c’est… particulier

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Cover de Boney M non l’un d’eux ? 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : @Helheim’s Axe

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Le dernier oui, c’est bien ça

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais… c’est particulier, je suis d’accord 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Que se passe-t-il ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubie a donné sa playlist…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il est plutôt metal de mémoire…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Rien d’anormal pour moi mais j’avoue mal connaitre les groupes qu’il écoute…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je re

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Idiot de Braav – 13h07]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dsl de te déranger dans ta discussion avec Dimitri mais Hubert communique par… musiques là

**Idiot de Braav** : Il a mis quoi au juste ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Atttends… J’ai lu Rammstein en premier…

**Idiot de Braav** : Pas anormal celui-là

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Rammstein, Ommph !, Sabaton, Kontrust et Turisas

**Idiot de Braav** : Kontrust ? Turisas c’est laquelle ? 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui et c’est Rasputin

**Idiot de Braav** : … Le café n’a pas fait effet et il essaie de rester éveillé depuis un petit moment je pense car pour en arriver à Kontrust alors que c’est pas un groupe qu’il écoute souvent, je ne vois que ça… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Tu peux dire ça à sa playlist ?

**Idiot de Braav** : L’habitude 😓

**Idiot de Braav** : Donc rien de bien inquiétant excepté qu’il a besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ok….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Il t’a aussi initié au metal ?

**Idiot de Braav** : … Ahem…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Ferdie, t’as vraiment un gros faible pour lui hein ? 😓

**Idiot de Braav** : ….

** _[Salon Commun – 13h10]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubie, tu aurais dû dormir… 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis d’accord

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il tiendra lors de l’interro ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’me mets au fond à côté de lui si vous voulez

**//LostInTranslation//** : Idem

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Comme ça dès qu’il a fini sa copie, on le pousse à pioncer

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Polochon de Dlul – 13h45]_ **

** **

**GTFisher** : Après l’interro surprise, tu te rendras dans la salle d’à côté

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ah ?

**GTFisher** : Interrogation orale pour toi et écrite pour les autres

**GTFisher** : Ca ne compte pas dans la moyenne

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ok…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Quel sujet au juste ?

**GTFisher** : Une… vérification des connaissances de certains…

** _[Salon Commun – 15h05]_ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : ENCORE UNE INTERO ?! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : MAIS NAN !!!!! 😭😭😭😭

**HermioneGranger **: Pourquoi vouloir séparer filles et garçon scette fois ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Heu… Moi ce qui m’interpelle…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : POURQUOI TU ES DISPENSE DE CA CLAUDE ?! 😡😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : … Parce que si c’est ce que je pense, j’y ai déjà eu droit…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et deux fois en plus… 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Hein ?! 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : Pardon ?

**Prince charmant** : Ah… Je comprends mieux…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Interdit de donner le sujet ou les réponses vous deux… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Et me priver de les voir galérer ? C’est mal me connaitre ! 😛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je la sens pas cette histoire… 😖

**Grincheux **: Ca pue…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Hubert dort enfin…

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Bon, Linhardt passe cette épreuve-ci à l’oral avec Manuela.

**GTFisher** : Si un autre veut faire pareil, qu’il se manifeste

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubert est épuisé…😴

**//LostInTranslation//** : On a réussi à convaincre de dormir

**GTFisher** : Ok…

**GTFisher** : Ca explique pourquoi son écriture est moins lisible sur la fin de sa copie…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je veux bien passer à l’oral

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca m’énerve d’être la fille avec la pire note… 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Au pire, je peux échanger avec Hubert s’il se sent pas de faire l’écrit

**GTFisher** : C’est noté

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je propose de surveiller pour limiter la triche

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Heu…

**GTFisher** : Très bonne idée

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😭

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Idiot de Braav – 16h14]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Heureusement que Lysithea a proposé d’échanger car Hubert était clairement pas en état d’écrire…😕

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Par contre, il a envoyé ça à Edie après son oral…. 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A>

**Idiot de Braav** : … Il est où là ? 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Encore avec Manuela je pense…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est si mauvais que ça ?

**Idiot de Braav** : On le met au lit…

**Idiot de Braav** : TOUT DE SUITE ! 😣😣😣

**Idiot de Braav** : Et surtout, on lui confisque ses écouteurs jusqu’à demain matin ! 😡

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 16h47]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : MOU HA HA HA ! 🤣🤣🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai adoré la tête de Lorenz durant l’interro 😆

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Celle de Caspar était pas mal elle aussi 😝

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et d’après Manuela, Linhardt a la moyenne

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert aussi à priori mais vu qu’il dormait debout…

** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 est en ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bon… Hubie est out pour un moment là

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ferdie a regardé son ordi et… Hubie n’a absolument pas dormi de la nuit… 😓

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu m’étonnes qu’il était un vrai zombie…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Minute…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ferdinand connait le mot de passe de l’ordi d’Hubert ?! 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Apparemment…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … Il est aussi capable de comprendre la playlist d’Hubert ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui… Et avec une sacrée précision… 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ca devenait donc urgent de lancer cette opération

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’ailleurs, il est où ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je le vois pas avec Lorenz

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quelqu’un à voir je crois mais il m’a pas dit qui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Hubert est KO de toute manièreet il m’a l’air plus mur que ce que je pensai…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Etape suivante donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : Dès demain 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Là, je veux juste être à ce soir et voir les têtes de certains 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh mon dieu oui 😁

** _[Message privé de Idiot de Braav à Prince charmant – 16h55]_ **

**Idiot de Braav** : Vous êtes au terrain d’entrainement ?

**Prince charmant** : Oui, je regarde Felix qui se bat contre Petra

**Idiot de Braav** : Ok

**Idiot de Braav** : Concernant notre… discussion de ce midi…

**Idiot de Braav** : Mes excuses si je vous ai ennuyé 😞

**Prince charmant** : C’est plutôt à moi de le faire

**Prince charmant** : Je n’étais pas la meilleure des compagnies aujourd’hui… 😞

**Prince charmant** : Felix me l’a bien fait comprendre en me faisant mordre la poussière…

**Prince charmant** : Et ça ne me gêne pas du tout d’être tutoyé

**Prince charmant** : Dorothea et Edelgard le font après tout

**Idiot de Braav** : Très bien

**Idiot de Braav** : Concernant Edelgard, ai-je rêvé où elle semblait insister pour que nous… trainions ensemble ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Soi-disant que nous aurions un point commun notable… 🤨

**Prince charmant** : J’ai eu la même impression et j’ai mon idée de ce point commun…

**Prince charmant** : Il semblerait que nous ayons tous deux jeté notre dévolu sur une personne qui nous semble… innatteignable.

**Idiot de Braav** : Ah, je comprends maintenant…

**Idiot de Braav** : Le cœur a ses raisons… même si j’avoue que cela m’aurait facilité la tache qu’il ne choisisse pas Hubert 😫

**Prince charmant** : Dans mon cas, j’en viens à me demander parfois si je ne cherche pas inconsciemment les ennuis…

**Prince charmant** : A chaque fois que j’ai eu un faible pour une personne, ça tournait mal…

**Prince charmant** : A une époque, j’avais eu le coup de foudre pour Felix mais notre relation s’est dégradée assez vite

**Idiot de Braav** : Il le sait ?

**Prince charmant** : Il l’a découvert oui. Ca n’a pas arrangé la situation

**Prince charmant** : On a plus ou moins fait la paix peu avant notre entrée à Garreg Mach

**Prince charmant** : Du coup, ça ne m’encourage pas trop à me déclarer à Claude… 😟

**Idiot de Braav** : Je comprends…

**Idiot de Braav** : Je suis presque au terrain d’entrainement

**Prince charmant** : Ok

** _[Salon Commun – 18h21]_ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Bien… C’est l’heure de la sentence…💀

**Polochon de Dlul** : ?question Certains ont-ils tout raté ?

**Sothis **: Totalement

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quelque soit sa note, je la transmettrais à Hubert

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il se repose

**GTFisher **: C’est noté

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Comment il a fait pour être plus crevé que nous autres ? Il a pas dormi ou quoi ?! 😲

**Idiot de Braav** : Si je me fis à ce que j’ai vu sur son ordinateur, ça fait deux jours qu’il n’a pas dormi… 😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … SERIEUX ?! 😱😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas étonnant que le café ne lui fasse rien 😱

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : La vache ! 😨

**Polochon de Dlul** : 😣

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce n’est pas très raisonnable de sa part 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : On lui a confisqué son ordinateur. Il lui sera restitué quand il ira mieux.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Au fait, vous étiez passé où Ferdinand ?

**Grincheux** : Il se faisait battre par le phacochère 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Huh ?! 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pauvre de vous…

**Idiot de Braav** : Pas d’inquiétudes. C’est moi qui voulait m’entrainer

**Idiot de Braav** : J’ai cependant surestimé mes capacités…😓

**Prince charmant** : Juste un manque de pratique mais cela peut se rectifier

**//LostInTranslation//** : Vos parades une seconde trop tard Ferdinand.

**Grincheux** : Il est plus rouillé que l’autre crétin oui ! 😠

**GTFisher** : Après ce charmant aparté…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gloups…😖

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Hiiiii !!! 😱

**GTFisher **: Pour l’interro surprise, pas de surprise excepté qu’il serait bien qu’une certaine personne reste éveillée durant les cours de stratégie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Linhardt…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Lin sérieux…

**Idiot de Braav** : Linhardt bien sûr… 🙄

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hum ?

**GTFisher** : Pour ce qui est du questionnaire…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh punaise…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sérieux, un truc sur la vulve quoi ! 😣

**Glouttony **: Bizarre car d’habitude, tu cours après… 🙄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**GTFisher** : Chez les filles, petit changement dans les notes

**GTFisher** : Lysithea, tu es passée de 12 à 14

**Gnome of Đoøm** : YES ! 🤩

**Bow of Chaos **: YEAH !

**Bow of Chaos** : Papa est fier 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Maman aussi 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Commencez pas vous deux… 😡

**Marianne** : Bravo Lysithea…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Merci Marianne

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben j’suis dernière maintenant. Tant pis !

**GTFisher** : Avec 13 tout de même.

**GTFisher** : Autrement, Mercedes reste la meilleure avec un sans faute 👏

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😊

**Prince charmant** : Et les garçons ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Jusqu’ici, Dimitri est le meilleur avec 16 et moi juste après avec 15

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?! 😲

**Grincheux** : ?! 😨

**Glouttony** : Vous deux, j’suis sure que vous avez pas autant…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais il a eu ça du premier coup ?! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et oui ! 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’ailleurs, je pense que toutes les filles sont d’accord pour dire qu’il mérite son pseudo 😁

**HermioneGranger** : Totalement !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oh oui ! 😍

**Marianne** : Oui

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😊

**Glouttony **: Je n’en ai jamais douté

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil

**Prince charmant** : Merci… 😳

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**GTFisher** : Je commence par les bonnes surprises car Dimitri a été battu et je suis tentée de compter les notes de ces personnes dans la moyenne. 😃

**GTFisher** : D’abord, le meilleur, Raphael avec 19,5 👍

**Akala miam miam** : Vraiment ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : QUOI ?! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : HEIN ?! 😨

**GTFisher** : Quelques petites erreurs mais largement compensées par tes réponses plus que complètes à certaines questions qui t’ont values des points en plus. Dedue est en deuxième place avec 18.

**Akala miam miam** : COOL ! 🤩

**Dedue **: Vous avez une sœur vous aussi Raphael ?

**Akala miam miam** : Oui, une petite sœur ! 😄

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Cela explique 😊

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Vous vous étiez renseignés pour vous occuper d’elles, n’est-ce pas ? 🙂

**Akala miam miam** : Oui !

**Dedue** : Tout à fait

**Akala miam miam** : Ma petite sœur avait souvent mal au ventre au début donc j’avais essayé de trouver comment l’aider et on m’a donné pleins d’infos !

**Akala miam miam** : Je lui prépare une bonne boisson chaude avec une bouillotte pour la soulager 🙂

**Akala miam miam** : Elle m’a dit la première fois « c’est magique ! J’ai pu mal ! » 🤩

**Glouttony **: Dimitri m’en a offert une lui 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’ETAIT POUR CA ?! 😱😱😱

**Grincheux **: Tss…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Putain mais on est vraiment passés pour des cons Fe ! 😭

**Grincheux** : T’aurais pu le dire phacochère… 💀

**Prince charmant** : Elle me l’a interdit 🙄

**Glouttony** : Et je confirme que vous êtes deux abrutis… 🙄

**Grincheux** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**GTFisher** : Enfin, en troisième position, c’est Ashe avec 16,5

**Dedue** : Tu as une sœur aussi je crois ?

**Blue Hood** : Yep ! J’avais demandé des conseils à Mercedes sur le sujet pour savoir quoi faire le moment venu

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😃

**GTFisher **: Dimitri est quatrième et après, grace aux oraux, Hubert et Linhardt ont 15,5

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a réussi à répondre aux questions de Manuela ?! 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dans son état ?! 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : Il y a laissé ce qui lui restait d’énergie je pense…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ce n’était pas très difficile…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Manuela m’avait fait un cours dessus…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis donc… Septième ?

**GTFisher** : Tout à fait et de loin vu que tous les autres…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Les chaussettes du nain** : …

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 🤬

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭

**Idiot de Braav** : Je m’en doutais… 😭

**GTFisher** : Vous six, vous m’avez laissé de sacrées perles… et des malus

**GTFisher **: Et je pense surtout à Felix qui a sciemment rayé le schéma en écrivant « rien à foutre ! » juste en dessous…

**Grincheux** : Et alors ? 💀💀💀

**Glouttony** : J’suis même pas étonnée… 😑

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca sent le documentaire… 😁

**Grincheux** : Le quoi ?!

**GTFisher** : Oui, j’ai omis de le préciser : ceux qui n’ont pas la moyenne devront visionner un documentaire et assister à un cours d’éducation sexuelle, le tout demain après-midi. Toute absence vous vaudra un zéro qui comptera triple dans votre moyenne.

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Argh ! 😱

**Grincheux** : ….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Un cours avec Manuela ? Cool ! 😍

**GTFisher** : Non. Avec mon père

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : NAN ! 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : On se doutait qu’autrement, vous n’écouteriez pas Sylvain…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca va être drole avec Jeralt ! 🤣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca doit le faire chier d’une force ! 🤣

**GTFisher** : Tu n’as pas idée Leonie…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’veux venir pour la peine ! 😁

**GTFisher **: C’est noté

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**GTFisher** : Donc… Ignatz

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Gloups !

**GTFisher** : Avec 10,5, tu y échappes de justesse mais je te conseille de t’informer sur le sujet car je risque de vous refaire faire ce questionnaire un jour.

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Merci 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Parce que nous n’aurons pas la correction ?! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimitri et moi n’en avons jamais vu la couleur de notre côté

**Prince charmant** : Je confirme

**GTFisher **: Ferdinand…

**Idiot de Braav** : … Je n’ai pas la moyenne, n’est-ce pas ?

**GTFisher** : Je confirme : 8

**Idiot de Braav** : 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouille ! 😣

**GTFisher** : Beaucoup de questions sans réponses mais je n’ai rien lu de choquant

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va vous arranger cela Ferdinand

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je vous ferai un petit cours privé pour la peine 💛

**GTFisher **: Felix, à cause du coup du schéma, perd 3 points et se retrouve à 7.

**Grincheux** : … Merde 🔪🔪🔪

**Glouttony** : T’es vraiment un crétin… 😑

**Grincheux** : L’autre aussi doit l’être ! 😡

**GTFisher** : Bien vu : Sylvain a fait pire avec 6.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : QUOI ?! 😭😭😭😭

**Prince charmant** : Comment il a fait son compte ? 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Trop bon 😆

**GTFisher** : Points retirés à de multiples reprises suite à des comparaisons douteuses et des réponses qui l’étaient tout autant…😒

**GTFisher **: La seule chose qui était juste était le schéma…

**Glouttony** : Ben voyons…😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭😭

**Prince charmant** : J’ai envie de dire… Quand on sait depuis quand il court après les filles… 🙄

**Glouttony** : Pas faux…

**Glouttony** : Mais là, si la seule chose qu’il a été capable de faire correctement a été de différencier l’utérus du vagin, je m’inquiète pour toutes ses conquêtes… 🙄

**Prince charmant** : … Edelgard, tu as d’autres documentaires pour Sylvain ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai de quoi l’occuper sur la notion de consentement mutuel… 😈

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je crois que j’avais trouvé un truc parlant de l’endométriose…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**GTFisher **: Et enfin, les deux pires… 😈

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : …

**GTFisher** : D’abord Lorenz, j’ignore qui vous a mis cette ineptie en tête comme quoi les femmes n’ont leurs menstruations qu’une fois par an mais elle vous a couté très cher… Caspar aussi au passage, même s’il était plus proche de la vérité. 😓

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Sérieux ? 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … vous savez vraiment rien de rien Lorenz sur les femmes, n’est-ce pas ? 😓

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour la peine, il se joindra à Sylvain pour les documentaires en plus…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comme ça il comprendra ce qu’est vraiment une femme 😒

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’suis pas trop étonnée pour Caspar

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il comprend jamais pourquoi les filles tardent aux toilettes…

**GTFisher** : D’ailleurs Caspar, vous n’avez visiblement pas du tout compris le terme « protection hygiénique » vu que quand il vous était demandé d’en citer au moins deux, vous m’avez sortit les armures de cuir et les bouclier en bois…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NAN 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en peux plus ! 🤣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est une blague ?! 😲

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😣

**Polochon de Dlul** : Cas…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Alors là… 😂

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?question Certains sont-ils vraiment désespérants ?

**Sothis** : Absolument

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Na mais là Caspar… 😂

**GTFisher **: Lorenz et Caspar ont respectivement eu 4 et 3,5… Ils ne peuvent que s’améliorer en partant de si bas…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ou pas

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ou pas

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ou pas

**Bow of Chaos** : Ou pas

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ou pas

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ou pas

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ou pas…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😭

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Lin 😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ou pas

**Glouttony** : ?sylvain

**Prince charmant** : ?sylvain

**Sothis **: Mais c’est pas vrai Sylvain ! Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ?!

**Sothis** : Sylvain, sauras-tu enfin te tenir comme l’être civilisé et éduqué que tu es censé être ?!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je hais cette commande ! 😣

** _[Message privé de Ombre de Zangdar à Helheim’s Axe – 20h07]_ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Puis-je récupérer mon ordinateur ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Deux jours sans dormir Hubert… A quoi vous pensiez ?! 😡

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et de toute manière, ce n’est pas moi qui garde votre ordinateur mais Ferdinand

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Pardon ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous m’avez très bien lue

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si vous souhaitez le récupérer, je vous recommanderai de récupérer au plus vite vos heures de sommeil manquantes et d’aller le demander poliment à Ferdinand 😠

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je précise que c’est lui qui a regardé votre ordinateur et qu’il était très contrarié que vous ayez négligé votre santé

**Helheim’s Axe** : Maintenant, retournez dormir

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Très bien

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh attendez

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous avez réussi le questionnaire oral avec 15,5

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parfait

** _[Message privé de Ombre de Zangdar à Idiot de Braav – 20h14]_ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Puis-je espérer revoir mon ordinateur ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Quand j’estimerai que vous serez reposé et assez raisonnable pour comprendre que passer ses nuits à jouer est mauvais pour vous

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Tss…

**Idiot de Braav** : Vous étiez tellement épuisé que vous n’aviez pas vérifié que vous aviez éteint votre ordinateur

**Idiot de Braav** : J’étais à deux doigts de vous trainer chez Manuela et de vous attacher à un des lits de l’infirmerie pour la peine ! 😠

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : Reposez-vous Hubert

**Idiot de Braav** : Nous parlerons quand vous irez mieux

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Très bien

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 20h34]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je pense qu’on peut dire que c’est en bonne voie

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui ! Ferdie a l’air de vouloir que ça avance

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a pas arrêté de parler d’Hubert au dîner ! 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh que oui ! 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tout va pour le mieux donc !

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Depuis quand au juste Ferdinand est si proche de Dimitri ?! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Il vient de me dire qu’il est pas dispo pour jouer cette nuit 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vois le bon côté Claude : Tu pourras être tranquille avec Petra

**Bow of Chaos** : …

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 20h37]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie, c’est pas toi qui avait dit à Ferdinand de s’asseoir avec Dimitri ce midi ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui et je le lui ait reproposé ce soir, ce qu’il a fait sans sourciller

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Tu ne serais pas en train de chercher à ennuyer Claude ? 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu ce que je suspecte qu’il a tenté de faire, je compte bien lui faire payer…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ... Claude va finir par savoir que c’est à cause de toi tu sais…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si je confirme ce que je pense, alors il n’a pas intérêt à répliquer car il sait d’avance que certains ne vont pas apprécier cela si ça sort 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il aura mal, c’est moi qui te le dis…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Houlà….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais il t’a fait quoi cette fois ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas à moi directement…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai passé une heure ce matin à remonter le moral de Dimitri à cause de cet énergumène ! 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et Dimitri m’a mentionné une chose qui ne m’a pas plu du tout vu la situation…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Petra et lui sortent ensemble depuis deux bonnes semaines à priori…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … DEUX SEMAINES ?! 😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nom de… Comment ils ont fait pour qu’on ne voit pas ça avant ?! 😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est justement ce qui me dérange…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et c’est bien pour cela que j’ai encouragé Dimitri à passer à autre chose…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Nan…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et si…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Banane pour Dimitri donc… 🍌

** _[Salon Commun – 21h01]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vendredi furieux sur Armello ! 😁

**Polochon de Dlul** : 😣

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : YES ! 🤩

**HermioneGranger** : J’en suis ! 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Pareil 😃

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’envoie les invit

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! Y a quelqu’un qui peut m’aider sur les Sims ici ?

**Bow of Chaos** : On fait comment pour créer un ado en mode histoire ? 🤨

**Marianne** : Tu ne peux pas…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Depuis quand tu joues aux sims Claude ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Depuis que j’ai vu passer des screens des constructions de certains joueurs et des let’s play d’un challenge bien marrant 😆

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Lequel ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Crise Financière

**Marianne **: Oh ! Il est bien celui-là

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Il est bien pour débuter

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Même si j’ai eu deux ISF sur mon premier essai 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je l’ai pas fait celui-ci

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’suis encore sur mon Not so Berry

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : AHHH !!! J’ai complètement oublié mon Legacy… 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et dire que j’avais réussi à mettre la main sur Don Lothario…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nan mais ce sims, c’est Sylvain en moins flemmard

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-oui…

**Marianne** : Ce n’est pas faux…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Cherche à Oasis Springs le foyer Caliente

**Bow of Chaos** : Je verrai ça quand j’aurais fini de créer mon sim

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as juste le jeu de base Claude ou bien tu as pris des extensions ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Y avait une promo donc j’ai tout pris

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est que ça coute cher ce truc ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu veux donc commencer avec un ado Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan, j’ai renoncé. Je ferai ça quand j’aurais mieux compris comment fonctionne le jeu

**Bow of Chaos** : Un conseil de quartier où installer mon sim au fait ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Windenburg c’est le plus beau ! 😍

**Polochon de Dlul** : Windenburg oui mais attention car l’hiver y est très froid

**Marianne** : Si tu as aussi acheté l’extension de l’Université, achète peut-être un vélo car ce quartier est vaste…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bonne idée !

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok. Et en carrière ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : C-ça dépend… Vu que tu as l’Université, t-tu peux peut-être tenter un diplôme avant ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Serait peut-être mieux qu’il teste le jeu avant Bernie. Mais niveau carrière, celles qui sont actives et semies-actives sont sympas 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Heu…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oups ! Par exemple Médecin ou Politique

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu verras en jouant de toute manière

**Polochon de Dlul** : D’ailleurs Claude… Tu ne devrais pas être sur Northgard ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon binome m’a laissé tomber… 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Besoin de changer de jeu du coup pour oublier

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as des bars dans le jeu

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sont pas grandioses mais je peux te filer des liens vers des bars de remplacements avec une meilleure ambiance

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Et des conseils en construction ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas de moi… En déco oui mais je suis une buse quand il s’agit de mettre des murs… 😓

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pas beaucoup mieux…

**Marianne** : Cherche « Guide de construction ultime » de Fezet

**Marianne** : C’est bien expliqué et tu as plein d’astuces dedans

**Bernard Lhermitte** : A-après c’est de la pratique

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci les filles ! 😄

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je crois que Lysithea avait construit une maison pour tester toutes les morts possibles…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je ne sais pas si elle l’a mise dans la galerie…

**Marianne** : Non, elle ne l’a pas partagée…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est peut-être mieux ainsi…

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 21h39]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Dimitri est avec toi ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais c’est bien de ta faute s’il a laché Claude ? 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je lui ai dit que Ferdinand avait des soucis sur Northgard

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce qui, en soit, n’est pas un mensonge

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … C’est machiavélique… 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu fais d’une pierre deux coups

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca ne fait pas de mal à Claude

**Helheim’s Axe** : Le seul bémol est que ça va mettre un sacré bordel…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouais… Sauf si Hubie et Ferdie s’expliquent

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca m’a l’air bien engagé sur ce plan-ci

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais un coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop car Hubert peut être têtu des fois…. 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ça oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as un plan de secours pour après du coup ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si tu as une idée pour garder Claude et Dimitri séparés, je prends…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶 :** Pas encore mais la nuit porte conseil ma belle ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : ❤️

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à GTFisher – 00h56]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je me sens pas bien professeur…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je crois que je pourrais pas être dispo demain après-midi…

**GTFisher **: J’envoie un message à Dimitri pour qu’il voit cela…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : NON ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca va mieux tout à coup…

**GTFisher **: J’me disais aussi…

**GTFisher **: Tu as intérêt à être à l’heure ou bien au prochain spectacle du club de théatre, tu joueras la belle au bois dormant et c’est Lorenz qui sera le prince

**GTFisher** : C’est clair ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Très…

** _[Message privé de Grincheux à GTFisher – 01h02]_ **

**Grincheux **: Professeur, ces documentaires empiètent sur mon entrainement 💀

**GTFisher** : Non, tu ne sera spas dispensé Felix

**GTFisher **: Et essaie de te défiler et pour remonter ta moyenne, tu devras participer au club de théatre ou à la chorale jusqu’à la fin de l’année

**GTFisher **: Compris ?

**Grincheux** : ….

**Grincheux** : Compris…

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Kawaii – 01h11]_ **

**GTFisher** : Tu es toujours sure que tu veux te joindre aux autres élèves ?

**GTFisher** : Parce que là… ils sont en mode casse-pied cette nuit 💀

**Kawaii **: Oui, j’en suis certaine

**Kawaii **: Et puis sans vous, je n’aurais pas réussi à convaincre mon frère 😣

**GTFisher** : Si tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il aimait pêcher, ça n’aurait pas été si simple

**GTFisher **: Je dirais aux délégués de t’ajouter à leur serveur. Ce sont eux qui ont les droits

**Kawaii **: Merci beaucoup !

**Kawaii **: J’ai hate de pouvoir participer ! 😃

** _[Message privé de PAR CRÔM !!! à GTFisher – 05h34]_ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Me sent pas bien prof…

**GTFisher **: … Vous allez tous essayer de vous faire dispenser ou quoi ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, avec les sims, me suis fait ma pub... vu que le Défi de la Crise Financière a été créé par moi-même (on m'en veut encore pour l'ISF à priori... x) )
> 
> Si vous jouez aux sims 4 et que vous cherchez un défi court et rejouable aisément, voilà les règles : https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yYEUhfQZV1LzVRyG1kUnLcX3iswPnILwI10LmFpISj8/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Et si vous voulez raler sur ce défi dans un lieu plus approprié, je suis sur Twitter : https://twitter.com/KaleiyaHitsumei


	7. Shipper, arrête de shipper !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca avance l'écriture de l'Omegaverse mais vu comme je suis lente (*tousse* soldes sur steam *tousse*), ce sera pas avant l'année prochaine.
> 
> Par contre, la bêtise a avancé mais se peut que ce soit ma dernière publication de 2019. Enjoy !

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Idiot de Braav – 06h47]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je tilte seulement maintenant…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est à cause d’Hubert que tu écoutes Nightwish en fait ? 😮

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui, c’est lui qui m’a fait découvrir ce groupe

**Idiot de Braav** : Il m’avait fait écouter « Over the hills and far away » ainsi que « Nemo »

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Des classiques ! 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : Tout à fait ! 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : En autres groupes, il m’avait suggéré Kamelot et Epica pour des raisons similaires

**Idiot de Braav** : Bien que je trouve Simone inférieure à Tarja et Floor d’un point de vue vocal, elle fait très bien son travail avec Epica

**Idiot de Braav** : Pour Kamelot, leur nouveau chanteur tient très bien la route

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as un exemple pour Kamelot ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Avec Tommy Karevik au chant (le nouveau chanteur) : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8MqvUeDqL4>

**Idiot de Braav** : Avec Roy Khan (l’ancien) : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-TUufvK0gU>

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il tient bien la route, je confirme…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’oserai même dire que c’est pas que sur le chant… ❤️

**Idiot de Braav** : J’avoue : Il est loin d’être désagréable à regarder ❤️

**Idiot de Braav** : Et bonus : Tommy Karevik est pompier

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … L’uniforme doit lui aller à merveille 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est exactement ce que j’ai pensé 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dommage que j’ai trouvé bien plus canon entre temps…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais rappelle-moi qu’on devrait se faire une petite séance de copinage pour baver un peu sur des chanteurs et chanteuses 🤤

**Idiot de Braav** : Hilda serait partante je pense

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : OH OUI !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Même toute la chorale ça pourrait passer, même si Annette est pas trop dans ce délire

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Aucune idée pour Lorenz par contre

**Idiot de Braav** : Lorenz cela pourrait lui faire du bien

**Idiot de Braav** : Je crains de savoir pourquoi il avait de telles lacunes sur ce fameux questionnaire…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : A ce point ?

**Idiot de Braav** : J’en ai bien peur…

** _[Salon Commun – 07h59]_ **

** **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tiens ? Claude rate le p’tit dej ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il saute jamais ce repas…

**Marianne** : Lorenz aussi manque à l’appel…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Leurs chambres sont côtes à côte non ?

**Glouttony **: Maintenant que vous le dites, y a Sylvain et Felix qui sont pas là…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Caspar aussi est absent ainsi que Ferdie

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ferdinand est avec Manuela.🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il lui a demandé si elle avait le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses suite au questionnaire 😉

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert est avec lui je précise

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je me suis aperçue qu’Hubert était levé à 6h…. 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah… Pour ça que tu étais en colère tout à l’heure… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Donc en conséquence, Hubert sera à l’infirmerie toute la matinée et Ferdinand s’est proposé pour l’y emmener 😫

**Glouttony** : Ok 

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca ne nous dit pas où sont les autres…

** _Prince charmant, Dedue et Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? sont en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Glouttony** : Vous étiez où ?!

**Prince charmant** : Je refaisai l’éducation de Sylvain… 💢

**Dedue** : Felix aussi y a eu droit et il est en train… de se défouler sur un mannequin

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il m’a passé un savon pendant une heure oui ! 😣

**Glouttony** : Amplement mérité

**Glouttony** : Et Felix ?

**Prince charmant** : Ahem…

**Prince charmant** : Il était réticent… jusqu’à ce que je lui rappelle ce qui l’attendait cet après-midi

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je vois le sujet de discussion que vous avez eu 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il a surtout été bien plus cool avec lui 😭

**Dedue** : Parce que lui au moins n’avait pas été surpris 5 minutes avant en train de conter fleurette avec Anna

**Glouttony** : … Encore ? 😒

**Prince charmant** : Et oui… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

** _Bow of Chaos, Un jour mon troll viendra et //LostInTranslation// sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Voilà les suivants !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ….

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Il a eu un cours de rattrapage ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ILS M’ONT LIGOTE A UNE CHAISE OUI ! 😰

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui avoir tenté fuite

**Bow of Chaos** : Donc nous réagir 😛

**Bow of Chaos** : Et te plaint pas Lorenz ! T’as pas vu les documentaires encore…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu lui a fait quoi au juste ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je lui ai montré une série de petites vidéos pour lui inculquer les bases de la biologie

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’admets… de sévères lacunes dans ce domaine…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comment se fait-il que ce soit le cas ? 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : De mémoire, t’as plutôt une bonne moyenne…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sa note la plus basse jusqu’à hier était 11

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouille ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mon… père n’estimait pas cela utile à mon… éducation.

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est donc lui qui vous avait mis des inepties en tête ? 😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oui…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’ai terriblement honte….😟

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Allons allons 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : L’important est qu’à présent, vous savez que vous aviez été induit en erreur 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Maintenant, il ne vous reste qu’à repartir sur de nouvelles bases 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tout à fait !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Serait-il possible d’éviter de m’attacher à une chaise cet après-midi ?

**Bow of Chaos** : roh 😛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’as intérêt à bien écouter Jeralt parce qu’il aime pas réexpliquer ! 😠

**Prince charmant** : N’est-ce pas Sylvain….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ne manque que Caspar…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : I-il est avec Linhardt

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Séance de rattrapage aussi j’imagine

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très probable

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Helheim’s Axe – 08h35]_ **

**GTFisher** : Bonjour Edelgard.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonjour professeur

**GTFisher** : Pourrais-tu ajouter Flayn au serveur ? Elle aimerait beaucoup se joindre à vous et j’ai convaincu Seteth que ce serait une bonne idée

**Helheim’s Axe** : Entendu

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais… Vous auriez pu demander à Claude de le faire non ?

**GTFisher** : J’allais le faire… Puis je me suis souvenue de son dernier bot…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Oh punaise je l’avais presque oublié…

** _[Salon Commun – 08h46]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Kawaii au salon._ **

** _Kawaii est en ligne._ **

**Kawaii** : Bonjour tout le monde !😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonjour Flayn

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? Bonjour Flayn ! 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Bienvenue Flayn ! 😃

**Prince charmant** : Bonjour Flayn 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hey Flayn ! 😃

**Kawaii **: Merci ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Qui vous a autorisé à venir ici à cette heure ?! Quelle indécence !

**Kawaii** : 😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!! 😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : CLAUDE ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : JE REVE, CLAUDE ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas pu résister 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : JE HAIS CE BOT !!! 😡😡😡

**Kawaii **: Oh ? C’est donc un bot…

**Bow of Chaos** : sa commande est « !seteth » 😉

**Kawaii **: Voyons…

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Il est inadmissible que vous soyez en train de paresser au lieu d’étudier !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : On sait à qui était adressée cette phrase…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TA GUEULE LORENZ ! 😡😡😡

**Kawaii **: !seteth

**Seteth** : Au lieu de compter fleurette à tout va, concentrez-vous sur vos études !

**Glouttony** : Ah ben là, c’est pas dur… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Prince charmant** : Petite mise à jour à prévoir de ce côté tout de même… 😒

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Ceci n’est pas un terrain de jeux jeunes gens mais un lieu de prière ! Vous n’êtes pas des hommes des cavernes que je sache !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’était qui celle-ci ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Moi et Lorenz…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il m’avait balancé ses bottes toutes crottées sur mes affaires ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Et tu m’as balancé les tiennes en retour !

**Bow of Chaos** : D’ailleurs, tu m’expliques pourquoi tu mets du parfum dedans ?! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On en apprend tous les jours…

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : A quel moment avez-vous jugé qu’il était intelligent de gaspiller ainsi la nourriture ?!

**Akala miam miam** : Felix 😡

**Akala miam miam** : Le jour où il a jeté sa brandade de morue sur la tete de quelqu’un 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah oui…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’avais presque réusii a oublié l’odeur… 😣

**Grincheux** : T’avais qu’à fermer ta grande gueule ce jour là ! 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu sais combien j’ai dû faire de shampooing pour m’en débarraser ?! 😣

**Grincheux **: M’en fout

**Kawaii **: !seteth

**Seteth** : Il est inconcevable que vous vous présentiez en classe dans cet état !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Manuela… avec la gueule de bois…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Un rencard qui s’était mal fini je crois… 😖

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Mais bon sang ! Rangez votre matériel au lieu de le laisser trainer n’importe où !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oups ! Ca c’était moi 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je faisai ma tournée de récup et j’ai posé des trucs dans le passage…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je me souviens…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu étais près de ma chambre quand il s’est pris les pieds dans une caisse et qu’il a évité de justesse de finir étalé au sol…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je fais gaffe depuis ! 😣

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Avez-vous vu quelle heure il est au juste ?! Vous devriez dormir et non vagabonder dans le Monastère en pleine nuit !

**Glouttony **: Heu… C’est qui ça ?

**Prince charmant** : Moi…

**Prince charmant** : Insomnie…

**Prince charmant** : Je voulais me dépenser au terrain d’entrainement quand Seteth m’a attrapé

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors Flayn ?

**Kawaii **: Pas mal… Mais je trouve qu’il manque quelque chose😕

**Kawaii** : C’est que mon frère a des cibles… privilégiées…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je crois qu’ils se sont dénoncés 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est pas faux… J’ai omis d’en tenir compte

**Kawaii** : !seteth

**Seteth** : Qui est ce garçon qui vient de parler à Flayn au juste ?! Qui ?!

**Kawaii **: … A qui il avait dit ça ? 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Je crois qu’elle a été ajoutée par la prof celle-ci car elle me dit rien du tout

**Kawaii **: Oh grand frère… 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Flayn, y aurait moyen de lui dire que c’est un peu exagéré de m’avoir interdit la salle des statues des Saints ? 😅

**Kawaii **: Oh ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain omet de préciser qu’il s’est fait prendre en train de tester ses techniques de drague…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … sur la statue de Sainte Cethleann…

**Kawaii **: 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nan…

**Bow of Chaos** : 🤣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Glouttony** : Désespérant….

**Grincheux** : Crétin ! 💀

**Kawaii** : Je… ne crois pas que ce sera possible 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’aurais essayé…

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Idiot de Braav – 09h16]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Toujours à l’infirmerie ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui, pour surveiller Hubert même si je ne pense plus cela nécessaire

**Idiot de Braav** : Il s’est endormi quand Manuela m’expliquait les différents moyens de contraception

**Prince charmant** : Tu lui a parlé ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Pour l’amener à l’infirmerie, j’y ait bien été obligé.

**Idiot de Braav** : Et… je suis un peu tendu…

**Idiot de Braav** : Dès que je lui ai dit pourquoi je m’inquiétai pour lui, il… n’a plus dit le moindre mot et il m’a suivi sans discuter

**Idiot de Braav** : J’appréhende donc… sa réponse une fois remis.

**Prince charmant** : Je suis disponible si tu veux

**Prince charmant** : Juste… mieux vaut éviter le terrain d’entrainement

**Prince charmant** : Felix est très énervé…

**Idiot de Braav** : Un thé peut-être ?

**Prince charmant** : Camomille pour moi

**Idiot de Braav** : Je dois avoir un mélange de camomille et d’autres plantes.

**Prince charmant** : Ce sera parfait

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 09h38]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hey ! 😄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est nouveau que Dimitri traine avec Ferdinand…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : A priori, ils se sont trouvé un point commun hier donc ça colle assez bien entre eux

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Un point commun ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Tu n’as pas fait gaffe à ça ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Parce que depuis qu’Edie me l’a souligné, je trouve que c’est assez évident… 😐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Attends deux secondes…

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Grincheux – 09h40]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe, Dorothea me dit que Ferdinand et Dimitri ont un truc en commun…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’as une idée ?

**Grincheux** : ….

**Grincheux** : Si tu arrêtais de courir après les filles, tu l’aurais vu…💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Grincheux** : T’es vraiment crétin des fois…

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 09h41]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Okay…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu veux bien m’éclairer ? 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Deux secondes

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 09h42]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie 😘

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai Sylvain qui se demande ce que Ferdie et Dimitri ont en commun…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Il passe tellement de temps à courir après les filles qu’il a raté ça…😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Donne moi une minute

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Grincheux – 09h44]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sylvain est si aveugle que ça ?

**Grincheux** : … On est en train de faire un téléphone arabe ou quoi ?! 🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Oh et puis zut !

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Un jour mon troll viendra – 09h45]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous êtes encore avec Claude ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oui…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vous fiche la paix pour tout le week-end si vous faites en sorte qu’il ne vienne pas sur le serveur pendant au moins une demi-heure

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est dans vos cordes ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … C’est faisable

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci

** _[Salon Sérieusement ?! – 09h48]_ **

** _Création du salon par Helheim’s Axe._ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? et Grincheux au salon._ **

** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? et Grincheux sont en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … What ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as du mal à nommer tes salons Edie… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis surtout allée au plus vite…

**Grincheux** : … Un rapport avec cet abruti qui voit rien je présume ?💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai caché le salon à Dimitri et Claude mais Claude risque de s’en apercevoir dès qu’il ne sera plus occupé (merci Lorenz pour ça) donc je le supprimerai dès qu’on aura terminé

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Lorenz, vraiment ? 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc Sylvain…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ferdie, c’est certain, est gay. D’ailleurs, si tout va bien, nous espérons bien que lui et Hubert vont enfin roucouler ensemble

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Le mot « roucouler » associé à Hubert est… flippant

**Grincheux** : J’suis d’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous avez compris l’idée😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Minute

**Grincheux **: Pas trop tôt…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Dimitri est gay, sérieux ?! 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et oui

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est certain

**Grincheux** : C’était évident 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si mal à l’aise la fois où je lui avais trouvé un rencard…😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Heu…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Tu le sais depuis quand au juste ?😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Aussi longtemps que moi je pense…

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**Grincheux** : C’était donc toi la garce qui m’a menacé au téléphone ! 💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … J’ai raté un épisode là…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pareil

**Grincheux** : Comment ça se fait que le phacochère te connaisse d’ailleurs ? 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hmm… C’est vrai que je ne suis pas restée longtemps à Faerghus…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah ?

**Grincheux **: …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … AH PUNAISE !!! 😨😨😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est toi la fille à qui il a offert un couteau ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😲

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est bien moi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et visiblement, il n’a pas précisé que nous étions resté en contact…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais… vous sortiez pas ensemble du coup ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous nous fréquentions pour raisons familiales

**Helheim’s Axe** : Patricia Arundel était ma mère

**Grincheux** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Il nous a vraiment caché ça ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Ouais…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Moi il me l’a dit car je lui ai demandé directement pourquoi il s’était rendu dans la chambre d’Edie en pleine nuit

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et Hubert sait lui aussi. Je pense que ça doit aussi être le cas de Dedue

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais revenons au sujet…

**Grincheux **: Que ce crétin est pas capable de voir que le phacochère était gay alors que ça se voyait à trois kilomètres ?! 🤬🤬

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hey ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est pas si étonnant en fait…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui, il est discret sur ce point… N’est-ce pas Felix ?

**Grincheux** : Tss 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Minute minute….

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : L’autre nuit, il avait dormi avec Claude non ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est pas… litigieux vu ses préférences ? 😕

**Grincheux** : Plus que tu ne le crois…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu avais vu donc…

**Grincheux** : Je l’ai déjà vu faire ce cirque auparavant donc forcément, j’avais compris 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … IL EN PINCE POUR CLAUDE ?! 😨😨😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Outch… Il a dû avoir mal…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il avait pas bonne mine oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pour ça que je l’avait invité à manger avec nous l’autre jour

**Helheim’s Axe** : En revanche, plus le temps passe et plus cela me dérange… 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Surtout que j’ai appris que Claude fréquentait Petra depuis un moment…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et de base, Claude est loin d’être un abruti

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Y a un truc qui va pas dans ce tableau oui…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Très bizarre que ça fasse tant chier Claude et Petra qu’on sache

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouais…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Sauf…

**Grincheux **: Ca sent le truc fumeux là… 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suspecte un truc fumeux justement…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude a manifesté sur un autre salon (qui ne vous est pas accessible et ne le sera jamais) qu’il lui déplairait de voir Dimitri en couple

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ouais, il était pas chaud de savoir Dimitri pas dispo hier…

**Grincheux** : Bizarre d’ailleurs car le phacochère est plutôt maso…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie lui a… conseillé de prendre ses distances je pense 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Heureusement qu’il m’écoute…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Claude aurait pas tenté de pécho Dimitri justement ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est peut-être tordu comme idée mais imaginons qu’il voulait sortir avec les deux à la fois et que ça a foiré ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bizarrement… ça se tient

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais encore faut-il prouver que Claude est attiré par les hommes… 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je mise plus sur bisexuel

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crois pas que ce soit une question de physique pour lui

**Grincheux** : Y a plus simple

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : Relation libre

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Si c’est le cas, Petra est forcément d’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu son attitude, ça doit être le cas

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as aussi amis et plus si affinités 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Rayez sex-friends d’office. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? **: Une sorte de relation libre donc… ce qui serait à confirmer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et puis le hic, c’est que savoir si oui ou non, Claude s’était rendu compte que Dimitri avait un faible pour lui va être… compliqué

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est qu’il est tenace le bougre ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On peut toujours continuer à le tenir loin de Dimitri 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pas vrai Fe ? 😉

**Grincheux **: … Je la sens pas ton histoire… 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Allez ! Pour le bien de Dimitri…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et on peut ajouter Ingrid dans la combine. Suffit de lui dire qu’on suspecte un sale coup de Claude et elle nous suivra à fond dedans ! 😉

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! D’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : … A tout hasard, vous n’avez pas oublié un petit quelque chose cet aprèm…. 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ahem… 😣

**Grincheux** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Si c’est que ça le souci, ça devrait pouvoir s’arranger…

** _[Message privé de Un jour mon troll viendra à Helheim’s Axe – 10h03]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude cherche son téléphone là. Il va pas tarder à me demander de le faire sonner

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

** _[Salon Sérieusement ?! – 10h04]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crois que Claude a bientôt terminé

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ok

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca marche. A toute Edie 😘

** _Helheim’s Axe supprime le salon Sérieusement ?!_ **

** _[Salon Commun – 10h54]_ **

** _UltimateShipper est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est qui ça ?🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ! Enfin !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu as mis le temps Claude ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas prévu dans mon planning que je devais m’occuper de ce cher Lorenz…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et y a du taf ! 😖

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Au passage…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tu es prié de me rendre ce que tu m’as emprunté tout à l’heure ! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais j’adore ! 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est honteux que tu le caches ! 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ? 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : RENDS-LE MOI ! 😣😣😣😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon bon…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Un jour mon troll viendra – 10h56]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Vous aviez sacrifié quelque chose de précieux tout à l’heure ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oui… Quelque chose qu’il veut me prendre depuis hier… 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié Lorenz.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Merci 😭

** _[Salon Commun – 10h58]_ **

**Glouttony **: C’est quoi au juste ?

**HermioneGranger **: Un bot ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Bravo Annette !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est un bot ! 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bon, c’était galère à programmer par contre…

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’où le fait que je t’ai aidée ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Kawaii **: Et que fait-il ce bot ?

**Glouttony** : J’suis curieuse du coup

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Facile : il te dit le taux de compatibilité amoureuse ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Par exemple

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : $ship @Helheim’s Axe & @🎶 Rossignol 🎶

**UltimateShipper** : 82% ! Il y a de l’amour dans l’air !

**Helheim’s Axe** : ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : $ship Holst & la fille de l’auberge près de la frontière

**UltimateShipper **: 67% ! Il y a un petit quelque chose…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Un doute à confirmer sur mon frère 😁

**Glouttony **: $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & une paire de claques

**UltimateShipper** : 78% ! C’est qu’ils s’adorent !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Grincheux** : Pas faux

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😂

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😂

**Kawaii **: 😂

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & toutes les femmes de Fodlan

**UltimateShipper **: 7% ! Ca ne marchera jamais !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😂😂😂

**Glouttony **: Bien tenté ! 😂

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’vais pas m’avouer vaincu ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & 🎶 Rossignol 🎶

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ?!

**UltimateShipper** : 11% ! Pas la peine d’insister…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’espère bien ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Soit pas jalouse Edie ! Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : 😘

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Kawaii

**Kawaii** : 😲

**UltimateShipper** : 1% ! Incompatibles

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On s’en doutait !

**Glouttony** : ?sylvain

**Kawaii **: !seteth

**Sothis **: Bon sang Sylvain ! Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à cesser de penser avec ce que tu as entre les jambes ?!

**Seteth** : A quel moment vous ai-je dit que vous aviez le droit d’harceler Flayn de cette façon ?!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Joli combo !

**Kawaii** : Oh ! J’avais pas vu cet autre bot

**HermioneGranger **: Si tu veux ses commandes, tape ?help et elle te les envoie en MP 🙂

**Kawaii **: Merci ! 😃

**Kawaii** : ?help

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je ne vais pas m’avouer vaincu par un bot ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Glouttony

**Glouttony **: Ben voyons… 🙄

**UltimateShipper **: 19% ! Vaut peut-être mieux rester amis dans ce cas-là…

**Glouttony **: 😁

**Grincheux **: … Crétin 🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce bot marche super bien 🤣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’en peux plus ! 🤣

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 11h07]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je reconnais : avoir fausser les probabilités quand cela concerne Sylvain est très drole 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : N’est-ce pas ? 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Voyons combien de temps il mord…

** _[Salon Commun – 11h08]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & 🔅 🎇 God is a DJ 🎇 🔅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? 😮

**UltimateShipper **: 13% ! Ce couple est maudit

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : t’en mets du temps entre deux ships toi !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : JE REFLECHIS ! 😣

**Grincheux** : Faut le comprendre : ça lui arrive pas souvent

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : FE ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu l’auras voulu…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Grincheux

**Grincheux **: Tss…

**UltimateShipper** : 99% ! De vraies âmes sœurs !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Grincheux** : …

**Glouttony **: … Nan… 😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Wow… 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Grincheux

**UltimateShipper **: 98% ! L’amour, le vrai !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hu hu… ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Kawaii **: D’accord…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Grincheux **: Retente ça encore une fois et tu es mort Sylvain 💀💀💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

** _Prince charmant et Blue Hood sont en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : AH !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Prince charmant & Idiot de Braav

**Prince charmant** : ?

**UltimateShipper** : 65% ! Une très bonne entente !

**Blue Hood** : … C’est quoi ça ? 😑

**Prince charmant** : …

**Grincheux** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & mon poing dans son pif !

**Glouttony** : Sylvain qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort 😑

**UltimateShipper **: 100% ! La perfection absolue !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu… 😅

** _Grincheux est hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : GYAAAAA !!!! 😨😨😨

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Glouttony **: … Il court vite quand il le veut bien 😑

** _[Message privé de Ombre de Zangdar à Idiot de Braav – 11h47]_ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Manuela m’autorise à quitter l’infirmerie…

**Idiot de Braav** : Entendu…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : Si vous ne voulez plus me parler, je comprendrai…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Non

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Juste… Je ne comprends pas…

**Idiot de Braav** : ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’ai été odieux avec vous, nous nous chamaillons pour un oui ou un non et j’ai changé votre pseudonyme sans votre accord…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et… vous devez sincèrement être masochiste pour vouloir être avec moi… 😑

**Idiot de Braav** : Probablement

**Idiot de Braav** : Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un de mauvais Hubert et que vous cachez bien aux autres ce que vous ressentez réellement.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Tu m’as manqué…

**Idiot de Braav** : … C’est réciproque…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Et je ne veux aucune démonstration publique d’affection !

**Idiot de Braav** : Je m’en accommoderai

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Très bien…

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Cette situation est très gênante…

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui…

**Idiot de Braav** : On se retrouve dans le Hall

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Entendu

** _[Salon Commun – 12h29]_ **

** **

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Idiot de Braav sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh ? Un revenant ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Le roi des enquiquineurs est en forme visiblement…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ravie de vous voir frais et dispo Hubert

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Merci.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : A l’avenir, je ferai plus attention à mes heures de sommeil…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si Claude pourrait faire pareil…. 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Je gère très bien mon sommeil !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : En dormant en classe… 😒

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ce qui est usant en soit…😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … sachant que même en dormant en cours, il a la moyenne… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Injuste ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vu que vous n’étiez pas présent ce matin, petit résumé rapide pour vous Hubie

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Flayn est sur le serveur et nous avons un nouveau bot !

**Kawaii **: Bonjour Hubert 😄

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Bonjour Flayn

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’espère que cette bande d’énergumènes ne vous ennuis pas trop…

**Kawaii **: Non non, ça va

**Idiot de Braav** : Et un nouveau bot ? J’ai dû rater cela…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est le shipper ultime 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sylvain l’a pas mal testé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs… des nouvelles de Sylvain ?

**Prince charmant** : Avec Dedue, on l’a retrouvé dans l’étang…

**Dedue** : A priori, il a préféré sauter à l’eau plutôt que d’affronter le shinai de Felix 😑

**Glouttony** : Je peux comprendre…

**Prince charmant** : Felix a, depuis, détruit trois mannequin d’entrainement avec ce même shinai…

**Bow of Chaos** : Gloups ! 😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il est vraiment en pétard…

**Blue Hood** : Je suis au terrain d’entrainement et je peux attester que c’est vrai…

**Blue Hood** : Felix a l’air plus calme mais… y a comme une aura… mauvaise qui se dégage de lui là… 😖

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ouais…

**Glouttony** : … Et Sylvain pourra pas l’éviter éternellement vu le programme de cet aprèm…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Argh ! 😖

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Oh putain… 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Il va falloir prévoir la trousse de secours donc…

**Prince charmant** : Et éviter de mentionner Felix jusqu’à demain…

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui… et ce bot au fait ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oups ! Pardon ! 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je te montre ça Ferdie

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : $ship @🔅 🎇 God is a DJ 🎇 🔅 & @HermioneGranger

**UltimateShipper** : 88% ! C’est du solide !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je n’en ai jamais douté 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Même si en fait, nous ne sommes pas en couple

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Nous sommes un couple d’amies, tout simplement 😃

**HermioneGranger **: 💙

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Voilà ! Cela donne la compatibilité amoureuse mais c’est plus pour le fun qu’autre chose hein 😅

**Glouttony **: C’était d’ailleurs très drôle les résultats pour Sylvain 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : Je vois

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs vous deux…

**Helheim’s Axe** : $ship @Ombre de Zangdar & @Idiot de Braav

**UltimateShipper **: 91% ! A priori, c’est pour la vie !

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca fait deux minutes que vous êtes là tous les deux et pas de disputes, rien

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’imagine que vous avez enfin fait la paix

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et ?...

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : … OK, on est ensemble…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yeah !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Félicitations ! ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Enfin…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vous souhaite le meilleur 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Donc a va vou voir vous bécoter ? 😜

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Certainement pas

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Roh…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Prince charmant** : Changeons de sujet à présent

**Dedue** : Bonne idée

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca commence à quelle heure pour les punis cet aprèm ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : GYAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH !!!!! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : 14h

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’ai hate ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : T’es bien la seule Leonie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hilda et moi-même allons préparer les documentaires à visionner pour 15h30 environ

**Idiot de Braav** : J’ai cru comprendre que nous allions refaire ce questionnaire un jour ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Exact mais, comme hier, nous vous prendrons par surprise

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭😭😭

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est en ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : T’es encore vivant toi ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Le réfectoire est sans risque ?

**Glouttony** : @Blue Hood

**Blue Hood** : J’avais amené de quoi manger. Je partagerai avec Felix car là…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Bon ben je vais me faire frapper tout à l’heure 😭

**Prince charmant** : De ce que j’ai pu lire, tu l’avais un peu cherché aussi…

**Glouttony **: Totalement…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

** _[Salon Opération Ferdibert – 13h12]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon, je crois que nous pouvons dire que la mission a été un succès

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Total !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui ! ❤️

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

** _Bow of Chaos renomme le salon en Opération Sylvix._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Mission suivante ! 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUI !!! 💛💛💛

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas la même chose là…

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, la collecte d’infos avait déjà commencée mais rassemblons tout cela à présent…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Même pas la peine de tenter de séduire Felix.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il pourrait mal le prendre…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il n’y a que les armes qui lui plaisent de ce que j’ai vu. Et le combat aussi

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Sylvain… c’est un cas compliqué aussi 😓

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il ne nie pas une potentielle bisexualité de sa part mais encore faut-il le convaincre de tenter les mecs…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a du mal avec les relations sérieuses… 😓

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais c’est intéressant qu’il ait testé Felix sur le bot

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep !

**Bow of Chaos** : D’après ce que j’ai glané comme infos, c’est pas illogique. Felix est proche de Sylvain

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Felix… n’apprécie clairement pas l’attitude Sylvain avec les femmes 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sauf que lui… ne lui dit pas avec des sermons…

**Bow of Chaos** : Après, je suspecte que ce cher Felix puisse être demisexuel…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ! Ca expliquerait oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Asexuel aussi mais vu ses réactions…

**Helheim’s Axe** : oui

**Bow of Chaos** : On en reparlera après leur punition 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : Si vous me cherchez, je joue aux Sims ! 😛

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à //LostInTranslation// – 15h33]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, ce qu’on redoutait approche plus vite que prévu…

**Bow of Chaos** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer1.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer2.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer3.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : Edelgard a été maline en supprimant le salon mais pas de chance que j’ai eu des soupçons lorsque Lorenz a laissé son carnet de poèmes à portée de main et qu’il avait bougé mon téléphone…

**Bow of Chaos** : Heureusement que je n’ai pas précisé que je gardais des traces…

**//LostInTranslation//** : … Aie… 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais…😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Dimitri m’évite et pourquoi il dit « amen » à presque tout ce que dit Edelgard…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis dans la merde ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Faut que je trouve comment leur expliquer que non, je ne voulais pas jouer avec les sentiments de Dimitri ?! 😭

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi trouver solution. J’ai confiance

**//LostInTranslation//** : Dis lui vérité, tout simplement ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Houlà…

**Bow of Chaos** : « En vrai, je suis en fait né à Almyra et y a un mois environ, comme un con, j’ai paumé mon passeport almyrois car j’ai pas vu que la poche de mon jean était déchirée et c’est Petra qui me l’a rapporté car elle a reconnu ma photo. Parce qu’on s’est aperçus que nos cultures respectives étaient proches, on s’est mis à trainer ensemble pour apprendre un peu la langue de l’autre et se réconforter mutuellement car on a le mal du pays et on veut pas que les autres le sache… »

**Bow of Chaos** : « Et bonus : si Petra et moi on s’est mis à se bécoter et autres, c’est aussi parce qu’on voulait gagner un peu d’assurance dans ce domaine avant de vraiment se lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec quelqu’un et aussi parce que dans mon pays, on se dit bonjour en s’embrassant sur la bouche… »

**//LostInTranslation//** : Résumé grossier mais juste

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui… Sauf que si Edelgard lui monte la tête contre moi, il me croira pas 🙄

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tu penses qu’elle faire ça ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Si elle est en colère, oui

**Bow of Chaos** : Cette fille a un penchant très prononcé pour la domination et je ne compte pas m’écraser face à elle… pas sans rien faire…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tu as idée ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour elle directement, pas encore. En revanche, vu que je vais être privé de mon partenaire de jeux préféré, je vais avoir du temps pour faire comprendre à Lorenz qui est son délégué…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai mémorisé ses poèmes et… vu la nature de l’angle d’attaque, je vais devoir me renseigner un peu car y un truc qui m’inquiète le concernant 🤨

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Tant que je n’ai pas confirmé ça, je préfère ne rien dire

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, ça te dérangerait de servir de partenaire d’entrainement à Felix ? Au moins pour qu’il ait un peu plus confiance en toi

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tu veux passer par Felix ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour atteindre Dimitri, c’est lui ou Dedue donc si ça marche pas avec Dedue, j’ai plus trop le choix…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ok

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci Petra. Je t’adore 💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pareil ❤️

** _[Salon Commun – 18h17]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors… Comment c’était ? 😁

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’aurais dû venir Claude !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : La tête de Jeralt ! 🤣

**GTFisher **: Il tirait exactement la même tronche quand, plus jeune, je lui avais demandé comment on faisait les bébés…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca devait être épique 😁

**GTFisher **: Houlà oui 😁

**Kawaii **: J’avais posé la question à mon frère une fois…

**Kawaii **: Il a eu… beaucoup de mal à me répondre

**Kawaii **: J’ai fini par demander à Shamir qui a été beaucoup plus claire 🙄

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Elle a dû être directe…

**Kawaii **: Oui…

**Idiot de Braav** : Et tu avais raison Leonie : Jeralt déteste se répéter

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’t’avais prévenu Caspar !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’était brut de décoffrage…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Parce que vous y êtes allé aussi Hubert ?! 😲

**Idiot de Braav** : Quand il a su que je devais m’y rendre, il a insisté pour venir

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C trop mignon ! 💛

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Blue Hood** : Vu que Sylvain, Felix et Lorenz sont pas en ligne…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sylvain et Felix sont encore en train de regarder les documentaires

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz en revanche, je sais pas où il est passé…

**Prince charmant** : Vrai que je ne l’ai pas aperçu depuis ce midi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Idem

**Bow of Chaos** : Il s’est enfermé dans sa chambre

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Tu lui a fait quoi cette fois ?😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Ben je m’étais amusé à le recréer sur les Sims (obligé de télécharger un CC pour avoir un vrai violet pour les cheveux !) et… son avatar s’est fait enlevé par les extraterrestres 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Nan…

**Marianne **: … Ton sim est…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai cherché sur les sites de fans pourquoi j’avais des lumières bizarres qui lui sortait du ventre…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : … Il l’est…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu lui a dit, évidemment ? 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : Attends, j’ai un bébé à nommer et c’était pas prévu au programme ! 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Il m’a claqué la porte au nez après que je lui demandé des idées de prénoms ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu peux le renvoyer sur Sixam le bébé alien 👽

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? Bon à savoir

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pas encore né donc ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Nope

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Donc tu sais pas combien y en a encore… Moi j’en ai eu deux d’un coup… j’ai craqué ! 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Marianne** : 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Argh…

**Kawaii** : Oulà…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh l’horreur… 😨

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Une de mes simettes a eu des triplés… J’étais en appartement 😭

**Kawaii **: Ca m’est arrivé aussi…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Tu joues aussi aux sims Flayn ?

**Kawaii **: Oui ! Là j’ai entamé un Legacy et je découvre des aspects du jeu que je ne connaissai même pas ! 😮

**Kawaii **: Le plant de poubelle par exemple !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah oui ! Je l’ai eu par hasard celui-là !

**Polochon de Dlul** : Moi j’ai eu un épouvantail Kleptomane…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Il me piquait sans arrêt des trucs dans ma chaumière ! 😫

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Moi j’ai découvert que ces chapeaux bizarres aidaient bien pour tuer avec les émotions… 💀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et moi que les groupes étaient… un système intéressant pour contourner quelques restrictions du jeu…

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ma simette, grace à un groupe de flirt, a pu se taper deux sims du groupe sans qu’aucun ne soit jaloux 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😲

** _Helheim’s Axe et Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : T’es vraiment une sacrée coquine 😛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : … De quoi ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sims

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’suis en train de lire…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il a l’air pas mal ce jeu en fait 😁

**Glouttony** : Commence pas toi…😒

**Prince charmant** : Je suis d’accord…😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dsl si on vous saoule avec ce jeu 😅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh mais y a pas de mal ! 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Cela me rappelle que cela faut un moment que je n’y ai pas joué… 🙂

**HermioneGranger **: Pareil

**HermioneGranger **: Faudra qu’on s’échange nos sims du coup ! 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : OUI !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’approuve

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’ai pas trop de sims… mais j’ai quelques constructions par contre

**Bow of Chaos** : Moi j’suis sur une maison.

**Bow of Chaos** : Encore merci pour le guide Marianne !

**Marianne** : De rien…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pour changer de jeu, qui a fini une conquête sur Northgard ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Terminé celle du Serpent avant… de me faire confisquer mon PC… 😓

**Idiot de Braav** : Tu le reverras tout à l’heure mais sous ma surveillance

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ok

**Idiot de Braav** : Moi j’ai attaqué celle de la Chèvre

**Helheim’s Axe** : Corbeau en cours en binome pour moi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Cerf en binome aussi

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Nous reste trois batailles

**GTFisher **: Fini le Loup en solo

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Kraken en cours en binome

**Glouttony **: Idem

**Bow of Chaos** : Ours en binome et Cerf en solo.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vous êtes que deux à en avoir fini une ?

**GTFisher** : Vu les conditions de victoire de certaines maps, ce nest pas si étonnant

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Quoique c’est bien marrant quand t’as les IA qui se tapent dessus 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😁

** _Grincheux est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu…

**Grincheux **: … Ferme ta grande gueule ou tu vas le regretter… 💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … T’es toujours dans la mouise toi…

**Glouttony** : On peut savoir comment ça s’est passé pour vous deux… ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Grincheux** : Non

**Glouttony **: Ok…

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Idiot de Braav – 18h46]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Je suis content pour toi et Hubert

**Idiot de Braav** : Merci 🙂

**Idiot de Braav** : Et pour toi ?

**Prince charmant** : Je… pense que je vais prendre un peu mes distances avec Claude le temps de faire un peu le point.

**Prince charmant** : C’est peut-être mieux

**Idiot de Braav** : Je vois

**Idiot de Braav** : Si tu veux en parler, tu n’as qu’à m’envoyer un message

**Prince charmant** : Merci

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 20h14]_ **

** **

** _Création du salon par Bow of Chaos._ **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute //LostInTranslation// et Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 au salon._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est quoi le couac ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu ne dévoile rien de ce qui est dis ici

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout à Edelgard…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ok…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi avoir trouvé idée ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais et comme je te disais, je voulais confirmer un truc

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’suis paumée là…

**Bow of Chaos** : On t’expliquera mais avant, tu m’avais dit que tu connaissais le père de Lorenz je crois ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Argh ! Oui… 😦

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pourquoi ça t’intéresse tout à coup ? Y a un souci avec Lorenz ? 😦

**Bow of Chaos** : Ben… J’ai lu ses poèmes tout à l’heure et… ça se pourait

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 dans la catégorie « connard », tu peux direct le mettre à 10.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce type est un putain de misogyne qui voit vraiment les femmes comme des objets et j’suis quasi-sure que c’est pas son seul défaut…😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dans le fond, j’suis même pas surprise que Lorenz avait de pareilles lacunes sur la gent féminine…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu veux que je cause à Lorenz à cœur ouvert ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je pensais le faire moi-même en fait mais ce sera plus facile si tu viens aussi.

**Bow of Chaos** : Il m’a un poil poignardé dans le dos donc je vais pas être tendre avec lui 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer1.jpg]

**//LostInTranslation//** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer2.jpg]

**//LostInTranslation//** : [Image : ScreenHistChatSer3.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci Petra

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … OK

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es dans la merde donc

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Des fois, je me dis que tu aimes t’attirer des problèmes 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et donc, c’est quoi réellement vous deux ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Amis très proches

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛💛💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et moi avoir avoué à Claude que pas à l’aise avec gestes affectifs en Fodlan donc lui proposer qu’on gagne expérience comme ça

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et moi avoir dit oui

**Bow of Chaos** : T’as vite gagné en assurance mine de rien

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’comprends que ça vous fasse chier du coup…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Claude… Tu tournais autour de Dimitri ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je tatais le terrain…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Crétin… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as de la chance de m’avoir… mais face à Edelgard, je te servirai pas à grand-chose

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est plus Dimitri que j’aimerai atteindre mais chez les Lions, je vois que Felix et Dedue qui pourraient m’aider pour ça et je sais que toi et moi ne fréquentons pas les mêmes…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Outch… Oublie direct Dedue déjà et Ashe aussi. Raye Annette aussi car elle pourrait se vendre par inadvertance.😦

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Le meilleur choix pour moi, ce serait Mercedes car elle, au moins, elle t’écoute jusqu’au bout et elle a un petit ascendant sur tous les autres Lions, Dimitri inclus. En plus, si tu lui confies un truc, elle le dira à personne.

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci Hilda

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : A quelle heure on coince Lorenz ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Dans sa chambre vers 21h

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui être avec Lysithea en ce moment.

**//LostInTranslation//** : Je prévenir vous dès que lui fini.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci ! 😃

** _[Salon Commun – 22h56]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Anna

**UltimateShipper** : 23% ! Pas fait pour durer !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Shamir

**UltimateShipper** : 3% ! Fuyez pauvre fou !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Catherine

**UltimateShipper** : 2% ! Aucune chance que ça fonctionne !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Manuela

**UltimateShipper **: 15% ! Dans une autre vie peut-être !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & Rhea

**UltimateShipper **: 0% ! Jamais !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & la serveuse

**UltimateShipper** : 1% ! Même pas en rêve !

**Grincheux** : … 💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu… 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Bow of Chaos & @//LostInTranslation//

**UltimateShipper** : 55% ! Ca colle plutôt bien !

**Grincheux **: 5h demain matin 💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Grincheux **: @Prince charmant

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi proposer attacher lui à cible…. 💀💀💀

**Grincheux **: Proposition retenue et alléchante 💀💀💀

**Prince charmant** : … Sylvain… 💢💢💢

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh super…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : !seteth

**Prince charmant** : ?sylvain

**Seteth **: Il est inadmissible que vous ayez une telle attitude au sein du Monastère ! Montrez l’exemple !

**Sothis** : Ce n’est pas possible Sylvain ! Tu es absolument insortable ! Revois ton attitude envers les femmes !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭😭😭


	8. V’savez comme c’est chiant à laver du blanc ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beau bordel dans ce chapitre... Pour ne pas aider, j'étais éclatée de rire en les imaginant jouer à leur nouveau jeu favori... XD
> 
> Enjoy ;p
> 
> PS: Don't mess with me = Shamir

** _[Message privée de Gnome of Đoøm à Fan n°1 de Jeralt – 00h12]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Hey ! T’as trouvé des trucs dernièrement ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Du genre ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Trucs informatiques 💾

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Nope, on m’a rien amené comme ça

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Argh… 😫

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’as perdu un truc toi nan ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ma clé USB… 😥

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai dû l’oublier quelque part mais je ne sais pas où 😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Si je la trouve, je sais comment que c’est la tienne ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle est noire et légèrement fendue à l’arrière.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et surtout, TU NE REGARDES PAS SONS CONTENU !!!! 😡😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est noté…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’as essayé de demander à Byleth ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle l’a pas… Linhardt non plus

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude ? 😐

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je vais demander…

** _[Message privé de Gnome of Đoøm à Bow of Chaos – 00h18]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude, t’as pas trouvé une clé USB des fois ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Nope. T’en a perdu une ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Oui. Leonie l’a pas trouvée et le professeur non plus… 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu sais où tu l’as perdue ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Non…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Si tu la trouves, évites de regarder son contenu… MAIS VRAIMENT ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je suis pas assez con pour brancher une clé USB que je ne connais pas à mon ordi… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Si je vois quelqu’un qui en récupère une, je la lui chiperai au cas où et si c’est la tienne… On négociera 😜

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😰

** _[Message privé de Gnome of Đoøm à Fan n°1 de Jeralt – 00h21]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il l’a pas… Mais j’suis dans la mouise s’il la trouve… 😰

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Argh…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je te souhaite de la retrouver avant 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’espère juste que personne sera assez con pour la brancher à son ordi ! 😰

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 00h45]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Manuela vient de m’envoyer une suggestion pour le spectacle

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vu l’heure, elle va être bourrée demain matin… 😬

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle propose qu’on refasse un conte de notre choix en version théatrale et musicale

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh ? Intéressant ça 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle a dit que certains roles principaux pouvaient ne pas être chantés. Bernadetta peut réécrire l’histoire pour que ça colle. 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca m’arrange. J’suis… en dessous de vous autres niveau chant 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et faudrait prendre un conte connu

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Juste… pas sa version Disney…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On ne compte pas récupérer les chansons ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Perso, je partirai pour un conte où c’est logique qu’un des protagonistes chante

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : La petite sirène ? Tu ferais une superbe sirène ! 🧜😘

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Même idée mais je ne veux pas de ce rôle

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je ne veux pas voler la vedette à tous les autres ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : La sorcière des mers m’irait très bien et puis parmi les filles, je suis la seule qui n’a pas de souci à aller vers des sons plus graves.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah mais je veux voir ça ! 😍

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu vas mettre le feu dans ce rôle ! 🤩🤩🤩

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Merci ! ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et comme ça, je laisse le rôle principal à Annette ou Hilda.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hilda est meilleure actrice et elle brillera dans ce rôle

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Par contre, vu l’histoire originale…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On peut toujours réécrire un peu l’histoire s’il le faut. Du coup, ce sera une version revisitée du conte avec un happy end 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Si on lui propose un bon script, Manuela sera d’accord

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est donc Bernadetta qui s’y colle ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle aime écrire donc je lui ai proposé et puis elle est dans l’orchestre après tout…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle écrit très bien du peu qu’elle m’a laissé voir. 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ferdie est prêt à l’aider pour les parties chantées 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Du coup… Le prince n’est pas un role chanté ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Non. Peut-être une scène de bal mais on ne veut pas que seuls ceux de la chorale soient mis en avant. Pour ça que lui et la princesse étrangère ne seront pas des rôles chantés ou très peu.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je vois je vois…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ca va être intéressant tout ça 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : N’oublie pas que y a toujours des castings à passer et que c’est Manuela qui aura le dernier mot 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh mais je le sais bien 😉

** _[Salon Commun – 06h20]_ **

**Blue Hood** : … On m’explique pourquoi Sylvain a des traces de peinture bleue dans les cheveux ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Un jeu qu’on a mis au point avec Petra

**//LostInTranslation//** : Paint Arrow 🏹🎨

**//LostInTranslation//** : Prochaine fois prévoir plus cibles mouvantes 🎯

**Grincheux** : Entièrement d’accord

**Blue Hood** : Ok….

**Prince charmant** : C’était très intéressant à regarder je dois dire

**Prince charmant** : Enfin… Jusqu’à ce que je me prenne une flèche de peinture… 😠

**Glouttony** : J’ai retiré des points à Felix suite à ça.

**Grincheux** : Tss 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est quoi les règles du coup ? Ca me tente bien 😁

**Glouttony** : Chacun a 20 flèches avec une peinture de sa couleur et, suivant les cibles touchées, gagne plus ou moins de points (ou en perd dans certains cas)

**Glouttony** : Là par exemple, les cibles fixes rapportaient 5 points et toucher Sylvain rapportait 20 points

**//LostInTranslation//** : Sylvain bon sprikleur…

**Grincheux** : Jai dû lui tendre une embuscade pour le toucher… 💀

**Glouttony** : Oui… Mais tu l’as fait exprès de lui tirer trois fois dans les fesses ?! 😣

**Blue Hood** : 😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😲

**Prince charmant** : …

**Grincheux** : Petra l’a eu à l’entrejambe 😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 🤣

**Blue Hood** : Ouille… 😖

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui plus bouger au moins

**Prince charmant** : Ca oui… Il est resté tranquille après ça 😖

**Glouttony** : Petra a été stratège… Mais toi, t’a limite vidé ton carquoi sur lui ! 😲

**Grincheux** : C’est lui qui rapportait le plus de points ! 🤬🤬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : D’ailleurs, qui a gagné ? 😄

**Glouttony** : Felix de peu

**//LostInTranslation//** : Sylvain avoir réussi esquiver trois flèches moi… 😣

**Prince charmant** : Et j’ai failli en recevoir une quand il a esquivé la quatrième…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Trop bon vot’ truc ! 😁

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Faut refaire ça ! Je veux essayer ! 😄

**//LostInTranslation//** : +1

**Grincheux** : +1

**Blue Hood** : Peut-être prévoir des coquilles tout de même 😅

**Glouttony** : Oui… Parce que je crois pas que Sylvain sera d’accord autrement…

**Prince charmant** : Et je suis d’accord pour ajouter des cibles mouvantes si elles sont consentantes (sauf Sylvain)

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Youpi ! 😄

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 à Bow of Chaos – 07h01]_ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Bonjour Claude. Hilda m’a dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide ? 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Salut Mercedes et oui, j’ai besoin d’aide.

**Bow of Chaos** : Attends deux secondes…

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 07h02]_ **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 au salon._ **

** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 est en ligne._ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Lis tout et surtout, ne dis à personne pour ce salon…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ok 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Hmm… Est-ce pour ça que Lorenz est si peu bavard ce matin ? 🙁

**Bow of Chaos** : Il est en train de faire son deuil de son hétérosexualité forcée…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai pas été tendre avec lui donc se peut qu’il m’évite pendant plusieurs jours ou qu’on s’engueule…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’accord… 🙁

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je peux t’aider je pense avec Felix. Il faudra juste me laisser le temps pour ça 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Pour Dimitri en revanche, il passe plus de temps avec Edelgard qu’avec moi en ce moment. Je peux tenter au moins de lui parler et te dire ce qu’il en est réellement pour lui 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est déjà beaucoup ! Merci Mercedes !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il n’y a pas de quoi 🙂

** _[Salon Commun – 07h35]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bizarre… Ca rame beaucoup ce matin 🤨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Exact. Ca fait dix minutes que je peine à charger une page web

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Impossible de regarder une vidéo en ligne pour moi

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Même chose pour écouter de la musique

**Bow of Chaos** : Problème réseau peut-être ? 🤨

**HermioneGranger** : Bizarre à cette heure-ci…

**GTFisher** : Même avec tous les ordis connectés, ça ne rame pas comme ça.

**GTFisher** : Ce n’est pas normal…

** _Ombre de Zangdar, Helheim’s Axe, Idiot de Braav, Prince charmant, Dedue, Blue Hood, _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅, Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, Marianne, Polochon de Dlul et GTFisher sont hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Heu…

**HermioneGranger** : 😲😲😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oh putain non…

** _Gnome of Đoøm, HermioneGranger, Bow of Chaos, //LostInTranslation//, Kawaii, Grincheux, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, Bernard Lhermitte, _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶, PAR CRÔM !!!, Les chaussettes du nain, Akala miam miam, Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Glouttony sont hors-ligne._ **

** **

** _[Déconnexion du serveur Three Houses au réseau Garreg Mach– 07h37]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 07h40]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 07h42]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 07h45]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 07h47]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 07h49]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 07h51]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 07h52]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 07h54]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 07h57]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 07h59]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 08h01]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 08h03]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 08h04]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 08h06]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 08h09]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 08h11]_ **

** _[Arrêt du serveur – 08h15]_ **

** **

** _[Démarrage du serveur Three Houses – 17h57]_ **

** _[Connexion en cours – 17h59]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 18h01]_ **

** _[Tentative de reconnexion – 18h06]_ **

** _[Echec de connexion au serveur : Pas d’accès internet – 18h08]_ **

** _[Arrêt du serveur – 18h10]_ **

** **

** _[Démarrage du serveur Three Houses – 17h54]_ **

** _[Connexion en cours – 17h55]_ **

** _[Serveur Three Houses en ligne – 17h56]_ **

** **

** _[Salon Commun – 18h00]_ **

** _Bow of Chaos est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise… Ca c’était de la panne… 😣

** _Helheim’s Axe, Ombre de Zangdar, Idiot de Braav, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, Glouttony, Gnome of Đoøm, Un jour mon troll viendra et Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout remarche enfin…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’EST PAS TROP TOT ! 😣😣😣😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : UNE SEMAINE SANS JOUER EN LIGNE ! 😠😠😠😠😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Méga panne d’internet et de téléphone… S’est passé quoi au juste ?! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai une semaine de retard sur INstagram ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : @GTFisher

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et moi donc… J’ai plus de 2000 notifications sur mon compte ! 😣

**Glouttony** : Enfin on a du réseau…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ARGH !!! 87 appels manqués du frangin et plus de 400 messages !!! 😱😱😱😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je reviens plus tard ! 😨

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon courage ma belle 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Je suis étonné qu’Holst n’ait pas envoyé l’armée venir la chercher… 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : +1 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : A ce point ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh oui… 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Si Hilda lui donne pas de nouvelles une fois par jour, il est cap de l’appeler toutes les heures… 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : Tout de même… 😲

**Glouttony** : 😲😲😲

** _Prince charmant, Dedue, _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅, HermioneGranger, Grincheux, Blue Hood, Les chaussettes du nain et Akala miam miam sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Grand frère trop protecteur donc….

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui…

**Prince charmant** : Je vois que tout semble revenir à la normale

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hubert aurait pas tenté de tous nous priver de jeux ?! 😡😡

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Faites très attention à ce que vous dites… 💀💀

**Idiot de Braav** : Non, ce n’est pas lui.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Le témoignage du conjoint n’est pas recevable dans cette affaire

**Blue Hood** : Punaise… Ils ont annulé une de mes séries 😭

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pareil 😭

** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶, //LostInTranslation//, Bernard Lhermitte, Polochon de Dlul, PAR CRÔM !!! et Kawaii sont en ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain, si Ferdinand dit que ce n’est pas Hubert, je le crois sur parole.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je plussoie

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem

**Grincheux** : +1

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : FE ! 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quelle série ?

**Grincheux** : T’as passé ta semaine à raler car tu pouvais pas jouer à Northgard comme tu voulais… 🤬🤬🤬

**Blue Hood** : Gotham

**Les chaussettes du nain** : The SHIELD…

**Glouttony** : D’ailleurs, on peut y jouer hors-ligne pourtant… 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Sauf si en fait… 💢

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ahem… 😅

**Glouttony** : Il a eu le temps de vider son historique depuis donc impossible de vérifier nos soupçons… 😠

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : PROF !!! 💛💛

**GTFisher** : Ah ! Je vois que tu as rétabli ton serveur Claude !

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep et il va très bien ! 💛

**Helheim’s Axe** : Professeur, que s’est-il passé au juste ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Un virus peut-être ?

**GTFisher** : C’est… à peu près ça…

**Kawaii** : Oui… 😫

**Glouttony** : … C’est grave à ce point ?

**GTFisher** : Disons que heureusement que Seteth avait fait des sauvegardes car autrement, vos cours auraient été… compromis et pas que ça…

**GTFisher** : De plus, notre box internet avait grillée….

**HermioneGranger** : Quoi ?! 😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh punaise… 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas étonnant qu’on avait plus rien ! 😣

**Kawaii** : Le Monastère est assez isolé donc dès que l’on perd internet, c’est compliqué…

**Kawaii** : Mon frère essaie de résoudre ce problème depuis un moment mais Rhea y est assez fermée… 😕

**Kawaii** : Pour vous dire, elle n’a accepté que par obligation que Garreg Mach ait un accès internet…

**Bow of Chaos** : Sérieusement ?! 😲

**GTFisher** : Je confirme pour avoir récemment vu les factures…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Doit-on en conclure que si l’on a du matériel informatique correct, c’est grace à Seteth ?

**Kawaii** : Oh que oui…

**GTFisher** : Hanneman a dû contribuer aussi mais oui, c’est en grande partie parce qu’il a su convaincre Rhea… à l’usure.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ok… 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bon, ça nous aura fait une coupure. Hein Edie ? ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Coupure très agréable, je le confirme ❤️

**Marianne** : O-oui… J’ai pu finir une maison dans les sims 🛠️

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Moi aussi ! 🛠️

**Bow of Chaos** : Idem ! J’ai fini un bar 🛠️ 🍹 😜

**Polochon de Dlul** : Nous allons donc avoir de quoi échanger

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Moi j’ai avancé un peu mon Legacy mais mon héritier est mort de honte après que sa copine ait refusé sa demande en mariage ! 😫

**Kawaii** : 😲

**HermioneGranger** : 😱

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : A ce point ? 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Comment t’as fait ? 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il avait été surpris avant aux toilettes et j’avais pas fait gaffe qu’il avait foiré un dialogue donc ça a été la honte de trop…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai pas sauvegardé suite à ce fail 😣

**Kawaii** : Je comprends très bien…

**Marianne** : Moi aussi…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : +1

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Sans vouloir couper votre échange, comment ce virus a réussi à agir ?

**GTFisher** : Ca…

**GTFisher** : Rhea a trouvé une clé USB dans un couloir et a voulu regarder son contenu pour savoir à quei elle était…

**GTFisher** : Je vous laisse deviner la suite…

**HermioneGranger** : MAIS FAUT PAS FAIRE CA !!! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Ca revient à se planter une seringue usagée trouvée par terre dans le bras ça… 💀💀💀

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je crois que c’était la NSA qui avait fait un coup comme ça avec des clés USB infectées laissées dans un parking…

**GTFisher** : C’est bien ça

**GTFisher** : Du coup, on a dû faire un cours de sécurité informatique à nos collègues… 😑

**Kawaii** : Pour y avoir assisté, je peux dire que Rhea n’était pas la seule qui aurait pu faire cette erreur… 😑

**GTFisher** : J’ai encore les restes de la dispute entre Manuela et Hanneman dans la tête…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Gnome of Đoøm – 18h11]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Y avait un virus sur ta clé USB ? 😰

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … C’était pas censé faire autant de dégats 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : S’ils le découvrent…

**Bow of Chaos** : Calme. T’aurais déjà Seteth sur le dos si c’était le cas.

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis ils vont pas te renvoyer pour ça. Tu l’as pas fait exprès 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Mais ils peuvent m’interdire des accès…

**Bow of Chaos** : Argh, j’avais oublié ça…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Hmm… Je veux bien te proposer un deal… Mais ça te coutera cher 😛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Grr… Quoi ? 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Je prends le blame à ta place s’ils comprennent que ça vient de chez nous et, en échange, tu me devras un service.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Tu me fais chanter en gros ?! 😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Papa n’oserait jamais faire ça à sa fifille chérie 😜

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣

** _[Message privé de Fan n°1 de Jeralt à Gnome of Đoøm – 18h12]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lys’… 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oui et Claude a compris…😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il me tient 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh punaise… 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Son deal est que s’ils découvrent que la clé est à un de nous, il prenne la responsabilité et en échange, faudra que je lui rende un service

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lequel ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Justement… IL M’A PAS DIT ! 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et je suis pas censée faire des programmes malveillants en plus !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Punaise…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Négocie un temps de réponse le temps qu’on trouve un moyen de te sortir de là ! 😣

** _[Message privé de Gnome of Đoøm à Bow of Chaos – 18h15]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je demande un temps pour réfléhir… Ou au moins que tu me dises ce que tu me veux ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Hmm… Deal

**Bow of Chaos** : Soit connectée vers 21h00 et on discutera de tout cela avec Leonie 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Car j’imagine qu’elle est au courant aussi 😉

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭😭😭

** _[Message Privé de GTFisher à TheGuardian – 18h55]_ **

**GTFisher** : Tu as terminé avec l’ordinateur de Rhea ?

**TheGuardian** : Oui, je lui ai tout réinstallé…

**TheGuardian** : Au moins elle, elle m’écoute quand je lui dis que ça ne sert à rien de taper sur le clavier quand ça ne marche pas… 😑

**GTFisher** : Mes excuses pour mon père…

**GTFisher** : Il n’est vraiment pas doué avec la technologie… 😓

**TheGuardian** : Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu’il garde un ancien téléphone

**GTFisher** : Les smartphones, ce n’est pas pour lui…

**GTFisher** : Et je suspecte que le propriétaire de cette clé USB vérolée était un élève…

**TheGuardian** : C’est très probable mais difficile d’identifier qui pour le moment

**TheGuardian** : J’ai déjà vérifié ceux de l’Abysse mais cela ne vient pas d’eux (pour une fois)

**GTFisher** : Vu le fonctionnement de ce virus, je suspecte un qui est calé dans ce domaine…

**GTFisher** : Comme Claude, Hubert, Lysithea, Linhardt ou Annette…

**GTFisher** : Ce sont mes suspects principaux mais à part peut-être Hubert, je ne les vois pas faire cela volontairement.

**TheGuardian** : Shamir va les interroger un à un. Elle devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose

**TheGuardian** : Et pour changer de sujet… Jeralt a-t-il une dent contre moi en ce moment ?

**TheGuardian** : J’ai cru qu’il allait m’arracher les yeux tout à l’heure 😨

**GTFisher** : Oh, il a juste découvert que je fréquentai quelqu’un et, comme un autre père que je connais, a du mal à l’accepter… 😒

**TheGuardian** : Ahem…

**TheGuardian** : Je te jure que j’ai laissé Flayn tranquille sur ses relations avec les… garçons… 😅

**GTFisher** : Elle me l’a dit oui.

**GTFisher** : De toute manière, tu n’aurais pas laché du lest de toi-même, j’en aurais été très mécontente…

**GTFisher** : Et je serai allée vérifier si Jeritza était célibataire 🙄

**TheGuardian** : … Le message est très clair…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Prince charmant – 19h12]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu es… bien énervé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et Felix a eu un souci avec Sylvain pour que ce dernier ait un tel œil au beurre noir ? 😮

**Prince charmant** : C’est moi qui ait frappé Sylvain…

**Prince charmant** : Il m’a sorti ses phrases qu’il sort à ses rencards… 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Sylvain t’as dragué ?! 😲😲😲

**Prince charmant** : J’ignore totalement s’il était sérieux ou non…

**Prince charmant** : Au moment où j’ai failli céder, il a vu passer une fille et je te laisse deviner la suite… 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu l’as giflé et il l’a sentie passée…

**Prince charmant** : Je suis partagé entre m’excuser et lui passer le savon de sa vie… 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : Raye les excuses 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quelqu’un d’autre le sait ?

**Prince charmant** : Felix m’avait aussi posé la question et je crois qu’il a vu encore plus rouge que moi…

**Prince charmant** : D’ailleurs, il m’attend pour se défouler lui aussi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps dans ce cas…

** _[Salon Opération Sylvix – 19h19]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon….

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca me dérange un peu de rendre ça public ici mais vu que je n’approuve pas ce qu’il s’est passé et que certains d’entre vous ont vu les dégats, ça risque de se savoir très vite. 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca concerne l’œil au beurre noir de Sylvain ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : L’œuvre de Felix ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’était aussi ce que je pensais…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Pourquoi ai-je l’étrange sentiment qu’il a fait un truc VRAIMENT stupide ? 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1000

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +10000

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sylvain a tenté de draguer… Dimitri

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : QUOI ?! 😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : … Il l’a mal pris à ce point-là ? 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Une fille est passé dans son champ de vision à ce moment-là et… oui, il l’a vraiment mal pris… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri l’a giflé

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Rappelez-moi d’éviter de me prendre une gifle de la part de Dimitri ou même ne serait-ce qu’une pichenette… 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +10

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ouais…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai sous-estimé la bêtise de Sylvain…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crains que l’Opération Sylvix se complique…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais… Il vient de ruiner un de nos meilleurs angles d’attaque… 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sérieux ?! 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Felix le sait ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mékiléconcemec….

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 19h25]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai un doute sur le fait que Sylvain se soit trouvé d’un coup une attirance pour Dimitri…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je tends à le partager…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il a réussi à monopoliser son attention toute la semaine tout de même 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Il a tout calculé…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a tenté ça pour l’éloigner de Claude 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce qui aurait marché s’il n’avait pas louché vers une fille… 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri m’a admis qu’il a failli céder

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonne chance maintenant pour lui trouver un partenaire potable avec qui il a des affinités… 😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouais…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’ailleurs… Il t’a dis ce qui l’attirait chez Claude ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Parce que Sylvain et lui ont des caractères proches quand même… 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est une très bonne remarque… Je n’ai pas pensé à lui poser la question vu que cela ne m’intéresse pas…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et puis j’avoue que là… Ferdinand ne sortirait pas avec Hubert, je l’aurais poussé vers lui mais ce n’est plus possible à présent. 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Y a bien quelqu’un à Garreg Mach autre que Claude qui peut réussir à séduire Dimitri, non ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je me le demande…

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 21h04]_ **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Gnome of Đoøm et Fan n°1 de Jeralt au salon._ **

** _Gnome of Đoøm et Fan n°1 de Jeralt sont en ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Huh ?! 😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ? 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Bien bien…

**Bow of Chaos** : Au départ, j’envisageai autre chose mais suite à un… évènement très contrariant, vous allez vous joindre à nous…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ! Bien vu ! 😃

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : … Ca pue c’te histoire

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es pas loin 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je viens de tout lire en diagonale…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu veux qu’on t’aide pour que tu puisses pécho Dimitri ?! 😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hein ?! 😲😲

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est pas exactement ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais vu ce dont j’ai eu vent, je dois revoir mes plans…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca a un rapport avec l’œil au beurre noir de Sylvain ? 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je pense que oui

** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 et //LostInTranslation// sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Re les filles !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Re

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? Tu as recruté du monde Claude ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouaip. Sylvain a fait une belle connerie là et il se peut qu’il ait créé une ouverture avec Felix

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ah ? 😮

**//LostInTranslation//** : Felix très très en colère et Dimitri aussi

**//LostInTranslation//** : Eux parler de Sylvain avoir dragué Dimitri

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : HEIN ?! 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😱

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ouais...

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je comprends la possibilité d’ouverture avec Felix 😑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’ailleurs… Je pense même que tu devrais l’ajouter 🙂

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱

**//LostInTranslation//** : Heu… 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : … Risqué ça…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Nan, elle a raison. C’est le meilleur moment pour le rallier à ta cause

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’approuve.

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et j’ai très envie de suivre.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es sûr ?! 😅

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Grincheux au salon._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYA !! 😱😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : @Grincheux je te sais réveillé. Je vois de la lumière sous ta porte

**Grincheux est en ligne.**

**Grincheux** : … C’est quoi ça ? 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Avant de me tuer, lit tout en entier.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Permettez, je vais aller rédiger mon testament… 😰

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lysi et moi sommes innocentes dans cette histoire ! Ils viennent de nous embarquer dedans… 😰

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oui ! 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On a strictement rien demandé ! 😣

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je suis sure que tout ira bien 

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca dépend pour qui…

**//LostInTranslation//** : …

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : … Claude 🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : … Oui ? 😨

**Grincheux** : Privé, tout de suite 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : RIP Claude 💐

**//LostInTranslation//** : RIP 💐

**Gnome of Đoøm** : RIP 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : RIP ⚰️

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui Felix 😅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu me l’as promis 🙂

**Grincheux** : Pas le souvenir

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Autrement, Tu prends ma place en cuisine avec Annette 😄

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! 💀

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Grincheux – 21h14]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Assassine-moi, vas-y 😣

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : T’es plus crétin que ce que je pensais 🤬🤬

**Grincheux** : Encore un peu et tu seras au même niveau que l’autre abruti 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Grincheux** : Et l’autre garce a trop d’influence sur le phacochère

**Grincheux** : T’as aucune chance

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais… J’avais saisi 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout comme j’avais saisi que t’avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas pouvoir piffer le manège de Sylvain avec les filles

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! 💀

**Grincheux** : T’aurais été honnête dès le départ, ça aurait été plus simple

**Grincheux** : Là, sauf miracle, c’est mort

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu peux même pas le convaincre de m’écouter au moins ?

**Grincheux** : Rêve pas 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Argh…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Même si je te propose un plan qui peut nous être bénéfique à tous les deux ? 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : J’suis pas certain qu’il marche en revanche

**Grincheux** : … Ca m’a l’air de puer ton truc 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Disons que… J’espérais réussir à te caser avec Sylvain mais il a foutu en l’air la suite de mes plans là 😅

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : C’était ton idée ce bot foireux…. 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Et une certaine Edelgard est au courant de cela…

**Grincheux** : … T’as des preuves ?

**Bow of Chaos** : [Image : OpSylvix.jpg]

**Grincheux** : … Elle s’est bien gardée de le dire ça… 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci au passage d’épargner Hilda si possible 😅

**Grincheux** : Et qu’est-ce que t’y gagnes à faire ça au juste ?! 💀💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh, plusieurs choses en fait 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : L’une étant que j’en ai un peu assez qu’il ramène des filles dans sa chambre ou du moins, qu’il essai car à cause de lui, j’ai été déconcentré à plusieurs reprises et j’ai foiré des parties en ligne car il s’est fait prendre par Dimitri…

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : C’est quoi ton idée pourrie ? 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est sur du long terme en revanche et j’suis même pas certain que Sylvain est sensible à ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais disons qu’on va se rejouer les feux de l’amour à notre sauce 😜

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : … Je savais que c’était pourri… 💀

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 21h35]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bien…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : YOU’RE ALIVE !!!! 😲😲😲😲😲 💛💛💛💛💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Peut-être pas en un seul morceau en revanche… 😅

**Grincheux** : On a trouvé un… accord

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je la sens pas c’te affaire 😠

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra ma belle, je crains que nous ne devions prévoir un joli show demain

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Vois-tu, vu que la majorité est convaincue de notre amour passionnel, il va falloir leur annoncer, avec douleur, que la flamme qui brulait avec ardeur commence à s’essoufler… 💔

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? 😮

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je sens venir la douille…

**Grincheux** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Le réfectoire sera un bon théatre pour ça demain matin 💛💛💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Cris et larmes au programme ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Rupture doit être diffcile ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Vous pouvez faire cela de façon amicale 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Faut quand même que tout le monde voit ça donc faudra rendre ça crédible

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dispute donc

**Grincheux** : Certains marcheront pas 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +1

**Bow of Chaos** : D’où le fait qu’il serait temps que je teste votre charmant jeu à base de peinture

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’es le meilleur archer, c’est d’la triche ! 😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : Règles avoir été bevues depuis

**//LostInTranslation//** : *revues

**Grincheux** : Jeritza a fait pluseiurs suggestions sympas pour pimenter le jeu

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Pourquoi je sens que je vais finir en cible… 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Puisque tu te propose 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Papa te donnera son dessert pour te motiver 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Maman aussi ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … J’vais vous buter un jour… 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : En fait Hilda… Si on a pas le compte, tu sera aussi une cible

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUOI ?! 😱😱😱

**Grincheux** : C’est les règles : une cible mouvante par joueur

**Bow of Chaos** : Et y a déjà moi, Petra et Felix

**Bow of Chaos** : Sauf si tu trouves des cibles intéressantes d’ici demain matin 5h… 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce sera fait 💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Les cibles peuvent faire quoi pour éviter les flèches ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tout coup permis tant que rester terrain entrainement et pas utiliser non-joueurs ou arbitres pour bouclier

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je m’inscris comme cible

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On va se marrer 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Et faut pas que ce soit Sylvain qui complète.

**Grincheux** : Hilda, coince Bernadetta

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : Elle est dure à toucher.

**Grincheux** : Autant prévoir du challenge 😈

**Bow of Chaos** : Si t’y arrives, tu sera arbitre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est comme si c’était fait ! 💛💛💛

**Grincheux** : Je rappelle que c’est 20 flèches chacun. Jeritza sera surement là donc c’est lui qui décidera de la valeur de chaque cible mouvante

**//LostInTranslation//** : Points perdus si on touche autre joueur ou élève non joueur

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … J’vais pas me laisser faire… 😈

**Bow of Chaos** : J’espère bien ! 😈

**Bow of Chaos** : Promis, Papa sera gentil avec toi 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je te laisserais pas me tocuher Claude… 😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Nous verrons cela 😁

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Hm… Je vais peut-être venir pour regarder et apporter des gateaux pour réconforter tout le monde 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : OUI !!! 💛💛💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 💛💛💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cool ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : On fera les derniers préparatifs demain matin

**Bow of Chaos** : Sur ce, bonne nuit 😃

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bernard Lhermitte – 22h01]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bernadetta, j’aurais besoin de tes services demain matin 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si tu peux être debout pour 5h, je t’expliquerai tout sur place

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Heu… D’accord ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci 💛

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Glouttony – 05h32]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Evite le terrain d’entrainement ce matin

**Glouttony** : Oh ?

**Prince charmant** : Ils refont une partie de Paint Arrow et j’ai encore reçu une flèche de Felix… 😣

**Glouttony** : Il va encore se prendre une pénalité… 🙄

**Glouttony** : Mais… Sylvain est puni encore ? 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Non, il est dans sa chambre

**Prince charmant** : Il m’a… dragué l’autre jour…

**Glouttony** : … Il a quoi ? 😡

**Prince charmant** : Je l’ai giflé quand il a détourné son attention pour parler à une fille qui passait

**Prince charmant** : J’ai estimé que son œil au beurre noir était une punition suffisante pour cette fois… 😡

**Glouttony** : … Mais qu’est-ce qu’il est con lui des fois ! 😤

** _[Salon Commun – 06h59]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quelqu’un peut-il m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe avec Bernadetta ? 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je l’ai vue courir jusqu’à sa chambre et s’y enfermer à double tour !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et c’est moi où elle avait de la peinture jaune dans les cheveux ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : De la…

**Blue Hood** : Peinture ? 😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh la pauvre… 😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe, dis-moi que t’y es pour rien ?

**Grincheux** : J’ai sous-estimé sa vitesse… 😡

**Grincheux** : Jeritza lui a monté sa côte de 50 à 100 points

**Prince charmant** : Merci au passage pour le shampooing forcé, encore… 😡

**Grincheux** : Bien fait pour toi 💀

**Grincheux** : Et Leonie…💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben z’avez dis que tous les coups étaient permis donc j’ai suivi la règle 😜

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lysi et Claude aussi d’ailleurs

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je pensais pas que ces fumigènes me serviraient un jour…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Par contre… VOUS SAVEZ A QUEL POINT C’EST CHIANT A ENTRETENIR DES CHEVEUX BLANCS ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vrai que là, t’as les cheveux presque arc-en-ciel là 🌈

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! Je t’ai touchée que deux fois moi ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Je voulais Bernadetta !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi avoir touché moi aussi… 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est réciproque de mémoire… 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pas volontaire… Je pensais pas qu’elle courrait aussi vite ! 😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi me payer ça… 😡

**Grincheux** : Leonie, t’étais obligée de me pendre par les pieds ?! 😡😡😡😡😡

**Grincheux** : J’ai fini dernier à cause de ça ! 💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😛

**Grincheux** : Tss ! Fichue règle des flèches perdues… 💀

**Glouttony** : T’as perdu le reste de ton carquois ? 😲

**Grincheux** : Il me restait 8 flèches quand elle m’a eu… 💀💀💀

**Glouttony** : Outch…

**Prince charmant** : Ah ? C’est nouveau non ?

**Glouttony** : Jeritza l’a ajoutée : Toute flèche qui n’est plus en possession du joueur est considérée comme ayant été tirée

**Grincheux** : Grrr…. 😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude par contre, tu venais d’où ?! Je t’ai pas vu arriver ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Me suis servie d’un des fumigènes de Lysi 😛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣

**Blue Hood** : Ca a l’air d’avoir étét un sacré bordel….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Total…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’ailleurs…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : POURQUOI VOUS M4AVEZ TOUS TIRE UNE FLECHE ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je comptais les points ! 😣😣😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : Bernadetta être devant toi seconde avant

**Grincheux** : Je confirme

**Bow of Chaos** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭😭😭

**Grincheux** : D’ailleurs Claude, comment t’as réussi à la coincer sur la fin ?

**Grincheux** : Ses mouvements étaient imprévisibles

**Bow of Chaos** : Un pur coup de chance en fait…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avais escaladé un pillier pour éviter un piège de Leonie quand elle est passé dans ma ligne de mire

**Bow of Chaos** : L’occasion était trop belle 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’en conclus que c’est toi qui me l’a traumatisée 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : De mémoire, elle fuyait tout le monde, surtout Felix

**Grincheux** : Tss ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude a gagné grace à ça

**Glouttony** : Rassurez-moi, Bernadetta était volontaire ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vu sa tête, je crois pas 😒

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Une autre chose me chiffonne…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Lysithea, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée embarquée dans ce jeu puéril ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! 😣

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀💀💀💀💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pas puéril

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +1 C’était trop fun 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’st pas le souvenir que j’en ai de ce jeu 😫

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Hors de question que je parle 😠

**Polochon de Dlul** : Lysithea, c’est moi où tu as eu du rab en vieinnoiseries ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣😣😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Très bien vu Linhardt

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout s’explique donc…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi avoir peinture à enlever faute à Claude 😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Encore une fois, je suis désolé ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : C’était pas voulu !

** _//LostInTranslation// est hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : De l’eau dans le gaz ? 😜

**Grincheux** : Toi tu ferais mieux de te taire… 💀

**Glouttony** : Oh oui… 😡

**Glouttony** : On sait comment tu as eu ton bel œil au beurre noir… 😡😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Dedue** : Il est amplement mérité

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’suis vraiment désolé 😭

**Glouttony** : Il est désolé… 🙄

**Glouttony** : Les excuses sont elles acceptées vu l’immensité de la bêtise ?

**Prince charmant** : Non

**Grincheux** : NON ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il est fichu de récidiver donc non

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Non bien que j’ai raté un épisode…

**Glouttony** : Sachez qu’il a mérité son sort

**HermioneGranger** : Alors non

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Non 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh que non 🙄

**Blue Hood** : Je sais… Et c’est non

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nope

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Non

**Polochon de Dlul** : Non

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Non

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Euh… Pourquoi Shamir est là ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Y a un truc avec le club de tir à l’arc ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne pense pas…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vais me renseigner

** _Bow of Chaos est hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Monde cruel 😭

**Glouttony** : Ben voyons…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude part avec Shamir ? 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bizarre ça…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bernard Lhermitte – 07h19]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai appris pour votre… mésaventure de ce matin

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comment vous ont-ils eue au juste ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Hilda 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vois….

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😭

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 – 07h20]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hilda…

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est donc à vous que je dois le fait que Bernadetta soit traumatisée ?! 😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pour ma défense, c’était elle ou moi 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Claude donc…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh celui-là…

** _[Salon Commun – 07h48]_ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Bon… Il faudra vous passer de Claude

**GTFisher** : Il est convoqué chez Seteth et cela peut durer un moment

**Prince charmant** : Ah ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il a fait quoi encore ? 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oh…

**GTFisher** : Il a… admis que la clé USB lui appartenait

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Pardon ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : QUOI ?! 😱😱😱😱

**Blue Hood** : 😱

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😱😱

**HermioneGranger** : 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Alors là… 😲

**Prince charmant** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je l’aurais jamais vu venir ça… 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**GTFisher** : Nous sommes donc en train de discuter des sanctions à appliquer vu qu’il a des… antécedents.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il va être renvoyé ? 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NAN ! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**GTFisher** : Il a dit que c’était un accident et qu’il avait perdu la clé donc il devrait échapper au renvoi pour cette fois…

**GTFisher** : Sauf si Rhea est encore énervée…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Cela m’étonne tout de même de sa part 🤨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Aussi… 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’aurais pensé à un coup du vampire… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Qu’est-ce que vous venez de dire ? 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Que vous êtes un vampire qui aime bien sucer des nuques 😛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je tiens juste à souligner que ça fait une semaine que Ferdinand s’est trouvé une passion pour les cols roulés alors qu’il n’en portait pas avant de sortir avec vous 😜

**Idiot de Braav** : 😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que c’est mignon 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vous faites donc autre chose que jouer en ligne la nuit 😛

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ai raté un truc là ?

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hubert aime à priori faire des suçons dans le cou de Ferdinand

**Idiot de Braav** : LINHARDT ! 😣😣😣😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pourriez-vous, pour une fois, ne pas expliquer les sous-entendus ! 😠😠😠

**GTFisher** : Dans tous les cas, Claude reviendra quand on en aura fini avec lui

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Don’t mess with me – 08h02]_ **

**GTFisher** : Alors ?

**Don’t mess with me** : C’est un bon menteur mais la clé USB n’est pas à lui

**GTFisher** : Je pense savoir qui il protège mais si c’est le cas, il restera campé sur ses positions

**GTFisher** : Vu ce que j’ai eu comme retours, elle a été assez punie comme cela.

**Don’t mess with me** : Tu comptes en informer Rhea et Seteth ?

**GTFisher** : Juste Seteth. On va faire mariner Claude le temps de lui trouver une punition qui l’obligera à se tenir tranquille

**GTFisher** : Et j’ai déjà ma petite idée…

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bow of Chaos – 09h26]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ALORS ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne suis pas renvoyé à priori…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : YOUPI !!! 😄😄😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Gloups ! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : En fait… Je m’attendais à ce qu’ils veuillent me révoquer mes accès internet et à la salle informatique mais rien…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ils m’ont dit que ma punition allait arriver en temps voulu…😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … T’es mal là…😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui… Surtout qu’ils ont dit que si je refusais de la faire, c’était la fin de notre serveur. 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUOI ???!!!! 😱😱😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais punaise ils vont te faire quoi au juste ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : MAIS J’EN SAIS RIEN !!! 😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais le regretter…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et j’ai pas encore vu Rhea mais j’ai l’impression que la prof et Seteth veulent gérer ça eux-même

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tant mieux non ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y retourne. Z’ont pas fini encore avec moi…

**Bow of Chaos** : Flayn dit bonjour. Elle me soutient moralement…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Salut Flayn et merci de le soutenir !


	9. Non non, c’est pas du tout l’bordel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai un peu avancé à l'aveuglette vers la fin (me suis basée sur les spoils) donc on verra si c'est proche ou non de la réalité. 
> 
> Et... un bon condensé de nawak dans ce chap. Enjoy !

** _[Message privé de TheGuardian à GTFisher – 11h49]_ **

**TheGuardian** : Nous avons un problème : Rhea s’en est mêlé et elle a décidé de renvoyer Claude

**GTFisher** : Oh non…

**GTFisher** : Je vais aller lui parler

**TheGuardian** : Je vais dire à Flayn de nous chercher de quoi manger

**GTFisher** : Merci

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 12h39]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude est toujours pas là ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pas signe de lui au réfectoire…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’aime pas ça…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Marianne** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est pas normal qu’ils le retienne aussi longtemps et qu’on ait pas de nouvelles ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je suis d’accord

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De plus, je ne vois pas le professeur

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pas bon…

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bow of Chaos – 12h41]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!! T’ES OU ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!!! 😫😫😫

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : REPONDS !!!!!

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 12h46]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il répond pas à mes messages 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et je tombe sur sa messagerie quand je l’appelle 😭😭😭😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … C’est très grave

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il n’éteint jamais son téléphone ! 😰

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouaip ! Même à 3h du matin il te répond !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : A 3h du matin ?! 😱

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cherche pas

**Marianne** : Vous pensez que…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭😭😭

**Akala miam miam** : J’ai vu passer Flayn tout à l’heure. Elle a pris des assiettes en plus pour son frère je crois.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : …

**Marianne** : …

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … Très mauvais signe 😰😰😰

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …. PITIE CLAUDE REVIENS !!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

** _[Salon Commun – 13h22]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : Quelqu’un sait où sont passés les bots ?

**HermioneGranger** : Depuis le retour du serveur, ils ne sont plus connectés 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @HermioneGranger & @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?

**Glouttony** : ….

**Prince charmant** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**HermioneGranger** : 😑

**HermioneGranger** : … Rien…

**Glouttony** : ?sylvain

**Prince charmant** : !seteth

**Idiot de Braav** : Rien…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Claude a probablement oublié de les remettre en ligne

**HermioneGranger** : D’ailleurs, il est passé où ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Justement, il est pas venu manger alors qu’il rate aucun repas… 😰

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et il est injoignable

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est très mauvais signe… 😰

**HermioneGranger** : 😣

**Glouttony** : Argh…

**Prince charmant** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣😣😣

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : PROFESSEUR !!!! 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : DITES-MOI QU’IL EST VIVANT !!!! 😭😭😭😭😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pitié !!! 😣😣

**GTFisher** : On se calme…

**GTFisher** : La mauvaise nouvelle est que nous n’avons pas réussi à empêcher Rhea de mettre son nez dans cette histoire et elle veut renvoyer Claude…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NOOOOONNNNNN !!!! 😱😱😱😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : NON ! 😭😭😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est lui qui a tous les droits sur notre serveur… 😭😭😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ce qui implique que son renvoi cause la fin de notre serveur…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : NNOOOOONNNN !!!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**HermioneGranger** : Ah non ! 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : QUOI ?! NON !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh NON !

**Glouttony** : Argh…

**Prince charmant** : …….

**GTFisher** : La bonne est que j’ai réussi a la calmer et qu’elle est passé d’un renvoi pur et simple à une exclusion d’un mois avec révocation de tous les accès internet de Claude (j’ai d’ailleurs récupéré son téléphone pour éviter que Rhea le lui confisque)

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Sauf que sans accès internet, Claude ne peut pas s’occuper du serveur…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et même si Dimitri et moi avons les droits dessus, Claude est le seul de nous trois assez calé pour le réparer en cas de panne…

**GTFisher** : Voilà…

**Prince charmant** : En résumé, nous serions nous aussi punis de façon indirecte

**GTFisher** : Exact.

**HermioneGranger** : Mais c’est pas juste ! 😭

**Glouttony** : C’est très agaçant de payer pour son erreur…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout à fait !

**GTFisher** : Claude essaie de plaider sa cause auprès de Rhea avec l’appui de Seteth mais vu à quel point elle n’a pas apprécié ce virus et le fait qu’il a de sacrés antécédents, cela va être très difficile pour lui.

**GTFisher** : Elle a du mal à admettre qu’elle est en partie fautive dans cette histoire…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est peu de le dire… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis assez d’accord 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y a rien qu’on peut faire pour l’aider ?

**GTFisher** : Je fais déjà ce que je peux pour calmer Rhea et chercher du soutien parmi les autres membres du corps enseignant (Shamir a déjà témoigné en sa faveur et ça a un peu aidé)

**GTFisher** : Mais comme déjà dit, ce sont ses antécédents qui rendent son cas difficile à défendre, cela même si nous avons tous retenus la thèse de l’accident

**GTFisher** : Sur ce, je dois y retourner pour essayer de sauver sa tête

** _GTFisher est hors-ligne._ **

** _[Message privé de Gnome of Đoøm à Fan n°1 de Jeralt – 14h01]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu sais pour Claude ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Punaise…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Rhea l’a dans le nez alors que c’est même pas sa faute ! 😨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’sais qu’on utilise pas tous le serveur mais merde, c’est Claude qui a tous les droits dessus ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Faut qu’je me dénonce…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vu comme Rhea est en pétard, tu vas prendre cher

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Attends, j’ai une idée

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 14h06]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Yo ! Y a besoin d’aide pour Lysi !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : Quoi encore ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lys’, dis leur

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … C’était pas Claude le virus mais moi 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😱

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😲

**Grincheux** : …

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pour ça que Claude ajouter vous deux hier ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est ça. Il avait compris et avait proposé à Lysi de prendre le blame à sa place pour lui éviter des sanctions…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sauf que je veux pas qu’il y perde autant ! 😫

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il est toujours dans le bureau de Seteth ? 🙁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Deux secondes

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 ajoute Kawaii au salon._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 : **@Kawaii

** _Kawaii est en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : … Ca commence à faire beaucoup là… 💀

**Kawaii** : Oh ? Quel est ce salon ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On t’expliquera plus tard mais tu peux nous dire si Claude est encore avec ton frère et Rhea ?

**Kawaii** : Oui, il est encore dans le bureau. J’entends Rhea qui n’est… pas contente du tout…

**Kawaii** : Et… Elle parle toujours de l’exclure de Garreg Mach pendant plusieurs jours 😖

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Houlà… 😖

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😫

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Argh…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si Lysi admettait que c’est elle qui a perdu cette clé USB, Claude s’en sortirait mieux ?

**Kawaii** : 😲

**Kawaii** : Je pense oui… Hanneman est encore là. Je peux le retenir s’il le faut pour aider

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUI !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Fonce Lys !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Merci ! 😣

** _Gnome of Đoøm est hors-ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je prévois un atout de plus

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Helheim’s Axe – 14h11]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu peux vite aller retrouver Lysi devant le bureau de Seteth stp ? C’est urgent !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je me mets en route…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Explication ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : La clé USB était à Lysi mais Claude a prit le blame à sa place pour lui éviter des sanctions. La suite, tu connais. 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il était donc bel et bien innocent…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lysi va se dénoncer pour le tirer de là et Flayn va convaincre Hanneman d’aider. Si tu peux toi aussi la soutenir, ce serait top !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Aucun souci

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci !

** _[Message privé de TheGuardian à GTFisher – 15h25]_ **

**TheGuardian** : Claude est tiré d’affaire. Lysithea s’est dénoncée

**GTFisher** : Oh super !

**TheGuardian** : Elle est arrivée juste à temps avec Hanneman et Edelgard qui ont bien réussi à la défendre elle ainsi que Claude

**TheGuardian** : Je n’aurais d’ailleurs pas cru Edelgard capable de mettre les qualités de Claude en avant…

**GTFisher** : Claude est celui qui a créé et mis en place leur serveur donc sans lui, plus de serveur…

**TheGuardian** : Ceci explique cela…

**GTFisher** : Du coup, leurs sanctions ?

**TheGuardian** : Aucune exclusion. Ils s’en tirent bien.

**TheGuardian** : Je peux t’en parler autour d’un thé si tu veux. J’ai besoin de faire une pause

**GTFisher** : Je suis près du réfectoire justement.

**TheGuardian** : Parfait. Oh et Claude est allé au réfectoire

**GTFisher** : Je vais en profiter pour lui rendre son téléphone

** _[Salon Commun – 15h37]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe, Bow of Chaos et Gnome of Đoøm sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUUUUIIIIIIII !!!!!!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous revoilà ! 😭😭😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Si vous êtes là, c’est que tout va bien ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Grace à ces charmantes demoiselles ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On serait arrivés plus tôt si Claude nous avaient pas attrapées pour faire un calin de groupe…

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai été prise de court moi aussi…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Minute…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On a raté un épisode encore ou quoi ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : La même… Tu me caches un truc Edie ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et puis d’où il calines toutes les filles lui ?! 😣

**Glouttony** : …

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : … 😑

**HermioneGranger** : … 😑

**Dedue** : …

**Blue Hood** : …

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai été prévenue au dernier moment donc je n’ai pas pu te dire ce qu’il se passait, désolée 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’aurais pas cru que tu serais à la limite de dire à Rhea d’aller se faire voir ! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais… 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Elle sortait des arguments fallacieux et ça m’a énervée donc je me suis faite plaisir à la démonter, surtout en voyant que j’étais soutenue par Hanneman et Seteth.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Qu’elle me renvoie si ça l’amuse mais je ne retirerai pas ce que j’ai dis ! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu devrais envisager d’être avocate ma belle. Tu nous a très bien défendus je trouve !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Bow of Chaos** : Et tu serais à tomber par terre dans une robe d’avocate 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : OH OUI ! ❤️❤️❤️

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ahem…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Youpi ! 💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … On comprend toujours pas…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Une explication je vous pris ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et j’approuve pour la robe d’avocate ! 💙

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : AIEUH ! 😢

**Glouttony** : Ma main est partie toute seule… 🙄

**HermioneGranger** : +1

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : En fait… La clé USB était pas à Claude mais à Lysi…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Que… NOTRE LYSI ?! 😱

**HermioneGranger** : C’est plus logique tout de suite ! 😨

**HermioneGranger** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne prêtais jamais tes affaires 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mes excuses pour le virus… 😖

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai paumé la clé et j’avais prévenu Leonie et Claude de ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme elle avait la trouille des sanctions, j’lui avais proposé de prendre la responsabilité à sa place en échange… d’être cible au Paint Arrow 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : N’espérez pas que Bernadetta y rejoue… 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😅

**Grincheux** : Tss…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dommage 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour ça que ce matin, je me suis dénoncé auprès de Shamir quand j’ai compris qu’elle allait interroger tout le monde. Y a juste que j’avais pas prévu que Rhea voudrait ma tête 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Elle a été prise de court quand Lysithea a dit la vérité mais quand Rhea a évoqué de les exclure tous les deux pendant une semaine, Hanneman a commencé à s’emporter et j’en ai profité pour suivre.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’aurais voulu voir ça ❤️

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle était parfaite ta copine, crois-moi sur parole 💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : … Hm…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Du coup, c’est quoi vos sanctions ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je garde mes accès internet mais plus le droit d’aller en salle informatique seule. Claude aussi. J’ai aussi plus le droit de créer de virus…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce qui est logique

**Bow of Chaos** : Et parait que je vais avoir une autre punition pour avoir menti mais ils ont dit que c’était encore en discussion. 😫

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ? 🤨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Gné ? 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai eu la même réaction…

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, pour fêter ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Chers @Cerfs d’Or, je déclare qu’il est l’heure…

**Bow of Chaos** : DES FREE HUGS !!!! 😍😍😍😍

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUI !!!! 😍😍😍😍

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sympa ! 😄

**Marianne** : Oh ?

**Akala miam miam** : YEAH !!! 😄

**Les chaussettes du nain** : D’accord

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Très bonne idée

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’vais encore me faire écraser 😣

**HermioneGranger** : J’en veux ! 💙

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Aussi ! 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui ! ❤️

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je vous attends les filles ! 💙

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sylvain est privé de calins

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Glouttony** : Approuvé 👍

**Blue Hood** : Je veux bien 🙂

**Blue Hood** : Dedue ?

**Dedue** : Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-OK…

**Grincheux** : Le premier qui me touche je le frappe 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Même moi ?

**Grincheux** : SURTOUT TOI ! 💀💀💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : Qu’est-ce qu’un FREE HUGS ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Calins gratuits

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh alors je veux bien 😃

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ARRIVE !!!

**Ombre de Zangdar** : N’y pensez même pas… 😠

**Idiot de Braav** : Accepteriez-vous au moins que je vous tienne la main en public pour cette fois ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Ca fera l’affaire

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que d’amour sur ce serveur 😍😍😍

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est si bô ! 😢

**Kawaii** : Ah ! Attendez moi ! 😣

**Grincheux** : Qui a touché mon épaule ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Accepte un calin et demain matin, je suis volontaire comme cible au Paint Arrow

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : OH OUI !!!! 😆😆😆

**Grincheux** : … Trois secondes, pas plus

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : QUOI ?! 😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et si moi je me propose comme cible ?!

**Grincheux** : T’avais qu’à proposer avant ! 💀💀💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Paint Arrow ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Un jeu très drole. D’ailleurs, si tu veux jouer la troisième cible, ça fera un de chaque maison comme ça 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et jeu être bon entrainement pour agilité

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Pas c’qui m’intéresse mais j’veux bien tester ! 😁

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : YEAH ! 😆

**HermioneGranger** : Il manque pas des gens sur le serveur ? 🤨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Lin doit dormir j’pense

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Guère étonnant…

**Glouttony** : Où est Dimitri ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pas avec nous au réfectoire déjà…

**Idiot de Braav** : La dernière fois que je l’ai vu c’était durant le repas de midi…

**Grincheux** : Idem

**Dedue** : Il est indiqué comme hors-ligne.

**Blue Hood** : Quand on s’est séparés à midi, il allait vers le Hall.

**Kawaii** : @GTFisher

**Glouttony** : Bizarre… Je tombe sur sa messagerie quand je l’appelle sur son téléphone… 🤨

**Dedue** : Pourtant, je suis certain qu’il l’avait sur lui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Que se passe-t-il ?

**Bow of Chaos** : On a paumé Dimitri depuis ce midi…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’ai essayé de l’appeler moi aussi mais messagerie direct 😣

**HermioneGranger** : Son téléphone n’a plus de batterie peut-être ?

**Glouttony** : Impossible. Il l’avait rechargé avant de venir manger.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**GTFisher** : Je ne l’ai pas aperçu. Je vais voir avec mes collègues

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Don’t mess with me – 15h59]_ **

**GTFisher** : Tu n’aurais pas aperçu Dimitri à tout hasard ?

**Don’t mess with me** : Nope

**Don’t mess with me** : Pourquoi ?

**GTFisher** : Personne n’arrive à le joindre

**Don’t mess with me** : … Je garde l’œil ouvert.

**GTFisher** : Merci

** _[Message privé de TheGuardian à Blade’s Fury – 16h00]_ **

**TheGuardian** : Catherine, vous n’auriez pas croisé Dimitri récemment ?

**Blade’s Fury** : Pas depuis ce midi…

**Blade’s Fury** : D’ailleurs, pendant qu’je vous tiens, vous avez vu Jeritza ?

**TheGuardian** : Pas depuis ce matin… Vous avez essayé de l’appeler ?

**Blade’s Fury** : Messagerie direct

** _[Salon Commun – 16h02]_ **

**GTFisher** : Heu… Semblerait que Jeritza aussi soit disparu et injoignable… 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On l’a vu c’matin ?! 😨

**Grincheux** : Je confirme

**GTFisher** : La coincidence est suspecte

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très oui

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pouvons-nous supposer qu’ils ont coupé leurs téléphones et se trouvent au même endroit ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je pars vérifier le terrain d’entrainement

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’te suis !

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et PAR CRÔM !!! sont hors-ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ou comment bien plomber la bonne ambiance… 🙁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ils sont peut-être tout simplement en train de s’entrainer et ont tout coupé pour être tranquilles

**Grincheux** : Pas impossible avec Jeritza mais le phacochère prévient en général

**Dedue** : Et il ne m’a pas dit qu’il allait s’entrainer

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ils se sont perdus dans le Monastère peut-être ?

**Kawaii** : C’est possible mais sauf s’ils sont sous terre, ils sont censés avoir du réseau 🙁

**HermioneGranger** : Oh au fait Claude !

**HermioneGranger** : Dsl je change de sujet 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Vas-y

**HermioneGranger** : Les bots ont disparus depuis la remise en route du serveur 

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Aucune commande ne marche.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? J’ai dû oublier de les remettre… 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire depuis mon téléphone…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca me parait bizarre quand même 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : … Faudra que je vois ça depuis mon ordi.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ils sont effectivement tous hors-ligne mais j’arrive pas à les reconnecter…

**HermioneGranger** : Ok

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je regarderai avec toi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Avec un chaperon je rappelle… 😒

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : En contrepartie Lysithea, je peux vous aider à enlever le reste de peinture dans vos cheveux. Je… connais vos types de soucis capillaires…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je prends.

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et PAR CRÔM !!! sont en ligne. _ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ALORS ?! 😣

**Glouttony** : Ils y sont ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Za’vez mis le temps quand même…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ils y étaient pas…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : En prime…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : LIN EST PAS DANS SA CHAMBRE !!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : 😨

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : HEIN ?! 😱

**Idiot de Braav** : 😨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …. Quoi ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Huh 😨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Voilà…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Je tombe sur sa messagerie 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pas totalement illogique avec lui vu qu’il éteint son tel quand il dort

**GTFisher** : Mais ça fait trois disparus

**GTFisher** : Attendez…

**GTFisher** : L’un de vous peut ajouter Shamir ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je m’en occupe

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Don’t mess with me au salon._ **

** _Don’t mess with me est en ligne._ **

**Don’t mess with me** : Yo

**GTFisher** : Ce sera plus simple

**Don’t mess with me** : OK

**Don’t mess with me** : Je viens de croiser Cyril et il a vu Dimitri y a une heure environ du côté de la Cathédrale ainsi que Linhardt

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tiens ? C’est curieux ça… 🤨

**Glouttony** : Je ne pensais pas qu’ils avaient des affinités

**Don’t mess with me** : D’après Cyril, Linhardt voulait vérifier une chose lue dans un ouvrage et a convaincu Dimitri de venir avec lui. Il les as perdus de vu quelques minutes après quand il a croisé Jeritza qui allait dans leur direction.

**Bow of Chaos** : Tous les trois au même endroit peut-être ? 🤨

**Don’t mess with me** : C’est fort probable. Je vais fouiner de ce côté dès que Catherine sera arivée.

**GTFisher** : J’arrive. Il y a deux de mes élèves dans le lot

**GTFisher** : Et NON ! Aucun de vous ne vient ! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais…

**Dedue** : J’insiste

**GTFisher** : Non c’est non.

**Kawaii** : Oh ! Je vois où ils ont pu aller ! Ca explique l’absence de réseau 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ?

**GTFisher** : On va déjà confirmer ça mais par pitié, reprenez vos activités normales ! 😡

**GTFisher** : Autrement, interro surprise demain matin pour tout le monde…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh non…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : YIKES ! 😱

**Akala miam miam** : NAON ! 😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : N-non merci 😭

**Blue Hood** : Idem 😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Argh…

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**Bow of Chaos** : Urgh…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Glouttony** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**GTFisher** : Bien… Je reviens au plus vite.

** _Don’t mess with me et GTFisher sont hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Flayn, tu penses à quoi au juste ?

**Kawaii** : Je n’y suis pas allée mais il y a des souterrains à Garreg Mach qui seraient assez vastes et je ne parle pas des tombeaux mais plutôt d’une sorte de grande annexe souterraine

**Kawaii** : C’est le seul endroit au Monastère où le téléphone ne passe pas car les murs et plafonds y sont bien trop épais. En revanche, je crois qu’il y a Internet vu que des personnes y travaillent

**HermioneGranger** : Ah bon ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca c’est une surprise…

**Kawaii** : C’est tout ce que je sais… Mon frère serait plus adapté pour répondre à vos questions

**Glouttony** : Donc Dimitri et Linhardt sont en sécurité ?

**Kawaii** : C’est très probable oui.

**Blue Hood** : Ouf…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On a plus qu’à attendre leur retour du coup

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : yep !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Surtout que…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ON A A PEINE COMMENCE LES FREE HUGS !!! 😣😣😣😣

**Bow of Chaos** : TOUT A FAIT ! 😍

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶** : ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : REPANDONS L’AMOUR ET LA JOIE !!! 💛💛💛💛💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : OUI !!! 💙💙💙💙

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Non

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUOI ?! 👿👿👿

**Idiot de Braav** : … Hubert ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : AIEUH !!! 😢

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Va pour cette fois 😑

**Grincheux** : Je t’avais dit de pas me toucher crétin ! 💀💀💀

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à TheGuardian – 17h12]_ **

**GTFisher** : Trouvés tous les trois, enfin…

**GTFisher** : Je pensais pas que c’était aussi grand… 😵

**TheGuardian** : J’aurais dû te prévenir…

**GTFisher** : On attends que Linhardt se réveille et que Dimitri cesse de se prendre la tête avec…

**GTFisher** : … Tu comptais me dire quand qu’il y avait une quatrième maison ?

**TheGuardian** : Mes excuses…

**TheGuardian** : Comme les Loups sont très à part, moi-même je ne sais pas combien ils sont exactement

**GTFisher** : D’accord…

**GTFisher** : Il y en a 4 et… ils veulent se meler aux autres après nous avoir parler. J’ignore si c’est parce que Dimitri ou Linhardt ont eu le temps de sympathiser ou non avec eux…

**TheGuardian** : J’ai lu « prise de tête » plus haut

**GTFisher** : J’ai pas retenu son nom mais ils se disputent sur quelque chose, c’est certain, et j’ai du mal à comprendre quoi.

**GTFisher** : Jeritza a aussi un souci de ce genre… avec une demoiselle

**TheGuardian** : Comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez animé….

**GTFisher** : Oui…

** _[Salon Commun – 17h36]_ **

**Kawaii** : Bonne nouvelle : Mon frère m’informe qu’ils ont retrouvé les disparus ! 😄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très bonne nouvelle ! 😃

**Dedue** : Je plussoie

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : YES !!! 😁

**Kawaii** : Il y a juste qu’ils vont mettre un peu de temps à revenir mais normalement, ils seront là ce soir pour diner.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie, tu es toujours avec Lysi et Claude ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je sèche les cheveux de Lysithea oui. Le rouge a été difficile à faire partir…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je viens t’aider ! ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous sommes dans la chambre de Claude donc attention où tu marches Thea ! 📚

**HermioneGranger** : D’ailleurs, les bots ?

**Bow of Chaos** : On est dessus

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Le serveur avait pas été touché par mon virus, heureusement

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, les bots ont magnifiquement crashé…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On les remet en ligne

** _UltimateShipper, Seteth et Sothis sont en ligne._ **

**HermioneGranger** : Les revoilà ! 😄

**Seteth** : Ne devriez vous pas réviser au lieu de tirer au flanc comme cela ?!

**Sothis** : Ca ne fait aucun doute

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😨

**Glouttony** : Hé ?

**Ultimate Shipper** : 56% ! Ce n’est pas si mauvais !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Heu… 😨

**Seteth** : Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour penser que vous pouviez vous baigner à cet endroit précis ?!

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mais… 😰

**Sothis** : Face

**Bow of Chaos** : Que…

**UltimateShipper **: 0% ! C’est sans espoir…

**HermioneGranger** : LES BOTS SONT DEVENUS FOUS !!! 😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’EST LE SOULEVEMENT DES MACHINES !!! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : GYAAAAA !!!! C’EST PAS MOI !!!! 😱😱😱😱

**Seteth** : Veuillez cesser une bonne fois pour toutes de terroriser vos camarades !

**Sothis** : Sylvain ! Pourrais-tu enfin montrer un peu de décence ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!!! 😱😱😱😱

**UltimeShipper** : 5% ! C’est très mal barré !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Dsl ! On était sous le choc ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : CODE ROUGE ! 😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : DESACTIVATION !

** _UltimateShipper, Seteth et Sothis sont hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Pfiou…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On a réussi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais c’était quoi ce brodel ?! 😰

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mon virus a peut-être touché le serveur finalement… 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Argh ! 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Heureusement que j’avais fais une sauvegarde du code des bots la veille. Je vais remettre les choses en ordre parce que là, c’est pas tenable 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je vais veiller à ce que ce soit fait correctement…

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu oses douter de moi princesse ?! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : ARGH NON !! PAS LE VISAGE ! 😫

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu l’as cherchée celle-là 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à Helheim’s Axe – 18h02]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Salut salut ! J’ai entendu parler de votre petit serveur.

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je peux venir ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Pour quoi faire ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Oh, vu que beaucoup de mes meilleurs clients s’y trouvent, n’est-ce pas un excellent endroit pour vous informer d’offres alléchantes et de promotions sur les articles de mon magasin ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : D’ailleurs, j’ai des nouveaux arrivages de thés et je peux proposer une remise si je suis acceptée sur le serveur 😉

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vais voir ça avec Claude

** _[Salon Triumvirat – 18h03]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Anna veut se joindre à nous pour raisons… commerciales semble-t-il

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y vois pas de mal tant qu’elle nous arnaque pas

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil donc on a l’ajoute

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu que Dimi est absent, toi et moi sommes majoritaires donc oui

** _[Salon Commun – 18h05]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Wanna make a deal ? au salon._ **

** _Wanna make a deal ? est en ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Bonjour chers clients ! C’est Anna ! 💝

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ANNA !!!! 💙💙💙💙

**Glouttony** : Commence pas toi 😒

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous Anna 🙂

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Vous présence illumine le serveur 🙂

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Oh, merci ! 💚

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Maintenant que je suis ici, je peux vous prévenir en avance de nouveaux arrivages, promotions et autres petites choses de mon magasin (n’oubliez pas de laisser un joli commentaire au « Bazar d’Anna » sur TripAdvisor !)

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Chouette ! 😍

**HermioneGranger** : +1

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Ce soir, j’ai reçu de nombreux thés et, uniquement jusqu’à 19h, je vous propose une remise de 10% sur ceux-ci. Premiers arrivés, premiers servis ! 😉

**Idiot de Braav** : J’ARRIVE !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : DE MEME !

** _Idiot de Braav et Un jour mon troll viendra sont hors-ligne._ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Et je fais une promotion sur les sachets de 100g de café de Dagda : 1 acheté = 1 offert.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’arrive tout de suite.

** _Ombre de Zangdar est hors-ligne._ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Eh ben… 😮

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je dois aussi écouler mes stocks de pierres à affuter pour faire de la place donc je les fais exceptionnellement à -50% !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : Ca tombe à pic

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Grincheux sont hors-ligne._ **

**Blue Hood** : Mais…

**Blue Hood** : LEONIE ELLE VA TE RUINER !!! 😲😲😲😲

** _Blue Hood est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je commence à me dire qu’on aurait dû attendre l’avis de Dimitri et du professeur…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais parce que là, elle vide le serveur…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : 😁

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Bow of Chaos – 18h45]_ **

**GTFisher** : Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour

**Bow of Chaos** : PROF !!! 😫😫😫😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Ils vont bien ?

**GTFisher** : Moui…

**GTFisher** : Et il faudra que tu ajoutes 4 personnes plus Jeritza au serveur (il est pas d’accord mais seule, j’y arriverai pas)

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : On a déjà ajouté Anna tout à l’heure… 😅

**GTFisher** : … Raison de plus pour ajouter Jeritza donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : On a compris après coup…

**GTFisher** : Dès que j’ai leurs comptes à tous, je t’envoi ça par mail

**Bow of Chaos** : Compris !

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 18h56]_ **

**Grincheux** : Je vais buter ce crétin ! 💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ouille…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait Sylvain ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dragué Anna… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Evidémment… 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Elle en a profité pour lui faire acheter un truc dont il a pas besoin

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ashe m’a sauvée de justesse sur ça ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Cette fille est redoutable…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Quelle idée de l’ajouter aussi ?! 🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle… s’est très bien vendue 😅

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Kawaii** : Pardon… mais j’ai lu le reste des messages tout à l’heure 😖

**Bow of Chaos** : Hm ? Qui a ajouté Flayn ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Moi ! C’était urgent ! 😣

**Kawaii** : Je peux partir s’il le faut ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Non non, tu peux rester si tu veux. Je peux t’ajouter à mes plans

**Kawaii** : Ok ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pour que t’ais ralé ici Felix, c’est que t’es des notres du coup ?

**Grincheux** : … Je tiendrai ma langue sur vos manigances mais n’espérez pas plus 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est déjà un début

**//LostInTranslation//** : Dimitri de retour ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’le vois pas au réfectoire encore

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Moi j’suis avec Claude…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ET ARRETE DE TRIPOTER ET RENIFLER MES CHEVEUX !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais ils sont super doux et sentent super bons depuis qu’Edelgard s’en est occupée…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux pas résister 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ? Je veux vérifier ça !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : NAN ! 👿

**Grincheux** : … Rappelez-moi de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la salle des Cerfs d’Or… 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et encore là, c’est gentil. D’habitude, c’est pire…

** _[Salon Commun – 19h12]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : CLAUDE ! ARRETE ! 👿👿👿

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais c’est super doux 💛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ? 😓

**Gnome of Đoøm** : LACHE MES CHEVEUX ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Allons bon…

**Bow of Chaos** : Princesse, le shampooing que t’as utilisé sur Lysi sent trop bon 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est vrai qu’il sent bon ton shampooing…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et puis tes cheveux sont si agréables au toucher… ❤️

**Bow of Chaos** : OUI !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude, TU ME LACHES ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne sais que dire…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Oh ? Je crois que votre shampooing est encore dans mes stocks.

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Il m’en reste 6 flacons

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ARRIVE !!!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ATTENDS MOI !!!

** _Bow of Chaos et Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 sont hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Vous l’avez fait exprès Anna, avouez 😠

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Les affaires sont les affaires 😉 💰

** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : … THEA !!! 😡😡😡

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Plus que deux en stock !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il est si bien que ça ce shampooing ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Il laisse les cheveux doux et soyeux dès le premier usage 💚

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : … Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi ça l’intéresse

**Grincheux** : +1

**Blue Hood** : Elle veut nos économies, c’est marqué sur son visage ! 😣

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je peux aussi obtenir des comics à bon prix si vous les précommander chez moi vous savez 😉

**Blue Hood** : …

**Les chaussettes du nain** : …

**Dedue** : Ashe, non…

**Dedue** : Tu es plus fort qu’elle

**Akala miam miam** : Tiens le coup Ignatz !

**Akala miam miam** : Te laisse pas faire !

**Blue Hood** : … quels comics ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Y a du Marvel ?

**Dedue** : Zut… 😓

**Akala miam miam** : Argh…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je peux avoir de tout ! 😉

** _Blue Hood et Les chaussettes du nain sont hors-ligne._ **

**Akala miam miam** : … Ils ont craqués…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle est redoutable cette fille… 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : A la moindre ouverture, elle attaque…

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Helheim’s Axe – 19h20]_ **

**GTFisher** : Edelgard, je n’arrive pas à joindre Claude

**Helheim’s Axe** : Anna… 😑

**GTFisher** : … Je vois… 😑

**GTFisher** : Claude a ajouté Jeritza au serveur ? Il est parti devant et doit être à la Cathédrale à présent

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il a dû oublier. Je m’en occupe tout de suite.

** _[Salon Commun – 19h22]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Đeath Knight au salon._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : @Đeath Knight

** _Đeath Knight est en ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Encore quelques minutes pour faire de superbes affaires chez moi avant que je ne ferme ! 😉

**Wanna make a deal ?** : J’ai des graines de plantes de Morfis, des livres de cuisine Almyroise, des savons parfumés de Leicester, des friandises pour animaux, des ornements pour cheveux de Brigid… tout ce que vous désirez est disponible chez moi ! (n’oubliez pas de laisser un joli commentaire au « Bazar d’Anna » sur TripAdvisor !)

**Đeath Knight** : …

**Đeath Knight** : Quand le chat n’est pas là, les souris dansent… En l’occurrence, TU es la souris Anna ! 😈

**Wanna make a deal ?** : GYAAAA !!! JERITZA ! 😰😰😰

**Wanna make a deal ?** : J’ai rien fait de mal ! 😣

**Đeath Knight** : C’est ce qu’on va voir. J’arrive tout de suite 💀

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Argh !

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Désolée chers clients mais je me vois contrainte de fermer dans la seconde ! A demain ! 😅

** _Wanna make a deal ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci beaucoup 😓

**Dedue** : Merci

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne savais plus comment l’arrêter ! 😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : Elle très décidée

**Đeath Knight** : Elle a profité de mon absence pour agir

**Đeath Knight** : Sur ce, je dois aller vérifier qu’elle est bien en train de fermer. 💀

** _Đeath Knight est hors-ligne._ **

** _Prince charmant, Polochon de Dlul et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : ENFIN ! 😄

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : LIN ! 😍

**GTFisher** : Mes excuses mais nous avons été ralenti car Linhardt s’est endormi en chemin… 😑

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hapi m’avait dit que le coin était confortable pour une sieste…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hapi ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Gné ? 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est qui ça ?

**Prince charmant** : C’est… que nous avons fait des rencontres imprévues avec Linhardt

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’avais entendu dire qu’il y avait une ancienne bibliothèque et je voulais la trouver pour dénicher des ouvrages sur les Emblèmes rares.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’suis même pas étonnée… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Idem 😑

**Prince charmant** : Je suis tombé sur Linhardt quand il en cherchait l’entrée et je l’ai donc accompagné. Jeritza nous avait vu lors de sa ronde quotidienne.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca explique la triple disparition

**Grincheux** : Z’auriez pu prévenir au moins ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Prince charmant** : Toutes mes excuses…

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’accord… Et ces rencontres ?

**GTFisher** : Il semblerait… que Garreg Mach comptait une quatrième maison et ses quatre membres sont venus avec nous pour rencontrer tout le monde. 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Pardon ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Huh ?! 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Quoi ?! 😲

**Dedue** : ?!

**Akala miam miam** : Ah ?!

**Grincheux** : …

**Glouttony** : Sérieusement ?! 😲

**Prince charmant** : Oui… J’ai longuement discuté avec leur délégué et il est intéressé par notre serveur. Il y a juste que lui et ses camarades n’ont pas encore de compte pour se joindre à nous (sauf une je crois) donc il faudra attendre un peu pour discuter ici avec eux.

**GTFisher** : A part cela, Anna ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Jeritza l’a chassée

**Prince charmant** : Anna… Celle que je pense ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui… Claude et moi-même l’avons ajouté sur le serveur 😓

**Dedue** : Elle a appaté tous ceux qu’elle pouvait à son magasin

**Grincheux** : Dont ce crétin de rouquin qui est parti acheter du shampooing avec l’autre abruti de Claude ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Prince charmant** : Je… vois…

**Glouttony** : J’ai le vague souvenir que t’as aussi mordu à un des hameçons d’Anna toi… 😒

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! 💀

** _Bow of Chaos, Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶, Blue Hood et Les chaussettes du nain sont en ligne. _ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : En parlant d’eux… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Juste à temps pour le dernier flacon…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca sent super bon 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Le parfum d’Edie en bouteille 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Et ça rend les cheveux supers doux ! Suffit de toucher ceux de Lysi

**Gnome of Đoøm** : VADE RETRO CLAUDE ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Blue Hood** : Elle mentait pas pour les comics

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Une réduction de 10% tout de même !

**Bow of Chaos** : La princesse aussi doit avoir des cheveux supers doux 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : PAS TOUCHE TOI ! 🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Le sèche-cheveux te manque déjà Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Prince charmant** : … J’ai raté tant de choses que ça ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir été absent une semaine entière tellement je peine à tous vous suivre…

**Bow of Chaos** : DIMI ! YOU’RE BACK ! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**HermioneGranger** : Il faut admettre que… c’est allé assez vite 😅

**Glouttony** : Je vais résumer ça

**Prince charmant** : Merci Ingrid

**Glouttony** : Claude évite le renvoi car en fait, Lysithea était la coupable pour la clé USB et ils ont eu des sanctions légères grace à Seteth, Hanneman et Edelgard qui, à priori, a pas été loin d’insulter Rhea.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Totalement justifié à mon sens 😠

**GTFisher** : Mon père serait du même avis je pense

**Glouttony** : Y eu une grosse série de Free hugs où Claude a réussi l’impensable en touchant Felix sans y laisser la main et c’est là qu’on a réalisé qu’il manquait des gens.

**Grincheux** : C’était exceptionnel… 💀

**Glouttony** : Annette a réalisé que les bots avaient disparus et, quand Claude et Lysi les ont remis en ligne, ils étaient tellement buggués qu’il foutait un bordel pas possible au point qu’ils ont dû les retirer.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est un coup de Skynet ça… 👨💻

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est pas ici Sarah Connor !

**Glouttony** : Enfin, Anna a été ajoutée au serveur et… elle a tout fait pour attirer des gens à son magasin, ce qui a bien marché jusqu’à ce que Jeritza se pointe. C’était les grandes lignes.

**Prince charmant** : D’accord….

**GTFisher** : Minute : les bots sont buggués ?

**Bow of Chaos** : On va restaurer une version précédente avec Lysi demain et voir ce que ça donne

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je persiste à dire que c’est le soulèvement des machines ! 👨💻

**Glouttony** : Arrête avec Terminator ! 😑

** _[Salon Opération Sylvix – 19h46]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Avant qu’Ingrid ne le souligne, je n’avais pas fait attention que tu avais fait un calin à Felix sans y laisser tes mains Claude…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comment il a fait ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Facile : J’lui ai dit que demain, je serai cible au Paint Arrow

**Bow of Chaos** : Direct, il a accepté

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Joli !

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Claude, tu essaie de séduire Felix pendant que Sylvain a le dos tourné ? 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai déjà une copine de mémoire

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et vous voyez Felix tomber sous le charme de Claude ? 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est vrai que lui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Exact…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu as trouvé comment relancer l’Opération Sylvix donc ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Possible 😉

** _[Salon Commun – 19h52]_ **

**Glouttony** : Je vois Dimitri qui arrive 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Enfin !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : LIN ENFIN ! 😫😫😫😫

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hm ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Sérieux, tu pouvais pas dire où t’allais ?!

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ai flippé à mort quand je t’ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre ! 😭😭

**Polochon de Dlul** : J’ai oublié…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Linhardt, la prochaine fois, laissez au moins un message sur le salon des Aigles de Jais

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ok

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Y a beaucoup de filles dis donc !

**Grincheux** : … 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**//LostInTranslation//** : …

**Glouttony** : 😑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😑

**HermioneGranger** : C’est pas vrai 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu minute…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est une fille avec Dimitri ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu l’uniforme, je dirais plutôt un garçon…

**Bow of Chaos** : ‘ttendez, la prof vient de m’envoyer le pseudo de l’un d’eux

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute I’m the Lady here au salon._ **

** _I’m the Lady here est en ligne._ **

**I’m the Lady here** : Bonsoir chers nouveaux camarades. Je suis Constance de la maison des Loups de Cendre.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonsoir Constance. Je suis Edelgard, déléguée de la maison des Aigles de Jais. 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Claude, chef des Cerfs d’Or. 🙂

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sylvain, ravi de voir une telle beauté parmi nous ! 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ignorez cet imbécile 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : +1

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**I’m the Lady here** : Où êtes-vous dans le réfectoire ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis avec Hilda, aussi des Cerfs d’Or. Elle a les cheveux roses, difficile à manquer.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je suis avec Dorothea, des Aigles de Jais, qui est la seule à porter un chapeau.

**I’m the Lady here** : Ah ! Je vous vois !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bel éventail ! 😮

**I’m the Lady here** : Je vous remercie… ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oups ! Moi c’est Hilda ! 😄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : et je suis Dorothea 😄

**I’m the Lady here** : Enchantée. Permettez que je me joigne à vous Edelgard ? Je vois une place à vos cotés.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Faites. Je la gardai pour Dimitri mais il semble… occupé

**I’m the Lady here** : Ah oui, Yuri. Je crois qu’il lui expliquait comment se créer un compte sur le chemin pendant que j’aidai Balthus pour créer le sien et qu’Hapi essayait de se souvenir, sans réel succès, de son mot de passe.

**I’m the Lady here** : Puis j’ai cru entendre leur conversation dériver vers les jeux vidéo. A priori, ils se sont trouvé des affinités, ce qui n’était pas très bien parti au départ.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Ils s’étaient quelque peu… chamaillés pour rester polie. Après ça, ils se sont calmés et ils ne se sont plus quittés.

**I’m the Lady here** : Ils font un charmant couple, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … Comment ça « couple » ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moralité : Ne jamais laissez Anna s'incruster sur un serveur de t'chat. C'est très dangereux pour vos économies ! ><'


	10. Les loups sont dans la bergerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est ! Les voilà enfin nos Loups de Cendre ! Oui, j'ai fini le DLC (en un jour... le sommeil était optionnel, je confirme) et j'ai monté un minimum les soutiens donc je tiens compte de ce que je sais sur eux ET, si vous avez pas fait le DLC, attention aux spoils !
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> WARNING : Spoils sur les Loups de Cendre

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Helheim’s Axe – 20h17]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’ai… bien lu tout à l’heure ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : La même chose que nous autres vu que Claude n’est plus d’humeur très joyeuse…

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’en est déprimant je trouve, ce qui me surprend

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais Dimitri disparait un après-midi et reviendrait avec un petit copain ?! 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Le connaissant, ça m’étonne pas mal

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’peux essayer de me renseigner pour savoir ce qu’il en est réellement

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non, je vais le faire

**Helheim’s Axe** : Toi, essai plutôt de ne pas aggraver ta réputation et de ne pas ressembler à un panda roux… 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ma réputation est excellente ! 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est justement là qu’est le problème… 😒

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 20h22]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dites, la Constance là… 🤨

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : J’ai lu la même chose que toi je pense. 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude dis plus rien. Je sais pas quoi faire 😭

**//LostInTranslation//** : Dimitri être pris donc ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’est ce qu’elle disait oui… 😕

**Kawaii** : Pauvre Claude… 🙁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Y a que moi qui trouve ça un peu rapide ? 😑

**Grincheux** : Nan.

**Grincheux** : Ingrid est allée vérifier et à priori, ils sont pas en couple

**Grincheux** : Mais ce Yuri tourne clairement autour du phacochère 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : La possibilité d’un rival n’avait pas été envisagée…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On le connait pas en plus celui-là… 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce misérable petit intriguant…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’AI VU DIMITRI AVANT LUI ! 😡😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : Qu’il vire ses sales pattes de mon prince charmant !!!! 😡😡😡😡😡

**Grincheux** : … « Ton prince charmant » ?

**Grincheux** : Aux dernières nouvelles, t’as raté ta chance pour conclure crétin ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +1

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Kawaii** : +1

**//LostInTranslation//** : +1000

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’suis de leur avis

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Et je crains de l’être aussi 🙄

**Grincheux** : … Si en plus on est tous d’accord… 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : En revanche, on peut dire qu’un sérieux rival est entré dans l’arène…

**Bow of Chaos** : Très sérieux même.

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon instinct me hurle qu’il est bien plus costaud que tous les autres réunis… 😖

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : En même temps, j’sais pas vous autres mais j’trouve qu’il pu les problèmes lui…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ouais… Y a un truc avec lui… 😣

**Kawaii** : Je crois avoir vu Bernadetta fuir en l’apercevant…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Pourtant, il ne ressemble en rien à Hubert. Ca mérite une enquête

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi plus avoir droit approcher elle je rappelle

**Bow of Chaos** : Oups… J’avais oublié 😅

**Grincheux** : Ben tiens… 💀

**Grincheux** : Prépare-toi plutôt à recevoir mes flèches dans ta tronche demain matin 🏹

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Les meinnes aussi ! 🏹

**//LostInTranslation//** : Idem 🏹

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’que j’suis contente de pas participer ce coup-ci… 😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Rien que pour ça, je veux bien refaire l’arbitre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais cette fois…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : EVITEZ DE TOUS ME TIRER UNE FLECHE BORDEL !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😅

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Fenrir’s Fangs – 20h46]_ **

**Prince charmant** : C’est bon pour toi ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est parfait, je te remercie pour ton aide.

**Prince charmant** : C’est normal 🙂

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et encore une fois, mes excuses pour l’accueil… musclé

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Cela faisait un moment que nous n’avions pas reçu de visiteurs 😓

**Prince charmant** : Ce n’est rien. Cela fait du bien de changer de partenaire de combat.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ha ha ha ! Je ne vais pas dire le contraire…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il ne reste qu’à ajouter ma maison à votre serveur je crois

**Prince charmant** : Exact. Je vais regarder comment faire ça

**Prince charmant** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Un problème ?

**Prince charmant** : … [Image : wtf.jpg]

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Constance, évidemment… 😓

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je vais aller lui parler de ça.

**Prince charmant** : Ok. Je vais voir avec Edelgard pour le serveur

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Entendu

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à I’m the Lady here – 20h48]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dis donc toi, je dois envisager de me balader avec une lampe ultra puissante pour que tu me laisses draguer sans que tu me grilles ?! 👿👿👿

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et tu sais que je suis capable d’executer ma menace… 😈

**I’m the Lady here** : Yikes !

**I’m the Lady here** : Toutes mes excuses ! 😰

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je vais devoir revoir mon approche… Déjà qu’il a du mal à comprendre quand on flirte avec lui…

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu ne comptes pas lui briser le cœur à lui aussi j’espère ?! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Les précédents ne tenaient pas la route et étaient pas faits pour des relations sérieuses.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et puis cette fois, je compte bien prospecter les célibataires intéressants. Dimitri déjà m’a l’air de tenir la route en plus d’être très agréable à regarder 🖤

**I’m the Lady here** : Je ne vais pas dire le contraire sur ce point. Il est absolument charmant en plus d’être très bien élevé, ce qui est ton parfait opposé. 🖤

**I’m the Lady here** : Ne dis-on pas que les contraires s’attirent après tout ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Sauf que si tu ne m’avais pas grillé, j’aurais peut-être eu une chance de conclure dès demain… 😒

**I’m the Lady here** : 😣

** _[Salon Commun – 20h57]_ **

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Fenrir’s Fangs, Happy or not ? et Ashen Fists au salon._ **

** _Fenrir’s Fangs, Happy or not ? et Ashen Fists sont en ligne. _ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à vous trois sur le serveur. Je suis Edelgard, déléguée des Aigles de Jais. 🙂

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Enchanté. Yuri, chef des Loups de Cendre. Voici Hapi et Balthus. 🙂

**Happy or not ?** : Salut

**Ashen Fists** : Yo !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et je crois que vous avez déjà vu Constance 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Balthus ? 🤨

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Vous avez pris votre temps dites moi… 😄

**Happy or not ?** : J’ai retrouvé mon mot de passe y a juste 5 min 😐

**Happy or not ?** : Batou a encore fait tomber son téléphone…

**I’m the Lady here** : J’espère qu’il ne s’est pas cassé cette fois ?

**Blue Hood** : Yuri… On ne se connaitrait pas à tout hasard ? 🤨

**Happy or not ?** : Non, ce coup-ci, il a compris l’intérêt pour lui d’une coque résistante aux chocs 🙄

**Blue Hood** : Je suis certain que je t’ai déjà vu…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Attends… Tu serais pas le fils de Lonato des fois ? 😲

**Blue Hood** : Tout à fait. Et toi, celui de Rowe

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Un drôle de hasard ça…

**Ashen Fists** : Ouais, c’est mon nom, Balthus, le roi de la Castagne ! 😄

**Ashen Fists** : Et pas d’ma faute si mon tel m’a glissé des mains ! 😥

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Ca me dit bizarrement quelque chose ce nom… 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … BALT ?! 😱😱😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS C’EST PAS VRAI ! TU FICHES QUOI ICI ?! C’EST MON FRERE QUI T’ENVOIES OU QUOI ?! 😱😱😱🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : HILDA ?! 😱😱😱

**Happy or not ?** : Balou et Riri connaissent déjà des gens faut croire

**I’m the Lady here** : C’est bien mon impression. Quoique j’ai cru aussi reconnaitre un visage dans ce réfectoire… 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Eh bien… Cela fait longtemps Constance. 😃

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Ca y est, je me souviens…

**I’m the Lady here** : Mercedes ? Cela fait une éternité ! 😍

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Balthus, celui qui doit énormément d’argent à mon père au point d’avoir mis une prime sur sa tête ! 😡😡😡😡

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’est exact. Il faut absolument que l’on prévoit de se faire un thé 😃

**Ashen Fists** : 😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est pas vrai Balt… 😑

**Ashen Fists** : J’avais des dettes et je voulais me refaire…

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Et comment ! 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dans le casino possédé par les Gloucester je présume ? Pas malin ça

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je confirme… Et de mémoire, il a aussi à rembourser des machines qu’il a cassé à coups de poings ainsi qu’une table de roulette ! 🎰

**Ashen Fists** : J’arrêtais pas de perdre 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Jamais jouer au casino…😬

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas pour gagner du pognon…😬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : En gros, tu te caches… 😒

**Ashen Fists** : Ahem…

**Happy or not ?** : C’est ça

**I’m the Lady here** : Absolument

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Totalement

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai même dû lui interdire de jouer au poker tellement il était facile à battre 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tout de même… 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’suis même pas étonnée… 😑

**GTFisher** : … Je note donc que je dois prévoir un cours pour vous apprendre à tous à gérer un budget… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Très bonne idée

**Prince charmant** : J’approuve aussi

**Bow of Chaos** : Idem

**Glouttony** : Ca ferait du bien à certain oui… Notamment sur le budget « loisirs et cadeaux »… 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles…

**Glouttony** : On en reparles du shampooing ?😠

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est sûr que t’es bien placée pour en parler avec Jeralt, non ?

**GTFisher** : Malheureusement…

** _[Salon Loups de Cendre – 21h57]_ **

**Happy or not ?** : Ca fait drôle d’avoir un salon de t’chat

**I’m the Lady here** : Moi j’aime assez. Et puis comme cela, nous pouvons créer des liens avec ceux de la surface tout en restant dans l’Abysse 😄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pareil. Y a pas mal de rencontres intéressantes à faire 😏

**Ashen Fists** : Pas trop mon truc perso mais vu qu’Hilda a l’air d’y trainer…

**Ashen Fists** : D’ailleurs, elle m’a demandé si j’étais Pêche ou Banane…

**Happy or not ?** : Huh ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Plait-il ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Rassure-moi, tu as compris le sous-entendu ? 😑

**Ashen Fists** : J’ai l’air d’être idiot ? Tu crois que je faisais quoi avec Holst ?! 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vu comme tu le formule, je dirais que vous avez bien eu le temps de tripoter la banane de l’autre… voire la gouter… 🍌

**Ashen Fists** : MAIS NON ! 😣

**Happy or not ?** : … Riri a pas pu résister…

**Ashen Fists** : ON EST PAS GAYS ! 😣

**I’m the Lady here** : YURI ! Es-tu obligé de toujours être aussi vulgaire ?! 😣

**Happy or not ?** : Coco, avoue que t’avais pas compris avant que Riri développe…

**I’m the Lady here** : Certainement pas !

**Ashen Fists** : On a eu quelques copines avec Holst, point !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Combien en même temps ? 🙃

**Ashen Fists** : …

**Happy or not ?** : …

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu n’as pas pu t’en empêcher… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😁

**Happy or not ?** : Je plains les autres quand ils vont découvrir le personnage…

** _[Salon Commun – 07h02]_ **

**Glouttony** : … Votre partie de Paint Arrow aurait pas un peu dégénérée des fois ? 🤨

**Glouttony** : Parce que vu le temps que vous avez mis dans les douches…

**Prince charmant** : Et encore une fois, j’ai reçu une flèche… 😒

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est un running gag ?

**Prince charmant** : Je me le demande…

**Grincheux** : Pourquoi tu te pointes aussi ?! Toujours au mauvais moment ! A croire que tu le fais exprès phacochère ! 💀💀💀

**Prince charmant** : Tu crois que cela me plait de me faire un shampooing tous les matins parce que j’ai de la peinture bleue dans les cheveux ?! 😠😠😠

**Dedue** : Heureusement, elle est celle qui part le mieux

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca explique le mystère des reflets rouges dans les cheveux de Felix

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle part mal celle-là en plus 😰

**Grincheux** : Hors de question que je prenne le shampooing de l’autre crétin ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pourtant, il marche bien ! Je l’ai testé et j’en suis très satisfaite !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et il me semble en plus avoir précisé…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ME PRENDRE DE FLECHE !!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous l’avez fait exprès ! C’est pas possible autrement ! 😫

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et comment Jeritza fait pour les éviter lui ?! Ce type est un ninja ou quoi ?! 👹

**Grincheux** : Ou il les sent venir… Il est très dur à toucher lors des cours d’escrime

**Glouttony** : Oh oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous pourriez résumer pour ceux qui n’étaient pas sur place ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu

**Happy or not ?** : +1

**Glouttony** : Le jeu est assez simple : chaque archer a 20 flèches de peinture et, pour gagner des points, il doit toucher des cibles et certaines… sont des volontaires qui essaient d’éviter les flèches.

**Prince charmant** : Les cibles mouvantes rapportent le plus de points

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sur cette partie, c’était Claude qui avait la cote la plus haute… bien que… 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’suis d’accord… 😒

**Grincheux** : Il a mérité son sort… 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : …

**Prince charmant** : … Felix, qu’est-ce que tu as fais à Claude ?

**Grincheux** : Il est vivant… 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ahem… Disons que Claude a… exploité une faille du règlement 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est bien son style… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout à fait… 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a vu que rien dans les règles ne lui interdisait de se servir des autres joueurs pour se protéger des flèches…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Prince charmant** : … Je comprends mieux pourquoi Felix était couvert de peinture rouge dans le dos…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Petra l’a eu mauvaise celle-là vu qu’elle a perdu 5 flèches à cause de cette ruse.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a aussi utilisé Caspar et Sylvain, ce qui peut expliquer la victoire de Felix qui était… très énervé 😅

**Grincheux** : Je le suis toujours… 💀

**Grincheux** : J’aurais eu plus de points s’il m’avait pas fait ce coup tordu ! 💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je précise que Petra a aussi eu droit à ça avec mes flèches donc elle doit encore être en train de se doucher. Elle en avait dans ses tresses.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Quelqu’un a réussi à toucher Claude du coup ?

**Grincheux** : Moi deux fois dans le dos et Petra une fois au front. 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je précise qu’à la fin, Petra a versé de la peinture rouge sur Claude… 😖

**Prince charmant** : Ah…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je vois…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle va être de bonne humeur donc…

**Idiot de Braav** : Elle qui n’est pourtant pas rancunière… 🙁

**Ombre de Zangdar **: Il faut croire qu’elle aussi peut montrer ce genre de comportement si certaines limites sont franchies

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Il a l’air un peu spécial ce jeu… 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Disons que là, c’est peut-être la dernière fois que Claude sera cible…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Surtout que quand j’ai quitté le terrain, Petra et lui s’engueulaient. 😫

**Glouttony** : J’ai entendu ça

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, //LostInTranslation// et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : En parlant d’eux…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi tricher ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Encore une fois, j’avais pas fait gaffe que Leonie était derrière toi ! 😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te jure !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et dernière fois quand toucher moi avec flèche ? 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Calmez-vous les tourtereaux 😅

**//LostInTranslation//** : La ferme Sylvain 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : La ferme Sylvain 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : MP

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ok

** _Bow of Chaos et //LostInTranslation// sont hors ligne. _ **

**Glouttony** : Ca à l’air de tourner au vinaigre entre eux…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Assez ouais 😕

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je les entendais depuis les douches alors qu’ils étaient sortis des vestiaires

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout de même…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Merde…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Un amour qui n’aura pas duré… 💔

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? :** Pas comme nos deux autres petits couples qui, de ce que j’en vois, sont toujours au top 😘

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Toujours ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est évident ❤️

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Melez vous de vos affaires pour changer 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : En même temps, c’est difficile de rater le charmant col roulé de votre tendre moitié Hubert 😜

**Idiot de Braav** : 😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Northgard cet après-midi. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes et de vous remettre à votre place ! 💀💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ce qui est clair, cher vampire, c’est que je vais vous mettre une raclée 😉

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Votre camp sera si vite réduit à néant que vous n’aurez même pas le temps de le réaliser 💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Plait-il ? C’est vous qui allez gouter à une cuisante défaite ! 😈😈😈

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Beaucoup ici jouent aussi à Northgard ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : De mémoire, nous sommes 3 chez les Aigles, 5 chez les Lions et 4 chez les Cerfs, soit la moitié d’entre nous en ne comptant pas le professeur. C’est bien ça ?

**Prince charmant** : C’est exact

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tous les délégués jouent ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui. Claude y joue aussi.

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs… Nous n’avons pas fait de nouveau match entre nous

**Prince charmant** : Si Claude est d’humeur, on peut lui proposer la revanche. C’est lui qui avait gagné la dernière fois

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Intéressant… 😃

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Si vous êtes d’accord, ça me plairait de venir jouer contre vous trois. Je n’ai pas d’adversaire à ma mesure

**Happy or not ?** : Riri a battu tout le monde dans l’Abysse en un temps record

**Prince charmant** : Ce serait un honneur

**Helheim’s Axe** : De même

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Faudra aussi refaire des combats contre équipes maison contre maison

**Happy or not ?** : Ca sera pas évident pour nous

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis le seul qui connait bien le jeu. Constance et Hapi n’y jouent pas ou très peu et Balthus… n’aime pas y jouer

**Happy or not ?** : Il a frappé le clavier et l’a cassé en deux quand il a perdu 😐

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Argh… 😖

**GTFisher** : Si ce n’est que ça, je peux compenser. Je n’ai jamais joué contre vous autres et puis j’ai quelques succès du jeu qui me manque à cause de ça

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Le succès des chefs de guerre peut-être ? 😮

**GTFisher** : Toi aussi tu ne l’as pas eu ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je n’ai jamais assez de personnes en jeu pour l’obtenir celui-là

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ouais, faut se mettre d’accord avec tout le monde. On avait fait ça avec les autres Lions pour le débloquer 😉

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ? Vous m’intéressez aussi

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Idem. Je ne le possède pas je crois

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je confirme qu’il n’est pas dans ceux que j’ai débloqués…

**Prince charmant** : Dans ce cas, on peut prévoir des parties afin de pallier à cela. Cela fait un moment que je n’ai pas ouvert mon jeu.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Avec le charmant virus qu’on a eu, pas pu finir ma conquête en duo… 😢

**Glouttony** : On a avancé cette nuit avec Ashe et nous manque plus qu’une bataille

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Argh ! J’suis en retard ! 😫

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Fe !

**Grincheux** : On verra 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 💙

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs Dimitri, tu t’étais arrêté où avec ta conquête en duo avec Claude ?

**Prince charmant** : Je n’en suis plus très sûr… Vu que nous n’avons pas repris suite à diverses raisons et qu’il est passé à d’autres jeux…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah oui tiens, y en a qui jouent aux sims parmi les Loups ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dsl je coupe 😅

**Prince charmant** : Ce n’est pas grave. J’avais terminé

**Happy or not ? **: Constance a un jeu bourré de CC et de mods. Je crois qu’elle est sur une famille de vampires en ce moment. Elle veut créer une grande dynastie.

**Happy or not ?** : Elle a refait certains lieux communautaires du jeu de base aussi donc ça m’a convaincue de m’y mettre. J’ai pas grand-chose à partager par contre. J’suis encore en train d’explorer Selvadorada 🌴

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce n’est pas grave ! On sera ravis de partager nos expériences 😃

**Polochon de Dlul** : Yep

**Happy or not ?** : Autrement, on aime bien jouer à la version en ligne du Cluedo, même si Riri est celui qui gagne le plus souvent…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En même temps, contre Balthus, c’est trop facile… 😬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Y a une version en ligne ? Ca m’intéresse ça

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Idem ! Y a toujours Mlle Rose et sa longue robe fendue ? 💋

**Glouttony** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Helheim’s Axe **: …

**Grincheux** : …

**Glouttony** : T’es toujours pas sortable toi… 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tiens, d’ailleurs chers Loups, question pertinente : Pêche ou Banane ? 🍑🍌

**Glouttony** : 😑

**Happy or not ?** : Batou y a eu droit hier je crois

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il m’a pas répondu d’ailleurs… 🤨

**Happy or not ?** : Faute à Riri

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il m’a tendue une perche et je l’ai saisie. Quoi de plus normal ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Il avait répondu quoi ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Formulé comme c’était, on pouvait penser qu’il y avait des trucs douteux entre lui et Holst mais il s’est empressé de démentir.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca m’étonnerait de la part de mon frère ! 😨

**Happy or not ?** : Voilà…

**Happy or not ?** : Il a dit Pêche au final

**Happy or not ?** : Moi je sais pas. Me suis jamais posée la question

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Les deux pour moi bien que dans les faits, je ne suis pas regardant sur ce point. Tant qu’il y a attirance mutuelle et affinités, ça me convient.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Intéressant ça… Tu prendrais tout le panier de fruits donc ? 🍇 🍈 🍉 🍊 🍋 🍌 🍍 🍎 🍏 🍐 🍑 🍒 🍓 🥝 

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je pioche ce que je veux dedans 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Un coquinou donc 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu dois être un des rares ici à être ouvertement Pan

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je n’en ai pas honte donc je ne vois pas l’intérêt de le cacher.

**Happy or not ?** : @I’m the Lady here t’es là ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui tiens, où est-elle ? Je pensais qu’elle serait au réfectoire avec vous autres…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je sais que Balt aide Raphael et Caspar pour décharger les marchandises d’Anna. Un moyen de s’entrainer à priori…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Bien vu de leur part

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si on excepte qu’Anna va surement en profiter pour leur vendre des choses… 😒

**Glouttony** : …

**Grincheux** : …

**Blue Hood** : … Je vais aller les chercher

**Dedue** : J’y vais aussi

** _Blue Hood et Dedue sont hors-ligne._ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’ailleurs Yuri, j’ai beaucoup apprécié votre aide en cuisine ! 😄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’était un plaisir Mercedes. Je n’ai pas souvent l’occasion d’avoir de bonnes conditions pour cuisiner.

**Happy or not ?** : En même temps, suffit de voir le choix de potentiels commis parmi nous… Coco arrive même pas à faire cuire des pates 😐

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Elle a oublié d’ajouter l’eau…

**Marianne** : 😲

**HermioneGranger** : 😲

**Glouttony** : Wut ?!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hein ?! 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais… C’est la base ! 😲

**Happy or not ?** : Elle a pas les bases…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pas en cuisine en tout cas. Et le coup des colorants…

**Happy or not ?** : Je l’avais presque oublié celui-ci… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pour vous expliquer, une fois, elle a voulu nous… impressionner (pour rester poli)

**Happy or not ?** : Elle a mis des colorants dans pleins d’aliments différents. C’était joli… mais perturbant à bouffer.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Elle en avait aussi bien trop mis… Balthus a eu la langue verte pendant trois jours et il a cru qu’il était gravement malade

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😑

**Happy or not ?** : De mémoire Riri, t’en a rajouté

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais la langue violette perso et c’était marrant de le faire marcher 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vois…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Toujours est-il que depuis, je fais très attention à ce qu’elle ne cuisine pas ! Autrement, on est certains de mourir de faim ou d’être malades…

**Happy or not ?** : +1

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Excepté Mercedes, qui sont vos meilleurs cuisiniers ?

**Prince charmant** : Les Lions sont bien lotis avec, en plus, Ashe et Dedue.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ma spécialité est le sucré donc nous nous complétons bien tous les trois 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bernadetta est la meilleure chez les Aigles

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bernadetta ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Nous, pour notre plus grand malheur… c’est Claude 😭

**Marianne** : 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😭

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : M’en parlez pas ! Ca me brule la langue rien que d’y penser ! 😭

**Happy or not ?** : … Il y a un souci ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude a la facheuse manie, quand ça lui prend, de nous servir des plats TRES épicés… Et aucun de nous – sauf lui et Raphael – ne supporte ça 😣

**Grincheux** : Mauviettes 💀

**Happy or not ?** : … Riri, tu nous avais pas fait un coup comme ça avec du sucré une fois ? 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’était involontaire. Quelqu’un avait inversé le sel et sucre et je ne m’en suis pas aperçu à temps

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Prince charmant – 07h39]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu as ramené le sosie de Claude ? 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parce que plus je le lis, plus j’ai cette impression…

**Prince charmant** : Ce n’était pas volontaire de ma part…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je commence sérieusement à penser que ce qui t’attires, ce sont les aimants à problèmes 😒

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… 😳

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Et tu ne nies pas en plus…

** _[Salon commun – 07h41]_ **

** _Ashen Fists, PAR CRÔM !!!, Blue Hood, Akala miam miam, I’m the Lady here et Dedue sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dites moi que vous l’avez arr^été à temps ?! 😫

**I’m the Lady here** : Malheureusement, je crains qu’à cause de mon incompétence, Balthus se soit déjà endetté auprès d’Anna… 🙁

**Ashen Fists** : 😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est moi ou bien ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Je ne mérite pas votre confiance… 😢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Elle est quelque peu allergique au soleil… 🙄

**Happy or not ?** : Dès qu’elle sera à l’ombre, elle ira mieux

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tiens ? C’est nouveau… 😮

**Blue Hood** : Anna est redoutable…

**Dedue** : Elle a failli réussir à tous les dépouiller

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ouais…

**I’m the Lady here** : Ma médiocrité est la cause tout cela… 😢

**Happy or not ?** : Coco, va te mettre à l’ombre ☂️

**Akala miam miam** : Jeritza s’est amené et elle a hurlé

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tant mieux

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et Claude et Petra en mettent du temps…

**HermioneGranger** : Pas bon…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Très mauvais…

** _Bow of Chaos et //LostInTranslation// sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Si y a une urgence, j’suis dans ma chambre 💔

** _Bow of Chaos est hors-ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oh…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pardonnez-moi mais attendez pas moi

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pas faim

** _//LostInTranslation// est hors-ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Okay… 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … J’vais aller le voir…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et moi je vais aller m’occuper de Petra puis de Bernadetta. Leurs chambres sont proches après tout 

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je peux le faire pour Bernadetta si c’est juste lui apporter de quoi manger. Ca me donnera l’occasion de la rencontrer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Attention car elle est assez craintive 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’accord…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca me changera de la poisse de Balthus

**Ashen Fists** : HEY ! 😣

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 07h57]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vous avez simulé une rupture, c’est ça ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca a pas été simple avec Sylvain 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra a dû aller dans un registre qui ne lui était pas familier

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : A priori, c’était crédible

**Bow of Chaos** : Tant mieux

**Bow of Chaos** : Et techniquement, il a été décidé que c’est moi qui allait jouer la peine de cœur et qu’on allait devoir… s’éviter quelques temps 😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tu vas survivre ?

**Bow of Chaos** : C’était bien les calins avec elle 😭😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca va me manquer… 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : … Felix, tu veux bien me faire un calin ?

**Grincheux** : Estime-toi heureux d’en avoir eu un hier et d’être encore vivant pour en parler 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu as vu qu’ils parlaient de jouer en ligne ? 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep. J’enverrai un MP plus tard à Edelgard pour dire que j’suis partant

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Donc la suite du plan ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Jaugez l’ennemi… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Et marrant qu’il s’intéresse à Bernadetta. Je l’ai vu tiquer sur son nom plus tôt…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il ne m’a rien dit de particulier à part qu’il aimait bien cuisiner 🙂

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai presque eu un sentiment… familier avec lui… 😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui… 😖

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Punaise oui… 😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude, t’es vraiment enfant unique ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je n’ai aucun lien de parenté avec cette vermine 🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Le doute est permis… Vous avez des moules assez proches quand même…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Vrai que… 😮

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : En revanche, il est clair sur ses préférences de partenaire lui ! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca oui ! Il chasse tout ! 😣

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère a un genre, c’est pas possible autrement ! 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : A ce point ?

**Grincheux** : Il a jamais parlé d’une attirance pour Dedue alors qu’il est souvent en train de trainer avec !

**Grincheux** : Et il en a jamais montré aussi

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Exact 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Dedue est quelqu’un de très doux et gentil qui plus est 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est un gros nounours, ça se sent quand on le connait un peu 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Puis ils sont trop mignons lui et Ashe quand ils font leurs corvées ensemble 💛

** _Kawaii est en ligne._ **

**Kawaii** : Ahhh !!! Pardon du retard ! Je mangeai avec mon frère 😣

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce n’est rien. Bonjour 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Salut Flayn ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Salut !

**Grincheux** : Lut

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Yo Flayn ! 😃

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Salut

**Kawaii** : Merci. Bonjour à vous aussi 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pour te résumer, Claude et Petra ont donné tous les signes qu’ils ont rompus et y a le rival de Claude qui ne cache pas qu’il n’a pas de préférence de partenaire

**Kawaii** : D’accord

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Claude, tu comptes rester dans ta chambre ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Toute la matinée oui

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu as mangé ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Nope

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je t’apporte ça avant que Lysi mange tous les desserts 

**Gnome of Đoøm** : HEY ! 🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : La vermine a parlé de Cluedo je crois…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep ! J’ai zieuté ça et c’est un peu cher à mon gout…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sur ce plan, je pense savoir à qui demander une réduc…

**Grincheux** : Anna, forcément 😒

**Grincheux** : Qu’est-ce que cette fille ne vend pas ?! 💀

**Kawaii** : Je peux aller la voir pour tout le monde si vous voulez. J’ai des choses à lui acheter et je peux lui demander si elle a des prix sur les jeux ? 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Super idée ! Je viens t’aider ! Il faut que je me rachète des perles 😄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je viens aussi dans ce cas. Au cas où…

**Bow of Chaos** : Parfait ! Si elle a une offre intéressante, elle peut la faire directement sur le serveur. 😃

**Kawaii** : Ok ! 😃

** _[Salon Commun – 09h38]_ **

** _Wanna make a deal ? est en ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Bonjour à tous ! J’ai cru entendre que certains d’entre vous étaient passionnés de jeux en ligne.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonjour Anna et oui, c’est le cas…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Une offre intéressante ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Une fois n’est pas coutume, je propose une offre groupée sur la version en ligne et complète du Cluedo. Si vous êtes au moins 8 à vous inscrire, je vous propose ce jeu avec une réduction de 60% ! 😉

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ! C’est pas mal du tout ça 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ce jeu est cher de base ?

**Happy or not ?** : La version complète oui. Le jeu de base non mais on a juste un seul plateau et six personnages donc ça devient vite répétitif. Riri a dû guetter une promotion pour que nous ayons la version complète à un prix correct pour tout le monde. 😮

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je précise que j’ai déjà trois inscriptions. 😄

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je m’inscris 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Pareil ! 😄

**Marianne** : Je veux bien aussi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca peut être sympa ça

**Idiot de Braav** : Je suis d’accord

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pourquoi pas

**Helheim’s Axe** : Anna, ne vous embêtez pas et inscrivez toute la maison des Aigles de Jais. Si les parties sont courtes, ils devraient tous être intéressés

**Wanna make a deal ?** : C’est bien noté ! 😄

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Mon offre est valable jusqu’à ce soir au fait donc vous avez encore quelques heures pour vous décider. 😉

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ceux qui ont pas thunes sont embêtés là…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je peux payer pour toi et Raph s’il le faut. Ca me dérange pas 😃

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh cool ! Bon ben je m’inscris aussi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je m’inscris et je paye pour Ingrid, Ashe et Dedue s’ils s’inscrivent aussi (voire Mercedes et Annette si elles sont ricrac)

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Merci Sylvain mais j’ai de quoi investir 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Pareil. Merci de ta proposition 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pas de quoi 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : @Prince charmant @Grincheux @Glouttony @Blue Hood @Dedue

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude prendra aussi je pense

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Les chaussettes du nain @Akala miam miam

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Si tout le monde s’inscrit, je vais faire de même

**Glouttony** : Quoi ? Felix et moi on s’entraine

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Anna fait une offre de groupe pour le Cluedo en ligne. Si ça t’intéresse, je paye pour toi 😉

**Glouttony** : Oh ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : -60% 😉

**Glouttony** : Effectivement…

**Glouttony** : Dans ce cas… Merci Sylvain. Je prends 😲

**Blue Hood** : Du Cluedo ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh ! Je veux bien m’inscrire. Je peux payer pour Raphael. Ne te dérange pas pour ça Hilda

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je veux quand même en payer une partie pour notre gros nounours 💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je paye ta part et celle de Dedue si ça vous intéresse. Ok Ashe ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh, ok. 50-50 alors ?

**Blue Hood** : Je vais lui demander

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca me va ! 😃

**Glouttony** : Felix s’en fiche mais si tout le monde s’inscrit, il suit

**Blue Hood** : Dedue est d’accord lui aussi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ok ! 😃

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Mais c’est que nous allons bien nous amuser tous ensemble ! 😄

**Happy or not ?** : T’étais passée où Coco ?

**I’m the Lady here** : J’ai trouvé des vidéos pour la construction et je me devais de tester dans l’immédiat ces astuces de décoration !

**I’m the Lady here** : Regardez par vous-même : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTuspZUaoQk&feature=youtu.be>

**HermioneGranger** : 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bien vu…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je n’y aurais pas pensé. J’avoue ne pas utiliser le moveobjects autrement que pour placer certains objets au dessus d’un frigo 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mal utilisé, t’as des trucs qui fonctionnent plus très bien 😑

**Happy or not ?** : J’suis pas très fan de l’étagère mais l’idée du plan de travail est pas mal.

**I’m the Lady here** : N’est-ce pas ? Mon seul regret ici est que ce sont des exemples pour de la déco moderne mais comme je refais les lieux communautaires d’Oasis, cela tombe assez bien.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu les reconstruits du début ou tu redécore ? 🤨

**I’m the Lady here** : Willow Creek j’ai redécoré et ajouté de l’espace en créant des sous-sols. Il y a juste cette affreuse salle de sport que j’ai convertie en petit cinéma de quartier car elle n’était pas pratique.

**HermioneGranger** : +1 J’ai mis le spa à la place 😃

**I’m the Lady here** : Quand j’aime le batiment, je redécore. Autrement, je reprends tout du début en essayant de rester dans le style du quartier quand cela m’est possible.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Très bonne idée 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh et je pensais faire un thé cet après-midi pour avoir un moment convivial tous ensemble 😄

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Si on prévoit cela vers 14h30, je connais un coin qui sera à l’ombre à partir de cette heure et qui est très agréable 🙂

**I’m the Lady here** : Ce serait avec un immense plaisir ! 😍

**HermioneGranger** : De même ! 😍

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je viens aussi

**Happy or not ?** : Je suis disponible si vous voulez de moi…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tous ceux qui le veulent sont invités 😃

**Blue Hood** : On peut t’aider avec Dedue pour faire des gateaux si tu veux ? C’est pas notre spécialité mais les biscuits pour le thé, c’est pas dur à faire

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce serait avec joie 😃

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je peux vous aider pour le thé. J’ai une vaste sélection que je peux vous proposer

**Idiot de Braav** : De même.

**Marianne** : Oh euh… Je peux venir ?

**HermioneGranger** : Mais oui ! 😃

**Kawaii** : Ah ! J’en suis !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Vous pouvez aussi venir Anna 🙂

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Merci de l’invitation mais mon travail est prioritaire 😉

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous mettre quelques biscuits de côté pour vous remercier de votre offre généreuse. 🙂

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Quelle adorable attention ! 💚

** _Prince charmant et Đeath Knight sont en ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : YIKES ! 😨

**Prince charmant** : Pardonnez-moi. Nous étions en plein entrainement…

**Đeath Knight** : Qu’est-ce que tu trafiques toi… 👿

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Mais je n’ai rien fait de mal ! 😨

**Kawaii** : C’est moi qui lui ait demandé si elle pouvait nous faire une réduction pour un jeu. Elle a proposé de nous faire cela si nous étions assez nombreux à être intéressés ! 😖

**Prince charmant** : Ah ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tous les autres ont dit oui. C’est pour le Cluedo en ligne 😉

**Prince charmant** : Oh, dans ce cas, j’en suis aussi.

**Wanna make a deal ?** : C’est bien noté ! Je serai au réfectoire ce midi. On pourra finaliser tout ça à ce moment-là 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est parfait !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca me va aussi. Cela nous évitera de courir partout

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je pense payer pour Bernadetta et Petra s’il le faut

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Petra est partie avec Shamir pour s’entrainer à priori

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude a des projets pour cet après-midi ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : A part écouter une playlist douteuse quand on connait ses gouts…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C'est-à-dire ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rch6WvPJE>

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai rien contre cette chanson, elle est belle, mais c’est pas son style ! 😫’

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah…

**Idiot de Braav** : Houlà… 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶 :** Ca… confirme les soupçons

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il l’a mise à tourner en boucle en plus. Au bout de la troisième fois, je lui ai collé des écouteurs dans les oreilles ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ca sent la rupture non ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Total…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 09h59]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Northgard cet aprèm

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et si tu ne viens pas, je viens dans ta chambre avec mon sèche-cheveux et celui de Dorothea pour te harceler jusqu’à la fin de l’année… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : … Ca marche…

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout mais pas ces engins de malheur ! 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : A part ça, tu manges où ce midi ? J’aimerai te parler en privé

**Bow of Chaos** : … T’es pas censé être su côté de Petra dans ce genre de cas ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment est Petra et j’y aurais cru si, depuis le début, vous aviez vraiment été en couple. 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Donc tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi et jouer cartes sur table ! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’ai de la bouffe dans ma chambre mais rien de sucré donc tu devras t’amener ton dessert.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien.

** _[Salon Commun – 10h11]_ **

**GTFisher** : Je suis un peu en retard sur cela…

**GTFisher** : Avez-vous été informés des différents clubs présents ?

**Happy or not ?** : Nope

**I’m the Lady here** : Je n’en ai pas le souvenir

**Ashen Fists** : Pas vu ça non plus

**Happy or not ?** : Riri ? T’es là ?

**I’m the Lady here** : @Fenrir’s Fangs

**Đeath Knight** : Catherine et moi nous occupons de tous ceux voulant manier une arme (autre qu’un arc) ou leurs poings. Shamir est en charge du club de tir à l’arc.

**Ashen Fists** : Si ça se castagne, ça me plait bien ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Hanneman s’occupe du club de sciences et de technologie. On y est avec Linhardt, Annette et Hubert.

**I’m the Lady here** : Oh ? Je ne cache pas être très intéressée 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Enfin, Manuela est en charge de tous les clubs artistiques, notamment de la chorale dont je fais partie avec Annette, Hilda, Ferdinand et Lorenz 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je suis aussi au club de théatre avec Sylvain et on se marre bien 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😜

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ? Je veux bien jeter un œil mais je ne garantie rien…

**Happy or not ?** : C’est obligatoire d’être dans un club ?

**Marianne** : Non… Personne ne nous force…

**Happy or not ?** : Alors tant mieux.

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Qui m’a cité ?

**Happy or not ?** : Ca parle clubs Riri

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Que je lise ça… 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : Au fait, où est encore passée Bernadetta ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Elle est pas avec Lin

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Elle a fuit y un moment et ça fait une demi-heure que j’essaie de la rattraper 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh non… 😣

**Idiot de Braav** : La peur lui donne des ailes…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je croyais que c’était Hubert son pire cauchemar ? 😲

**Ombre de Zangdar **: C’est effectivement l’impression que j’en avais eue la fois où elle s’est évanouie debout face à moi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il s’est passé un truc entre vous deux Yuri ? 🤨

**Idiot de Braav** : Commet il a fait pour qu’elle quitte sa chambre surtout 🤨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est elle qui m’a suivi au début puis… elle a eu une crise de panique quand on discutait

**I’m the Lady here** : Yuri, qu’est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?! 😠

**Happy or not ?** : Riri, c’est surement ta faute

**Ashen Fists** : Ah ça, y a des chances !

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est elle qui a surinterprété mes propos. Elle s’est autopersuadée que je la détestai pour un motif obscur 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est Bernie tout craché… 😑

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’vais essayer de la choper et la ramener dans sa chambre

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’suis à la bibliothèque. Si elle s’y rend, je vous la coince.

**Blue Hood** : Si elle vient dans la serre, on la gardera avec nous et on vous préviendra

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Bernard Lhermitte – 11h01]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tu réalises que tu m’as fait courir pendant plus d’une heure ?! 😣

**Bernard Lhermitte** : HHIIIIIIIIII !!!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J-je suis désolée !

**Bernard Lhermitte** : T-tout est m-ma faute ! 😭😭😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Je t’ai e-entaillé le visage sans le vouloir 😭😭😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : M-mon père t’as f-fait tabasser 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : T-tout ça à –cause de m-moi ! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : CALMOS ! Laisse-moi en placer une !

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Pard-don 😭😭😭😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je reviens vers ta chambre, on va discuter calmement et surtout, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t’enfuir

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Ca promet d’être compliqué… 😓

** _[Salon Commun – 12h33]_ **

**Idiot de Braav** : Edelgard n’est pas des notre ? Je l’ai vue partir juste parès avoir parlé à Anna 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle a un truc à régler je crois

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En revanche, j’ai une chouette nouvelle : nous nous sommes mis d’accord pour le spectacle ! 😄

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cool !

**Prince charmant** : C’est une bonne nouvelle

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On a tous été sur la même longueur d’ondes quand Manuela a imposé le thème des contes 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oui ! On a tous voté pour La Petite Sirène 😉

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ! 😮

**Polochon de Dlul** : Vous allez prendre sa version originale ?

**HermioneGranger** : On avait demandé à Bernadetta de réécrire un peu l’histoire pour y ajouter une fin heureuse et elle a fait du bon travail ! 😃

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout le monde voulait un Happy End et cette histoire donc des adaptations devaient être faites

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Manuela a validé cela ! 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et si je vous en parle ici, c’est parce qu’il a été décidé que certains roles ne seraient pas chantés donc des castings auront lieux.

**HermioneGranger** : Le rôle de la sorcière des mers et celui de la petite sirène sont déjà pourvus par Dorothea et Hilda 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca me gene un peu pour toi Annette… 😕

**HermioneGranger** : Non, ne t’embête pas ! Ca m’arrange en fait. Je n’ai jamais été très douée pour jouer la comédie

**Happy or not ?** : En toute logique, tous les roles de sirènes seront chantés, non ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui. Tu peux t’y essayer si tu veux 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Oui ! Ce serait chouette ! 😄

**Happy or not ?** : Hmm… D’accord, je tenterai ma chance

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz et Ferdinand sont en compétition pour le role du roi Triton

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Compétition amicale, je tiens à le souligner 🙂

**Idiot de Braav** : Parfaitement. Peu importe lequel de nous deux aura le role, l’autre n’en sera pas pour autant spoilé 🙂

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il aura aussi sa chance de briller sur les planches 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Y a des fois où je me dis que vous avez été séparés à la naissance… 🙄

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est très troublant…

**Idiot de Braav** : N’ayez nulle jalousie Hubert. Lorenz est un très bon ami mais vous restez prioritaire dans mon cœur 😘

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ! 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Kawaii** : 💚

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Si vous avez de la fièvre Hubert, il faudra annuler notre partie de Northgard cet aprèm😉

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … N’espérez pas sortir vivant après ça. 💀

** _Fenrir’s Fangs et Bernard Lhermitte sont en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Désolé du retard

**Bernard Lhermitte** : P-pardon… 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bernie !

**Prince charmant** : Hm ? Bernadetta, tout va bien ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : OUI ! 😣

**Happy or not ?** : … Riri ? Pourquoi elle te lache pas le bras ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’était sa condition pour sortir de sa chambre et manger avec tout le monde 😓

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis allée la voir pour dissiper le malentendu

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Je s-suis désolée 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Voilà

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’accord…

**Prince charmant** : Tu sais qu’on a une partie cet après-midi ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Oh ! J-je vais aller a-avec Mercedes di c’est p-possible

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu peux même venir nous aider à faire les gateaux ! Une paire de mains en plus ne serait pas de refus 😄

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Merci !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je sais oui. Faudra juste que j’aille chercher mon ordi pour ça

**Happy or not ?** : Il est dans notre chambre à Coco et moi. Batou a failli le casser une fois

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh Yuri ! Serais-tu intéressé par les auditions de notre spectacle ? Nous avons des roles à pourvoir 😄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Des roles principaux, secondaires et quelques figurants sont toujours les bienvenus 😉

**Happy or not ?** : Ils vont faire La Petite Sirène

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : S’il faut chanter, hors de question

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Seuls certains roles sont chantés

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok. C’est toujours non

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bah, y a encore du temps et puis Sylvain a moins de concurrence du coup 😛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😜

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 13h45]_ **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Helheim’s Axe au salon._ **

** _Helheim’s Axe est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu qu’on est sur la même longeur d’ondes…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …….

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’aurais dû me douter que tu avais découvert le truc… 😓

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que ?! 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle est en train de tout lire et j’en prends toute la responsabilité

**Grincheux** : … On m’explique ce bordel au juste ?! 🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais compris son manège donc je voulais tirer tout ça au clair

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Et je dois constater que je t’ai sous-estimé Claude 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Je pense pareil depuis hier.

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Trêve ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca marche

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … C’est quoi qui a motivé votre décisions au juste ? 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce petit intriguant… 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Yuri… 😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Même ennemi apparemment

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je suis d’accord pour dire que tu aurais gagné à être clair Claude concernant toi et Petra. 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu sais que t’es pas obligée de me répéter ça de vive voix juste après 😫

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour que ça te rentre dans le crane, oui 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et toc !

**Bow of Chaos** : Du coup, on fait comme convenu ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je n’essaie plus d’influencer Dimitri tant que tu ne lui brises pas le cœur. Fais cela et la guerre reprendra. Et tu ajoutes Dorothea

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 au salon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Je précise que si certains veulent quitter le navire, ils peuvent. On reprend tout à zéro vu que la princesse et moi souhaitons nous focaliser sur ce petit intriguant…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je reste

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : De même. Je peux aider en plus 😃

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Doué comme t’es, tu vas encore faire une connerie donc autant que je reste

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Idem.

** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 est en ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … C’est quoi ça ?

**Kawaii** : Hum… Je peux peut-être aider donc je reste. 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Traité de paix avec Claude. On fait une Alliance pour trouver les plans de Yuri

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Autant que je reste aussi pour veiller à ce que personne ne joue avec le cœur du phacochère 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra est encore avec Shamir je pense donc je la laisse tant qu’elle a pas répondu.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien, le plan est simple : essayez de glaner ce que vous pouvez sur Yuri pendant que Claude et moi l’affrontons sur Northgard.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je m’occupe de cuisiner Balt. Leonie, Felix, vous êtes partants ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et comment !

**Grincheux** : Ce sera l’occasion de varier un peu plus l’entrainement 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais voir ce que Constance peut nous apprendre 🙂

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je me porte volontaire pour Hapi. Flayn, tu peux aider ?

**Kawaii** : Bien sur ! 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Parfait ! Maintenant, tous en position pour la traque du Loup Alpha !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … J’ai raté combien d’épisodes au juste ? 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu as le temps pour rattraper

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à GTFisher – 14h12]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Salut ! J’ai reçue ta commande ! Je te la garde bien au chaud ou tu peux la récupérer aujourd’hui ?

**GTFisher** : Déjà ? Je termine mes corrections et je vais récupéré mon colis. Fais juste attention que personne ne le voit, surtout Seteth ! 😣

**Wanna make a deal ?** : C’est donc lui à qui tu réserves cette surprise ? 😉

**GTFisher** : On se fréquente depuis assez longtemps et il est assez stressé donc une soirée détente lui ferait le plus grand bien

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Si tu veux de quoi pimenter ton couple, n’hésites pas à venir me trouver ! J’ai de charmants accessoires pour ça 😜

**GTFisher** : Je doute qu’il soit dans ce délire mais je prends note.


	11. Colis, drague et bazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux MAJ de fics en peu de temps, c'est pas courant... Mais vous y habituez pas car ça risque d'être mes seules publications de Mars ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à Đeath Knight – 15h59]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Jeritza… J’ai un gros problème là… 😨

**Đeath Knight** : Pour que tu viennes me voir, ça doit être grave…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : J’avais mis de côté un colis pour Byleth et j’ai eu une grosse affluence de clients au point que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! 😵

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je crois que je l’ai donné à quelqu’un par erreur… 😨

**Đeath Knight** : … Tu as inversé des commandes ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je pense oui 😣

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Faut pas que Seteth soit tombé dessus ! 😣

**Đeath Knight** : Attends…

** _[Salon Urgence – 16h01]_ **

** _Đeath Knight ajoute Wanna make a deal ?, GTFisher, Diva Eternelle, Don’t mess with me et Blade’s Fury au salon._ **

** _Wanna make a deal ? et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : … Depuis quand tu as des droits sur le serveur de Claude ? 🤨

**Đeath Knight** : Edelgard au cas où faudrait bannir une certaine personne adepte du spam… 😠

**Wanna make a deal ?** : 😅

**Đeath Knight** : Et y a un souci majeur

** _Blade’s Fury, Don’t mess with me et Diva Eternelle sont en ligne._ **

**Diva Eternelle** : C’est nouveau ça… Une fête privée peut-être ? 🍷

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Suite à un brusque afflux de clients, il se pourrait que j’ai inversé des colis… 😭

**GTFisher** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱😱

**GTFisher** : Tu veux dire que…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Il est plus là 😭

**GTFisher** : Oh c’est pas vrai… 😰

**Blade’s Fury** : … Y a moyen de traduire ?

**Don’t mess with me** : Idem

**Diva Eternelle** : Attends… C’est ce dont on avait discuté l’autre jour ? 😲

**GTFisher** : Oui, c’est ça… 😭

**Diva Eternelle** : Oh mazette ! 😱😱😱

**GTFisher** : Pour traduire, c’est de la lingerie fine… Je voulais faire une surprise à mon compagnon…

**Blade’s Fury** : Oh oh ! 😁

**Don’t mess with me** : J’admets que ça craint

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Surtout que son nom est sur le carton donc si quelqu’un l’ouvre… 😰

**Diva Eternelle** : Il y a un risque que tout le monde sache… 😰

**GTFisher **: Et il n’y a que le corps enseignant (sauf Rhea) qui sait que je vois quelqu’un…

**Đeath Knight** : Anna, qui devait te récupérer des colis aujourd’hui ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Houlà… Ils sont tous venus en même temps… 😵

**Đeath Knight** : Anna… DES NOMS ! 👿👿👿👿👿

**Wanna make a deal ?** : YIKES ! 😱😱😱

**Diva Eternelle** : J’ai vu le vieux schnok avec un paquet y a 10 minutes 👴

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Oui, j’ai vu Hanneman.

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Les autres, j’avais Alois, les cuisines, la serre, Rhea et certains élèves mais faut que je retrouve mon carnet de commande pour ça.

**GTFisher** : On peut rayer les délégués ainsi qu’Hubert et Sylvain vu qu’ils sont en pleine partie de Northgard

**Đeath Knight** : Certains prennent le thé pas très loin du marché mais je n’en vois aucun avec ce qui ressemble à un colis

**Don’t mess with me** : Lesquels ?

**Đeath Knight** : Mercedes, Annette, Constance, Lysithea, Ferdinand, Lorenz, Marianne, Bernadetta, Hapi je crois et Flayn.

**Don’t mess with me** : Je me porte aussi garante pour Petra. Elle est avec moi depuis ce midi

**Blade’s Fury** : Je vais voir Rhea

**Đeath Knight** : Je m’occupe d’Alois

**Don’t mess with me** : Cyril a dû prendre certains colis donc je vais aller lui parler avec Petra

**Diva Eternelle** : Je vais aller cuisiner le vieux crouton 🍴

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Ah ! Et j’ai vu Jeralt aussi !

**GTFisher** : … Je vais m’occuper de mon père… 😣

**Diva Eternelle** : Bon courage 😅

**Blade’s Fury** : J’vais quand même aussi vérifier Seteth des fois que 😅

**GTFisher** : Merci 😭

** _[Salon Commun – 16h12]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**Prince charmant** : ……..

**Happy or not ?** : Riri vous a battus ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il est seul contre Claude là

**Prince charmant** : Il joue Domination et nous a rasés nos camps 😓

**I’m the Lady here** : Cela ne m’étonne pas de Yuri 😑

**I’m the Lady here** : Il aime bien le clan du Loup de mémoire

**Helheim’s Axe** : On avait remarqué… 😖

**Prince charmant** : On jouait Corbeau et Sanglier et nous n’avons pas eu le temps de nous développer…

**Glouttony** : Ouille…. 😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude a pris le Cerf et arrive apparemment à tenir le choc

**Prince charmant** : Ca doit être la première fois que je le vois galérer autant… 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et des nouvelles d’Hubert et Sylvain ?

**Idiot de Braav** : A ce sujet… 😐

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? sont en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et merde… A un cheveu ! 😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Voilà ce qu’il se passe quand on chasse deux lièvres à la fois 🐇💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Maintenant, vous savez quoi faire

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Idiot de Braav** : Serpent contre Kraken… Victoire du Serpent

**Prince charmant** : … Pourquoi ai-je l’étrange impression que cela ne s’arrête pas là ? 🤨

**Idiot de Braav** : Parce que c’est le cas…

**Idiot de Braav** : J’approuve moyennement mais… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : A partir de maintenant Gautier, la prochaine fois que vous ferez une allusion douteuse sur ce que Ferdinand et moi-même faisons dans l’intimité, je ferai courir les pires rumeurs à votre sujet et plus JAMAIS vous ne pourrez poursuivre votre petit manège avec les femmes sans qu’elles n’aient eu vent de votre odieuse réputation. Suis-je bien clair ? 💀

**Idiot de Braav** : … Sylvain l’a un peu trop cherché sur le t’chat du jeu… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Au moins, il n’a pas menacé de le tuer…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Si j’éliminai tous mes adversaires sérieux sur Northgard, je serai très embêté…

**Prince charmant** : Sans compter les soucis diplomatiques… 😒

**Glouttony** : +1

**Glouttony** : D’ailleurs, vous n’étiez pas avec Mercedes, Ferdinand ?

**Idiot de Braav** : Je l’aide à ranger. Hubert faisait un stream pour moi et je l’encourageai ❤️

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’était très satisfaisant je dois dire 😈

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Grincheux** : Bien fait pour toi 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il en est où Claude ?

** _Bow of Chaos et Fenrir’s Fangs sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Partie des plus… palpitantes. J’en ai eu des frissons 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : ……….

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Claude ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca va ?

**Prince charmant** : … Tu as perdu c’est ça ?

**Bow of Chaos** : …………….

** _Bow of Chaos est hors-ligne._ **

**Happy or not ?** : … Riri, tu lui a fait quoi au juste ? 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il a failli réussir à m’avoir et je l’ai attaqué juste à temps 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Claude avait déjà réussi à se faire raser son camp auparavant ? 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Je ne crois pas…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : @Un jour mon troll viendra @Fiancée de Dlul 💕

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je lisais et à ma connaissance, il a toujours réussi à repousser les attaques 🤨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’irai lui apporter des biscuits. Il nous en reste encore pas mal.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’était pas sa journée… 😖

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 16h24]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude ? Ca va ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’y crois toujours pas….

**Bow of Chaos** : Il m’a battu…

**Bow of Chaos** : A une demi-seconde près, j’avais la renommée… 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : ….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … J’crois qu’il est en état de choc

**Grincheux** : On dirait Sylvain la première fois où Ingrid l’a battu sur Northgard

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : Elle a eu un gros coup de chance en tombant sur les cases avec des bonus et quand elle a gagné, il est resté figé devant son écran prendant 2 bonnes minutes avant qu’elle le frappe. 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’aurais fait comme elle…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz a du taf là…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et elle est où Hilda ?! 😡😡

**Grincheux** : Elle et Dorothea sont parties faire un truc je crois… Une histoires d’accessoires…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bon ben elle ramassera le reste…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce petit intriguant…

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … D’accord, là, je suis très inquiète et ce n’est pas normal ! 😠

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On va se faire chier là… Il est pas du tout en état de mettre l’ambiance 😣

**Grincheux** : Sylvain va probablement faire une connerie d’ici le diner… 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Permettez, je prie pour que Lorenz répare Claude ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Saint Lorenz, patron de l’art de préparer le thé, des discours pompeux et des coupes de cheveux foirées, remet-nous Claude en état de marche au plus vite car on va pas survivre autrement ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est quoi ça ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Une bêtise à Hilda. On en a une pour chacun de nous.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Personnellement, c’est plutôt Hilda qui serait utile ici je pense…

**Grincheux** : Yep

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pas faux

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sainte Hilda, patronne des arts créatifs, de la fainéantise et du rose bonbon, vient vite nous remettre Claude dans son état normal car autrement, c’est toi qui va devoir assumer ses fonctions et on sait tous que t’en a pas du tout envie. 😬

**Grincheux** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est un… bon argument la concernant…

** _[Salon Urgence – 16h38]_ **

**Diva Eternelle** : Ce n’est pas le vieux débris ! Il a eu le bon colis apparemment

**Blade’s Fury** : Pas Rhea mais elle a eu par erreur un paquet qui devait être pour Jeralt

**Don’t mess with me** : Rien du côté de Cyril

**Đeath Knight** : Alois a eu celui de Rhea apparemment et je viens de réquisitionner Leonie qui était disponible.

**GTFisher** : Et je confirme que mon père a celui d’Alois…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : 😭

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je vous jure que d’habitude, je fais plus attention que ça 😭

**Đeath Knight** : Tu l’as cherché en même temps

**Wanna make a deal ?** : 😫

**GTFisher** : … Et Seteth ?

**Blade’s Fury** : Il a eu aucun colis

**GTFisher** : Donc il reste…

**Don’t mess with me** : Les élèves… 😑

**Diva Eternelle** : Si cela tombe sur les Lions, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci

**Blade’s Fury** : Ouais mais si c’est les autres, la majorité vont ouvrir le colis sans faire gaffe

**Đeath Knight** : …

**GTFisher** : …

**Don’t mess with me** : … Qui prend quoi ?

**Đeath Knight** : Terrain d’entrainement

**Diva Eternelle** : Bibliothèque

**Blade’s Fury** : Réfectoire

**GTFisher** : Etang et serre

**Don’t mess with me** : Reste à croiser les doigts…

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 16h50]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz ! Ton diagnostic ? 

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Assez inquiétant…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il ne réagit à rien de ce que je lui dis et quand j’ai agité une photo compromettante de moi-même enfant, il n’a même pas sourcillé, rien ! 😤

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude ne pas réagir face à ça… 😨

**Marianne** : Il n’a même pas sourit ? 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Même pas un micro-sourire

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : En revanche, je doute que cette seule défaite soit la seule cause de son état. Il doit s’être passé quelque chose… 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Dommage qu’il n’ait pas streamé la partie car on aurait pu la regarder et l’analyser…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Dites, Claude enregistre les sessions de votre club non ? 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Tout à fait ! Il les analyses après pour nous montrer nos erreurs et nous aider à les corriger

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il s’enregistre aussi ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … OH ! Exact ! 😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Il s’est forcément enregistré quand il jouait !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je vais fouiller son ordinateur

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’arrive ! Faut que je remette ces bots en ligne qui plus est 😣

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 17h02]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bon, j’ai rejoint Lorenz car ça s’arrange pas pour Claude 😰

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : J’ai vu ça en relisant… 😰

**Kawaii** : Est-ce qu’on peut aider ? 😦

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est surtout ceux qui jouent à Northgard qui me seraient utile. J’viens de trouver où Claude met les vidéos de ses parties et, chance, c’est déjà en ligne (il doit streamer des fois je pense et a pas fait gaffe qu’il avait ouvert le logiciel de capture)

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’vous file le lien en MP. Lorenz est en train de regarder

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

** _//LostInTranslation// et Fan n°1 de Jeralt sont en ligne._ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! 😃

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ? On a raté quoi ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous avoir été prises

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude a été mis KO debout par Yuri à priori

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😱

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😱

**Grincheux** : Il l’a battu sur Northgard. De ce que je vois dans la vidéo, le bougre joue bien 😡😡😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je commence à mieux comprendre comment Claude fait pour se développer aussi vite…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Et en quoi étiez vous occupées si ce n’est pas indiscret ? 😮

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Y a eu un cafouillage au marché

**//LostInTranslation//** : Paquets inversés

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : L’un d’eux était à la prof et il a toujours pas été retrouvé

**Kawaii** : Oh ! 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’est embêtant ça… 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri m’avait dit en MP sur le jeu qu’il avait noté un truc bizarre… Avant qu’il soit éliminé, Claude s’était brusquement mis à jouer très agressif 🤨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Faudrait donc avancer à ce moment ?

**Grincheux** : Il visait la renommée apparemment

**Helheim’s Axe** : Logique. Vu comment les autres avaient vendu Yuri, il préférait viser un type de victoire pas trop complexe à atteindre

**Grincheux** : Et c’est quoi cette histoire de paquets ?! 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Anna a fait une bourde et la prof cherche qui a pris son colis du coup.

**Grincheux** : … Maintenant que j’y pense, je crois avoir vu passer Dorothea et Hilda avec un carton pendant que tout le monde jouait.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ? J’MP Hilda des fois que…

** _[Message privé de Fan n°1 de Jeralt à Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 – 17h11]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’es où ? On te cherche !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oups ! Pardon.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’avais coupé les notifs du t’chat ! 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Rapplique ! Y a Claude en mode KO !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱😱

** _[Salon Besoin d’aide – 17h14]_ **

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 et _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!! 😫😫😫😫😫😫😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On a raté quoi ? 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Yuri a battu Claude sur Northgard et il est en état de choc. On étudie la partie pour comprendre comment il a réussi un coup pareil ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Que… Sérieux ?! 😨😨

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Lorenz est avec lui et analyse aussi la partie 😬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je viens de lire son diagnostic sur le salon des Cerfs…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et dire que j’avais un super truc à annoncer à Claude 😭😭😭😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Un ragot du tonnerre ! 🤩🤩🤩

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Un rapport avec un colis des fois ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : AH ! Y a Lorenz qui a trouvé un truc !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je pense avoir trouvé quoi… 😤

**Grincheux** : Pareil.

**Grincheux** : Ce sale rat… 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : [Image :YagC.jpg]

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? 😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ouais… 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il avait compris que Claude en pinçait pour Dimitri… 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il a déstabilisé Claude…

**Grincheux** : Y a pas que ça. Il s’est pas arreté là 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je lis par-dessus l’épaule de Lorenz…

**Gnome of Đoøm **: Gné ?! 😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : …. Je rêve ? 😡

**Grincheux** : Nan

**Gnome of Đoøm** : IL A DRAGUE CLAUDE ?! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😨

**Kawaii** : Hein ?! 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : KWA ?!😱😱😱😱

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😲

**//LostInTranslation//** : … Lui vouloir aussi séduire Claude ?! 😲

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Voilà pourquoi Constance disait de lui qu’il usait parfois de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Lors de parties de cartes dans l’Abysse, ses adversaires se faisant souvent avoir selon elle. 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est donc sa technique de jeu… qu’il ne peut pas utiliser sur moi **😑**

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tant mieux ! Qu’il ne te touche pas avec ses sales pattes ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : ❤️

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Il a l’air plus doué que Sylvain en plus… 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Selon Hapi, y a de bonnes chances

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Balt aussi l’a dit…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Donc ça être tactique à Yuri ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il semblerait que oui **😑**

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et sinon, c’est quoi ce super ragot ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ça ! 😍

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai récupéré un colis pour le club de theatre sauf que quand on l’a ouvert, ce n’était pas ce qu’on attendait… mais un bel ensemble de lingerie fine.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Erreur de commande ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Non, on a regardé le nom du destinataire et on a en fait pris le mauvais colis…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : … C’était celui de Byleth non ?

**Kawaii** : 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui… Comment tu le sais ? 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Parce qu’elle le cherche depuis un moment avec Shamir et Jeritza (au moins)

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? 😏

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣😥😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : UTFdztd🤪 ;azud 😵😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Huh ? 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Un problème Lysithea ? 😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Quel est au juste ce salon ?! 😡

**//LostInTranslation//** : ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca fait un moment que je vois Lysi envoyer des messages et ce n’est pas dans la partie commune ou celle des Cerfs. Qu’est-ce que vous manigancez au juste ?! 😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Zut alors 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Comment te dire ça Lorenz… 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Rend son tel à Lysi ! Je t’ajoute…

**Grincheux **: … Y a pas déjà assez de monde ici ?! 💀💀💀💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est ça où il risque de vendre la mèche…

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 ajoute Un jour mon troll viendra au salon._ **

** _Un jour mon troll viendra est en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Alors ? 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu liras de ton côté et après, tu raleras après Claude

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais si tu parles de ce salon, Felix et Claude échangent de chambre… 😡

**Grincheux** : … Pardon ? 💀💀

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Heu… Parler de quoi au juste ? 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Joli ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci ! 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour vous résumer les cas du moment, nous essayons de jauger Yuri vu qu’il tourne autour de Dimitri et… vous avez vu le résultat je pense. 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oui… Il a battu Claude sur son propre terrain

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et le ragot du siècle…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : La prof a un ou une chérie ! ❤️

**Un jour mon troll viendra : **Oh ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu m’étonnes qu’elle met des vents à Sylvain… 😑

**Grincheux** : Qui ne met pas de vents à Sylvain ? 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu le dis à Claude des fois que ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Rien

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Frappe-le 😠

**Kawaii** : Ce n’est pas un peu extreme là ? 😦

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Non

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je plussoie

**Gnome of Đoøm** : A quel endroit ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : En haut du bras.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Arrière du crane

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz, prend le crane

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ce ma va

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😅

** _Bow of Chaos est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : HEY !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’avais buggué à priori

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Le reboot a été un succès ! 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu délègues même ça… J’en reviens pas ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et dans ton moment de choc absolu, tu as raté un scoop : Byleth nous a caché qu’elle voyait quelqu’un !

**Bow of Chaos** : … Dans quel sens du terme ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Lingerie fine, dentelle, le genre que tu portes pour une soirée coquine 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu peux m’envoyer une photo en MP ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Déjà fait ! ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et de bonne qualité j’ajouterai. Elle a dû y mettre le prix ! 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : … C’est sérieux donc…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : A tout hasard, ça ne viendrait pas d’un atelier de Leicester ? Je sais qu’il y a une marque réputée de lingerie qui se trouve près de ma région…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est ça ! 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Très bon gout je dois dire

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vois la photo… Ils ont un site internet ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep ! 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : … 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ! Il a sa tête des coups foireux ! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude ! 💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : De retour parmi nous ! 😁

** _Bow of Chaos renomme le salon Flèche de Cupidon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Mes amis, c’est un mystère des plus palpitants qui se profile ! 🧐

**Bow of Chaos** : Qui a donc dérobé le cœur de notre prof favorite à notre insu à tous ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Une enquête s’impose !😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUIIII !!!! 💛💛💛💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh ? 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh misère…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : +1😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : +1

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +100

**Kawaii** : 😅

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

** _[Message privé de Fan n°1 de Jeralt à GTFisher – 17h28]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tu cherches toujours ton colis ?

**GTFisher** : Oui….

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’ai… une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle 😅

**GTFisher** : Oh non… Qui l’a trouvé ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hilda et Dorothea…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et elles l’ont ouvert sans faire gaffe 😅

**GTFisher** : 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est pas le pire

**GTFisher** : … Elles ont mis qui au courant ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Leurs délégués, Lorenz, Lysi (qui doit s’en foutre un peu), Mercedes (idem), Felix (ça le fait chier je pense) et Flayn

**GTFisher** : FLAYN ?! 😨😨😨

**GTFisher** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Attend toi à des surprises 😅

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Kawaii – 17h33]_ **

**GTFisher** : Ahem… 😳

**Kawaii** : C’est assez… gênant, oui… 😳

**GTFisher** : Ton père n’est pas au courant pour cet… ensemble…

**GTFisher** : Je voulais lui faire la surprise pour une soirée… détente

**Kawaii** : Il en a besoin… 😓

**Kawaii** : Cela faisait très longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eue une vie sentimentale alors je suis contente pour lui que tu envisages d’aller plus loin dans votre relation.

**Kawaii** : Il est vraiment heureux avec toi 🙂

**GTFisher** : Merci

**Kawaii** : J’ignore s’il est… prêt à passer à cette étape mais tu as mon soutien

**Kawaii** : Et puis j’admets que si ça me permet d’être plus libre de mes mouvements, ça m’arrange aussi 😣

**GTFisher** : 😁

**GTFisher** : Vu que j’ai été informée de qui était au courant, je vais devoir lui dire… Tant pis pour la surprise

**GTFisher** : Ca nous permettra d’en parler et de déterminer si nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes ou s’il faut encore un peu de temps

**Kawaii** : 😃

**GTFisher** : … Et si je réussi à le convaincre de passer une soirée détente, on essaiera de caser en même temps une soirée pyjama pour toi pour que tu puisses t’amuser de ton côté aussi 😜

**Kawaii** : Ce serait parfait ! 💕

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à TheGuardian – 17h37]_ **

**GTFisher** : Tu as cinq minutes ? J’ai une chose à te dire…

**TheGuardian** : … Rien de grave j’espère ?

**GTFisher** : Une… mésaventure a fait que les élèves ont découvert que je voyais quelqu’un…

**GTFisher** : Ils n’ont pas trouvé qui mais vu les personnages, ça ne saurait tarder… 😑

**TheGuardian** : Je vois…. Comment ont-ils réussi cela ?

**GTFisher** : Des colis inversés… et l’un d’eux était le mien

**GTFisher** : … Et il contenait une… surprise que je voulais te faire 😅

**TheGuardian** : …

**TheGuardian** : … Quel genre ?

**GTFisher** : … J’avais dans l’espoir de faire une petite soirée… un peu plus osée ? 😅

**TheGuardian** : …

**GTFisher** : Je ne pensais pas faire cela dans l’immédiat, surtout que j’ignore si tu es… prêt pour cette étape. Je ne t’en voudrais pas si ce n’est pas le cas.

**GTFisher** : Juste… je voulais être parée le moment venu 😅

**TheGuardian** : Je vois…

**TheGuardian** : … Quel scénario envisageai-tu au juste ?

**GTFisher** : Une soirée tranquille, juste toi et moi, avec d’abord un restaurant (ou autre chose), un moment détente et… plus si l’humeur plus coquine y était.

**GTFisher** : Et j’aurais convaincu les filles d’organiser une pyjama party pour Flayn.

**TheGuardian** : D’accord…

**TheGuardian** : Je… ne pense pas être encore prêt à passer à une étape aussi… osée mais que tu commences à l’envisager me laisser présumer que tu… n’es pas malheureuse avec moi ?

**GTFisher** : C’est bien cela.

**TheGuardian** : Cependant, je serai enchanté que nous passions une soirée tranquille ensemble très prochainement. Ne se voir qu’au sein du Monastère alors que nous y travaillons n’est pas… un cadre idéal. 😑

**GTFisher** : Surtout avec mon père dans les parages…

**TheGuardian** : Voilà…

**TheGuardian** : J’ai entendu parler d’un restaurant de poisson si ça te tente. Dès que nous arriverons à avoir un soir de libre, on pourra s’organiser cela.

**GTFisher** : Ce serait super 😘

**GTFisher** : Par contre, si tu permets, je dois établir un plan de défense contre mes propres étudiants…

**TheGuardian** : Lesquels sont au courant ?

**GTFisher** : Pas tous à priori mais dans le lot, il y a Dorothea, Hilda et Claude… Et Flayn aussi… 😅

**TheGuardian** : …

**TheGuardian** : Laisse-moi Hilda s’il le faut. Je dois avoir quelques corvées qui devraient lui plaire sous le coude… 😠

**GTFisher** : C’est noté !

** _[Salon Urgence – 18h18]_ **

**GTFisher** : Colis localisé… en possession de Dorothea et Hilda qui l’ont ouvert et ont bien commencé à diffuser la nouvelle que j’étais en couple 😑

**Blade’s Fury** : Outch…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Ouille…

**Don’t mess with me** : Leonie me l’a signalé…

**Đeath Knight** : …

**Diva Eternelle** : Qui est au courant à part elles ?

**GTFisher** : Flayn… et Claude est dans le lot aussi ainsi qu’Edelgard et Lorenz 😑

**Blade’s Fury** : … Pouvait pas y avoir pire là…😫

**GTFisher** : Pour ça que j’ai tout avoué à Seteth

**Diva Eternelle** : Bonne chance pour calmer tout ce beau petit monde… 😫

**Don’t mess with me** : Surtout que tu as tiré le trio gagnant niveau ragots…

**Đeath Knight** : Il manque Sylvain dans la bande mais ce n’est qu’une question de minutes 😠

**GTFisher** : Pour museler tout ce petit monde, il faut s’attaquer à ce quatuor, je suis d’accord. Seteth s’est proposé pour Hilda

**Đeath Knight** : Je peux me charger de Sylvain. J’ai une suspicion depuis un moment… 😠

**Diva Eternelle** : Ca va être délicat avec Dorothea. Elle est très rusée… mais je peux tenter d’acheter son silence. 🍷🍷

**Blade’s Fury** : Reste Claude

**GTFisher** : Justement, je crois qu’il est temps de lui annoncer sa punition… 😈

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Bow of Chaos – 18h26]_ **

**GTFisher** : Si tu as fini de déprimer suite à ta rupture, j’aimerai te voir tout de suite dans le bureau de mon père.

**Bow of Chaos** : … Ah ? J’ai fais quoi encore ? 🙁

**GTFisher** : C’est ce que tu n’as pas encore fait… ou que tu caches plutôt qui m’intéresse car j’ai beau lire le salon commun du t’chat, je ne vois pas comment tant de personnes ont su pour un certain… colis, surtout vu qu’elles ne trainent pas toutes ensemble.

**GTFisher** : Je pense surtout à toi avec Edelgard et Felix… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah… 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : … Leonie a vendu la mèche, j’aurais dû m’en douter 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Je tends à oublier que son allégeance envers Jeralt et toi passe avant sa loyauté envers les Cerfs…

**GTFisher** : Elle a bien fait de le faire…

**GTFisher** : Qui d’autre que ton club mystère est au courant ? 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’imagine qu’Hilda a déjà fait tourner l’info… 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Et j’aurais été le seul au courant, j’aurais rien dit ! 😣

**GTFisher** : Oui, je le sais ça.

**GTFisher** : Sauf que là… Que ça te plaise ou non, tu viens où bien j’envoie Jeritza te chercher et il n’est pas de bonne humeur d’avoir dû courir partout, crois-moi 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Gloups ! J’arrive ! 😣

**GTFisher** : Et tu me diras au passage ce à quoi sert ton salon caché

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

** _[Salon Commun – 18h47]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est vrai cette rumeur ?! 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : La prof sort avec quelqu’un ?! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep ! On a des preuves ! 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On ignore juste avec qui

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Intéressant ça… 🧐

**Glouttony** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hey ! J’ai encore rien fait ! 😣

**Glouttony** : On s’attend au pire avec toi… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avoue avoir été surprise d’apprendre qu’elle voyait quelqu’un. Je ne m’en doutais pas

**Happy or not ?** : Comment vous avez découvert ça ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On a pris son colis par erreur et le contenu en disait… long 😁

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? C’était des trucs coquins ? 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On a un gagnant ! 😏

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh oh ! 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je demande à voir ça ! 😏

**Grincheux** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Glouttony** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Les bots me manquent cruellement…

**Glouttony** : Idem

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’suis sur le coup. J’suis en train de révérifier le code des fois que 😠

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je suis avec elle

**Happy or not ?** : Y avait des bots ici ? 😮

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oui mais…

**HermioneGranger** : Un virus les a… détraqués 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je vous le redis encore : c’était le soulèvement des machines !

**Glouttony** : Et ça lui reprend 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Et où est Claude ? Encore dans sa chambre ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’lai vu en sortir tout à l’heure

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? 😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Yep ! Il a été convoqué apparemment

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … AH ?! 😱😱😱

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca a pas trainé… 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Leonie…. 😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hilda, tu croyais quand même pas que je dirais rien à Byleth ? 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Elle marque un point 🙄

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

** _GTFisher, Bow of Chaos et Đeath Knight sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : KYYAAAAA !!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**GTFisher** : J’en conclus que l’on parle de moi

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Yep

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Alors comme ça, vous avez un ou une chérie ? 😉

**GTFisher** : C’est mon droit et je ne suis pas forcée de vous parler de ma vie sentimentale

**Đeath Knight** : Vous tombez bien Sylvain… 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?! 😲

**Đeath Knight** : Votre performance de ce matin me confirme une chose : vous avez plus de ressources que vous ne voulez bien le montrer ! 😡😡😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Glouttony** : 😁

**Đeath Knight** : Demain matin, je vous veux au terrain d’entrainement et vous avez intérêt à venir car autrement, je vous menotte à Lorenz et je jette la clé 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : TOUT MAIS PAS CA !!! 😣😣😣😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : POURQUOI MOI AUSSI ?! 😣😣😣😣

**Đeath Knight** : Felix, sois-y toi aussi

**Grincheux** : Sans faute 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’y serais aussi ! 😁

**Glouttony** : Idem !

**Prince charmant** : Si Sylvain est en retard, je me porte volontaire pour l’amener en le tirant par les pieds…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Je viens aussi ! 😁😁😁😁

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : @Akala miam miam @Ashen Fists ! Vous êtes aussi partants ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne garantis pas ma présence mais si je ne suis pas levée, n’hésitez pas à me réveiller…

**Akala miam miam** : OH OUI ! 🤩🤩

**Ashen Fists** : Oh ? J’veux bien jeter un œil juste pour voir

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Possible que je vienne aussi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

** _[Message privé de Grincheux à Đeath Knight – 18h52]_ **

**Grincheux** : Vous faites ça pour le museler ?

**Đeath Knight** : Je sais que ça t’énerve de le voir courir les jupons et c’était une occasion revée pour lui infliger cette punition.

**Đeath Knight** : J’ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves mais tu es toujours le bienvenue pour te défouler si besoin.

**Grincheux** : … Merci beaucoup

** _[Salon Commun – 18h55]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais… Professeur, vous êtes en couple avec Jeritza ? 😲

**Đeath Knight** : Certainement pas

**GTFisher** : Non

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’aurais essayé… 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Claude, t’es un peu trop silencieux là… 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Vrai qu’il aurait déjà dû tenter de deviner au moins 3 fois là… 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem… Je suis avec la prof là… Et elle a verrouillé la porte ! 😣😣😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?! 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?!

**Glouttony** : Sérieux ?!

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : HEEEE ?! 😨😨😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Tu veux dire que…

**GTFisher** : Il mange avec moi ce soir

**GTFisher** : Petra, j’aimerai te parler à toi aussi

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ah ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Houlà…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca sent pas bon…

**Bow of Chaos** : Journée de merde… 😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Sincèrement, y a pas moyen de négocier le point numéro 4 ? 😖

**GTFisher** : Non

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ils sont en train de dégommer les amateurs de ragots…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mas…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh non…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ON EST LES SUIVANTES !!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sois forte Hilda ! On ne va pas se laisser intimider ! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BIEN DIT ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je ne sais pas pour toi Hapi mais je ne regrette pas d’être venu 😜

**Happy or not ?** : La même 😄

** _[Message privé de Un jour mon troll viendra à Bow of Chaos – 19h02]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … La professeure t’a achevé ? Honnêtement, tu le mérites un peu… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca je le sais, merci 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pour m’avoir achevé…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’vais souffrir un moment vu le coup qu’elle m’a fait ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : A ce point ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Je préfèrerai rester menotté et habillé en clown une semaine entière avec Jeritza….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Elle ne t’as donc pas raté…

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh que non…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et j’y repense… T’avais quel age au juste pour t’être autant barbouillé la figure de chocolat ? 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : N’espère pas revoir cette photo un jour ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Quel dommage… T’étais si mignon ! 💛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE ! 😡😡😡

** _[Salon Commun – 19h48]_ **

**I’m the Lady here** : Zut de zut ! 😡

**Happy or not ?** : Punaise j’le savais que c’était Riri…

**HermioneGranger** : ARgh ! Me manquait le Salon ! 😣

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Yuri a donc tué le docteur Lenoir dans le salon avec le Chandelier…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J’a-ai réussi ?! 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Yep

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais deviné aussi mais t’as trouvé avant

**I’m the Lady here** : Est-ce moi ou bien Yuri est fréquemment le coupable quand nous jouons ? 😒

**Happy or not ?** : Maintenant que tu l’dis Coco… 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ce jeu aime bien me faire ce coup-là pour une raison qui m’échappe totalement… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai dû résoudre au moins 10 fois un crime que j’avais moi-même commis dans le Cluedo… 😑

**Glouttony** : YES ! 😎😎😎

**Idiot de Braav** : Argh ! Elle a eu la corde ! 😣

**Blue Hood** : Qui avait le jardin d’hiver ? J’hésitais entre lui et la salle à manger ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’était moi 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ingrid et la chance du débutant…

**Glouttony** : Dit celui qui nous a trollé en début de partie avec Mlle Rose… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Kawaii** : Je me suis faite avoir 😭

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ca ne peut pas être pire que Caspar…

**Kawaii** : Oh ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : MAIS J’ME SUIS TROMPE !!! 😣😣😣

**Polochon de Dlul** : Cas’, tu as accusé au pif dès le premier tour… 🙄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Grace à lui, j’ai gagné du temps et coiffé Hubert au poteau 😝

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’suis la seule a avoir rit des malheurs de Caspar ? 😝

**Marianne** : C’est allé un peu vite pour moi…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : RHAAAAA !!!! J’ai été eue ! 😭😭😭😭😭

**Ashen Fists** : PUTAIN ! 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hé hé 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’aurais dû le savoir…

**Prince charmant** : Dorothea a donc tué le docteur Lenoir dans la salle de réception avec le revolver…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tu nous a bien fait marcher Dorothea 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je n’étais pas certaine que vous mordriez à l’hameçon 😁

**Prince charmant** : Bien joué

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Merci 💙

**Dedue** : Tout le monde essaie le Cluedo visiblement

**Akala miam miam** : J’ai un peu d’mal moi…

**Happy or not ?** : Le mode solo est là pour aider à comprendre les règles

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : D’ailleurs Fe, tu veux faire une partie avec nous autres ? 😃

**Grincheux** : Non 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Allez…. 😫

**Grincheux** : Tu vas me saouler, c’est obligé 💀💀💀

**Glouttony** : +1

**Glouttony** : Au fait, les bots ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Rien vu de zarb dans le code mais je préconise pas de tous les remettre d’un coup en ligne…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Donc choisissez lequel vous voulez revoir en premier

**HermioneGranger** : Sothis ! 😃

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Sothis 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sothis est le plus complet

**Prince charmant** : Sothis

**Blue Hood** : Sothis

**Kawaii** : Seteth 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : UltimateShipper

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : UltimateShipper

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : UltimateShipper

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Sothis

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Seteth ! 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TRAITRESSE !

**Marianne** : Sothis…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Sothis

**Polochon de Dlul** : Seteth…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TRAITRE !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Seteth

**Idiot de Braav** : Seteth ou Sothis

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tu ne hurles plus Hilda ? 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je tiens à ma peau 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bon, la majorité veut Sothis donc la revoilà !

** _Sothis est en ligne._ **

**HermioneGranger** : OUI !!! 😍😍😍😍

**Prince charmant** : Ah !

**Glouttony** : Enfin ! Ca me démange ! 😤

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh non…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Il fait quoi ce bot ? 🤨

**HermioneGranger** : La commande « ?help » t’envoie ses commandes par mp 😉

**I’m the Lady here** : ?help

**Happy or not ?** : ?help

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : ?help

**Prince charmant** : vu le retard, Felix, vois-tu un inconvénient à te joindre à nous ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert, Lorenz ?

**Grincheux** : Pour cette fois uniquement 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Avec grand plaisir 💀

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’en suis extremement honoré 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**Prince charmant** : ?sylvain

**Glouttony** : ?sylvain

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?sylvain

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ?sylvain

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Me saturez pas le t’chat ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ?sylvain

**Grincheux** : ?sylvain

**Sothis **: Sylvain ! Je tourne le dos cinq minutes et tu te remets à faire des bêtises ?! Mais où te crois-tu enfin ?!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Sothis** : Tu es absolument insortable Sylvain ! Comment peux-tu te comporter ainsi ?!

**Sothis** : Je rêve Sylvain ?! Quand arrêteras-tu de te comporter comme si tu avais le feu aux fesses ?!

**Sothis** : Sylvain ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas courir les jupons ?!

**Sothis** : Es-tu un animal Sylvain ?! Cesse donc de draguer tout ce qui bouge !

**Sothis** : Tu es incorrigible Sylvain ! Incapable de te tenir tranquille cinq minutes !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Whaou… 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Vous avez créé une commande juste pour le sermonner ? 😲

**Prince charmant** : Oui…

**Glouttony** : C’est notre commande préférée avec Dimitri

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Elle vous manquait beaucoup j’imagine

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas qu’a eux… Ca en devenait frustrant de ne plus l’avoir disponible 😤

**Prince charmant** : +1

**Glouttony** : +10

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Je relance une partie ! J’espère que vous aimez les chateaux hantés ! Code : 5466

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : J’y suis 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Aussi !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Idem

**Marianne** : Présente…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Complet ! ❤️

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Zut ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je passe. J’en ai un peu marre de toujours être l’assassin

**Prince charmant** : Je passe aussi. Je vais retourner sur Northgard je pense

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Là ça m’intéresse 💜

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Happy or not ?** : Vais me coucher. J’ai du sommeil en retard 😴

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vrai que t’as veillé plus tard que d’habitude hier

**Ashen Fists** : J’étais étonné de pas te voir te lever avec les poules c’matin.

**Happy or not ?** : Crevée… 😴

**Polochon de Dlul** : Vais me coucher aussi 😴

**Polochon de Dlul** : B’nuit

**Happy or not ?** : +1

** _Happy or not ? et Polochon de Dlul sont hors-ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’ailleurs, les p’tits aussi devraient aller se coucher, non ? 😏

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Parce que Claude n’est pas là tu te sens obligée de prendre sa place ?! 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Rho… Mais maman veut juste que tu ailles te coucher de bonne heure 💛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … On m’explique pourquoi je viens d’entendre un grand bruit ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lysi… a tenté d’envoyer un truc sur Hilda 😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ET JE L’AI RATEE !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Gnome of Đoøm** : MERDE ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Cela se passe mieux quand c’est Claude qui gère ça ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Disons que quand c’est lui qui gère, ça part moins en vrille… 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : REVIENS ICI HILDA !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Ashen Fists** : Mauvais coté

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BALT ! TRAITRE ! 😡😡😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … On va peut-être sortir la prière pour Claude non ? 😬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca vaut mieux oui…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Parce que là… Lysi va faire péter un truc autrement 😬

**Blue Hood** : ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je sens la betise venir…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Saint Claude, patron de la ruse, des plats trop épicés et de la curiosité mal placée, reviens parmi les Cerfs d’Or afin de canaliser Lysithea avant qu’elle ne réussisse à tuer Hilda et à foutre le feu aux dortoirs.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Saint Claude, patron des coups fumeux, des tirs improbables avec un arc et de la bouffe trop épicée, rapplique tout de suite ou bien tu vas devoir dire adieu à Hilda et finir tes jours avec Lorenz comme suppléant alors que vous avez jamais été caps de vous mettre d’accord sans passer une heure à vous disputer.

**Blue Hood** : Ah ouais… 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien ce que je craignais… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … J’aimerai dire que c’est faux mais…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vos prises de bec sont quand même limite légendaires

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Vous avez des prières pour lui ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pour chacun des Cerfs en fait

**Prince charmant** : D’accord…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vous seriez caps d’en faire pour les autres élèves ? 😮

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Si vous êtes d’accord, ça peut se faire

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Cool ! 😄

**Glouttony** : J’ai un mauvais pressentiment…

**Prince charmant** : Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

** _Bow of Chaos, //LostInTranslation// et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Nos prières ont été entendues ! @CerfsD’Or

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Amen 🙏

**Marianne** : Amen 🙏

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Amen 🙏

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Amen 🙏

**Akala miam miam** : Amen 🙏

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Amen 🙏

**Glouttony** : …

**Grincheux** : Leur connerie est contagieuse…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu m’otes les mots de la bouche… 😷

**GTFisher** : … C’est quoi ça encore ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Vous avez utilisé la prière ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lysi veut tuer Hilda car elle lui a dit d’aller se coucher tot 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et elle est à deux doigts de tout faire cramer pour ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Vrai que c’est bientôt l’heure de son couvre-feu à la petite… 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : D’ailleurs… @Gnome of Đoøm

**Bow of Chaos** : LYSITHEA !!! VIENS FAIRE UN CALIN A PAPA !!! 💛💛💛💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Puis après, j’irai te border en te racontant une jolie histoire 💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : MAIS TU VAS PAS T’Y METTRE TOI AUSSI ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos **: Papa veut son calin ! 💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : JE VAIS TE TUER CLAUDE ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Plus je cotoie les Cerfs, plus j’ai l’impression que je perds des neurones…

**Grincheux** : +1

**Glouttony** : Idem

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est incontestable…

**Ashen Fists** : Hey ! C’est mon ancienne maison ! 😣

**I’m the Lady here** : Cela explique beaucoup de choses…

**Ashen Fists** : HEY ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … C’est toujours comme ça avec eux ?

**Prince charmant** : … Toutes mes excuses… A priori, ils sont déchainés en ce moment…

**Dedue** : Petra, je croyais que tu étais en froid avec Claude ?

**HermioneGranger** : Ah ! 😮

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh ?

**Bow of Chaos** : A ce sujet…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Prof, c’est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça ! 😣

**GTFisher** : Si si, je veux m’assurer que tu vas enfin dire la vérité… 😠

**GTFisher** : Surtout que si tu ne le fais pas, selon notre accord…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’AI COMPRIS ! 😣😣😣😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ha ha ! Y avait anguille sous roche entre vous, c’est bien ça ? 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nan…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je m’en doutais

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon bon…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si ça nous faisait tant chier d’avoir été grillés avec Petra, c’était parce qu’on a jamais été en couple. On est très proches mais pas dans un sens romantique. Juste… on s’embrasse surtout pour gagner en confiance là-dedans ET on est tous les deux consentants.

**//LostInTranslation//** : Claude et moi très bons amis

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : ❤️

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je le savais ! C’était pas normal votre cirque ! 🧐

**Grincheux** : Dis celui qui a pas arrêté de les faire chier… 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Glouttony** : Ce qui mériterait un sermon… 😠

**Prince charmant** : … pour non respect de la vie privée… 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Euh… Non ? 😅

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je plussoie l’idée

**GTFisher** : Jeritza s’en occupera demain matin. Le coup des colis l’a pas mal agacé et il a envie de se défouler

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😭

**Grincheux** : Bien fait pour toi 💀

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Grincheux – 20h33]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Felix, tu faisais attention au fait que Sylvain lançait des piques à Claude ?

**Grincheux** : On en parle du fait que tu en pinces pour Claude et que tu laisses un type que tu n’connais pas te tourner autour alors qu’il est clairement louche ?! 💀💀💀

**Prince charmant** : …

**Grincheux** : T’es franchement pas discret…

**Grincheux** : J’en reviens toujours pas qu’il ait fallu le souligner à ce crétin… 💀

**Prince charmant** : … SYLVAIN EST AU COURANT ?! 😨

**Prince charmant** : Depuis quand ?!

**Grincheux** : Devine

**Prince charmant** : … A quel point tu m’en voudrais si je lui faisais de nouveau un œil au beurre noir ? 😠

**Grincheux** : Tant qu’il est encore vivant…

**Prince charmant** : … Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves au juste ?

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Tu sais toi c’que tu lui trouves à Claude ?! 💀

**Prince charmant** : Dis comme cela…

**Grincheux** : Nous sommes d’accord maintenant, fout moi la paix ! 💀

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 21h22]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : MAIS PAS LA AUSSI !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ?!

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Quoi encore ?! 🤬

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée Claude… 😓

**Bow of Chaos** : Journée de merde ! 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Trad ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il a recréé son rival sur les sims et l’avatar de son rival a dragué son avatar à lui avec succès

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … C’est allé jusqu’où ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Premier baiser 💋

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Whaou ! 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Claude, ton jeu te trolle visiblement

**Bow of Chaos** : Plus jamais je laisse l’autonomie aux sims ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Au fait, comment la prof te tient au juste ? Parce que je doute que ce soit juste pour que tu dises à tous la vérité sur Petra et toi…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah oui tiens…

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : …….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Me dites pas qu’il a encore buggué ?! 😡😡😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Si…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Misère…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dites-moi Lorenz…. Pourquoi vous êtes avec Claude dans sa chambre au juste ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oh ! 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je m’assure qu’il n’essaie pas de créer un bot ou autre chose pour se débarrasser de son rival…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vu le spécimen, ça lui reviendrait dans les dents je crois 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

** _Grincheux est en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : Mais vous foutez quoi encore ?! 💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Juste Claude qui se fait troller par son jeu…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Yuri est tenace… Et Sylvain aussi j’ajouterai…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’avais presque oublié qu’on était censé le caser avec Felix…

**Grincheux** : 🔪🔪🔪

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAAA !!!! 😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Felix, tu veux pas te trouver un autre amoureux à tout hasard ? Parce que Sylvain… C’est compliqué là…

**Bow of Chaos** : Est-il seulement capable d’être jaloux ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … On parle du mec qui est sorti avec deux nanas à la fois sans leur dire non ? 😓

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … T’es maso Felix… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Que dois-je dire de Ferdinand ? 😑

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai bien un plan foireux à tenter…

**Bow of Chaos** : Imaginons qu’on fasse justement un truc comme ça, Felix, tu choisis qui comme faux petit(e) copain(e) ?

**Grincheux** : Pas l’autre là avec ses fleurs ! 💀

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je tiens à ma vie 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je tiens à la mienne moi aussi 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’suis très bien célib perso mais si c’est pour Felix…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Désolée de te décevoir Leonie mais aucune chance que ça marche si c’est toi, justement pour cette raison…

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra serait plus crédible mais je sais qu’elle a déjà quelqu’un en vue (et je ne dirais pas qui sans son accord) donc c’est mort

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Flayn aussi on peut oublier… Seteth aurait nos têtes

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce qui laisse Claude, Lysithea et…

** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 est en ligne._ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Mes excuses ! Je terminai une partie de Cluedo avec Constance 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : MERCEDES ! 💛💛💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Forcément…

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Dis-moi, tu serais capable de sortir pour de faux avec Felix juste pour vérifier si Sylvain est capable d’être jaloux ? 😉

**Grincheux** : …

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : J’ai raté beaucoup de choses ? 😮

**Grincheux** : Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.

**Grincheux** : Juste… Si je fais ça, je veux que ce soit avec une personne en qui j’ai un minimum confiance.

**Grincheux** : Si tu refuses, je me démerderai avec l’autre abruti mais j’aurais du mal à pas le buter ! 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : L’autre abruti aimerait rester en vie si possible 😅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Hm… Pourquoi pas mais je ne suis pas persuadée de faire l’affaire… 😕

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je te vois plus comme un petit frère Felix tellement tu es adorable 😃

**Grincheux** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Felix, tu es en train de rougir ? 😁

**Grincheux** : NON ! 💀💀💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Et pourquoi ne tentes tu pas la même chose que Ferdinand a faite avec Hubert ? 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Ignorer Sylvain ? Pourquoi pas mais je suis peu convaincu

**Grincheux** : Ingrid et le phacochère risquent de vouloir s’en meler donc non

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Et pourquoi pas les solutions drastiques ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : ? 🤨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah, ça pourrait être marrant ça ! Si Felix est d’accord, ça se tente 😁

**Grincheux** : … Pourquoi je la sens pas votre affaire ? 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca dépend… Tu aimes les menottes ? 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : T’es claustrophobe ? 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Vous réalisez que le revers de ces méthodes est que Dimitri risque de vouloir nos têtes s’il apprend que ça vient de nous ? 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais tu vas bien réussir à le calmer Edie ! ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On fait ça pour la bonne cause après tout ! 😄

**Grincheux** : … J’aurais dû me barrer de ce salon quand je le pouvais encore 💀

** _[Message privé de Un jour mon troll viendra à Bow of Chaos – 23h57]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Comptes-tu prévenir Hilda de ta punition ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle le saura bien assez tôt ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Sérieux, je suis pas certain de m’en remettre

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme si j’étais pas assez occupé 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je pense que c’est justement le but… 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : … Si jamais les autres le découvre avant l’annonce officielle, je t’en tiendrai pour responsable

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout vu la durée de ton fou rire ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Rien que d’y penser, cela me fait sourire 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pas d’inquiétudes, tu auras mon aide pour ça.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Hors de question que tu ruines tout ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : ... Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça à dessein ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Vu ta situation, oui

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci…


	12. Princesse recherche prince qui ne court pas les jupons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne cache pas que c'était pas prévu que je publie si tôt mais, confinement oblige (et quarantaine dans mon cas vu que je dois surveiller si j'ai des symptomes vu d'où je me suis barrée en vitesse...), j'ai avancé cette fic vu que là, j'suis au chomage forcé pour une durée indéterminée.
> 
> Je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit mais restez chez vous et respectez les gestes barrières (lavages des mains, ne plus faire la bise, etc) car c'est vraiment la merde et si on continue à vouloir jouer les crétins, ce sera pas sans conséquences (une pensée pour ceux ne pouvant pas passer leurs examens, les commerçants qui ne peuvent pas bosser et surtout, tous ceux qui sont sur le front en ce moment)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches et bonne lecture !

** _[Salon Lions de Saphir – 06h36]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : J’ai cru entendre un grand PLOUF ! 😮

**Glouttony** : Sylvain, pour échapper aux foudres de Jeritza, a préféré se jeter dans l’étang… 😓

**Prince charmant** : Sachant que je ne l’ai pas vu poser son téléphone aux vestiaires…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Ca nous fera des vacances sur l’tchat ! 💀

**Blue Hood** : Il l’a peut-être laissé dans sa chambre ?

**Glouttony** : On le saura bien assez tôt

**Glouttony** : Mais Jeritza… Il était vraiment de mauvais poil 😨

**Prince charmant** : Et je n’ai pas l’impression que son humeur se soit améliorée…

**HermioneGranger** : Peut-être qu’on devrait en discuter sur le salon commun, non ? 🤨

**Glouttony** : Vu le cirque des Cerfs hier, je préfère garder mes neurones jusqu’au p’tit dej…

**Dedue** : J’approuve

**Blue Hood** : C’est… une autre maison 😅

**Glouttony** : Ils vivent pas sur la même planète que nous je dirais…

**Glouttony** : Même les Aigles paraissent normaux à côté et pourtant, ils ont des cas eux aussi ! 😫

**HermioneGranger** : Linhardt…

**HermioneGranger** : Combien de fois je l’ai trouvé en train de dormir en salle informatique ?! 😴😓

**Blue Hood** : Et Hubert…

**Glouttony** : Sans oublier Bernadetta…

**Glouttony** : Mais globalement, ils s’abaissent pas au niveau des Cerfs

**Glouttony** : C’est une secte les Cerfs d’Or, c’est pas possible ! 😣

**Dedue** : Parfois, le doute est effectivement permis…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Blue Hood** : Il faut admettre tout de même qu’ils ne sont pas méchants

**HermioneGranger** : Yep ! 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Pour l’instant, les rares accidents graves avec eux n’étaient pas volontaires

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est en ligne._ **

**Blue Hood** : On a la réponse à une de nos questions

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je l’avais laissé dans ma chambre… Pas fou ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Par contre, j’ai vraiment besoin d’une douche… L’eau de l’étang sent pas la rose ce matin ! 🤢

**Dedue** : Ils venaient de nourrir les poissons.

**Blue Hood** : C’est possible que ça vienne de là oui bien que ça me surprenne un peu

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Toujours est-il que va falloir que je retourne là-bas…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Il y est encore ce taré ? 😨

**Prince charmant** : Il vient de partir après avoir parlé avec Hilda

**Glouttony** : Vu la direction, je dirais qu’Anna est sa cible suivante…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ouf !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et oui, y a des fois où les Cerfs sont vraiment zarb 😉

**Glouttony** : Merci de me soutenir !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bon, je vais vite me doucher

**Grincheux** : J’y vais aussi

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je peux te piquer ton savon ?

**Grincheux** : J’te rappelle que t’as acheté un shampooing de merde l’autre jour ! 💀💀

**Grincheux** : Demerde toi ! 💀💀💀💀

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? et Grincheux sont hors-ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Je vais peut-être aller aux bains moi…

**Prince charmant** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques minutes… 🤨

**Dedue** : Je viens aussi

**Blue Hood** : Pareil. Ca fait un moment

**HermioneGranger** : Profitez-bien ! 😄

**Blue Hood** : Merci Annette 😄

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 06h54]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Y a qu’eux dans les vestiaires et Dimitri est parti !

**Bow of Chaos** : BLOQUE LA PORTE !!! 😠

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous sur coup !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Jeritza m’a laissé son trousseau de clé, ce sera plus simple

**Bow of Chaos** : Comment t’as fait pour le convaincre ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je lui ai simplement dis la vérité…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et à priori, il est de notre côté… 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est pour ça qu’il m’a demandé les menottes qu’on prévoyait pour plus tard ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Qu’est-ce qu’il compte faire avec ça ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je pense qu’on le saura bien assez tôt… 😑

** _[Salon Commun – 07h42]_ **

**Idiot de Braav** : Tiens ? Les autres ne sont toujours pas là ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sylvain et Felix étaient aux vestiaires la dernière fois que je les aient vus

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je crois que Dimitri est allé aux bains

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ? Riri doit être avec lui dans ce cas vu qu’il est pas avec nous ou en cuisine

**HermioneGranger** : Yep ! Dimitri, Ashe et Dedue sont aux bains mais ils auraient déjà dû revenir 

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Contretemps peut-être ?

** _[Message privé de Un jour mon troll viendra à Bow of Chaos – 07h44]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je te sens fulminer de rage…

**Bow of Chaos** : Parce que c’est le cas ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai bien envie de piocher dans la réserve pas si secrète de Manuela pour oublier… 🍷

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : N’y pense même pas ! 😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et je te rappelle que tu as des choses à faire et que tu as intérêt à être sobre pour ça !

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas ça 😭

** _[Salon Commun – 07h47]_ **

** _Blue Hood, Dedue, PAR CRÔM !!!, Akala miam miam et Ashen Fists sont en ligne._ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : YOOOO !!!! 😄

**Akala miam miam** : Y a encore à manger ?!

**Glouttony** : Ils viennent d’en remettre !

**Akala miam miam** : COOL !!! 😄

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : A TABLE !

**Ashen Fists** : Hey Hapi ! Tu gardes une place pour Yuri ? Il est à la traine

**Happy or not ?** : Ok

**I’m the Lady here** : Il est où encore ?! 😠

**Ashen Fists** : Il discute avec Dimitri. Il voulait lui demander un truc je crois

**Blue Hood** : A propos d’armes non ?

**Ashen Fists** : Ouais, c’est ça

**Ashen Fists** : Ils sont allés vers le terrain d’entrainement

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ?

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 07h48]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vais ronger la table de rage si ça continue…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien ce qu’il m’avait semblé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu la tête que tire Lorenz à côté de toi, il n’est pas décidé à te laisser faire ça 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

** _[Salon Commun – 07h50]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : D’ailleurs, Felix et Sylvain en mettent du temps pour une simple douche…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Etrange oui…

**Idiot de Braav** : Surtout de la part de Felix…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est très curieux oui…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Peut-être faudrait-il vérifier que Felix n’a pas tenté de tuer Sylvain ? 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ce serait une grosse perte ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Sur le plan de la compétition, oui. Sur le reste…

**Glouttony** : J’en peux plus de le voir courir les jupons ! 😫

**HermioneGranger** : Oh punaise oui… 😫

**Blue Hood** : +1

**Dedue** : +1

**Helheim’s Axe** : Heureusement qu’un autre s’est calmé lui… 😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ahem… Mes intentions étaient plus nobles que celles de ce cavaleur, je le jure ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis d’accord. On t’a jamais pris en flag en train de sortir avec deux filles à la fois !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’était essentiellement des invitations pour prendre un thé mais le problème, c’était qu’il était un peu trop insistant…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous avez compris à présent ?

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y veille, pas d’inquiétudes

**Helheim’s Axe** : Justement, cela m’inquiète que ce soit toi qui veille à sa bonne conduite… 😒

**Glouttony** : Idem 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

** _Prince charmant, Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?, Grincheux et Fenrir’s Fangs sont en ligne._ **

**HermioneGranger** : Enfin ! 😮

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Vous en avez mis du temps ! 😮

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Qui nous a enfermés ?! 😣

**HermioneGranger** : Oh ?

**Marianne** : Ah ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Comment ça « enfermés » ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : C’est pas moi ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : La porte des vestiaires des hommes était fermée à clé

**Prince charmant** : Heureusement, on a trouvé le trousseau à proximité

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et je sais que ça peut pas être toi Bernadetta…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Jeritza n’était pas là ?

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Ouf ! 😥

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pas vu son ombre

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Z’avez pas de chance les garçons… 🙄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Putain c’est toi…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? Mais je suis innocente 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Me fait pas croire ça ! Je te connais Dorothea ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On sort du même moule, me fait pas croire le contraire ! C’est même limite si on est pas jumeaux !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : N’exagères pas ! Moi au moins, je ne cours pas après tout ce qui bouge

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Surtout que maintenant, j’ai Edie ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : ❤️

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : oh 💛

**Prince charmant** : Felix, tu es là ?

**Blue Hood** : Je l’ai vu se connecter pourtant

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dis-moi Dimitri, j’ai raté un épisode pour que tu frappes Sylvain ? 💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Huh ?! 😲

**Glouttony** : Il a dû le mériter… 😠

**Prince charmant** : Je confirme… 💢

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais j’ai rien fait 😭

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 07h58]_ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Felix ? 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca va ?

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Grincheux** : J’en peux plus de ce crétin ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il a donc bien mérité que Dimitri le frappe…

**Grincheux** : Oui 💀

**Grincheux** : Il a passé un quart d’heure à me faire chier sur ses dernières conquêtes avant que je lui dise de fermer sa grande gueule 💢💢💢

**Grincheux** : Je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole…

**Grincheux** : Et je précise que j’ai dis au phacochère que ce crétin le savait gay quand il l’a dragué, d’où le fait qu’il l’a frappé

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Retour de baton…😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’approuve cela

**Bow of Chaos** : … A quel point tu es en colère au juste ?

**Grincheux** : A ton avis ?! 💀💀💀

**Bow of Chaos** : … Pas encore assez donc

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?! 😲

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Gné ? 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra, tu as localisé le trousseau de clés de Cyril ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui

**Bow of Chaos** : Parfait ! 😁

**Grincheux** : … J’aime pas ta tronche là… 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Idem… Il a son expression de quand ça pue…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je confirme qu’il a une idée suspecte en tête et que ça m’a l’air de sentir mauvais…

**Bow of Chaos** : Felix, prépares-toi mentalement car tu vas avoir droit au placard 😁

**Grincheux** : … Tu veux ma mort ou la tienne ? 💀🔪

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

** _[Salon Loups de Cendre – 08h26]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hey Balthus !

**Ashen Fists** : Yep ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tout à l’heure aux bains, quand on parlait de Claude, t’avais mentionné un truc intéressant

**Happy or not ?** : Hum ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Yuri, ne me dis pas que tu vas AUSSI tenté de le séduire ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai déjà commencé à attaquer hier 😜

**Happy or not ?** : On aurait dû s’en douter…

**I’m the Lady here** : Ceci explique ta victoire…

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu es déloyal ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Roh… Et me priver d’une chance de le déstabiliser ? Tu rêves 😏

**Happy or not ?** : Tu savais que ça marcherait, avoue 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est très possible 😜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Balthus ? Tu peux développer ce que tu sais sur Claude ?

**Ashen Fists** : Pas grand-chose en fait à part que j’suis quasi sûr de connaitre sa mère.

**Ashen Fists** : Tiana… Quelle femme c’était… 😭 💜💜💜

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu connaissais les Riegan toi ?

**Ashen Fists** : Ouaip, je connais assez leur histoire récente on va dire.

**Ashen Fists** : Tu veux savoir autre chose Yuri ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Nan, ça me suffira.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai un charmant angle d’attaque à présent 😁

**I’m the Lady here** : Oh misère…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Bow of Chaos – 08h31]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Comment va la beauté aux yeux emeraude ? 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : … Dégage vermine !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tu m’as déjà sorti ça hier sur Northgard. C’était très… vivifiant !

**Bow of Chaos** : … Bon, tu veux quoi cette fois ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜 😘 💋

**Bow of Chaos** : 💀🏹🔪

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Charmant. Je comprends un peu mieux ce qui lui plait chez toi. 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Juste… Comment t’as fait pour pas réussir à conclure alors que t’avais quasi tout pour réussir ça ? J’ai clairement du mal à comprendre ça

**Bow of Chaos** : … T’es venu te foutre de ma trogne ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’étais sérieux quand je disais que t’étais physiquement canon. Le haut qui laisse découvrir la naissance des épaules, c’est diablement sexy 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca donne envie de mordre dedans 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et puis visiblement, t’es métisse et ça… C’est un super bonus 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : ...

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mais passons, tu préfères clairement le beau gosse le plus honnête de Garreg Mach, ce que je peux amplement concevoir vu son physique assez alléchant. 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Nan, ce qui m’intéresse… C’est ce que tu cherches à faire avec Felix et Sylvain

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Me ment pas. Les filles regardaient leurs téléphones avant qu’on parte et si Edelgard était la chef de cette opération, ça n’aurait pas été le cas et je doute qu’Hilda aurait été sur place vu qu’elle est pas de la maison des Aigles

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et par déduction, t’es le seul qui pourrait être derrière tout ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Sacrée imagination

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pure vérité plutôt

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mais si ce n’est pas de ton fait et que tu ne veux rien dire… Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je vérifie si Dimitri sait comment embrasser sur la bouche ? 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : VIRE TES SALES PATTES DE LUI ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’viens de me laver j’te rappelle 🚿

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mais j’peux te rouler une pelle à toi si tu préfères… 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs, je serai curieux de voir ce que tu as hérité de ta mère… Les yeux je présume ? De véritables joyaux 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est Tiana son nom, c’est ça ?

** _Bow of Chaos vous a bloqué._ **

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Ashen Fists – 08h42]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il vient d’me bloquer

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pas à l’aise quand je dis qu’il est métisse et encore pire quand je présume qu’il tient ses yeux verts de sa mère

**Ashen Fists** : Hmm…

**Ashen Fists** : T’as vraiment pas pu résister hein ? 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il a piqué mon intérêt… Et il serait pas braqué contre moi et attiré par un certain lion particulièrement charmant, je l’aurais approché autrement et là, j’aurais conclu 💜

**Ashen Fists** : Et métisse… Ouais, ça se tient

**Ashen Fists** : Tiana s’était barrée du jour au lendemain et la rumeur dit qu’elle avait pris un billet pour Almyra. A tous les coups, il est né là-bas mais Leicester a pas de bon rapports avec Almyra…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il s’en vante pas qu’il est Almyrois donc…

**Ashen Fists** : … Tu vas pas lui faire ça ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Nan mais maintenant, je commence à avoir une bonne idée de pourquoi il a pas conclu avec Dimitri quand il en avait l’occasion…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je vais bien me marrer 💜

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Un jour mon troll viendra – 08h46]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : T’es où là ?!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … J’allais proposer un thé à Ferdinand…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Que se passe-t-il pour que tu veuilles me voir ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Cet intriguant…

**Bow of Chaos** : Il en veut à nouveau à mes fesses ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Et il a pigé qu’on faisait un truc concernant Felix et Sylvain… Il m’a tellement stressé que je l’ai bloqué et je sens que c’était une très mauvaise décision de ma part…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Tu crois qu’il…

**Bow of Chaos** : Préviens tout de suite les autres car là, j’ai besoin d’me calmer….

**Bow of Chaos** : Et après, tu pourras me faire subir la séance de torture… J’en ai besoin pour me remettre 😭

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 08h49]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : INTERROMPEZ TOUT !!! 😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Huh ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hein ? Comment ça ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude vient de me contacter : Yuri a compris ce qu’on faisait

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Merde… 😖

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Pourquoi Claude ne vient pas le dire ici ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je cite « Il en veut à nouveau à mes fesses ! »

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude a aussi mentionné qu’il avait besoin de se calmer et que, dans la panique, il avait bloqué Yuri…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh purée…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh la mauvaise idée… 😣

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce n’est pas bien oui… 😕

**Kawaii** : 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Du coup… on fait quoi ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je me charge de Claude. Je devais aller le voir de toute manière. Je lui apporterai une tasse de son thé préféré au passage.

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi rendre clés à Cyril

**Helheim’s Axe **: C’est mieux oui

**Grincheux** : Je commence à en avoir marre de ce Yuri… 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu me le laisses Felix

**Helheim’s Axe** : S’il a compris ce que l’on faisait, il sait comment t’attaquer et tu vas mordre en plein dedans puis te retrouver dans la même situation que Claude, ce que, je pense, tu aimerais éviter… 🙄

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ? 😕

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va revoir nos plans

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dorothea, tu avais déjà cuisiné Sylvain je crois. Tu peux reprendre.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Compris ! ❤️

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais l’aider. 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ce sera pas de refus !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Felix, même si ça t’énerve, essaie de monopoliser Dimitri au moins une bonne heure. Je suis sure que tu sais comment t’y prendre.

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Je garantie pas qu’il s’en sortira sans égratignures 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crois que Yuri a une prise sur Bernadetta. Il serait bien de découvrir comment il se l’est mise dans la poche

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi occuper Bernadetta

**Kawaii** : Je viens aussi 🙂

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les autres, reprenez vos activités normales et faites profil bas pour un temps

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ok !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca marche

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’peux retenter de titiller Balt du coup…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hn ? 2 sec

** _[Message privé de TheGuardian à Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 – 08h57]_ **

**TheGuardian** : Hilda, je vous attend dans mon bureau

**TheGuardian** : Il semble que vous ayez BEAUCOUP de temps libre à occuper ces derniers temps… 🕕

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 08h59]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : SETETH VEUT MA PEAU !!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : NAN ! 😭😭😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais oublié qu’on avait encore les conséquences du colis qui risquaient de tomber…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Connaissant Seteth…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … ça sent les corvées en plus !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tu l’as un peu cherchée en même temps…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh punaise reste que moi… 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer Thea…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je me chargerai seule de Sylvain dans ce cas. Il se méfiera moins avec moi 🙂

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parfait

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et tu fais quoi du coup ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moi ? Faire ce que j’aurais dû faire dès que j’ai suspecté cet intrus d’être louche

**Helheim’s Axe** : M’occuper personnellement de son cas ! 😡

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca c’est mon Edie ! ❤️

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous soutenir !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : +1

**Grincheux** : Te rate pas avec cette saleté !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas d’inquiétudes. Je compte bien assurer mes arrières et, au passage, faire bouger les choses qui sont un peu trop statiques à mon gout ! 😡

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Ombre de Zangdar – 09h06]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mes excuses Hubert si vous êtes occupé mais je vais avoir besoin de vous et de vos talents de stratège. Il y a plusieurs choses qui me dérangent et un regard plus affuté que le mien serait le bienvenue

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je suis disponible et toute ouïes.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parfait

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vous retrouve dans votre chambre pour parler de tout cela. Ferdinand peut écouter s’il le veut. Il risque d’être utile…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Comme il vous plaira

** _[Salon Commun – 10h12]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : Castings ouverts ! 😃

**Idiot de Braav** : Ah ! 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : YOUPI ! 😄😄😄

**Happy or not ?** : Oh ? Il faut aller où ?

**HermioneGranger** : Aujourd’hui, c’est dans la salle de classe des Aigles. On y va ensemble si tu veux ? 😃

**Happy or not ?** : Ok ! 😃

**I’m the Lady here** : Ah ! Je viens aussi !

**I’m the Lady here** : Pas pour tenter ma chance mais pour regarder. Vous étiez si mignonne Annette quand vous chantiez avec tous les autres 😭

**HermioneGranger** : Merci beaucoup Constance 😃

**Happy or not ?** : Vais emmener Coco pour être sure qu’elle reste à l’ombre.

**Idiot de Braav** : @Prince charmant, cela vous dirait-il de venir comme spectateur ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : OUI ! Viens Dimitri ! T’as jamais encore pu voir du théatre je crois ! 😄

**Prince charmant** : Oh ? J’avoue que ce serait intéressant à voir…

**HermioneGranger** : Tiens ? Le rôle de la princesse étrangère a déjà été attribué ? 😮

**Idiot de Braav** : Ah ?

**HermioneGranger** : Tu le savais @🎶 Rossignol 🎶 ? @Un jour mon troll viendra ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hm ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quelqu’un a dû retenir l’attention de Manuela faut croire…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Belle et talentueuse certainement. Cela me motive encore plus pour jouer le prince ! 💙

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Belle et talentueuse… Il est certain que cette personne a un certain… talent inné pour jouer la comédie, je le conçois

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu sais qui c’est Lorenz ?! 😲

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : COQUIN ! Qui est cette beauté ?! 😡😡😡

**Prince charmant** : …

**Glouttony** : …

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Une personne qui m’a demandé de garder le secret, justement pour éviter que quelqu’un comme vous ne se mette à la tourmenter ! 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle ne pourra pas le garder ad vitam eternam vu qu’il faudra bien que l’on répète ensemble 😉

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh mais elle se prépare pour son rôle avec application, j’y veille personnellement 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … COQUIN ! TRAITRE ! LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE CETTE DEMOISELLE ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Prince charmant** : ?sylvain

**Glouttony** : ?sylvain

**Sothis** : Non mais je rêve Sylvain ! Tu ne peux pas laisser les filles tranquilles cinq minutes ?! C’est à croire que tu penses avec ce que tu as entre les jambes !

**Sothis** : Sylvain ! Combien de fois t’ai-je dis que ton attitude était absolument scandaleuse ?! Ne peux-tu pas, une bonne fois pour toutes, respecter les femmes que tu croises ?!

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Saleté de bot ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vous commencez donc votre casting…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui ! Vous venez Yuri ? 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai rien d’autre à faire donc je regarderai, rien de plus

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et Lorenz, tu es un vrai cachottier…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : A cause de toi, je vais devoir cuisiner Manuela pour qu’elle me dise pourquoi tu sais ça avant moi ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais fais Dorothea, fais 😁

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Un jour mon troll viendra – 10h26]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’suis pas persuadé que ce soit prudent que t’y ailles alors que t’es a deux doigts de partir dans un fou rire… 🙄

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’ai déjà un mal fou à taper à cause de l’image que Sylvain m’a mise en tête ! 😆🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : … Ca se voit que tu lui as pas dit que t’étais gay hein ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est bien plus drole ainsi 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Vrai 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Mais le hic, c’est la grosse crise qui aura lieu si c’est Sylvain qui a le rôle du prince… 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Oh punaise… J’avais oublié… 😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Concentre-toi sur ton role. Je m’occupe de ça

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 10h30]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Dorothea, t’es bien aux castings là ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Claude ! 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui, je compte regarder et remplacer Hilda vu que Seteth l’a coincée…

**Bow of Chaos** : Super. Tu peux faire en sorte que Sylvain rate le sien pour le prince ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Heu… Il le veut ce role à ma connaissance et il va m’en vouloir si je fais ça et qu’il l’apprend…🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Crois-moi, il va plutôt te remercier…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … C’est quoi l’embrouille ? 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Demande à Manuela…

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Diva Eternelle – 10h33]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Manuela !

**Diva Eternelle** : Dorothea ! Tu es prête pour jouer la petite sirène durant ces castings ? 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas de souci ! 😄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Juste… Qui est notre mystérieuse princesse étrangère ?

**Diva Eternelle** : Hmm… Je ne suis pas certaine que je dois te le dire maintenant…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Claude m’a dit de demander où était l’embrouille… et elle est là apparemment 😬

**Diva Eternelle** : Ah ? Dans ce cas, je peux te le dire

**Diva Eternelle** : Le rôle de la princesse étrangère a été attribué à Claude sur demande de Byleth pour le punir de nous avoir menti et fait perdre du temps. Tout le corps enseignant a été d’accord que ce serait une punition adaptée au personnage…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Nan…

**Diva Eternelle** : Si

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Merci Manuela

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Bow of Chaos – 10h39]_ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est pour ça que Lorenz est tout sourire…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je comprends que ça le fasse rire… juste que moi, je vois le gros problème qui va se profiler si je dois embrasser Sylvain sur scène ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui… Felix peut mal le prendre, surtout en ce moment…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je vais demander à Manuela de privilégier les roles féminins puis de s’occuper des roles masculins après.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca me laissera le temps de trouver comment pousser Sylvain vers un autre role sans griller ton petit secret😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci… J’te revaudrai ça 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas de quoi ! 😉

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 11h22]_ **

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi avoir infos

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous tombez à pic Petra

**Grincheux** : T’as trouvé quoi ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Bernadetta me dire Yuri être ami enfance

**//LostInTranslation//** : Elle avoir cru lui être faché contre elle car le père Bernadetta pas aimer Yuri et l’avoir fait grapper

**//LostInTranslation//** : *frapper

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’où la prise de Yuri sur elle… Elle a développé sur les raisons de cela 🤨

**//LostInTranslation//** : Yuri pas être bon milieu facial

**Helheim’s Axe** : social vous voulez dire

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui

**Grincheux** : … Ashe avait mentionné qu’il le connaissait… Je re

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

** _[Message privé de Grincheux à Blue Hood – 11h25]_ **

**Grincheux** : Hey ! T’avais pas dit que tu connaissais ce Yuri ?

**Blue Hood** : Yo et oui, je le connais

**Blue Hood** : On s’est déjà vus de loin à plusieurs reprises mais sans faire connaissance

**Grincheux** : En quelle occasion ?

**Blue Hood** : Il a été adopté par le conte Rowe à peu près à la même période que moi par Lonato

**Blue Hood** : J’en sais pas plus

**Grincheux** : Ok

**Blue Hood** : Y a un souci ? 😮

**Grincheux** : Rien qui te regarde mais ne dit à personne que je t’ai demandé ça

**Grincheux** : Pas même au phacochère

**Blue Hood** : Ok…

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 11h29]_ **

**Grincheux** : Le conte Rowe l’a adopté. Pour ça qu’Ashe le connait de vu

**Helheim’s Axe** : Roturier de base donc… Ca peut expliquer que le conte Varley ne voulait pas en entendre parler…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hum… Hubert me dit que ça ne nous donne pas un bon angle d’attaque vu le personnage.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Petra, vous avez pu tiré plus d’infos de Bernadetta ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tiré Bernadetta ? Moi devoir la viser avec mon arc ? 🏹

**Grincheux** : Tirer des informations = obtenir des informations 

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh ! Pardon…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci Felix

**Grincheux** : Tch ! J’ai entendu des gens se ficher d’elle pour ce genre de chose l’autre jour et ils ont pas été fichus de tenir deux secondes face à moi alors qu’elle, c’est une vraie belette quand faut essayer de la toucher ! 😡

**Grincheux** : Et puis elle m’a traduit un truc qui était en brigilène une fois

**Grincheux** : Les langues étrangères, c’est pas mon point fort contrairement à l’autre crétin qui est capable de parler Sreng depuis qu’il a 10 ans… 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon à savoir…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi toujours ravie pouvoir aider amis 😄

**//LostInTranslation//** : Bernadetta me dire elle avoir connu Yuri quand lui travailler chez elle comme apprenti gardinier

**//LostInTranslation//** : *jardinier

**//LostInTranslation//** : Yuri avoir été renvoyé car lui avoir été dans lieu où pas censé être nuit

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : … Il a donc peut-être aussi ça en commun avec Ashe…

**Grincheux** : Ashe cherche pas à y cacher qu’il a commis des vols avant d’être adopté par Lonato

**Grincheux** : Pas impossible que Yuri ait ça en commun avec Ashe

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert est déjà plus intéressé

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va pouvoir tenter une approche mais faudrait faire une diversion pour éviter que ceux n’étant pas aux castings ne relèvent qu’il y a un souci 😠

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je pense pas que ce sera un problème… 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vous vous rappelez que Jeritza a pris les menottes ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui

**Grincheux** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben je sais ce qu’il en a fait et… ça devrait en faire causer pas mal je crois… Même ceux aux castings tellement y a de quoi osciller entre choc et hilarité 🙄

**Grincheux** : … Il a donc craqué…

** _[Salon Commun – 11h56]_ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Heu… Quelqu’un m’explique c’que j’ai vu y a 5 minutes ?! 😨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Quoi donc ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh ?

**I’m the Lady here** : C’est bien le moment de nous distraire… 😑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Que se passe-t-il Caspar ? 😮

**Dedue** : … C’est… 😦

**Blue Hood** : Oui….Et j’suis certain d’avoir aperçu Catherine prendre une photo de ça

**Kawaii **: Ah ? 😮

** _Wanna make a deal ? et Đeath Knight sont en ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : NON MAIS JE REVE ! DONNE MOI CETTE CLE ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Đeath Knight** : Pour la onzième fois, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ait et j’ignore qui l’a en sa possession ! 🤬🤬

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je vais pas supporter ça une minute de plus… C’est un calvaire 😭😭😭😭

**Prince charmant** : Que vous arrive-t-il Anna ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Elle est menotté à Jeritza… 😰

**Blue Hood** : Je confirme… 😰

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😨

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ?! 😲

**I’m the Lady here** : Pardon ?! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan… 🤣

**Glouttony** : … Wut ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’ai pas les mots là…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Ashen Fists** : Alors là… 🤣

**Ashen Fists** : @Fiancée de Dlul 💕

**Kawaii** : Elle rallume son téléphone

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Elles viennent d’où ces menottes ?! 😨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh trop bon…. 🤣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Faut qu’je voie ça ! 😁

**Wanna make a deal ? **: NON ! 😡😡😡

**Grincheux** : … Vous avez fini par craquer…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : HEIN ?! 😱

**Marianne** : ?! 😱

**Đeath Knight** : Ma proie de ce matin m’a échappé donc fallait bien que je me défoule autrement 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Heu… Y a quoi à manger ce midi ? 😅

**Akala miam miam** : Poisson !

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … C’est vrai c’te histoire ?! 😲

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je vous interdis de prendre des photos ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Dans ce cas…

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Blade’s Fury au serveur._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : HEY ! 😡😡😡😡

**Blue Hood** : Bonne idée !

** _GTFisher et Blade’s Fury sont en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : … Ok, tu m’as pas menti…

**Blade’s Fury** : Salut les jeunes ! 😄

**Wanna make a deal ?** : CATHERINE ! SUPPRIMEZ CETTE PHOTO ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’veux voir ! J’suis coincée jusqu’à ce soir avec Seteth ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il me retient en otage ! 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Outch…

**GTFisher** : Reste plus qu’une donc…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**Blade’s Fury** : Déjà envoyée à tout le corps enseignant, Rhea incluse

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je confirme… Manuela a buggué deux secondes avant d’éclater de rire… On va faire une pause sur les castings je crois 😅

**Kawaii** : Mon frère a une drôle de tête oui… 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Flayn, tu crois qu’il accepterait de me la montrer en échange de la clé des menottes ? 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?! 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Prince charmant** : … Hein ?!

**Glouttony** : Hilda… C’est vous qui lui avez fourni les menottes ?! 😲

**Wanna make a deal ?** : DONNEZ CETTE CLE !!!! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il me les as demandées quand il m’a vue avec… 😖

**Blade’s Fury** : Surement pas ! 😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai pas osé dire non… 😖

**Blade’s Fury** : J’te rappelle Anna que j’ai pas oublié la fois où tu m’as roulée pour me faire signer une centaine d’autographes pour ensuite les revendre à prix d’or ! 😡

**Blade’s Fury** : Et je sais que t’as aussi fait ce coup-là à Rhea ! 😡😡😡😡

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Ahem… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**GTFisher** : … Voilà pourquoi mon père la fuit 😑

**Blue Hood** : … J’suis même pas surpris 😑

**Dedue** : Pareil…😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Idem… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Manuela a eu droit à un coup semblable elle aussi… 😑

**Kawaii** : … Mon frère a lu par-dessus l’épaule d’Hilda…

**Kawaii** : Je cite « ils resteront menottés ensemble jusqu’à ce soir pour la peine » 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a accepté l’échange de la photo contre la clé ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je regrette pas ! 🤣

**Wanna make a deal ?** : JUSQU'A QUAND ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Đeath Knight** : Parfait

**Wanna make a deal ?** : NON NON NON ! 😣

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Il me fait fuir tous mes clients !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Et j’ai tout essayé contre ça !!! 😡😡

**Đeath Knight** : Tu me fais sourire, t’es pas contente. 😡

**Wanna make a deal ?** : T’as vu aussi la façon dont tu souris ?! 😡😡😡😡

**Wanna make a deal ?** : On dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre ! 😣

**Blade’s Fury** : J’ai pas pris la photo au bon moment moi…

**GTFisher** : … Parce que tu es capable de sourire Jeritza ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅 **: Hm ? Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de si étrange… 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je l’ai déjà vu plusieurs fois sourire 😃

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Hein ?! 😨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah bon ?! 😨

**Glouttony** : Ah ?

**Grincheux** : J’ai dû voir un micro sourire une fois mais rien de plus

**HermioneGranger** : ?remind reprise castings 14h30

**Sothis** : C’est noté

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅 **: Oui oui. Quand je fais des patisseries, il passe parfois près des cuisines donc je lui en propose toujours une et il la prend en souriant 😄

**Đeath Knight** : Il faut dire… qu’elle sont toujours excellentes

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Merci beaucoup ! 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : … L’effet Mercedes ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Elle irradie tellement de bonté qu’il est impossible de lui dire non ! 😭

**HermioneGranger** : Sa douceur est telle qu’elle est comme un ange tombé du ciel 😭

**I’m the Lady here** : Elle est absolument merveilleuse ! 😭

**HermioneGranger** : Extraordinaire ! 😭

**I’m the Lady here** : Créatrice de miracles ! 😭

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅 **: Vous me faites rougir là…. 😳

**Bow of Chaos** : … @Cerfsd’Or, retenez bien cette nouvelle prière

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : A l’écoute !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Prêt à l’entendre

**Glouttony** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’écoute

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oreilles attentives

**Akala miam miam** : YEP !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’suis à l’écoute !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui !

**Marianne** : Oui…

**Glouttony** : SYLVAIN SERIEUX !!! 😠😠😠

**Glouttony** : T’es pas des leurs que je sache ! 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Sainte Mercedes, patronne des patisseries, du calme absolu et incarnation même de la gentillesse, merci à toi de nous glorifier de ta noble et merveilleuse présence chaque jour. Nous, simples mortels, ne méritons pas un être d’une bonté comme la tienne et prions donc pour que ta lumière brille le plus longtemps possible pour illuminer nos jours.

**Bow of Chaos** : Amen

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Amen

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? **: Amen

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Amen

**Marianne** : Amen

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Amen

**HermioneGranger** : Amen 😭 💙

**I’m the Lady here** : Amen 😭 💜

**Akala miam miam **: Amen !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Amen

**Polochon de Dlul** : Amen…

**Happy or not ?** : Amen

**Kawaii** : Amen (mon frère aussi)

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Amen

**Đeath Knight** : … Amen

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Amen

**Glouttony** : … C’est une secte, c’est pas possible… 😓

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ils ont recruté en masse…

**Prince charmant** : Je… ne sais que dire…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Hapi… ?

**Happy or not ?** : C’est vrai ce qu’ils ont dit sur Mercedes, non ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’est très gentil Claude, même si c’est peut-être un peu exagéré 😅

**GTFisher** : … J’espère vraiment que tu ne prépares pas une secte Claude… 😒

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Jeritza a déjà signé si c’est le cas…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : HEY ! QUI T’AS DIT DE MENACER UN CLIENT POTENTIEL ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Bow of Chaos** : Juré, je ne prévois pas de faire une secte ! 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste répandre de la bonne humeur et de la positivité sur le serveur ? 😅

**Blade’s Fury** : HA HA HA ! Ca me va bien perso ! 😄

**Blade’s Fury** : Oh Ashe ! T’aurais pas perdu un bouquin au fait ? Un comic avec Flash je crois ?

**Blue Hood** : AH ! Je viens le chercher ! 😣

**Blade’s Fury** : Nan, on se retrouve au réfectoire et on mange ensemble. J’y allais de toute façon 😄

**Blue Hood** : Ok ! 😄

**Đeath Knight** : Ferme et on va manger

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Attends ! Faut que j’aille aux WC ! 😣

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Heu… Vous faites comment au fait ? 😲

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Vous y allez ensemble ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : …

**Đeath Knight** : …

**Grincheux** : … Z’aviez pas pensé à ce détail hein ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Vu sa tête, je crois pas… 😒

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Fenrir’s Fangs – 13h02]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bonjour Yuri…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bonjour….

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Claude a donc envoyé un intermédiaire ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est moi qui ait décidé d’agir quand j’ai vu que vous sembliez un peu trop pencher vers des tendances proches de celles de Sylvain 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri et Claude à la fois… Est-ce un jeu pour vous ?! 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci de ne pas me mettre dans le même panier que Sylvain Gautier…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Moi au moins, je n’ai pas failli créer un incident politique pour avoir séduit la fille d’un notable du conté de Rowe et m’être ensuite barré en courant une fois mon méfait accomplit 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Vu la réputation de cet individu, impossible que ce soit inventé…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Maintenant que nous sommes d’accord sur ça, on passe à la suite peut-être ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bien…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez exactement à faire avec Dimitri et Claude ? Jouer avec leurs sentiments ? Les faire tourner en bourrique ? 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Que je sache, ils sont célibataires. Je suis donc en droit de leur tourner autour s’ils m’intéressent

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et dans quel but ? Vous introduire dans leur chambre en pleine nuit pour accomplir quelque crime ?! 😡😡😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je traite avec vous et Hubert je présume… Et je vois qu’il a fait ses devoirs…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’imagine que Bernadetta est la fuite ? Y a qu’elle qui aurait pu donner ce genre d’infos…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis très tentée de ne plus vous laisser l’approcher 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hé hé… Et c’est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme angle d’attaque ? J’imagine que vous avez pas pu envoyer Hilda interroger Balthus 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Si c’est mon passé qui vous intéresse, je vous donne volontiers des infos : enfant unique, mère supposée qui est une prostituée, enfance passée dans des quartiers mal famés… Ashe est un enfant de chœur comparé à moi, j’en suis persuadé. Lui avait au moins la chance de s’entendre avec Lonato. Moi et Rowe en revanche, c’est pas du tout le grand amour…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Voilà ce qui vous manque…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Maintenant, si vous permettez, j’ai promis d’apporter des gateaux aux gosses

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : A plus tard 🙃

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Ombre de Zangdar – 13h14]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe **: Votre opinion ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je comprends que Claude le redoute

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ils ont des caractères très proches… mais vu le passif de ce Yuri, là où Claude aura des scrupules à faire certains types de coups bas, Yuri, lui, est fort susceptible de ne pas les avoir, ce qui est un très gros problème

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et il sait quand et comment user de ses charmes. Il n’a rien tenté avec moi alors qu’il savait que je suivais cette conversation

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je suspecte qu’il s’amuse beaucoup… très certainement à nos dépends

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous préconisez quoi ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est qu’il ait réussi à pousser Claude à bout aussi vite… Même en comptant la jalousie dans mes calculs, cela me parait difficile à réussir sans avoir une prise sur le personnage, ce qui est déjà très ardu en soit.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous pensez qu’il a découvert un détail sur Claude que l’on ignore ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est un point à vérifier car si c’est le cas, il faut revoir notre attaque

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vais voir ça avec Petra. Elle a bien copiné avec Claude donc…

** _[Message privé de //LostInTranslation// à Bow of Chaos – 13h55]_ **

**//LostInTranslation//** : [Image:ConvY.jpg]

**//LostInTranslation//** : [Image:ConvY2.jpg]

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … Punaise… C’est mauvais ça…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Petra, il a pigé que j’étais Almyrois… enfin, à moitié…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si ça sort… 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : … Punaise je savais que j’avais merdé en le bloquant… 😨

**//LostInTranslation//** : … Ca va aller ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Honnêtement, non…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je sais même pas comment il a su le prénom de ma mère ! Dès qu’il l’a sorti, j’ai paniqué et j’ai fuis au lieu d’esquiver ! 😰

**//LostInTranslation//** : Tu veux que moi venir te voir ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais…

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 14h09]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon… Petra est avec Claude qui a de nouveau le moral au plus bas suite à notre confrontation face à Yuri (Hubert est derrière moi et lit ce que j’écris je précise)

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il y a des chances qu’il reste dans sa chambre ce soir et que Petra dorme avec lui

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je peux leur apporter un repas et manger avec eux. Ca ne me dérange pas 😃

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Merci Mercedes

**Helheim’s Axe** : On va retenter une approche plus tard mais Hubert n’est pas très confiant… Et je suis du même avis que lui sur le fait qu’on aurait évité cette situation si Claude avait été plus franc dès le début

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est pas franchement sa qualité principale, bien au contraire… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il est très doué pour esquiver les questions sur sa vie personnelle…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ouais… On sait plus ou moins ses plats préférés et gouts musicaux vu qu’on le cotoie tous les jours mais dès que c’est plus personnel… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Si Hilda était présente, elle pourrait confirmer. Même si elle est la plus proche de lui parmi les Cerfs, je doute qu’elle en sache beaucoup plus que nous.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude reste quelqu’un de très attaché à ses petits secrets… 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et il les cache très bien, j’avais remarqué…

**Helheim’s Axe** : En revanche, Yuri avait peut-être des envies de… vengeance envers Sylvain ? Hubert n’a pas assez d’infos pour dire ça mais l’animal semble être connu dans le mauvais sens du terme au conté de Rowe… 😠

**Grincheux** : Ouest de Faerghus…

**Grincheux** : … Ingrid y était allée en catastrophe une fois… J’ai une très bonne idée de la raison à présent…

**Grincheux** : Je confirmerai ça mais ce crétin est pas prêt de me revoir ! 💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vu ce qu’il a écrit sur le salon commun…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : D’ailleurs Lorenz, comment ça se fait que tu saches qui a eu ce role de princesse ?! 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Secret défense

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et secret tout court devrai-je dire !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Lorenz, je vous rappelle que l’on reprend dans quelques minutes et les prochains, c’est vous et Ferdie ! 😃

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’avais failli oublier ! Merci Dorothea 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais de rien ! 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je dois juste passer rendre un livre et je vous rejoint

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri m’a dit qu’il était allé voir et que c’était très bien

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui, il était là avec Yuri et ils encourageaient Hapi qui avait du mal à se lancer.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’ailleurs, vous êtes libres de venir voir 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu que c’est au tour de Ferdinand, Hubert veut y aller donc j’y serai.

**Grincheux** : Sans moi. Leonie ? Dispo ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vu que tu le proposes….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’irai encourager Lorenz

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parfait. On reparlera de l’opération en cours plus tard

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à TheGuardian – 14h34]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Pitié, venez me libérer de ce taré ! 😭

**TheGuardian** : Non

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à TheGuardian – 14h51]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je vous en prie ! Il ruine mon chiffre d’affaires ! 😣

**TheGuardian** : Toujours non

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à TheGuardian – 15h02]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : IL A MENACE DE MORT UN DE MES CLIENTS !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**TheGuardian** : Anna, Shamir est sur place et si c’était le cas, elle m’en aurait déjà averti

**TheGuardian** : Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez prolonger cette expérience jusqu’à demain matin, je vous conseille vivement d’arrêter de m’envoyer des messages ! 😡

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à GTFisher – 15h05]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Je vais mettre la clé sous la porte à ce rythme !

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Dis à ton homme de me libérer ! 😭

**GTFisher** : Je sais qu’il t’a dit non donc n’espère pas que je le fasse céder

**Wanna make a deal ?** : 😭

**GTFisher** : Et aggrave pas ton cas car autrement, tu vas dormir avec Jeritza et je crois, de ce qu’il m’a dit, qu’il préfère dormir à poil…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : …

**Wanna make a deal ?** : … Ce salopard vient de me confirmer ça ! 😣

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à TheGuardian – 15h09]_ **

**GTFisher** : Si Anna le pouvait, elle se rongerait la main je pense…

**TheGuardian** : C’est certain

**TheGuardian** : Surtout qu’en creusant, j’ai repéré en tout 5 victimes de son histoire d’autographes, incluant Rhea, Manuela et Jeralt… 😡

**GTFisher** : … Tu crois qu’Anna le prendrait mal si je demandai à Rhea de la marier à Jeritza ? 😁

**TheGuardian** : J’entends déjà les deux concernés protester avec vigueur…

**TheGuardian** : … mais sache que je suis tout aussi apte à prononcer une union matrimoniale 😜

**GTFisher** : 💚


	13. Shipper le retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a de quoi devenir dingo en ce moment... A force, on va tous écrire des fics où nos persos sont confinés...

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Fenrir’s Fangs – 15h15]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah HA ! Je savais que je connaissais la voix que j’avais entendue tout à l’heure… 🎵

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Tu peux développer là ? Je comprends pas trop ce que tu me veux…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Un ténor, voilà ce que tu es… 🎵🎵🎵

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je savais que j’aurais pas dû chanter cette berceuse…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Rêve pas, je chanterai pas dans la chorale

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Même pas pour le spectacle ? T’as pas l’air mauvais acteur en prime… 😏

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : NON !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et je sais en plus que t’es dans la petite bande qui a enfermé Sylvain ce matin (je l’aurais mis dans un placard puis jeté la clé perso)

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc… tu te doutes du côté de qui je me situe…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tss… Ca commence à faire du monde à gérer là…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et c’est drôle que le sens des castings soit comme ça… J’aurais pensé que les roles principaux passeraient plus tôt…🙄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Les roles qui passent en derniers ne sont pas chantés

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mouais… Je dirais plus qu’il y a une embrouille…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est Manuela qui prend les décisions tu sais…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Qui joue la princesse étrangère ? Vu comme Lorenz semble jubiler dès que Sylvain en parle, c’est pas une fille… 🙄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca j’en ai absolument aucune idée

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Minute…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Finalement, je vais rester jusqu’au bout de ces auditions.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Peut-être finalement que je vais tenter le prince… 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu fais comme tu veux tu sais mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer ? 🙄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je vais voir sur place…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je connais des enfants qui seront ravis tu sais. Le spectacle sera ouvert à tous 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … T’avises pas de crier ça partout…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est donnant-donnant mon cher ! Tente un role secondaire et je tiendrai ma langue 😛

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Ok, c’est Claude la princesse étrangère… T’aurais insisté sur le prince autrement…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs, c’est possible de demander qu’il me débloque ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donnant-donnant bien que là, j’ai plutôt envie de t’envoyer paitre et Edie doit pas être mieux

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu cherches à faire le même jeu que Sylvain ? Parce que là, t’as vraiment mal choisi tes cibles…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bien que tu parles de lui… Je te réponds si tu me dis ce que vous fabriquez avec lui. Deal ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Deal. On veut depuis un moment essayer de le caser avec Felix mais il arrive à déjouer, sciemment ou non, toutes nos tentatives… ce qui m’étonne pas tant que ça vu qu’il est pas bête le bougre ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ouais… Et oui, je confirme qu’il est pas si bête que ça car pour atteindre la fille de Gwendal et réussir à quitter le comté de Rowe avant qu’il tente de lui arracher la tête, c’est qu’il avait bien préparé son coup…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Franchement, c’est le genre de coups où je serai même plus que partant pour vous aider. Ca avait bien foutu la merde cette histoire… 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pour ça que tu demandais en fait…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais un soupçon mais j’ignorais que c’était pas récent votre affaire. Et pour ta question, oui j’ai dragué les deux mais pas du tout de la même manière. Dimitri avait piqué mon intérêt mais quand j’ai réalisé que quelqu’un était déjà sur le coup, je me suis mis en retrait avant de comprendre que y avait comme… un souci.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’suis passé sur Claude (les deux me plaisent, je ne le nie pas) pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait pas conclu alors qu’il avait tout pour réussir…😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hm… Possible que ce soit un peu de notre faute à Edie et moi… Et aussi le bordel de Claude avec Petra 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca ce que tu me dis, c’est plus ce qui bloque Dimitri. Je suspecte plus que Claude a un autre genre de souci… et que c’est ce qui l’a poussé à me bloquer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Reve pas, je te dirais pas le contenu de notre conversation…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Minute… On suspectait que tu tenais Claude d’une manière ou d’une autre… Mais t’as jamais eu pour intention de révéler comment, c’est ça ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Le chantage, je fais ça qu’à ceux qui le mérite et qui s’en prennent à mes proches. Lui, j’en ai jamais eu l’intention.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … T’espérais quand même pas un plan à trois avec Dimitri et Claude toi des fois ? 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Ca fait envie… Mais s’ils sont pas consentants, ça m’intéresse pas. C’est un nid à emmerdes de papillonner entre deux partenaires sans qu’ils le sachent… Ou alors c’est que c’est pas des relations sérieuses mais ces deux-là, c’est pas le genre.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Surtout Dimitri…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Ok, j’vais dire à Claude de te débloquer mais le prix pour ça… 🎵

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Castings, j’ai compris…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Zut…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 🎵😜

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 15h29]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol 🎶 : **Edie ❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je crois que j’ai peut-être involontairement trouvé un angle d’attaque contre Yuri

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vraiment ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui. Et du coup, on a pu discuter et à priori, peu importe ce qu’il a sur Claude, il a jamais eu l’intention de s’en servir pour lui nuire. A priori, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait jamais saisi une des nombreuses occasions qu’il avait eu pour conclure avec Dimitri…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ce qui colle avec ce qu’on sait…

**Helheim’s Axe** : On aurait surestimé le danger selon toi ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ben vu qu’il a dit qu’il adorerait nous aider pour caser Sylvain (ou plutôt le faire chier je pense), y a des chances.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : [Image :MPYD.jpg]

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : [Image :MPYD1.jpg]

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Faut juste convaincre Claude car il veut lui parler…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je m’en occupe et je te dirais si c’est bon

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ok ❤️

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Bow of Chaos – 15h37]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : [Image :MPYD.jpg]

**Helheim’s Axe** : [Image :MPYD1.jpg]

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et j’imagine que tu ne voudras jamais nous dire ce qu’il a trouvé sur toi…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Reve pas

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et le plan à trois, il peut rêver ! 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous sommes d’accord… 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et si jamais il tente le prince et qu’il sort de son role, je lui arrache la tête sur scène ! 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’avais raté la ligne où il parlait de ton role dans le spectacle…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ta punition je présume ? 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai demandé à ta copine si elle pouvait faire foirer le passage de Sylvain car s’il a le role du prince… Felix me tue sur place, c’est certain ! 😰

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh punaise oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je préfère encore la vermine… à condition qu’il arrête d’être autant après mon cul ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu sais que j’ai l’horrible impression d’avoir un deuxième petit-frère avec toi 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Hé hé 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vais le débloquer puis réfléchir à comment remercier ta copine si elle réussit à écarter Sylvain du role du prince

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je veux pas que les autres sachent trop tôt, surtout Hilda ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle qui rêve de me traiter comme sa poupée… 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je tiendrai ma langue (Hubert aussi bien qu’il admette avoir hate de voir la tête de Sylvain quand il saura)

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci… 😭

** _[Salon Commun – 16h06]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hey, y a quelqu’un ici qui peut m’aider sur une question cuisine ? Sur du salé je précise

**Dedue** : Ashe et moi sommes disponible

**Bernard Lhermitte** : M-moi aussi !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Super. J’suis dispo dans 20 minutes. Rdv au réfectoire ?

**Dedue** : parfait

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Ok !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je passerai à tout hasard 🙂

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et les castings pour le prince vont bientôt commencer 👑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : YAHOO ! A moi la princesse ! 💙💙💙

**Prince charmant** : …

**Glouttony** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : HEY ! Ca va pas de m’envoyer ta veste Yuri ?! 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mal visé

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ce n’était pas délibéré à tout hasard ? 😒

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Il le mérite

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tss…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ?!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais Yuri est un ténor ?! 😲

**Idiot de Braav** : Alors ça… 😲

**Happy or not ?** : Dodo a réussi à convaincre Riri de venir chanter ? Joli 😊

**I’m the Lady here** : Il n’a pas la pratique des autres mais il a du talent, c’est certain

**HermioneGranger** : Il est bon pour un amateur ! 😲

**Prince charmant** : C’est une agréable surprise je dois dire

**Idiot de Braav** : Il pourrait même voler la vedette au prince !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Là, je suis pas d’accord ! 😡

** _Bow of Chaos est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! Ca avance vos auditions ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude ! 😮

**Idiot de Braav** : Nous venons de finir avec le role du roi Triton mais Manuela n’annoncera pas les résultats ce soir. Plutôt demain à priori

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’avoue être enchanté de l’engouement pour notre spectacle ! 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Oui ! Beaucoup étaient juste venus voir mais certains tentent leur chance pour être figurants et c’est génial ! 😃

**Happy or not ?** : L’ambiance est top en plus.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ouaip ! C’est toujours pas ma passion le théatre mais j’suis contente d’être venue pour encourager Lorenz.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Même chose avec Ferdinand. Le travail d’écriture sur le scénario a été très bien fait et chaque candidat donne le meilleur.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui, c’est très agréable à voir. Et Bernadetta, vous avez fait du bon travail sur l’écriture

**Bernard Lhermitte** : M-merci ! 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : En parlant de figuration… Tu veux tenter Dimitri ? 😉

**Prince charmant** : Non merci. Tu sais bien que je suis très mauvais acteur…

**Glouttony** : Je passe aussi mon tour mais éventuellement, je veux bien aider pour les décors après (même si j’suis pas la plus douée pour ça…)

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Rah dommage…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh et Claude, y a un souci avec les MP ?

**Bow of Chaos** : ? Non, je crois pas… Pourquoi ? 🤨

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’arrive pas à joindre Felix…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Ah ? Attends…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Grincheux – 16h19]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Laisse-moi deviner : t’as bloqué Sylvain depuis ce matin, c’est bien ça ?

**Grincheux** : Ca me fait des vacances 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok… Je lui dis ou je le laisse deviner que tu as bloqué ses messages ?

**Grincheux** : M’en fiche 💀

** _[Salon Commun – 16h21]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok… C’est pas une panne

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est… juste qu’il a découvert comment bloquer quelqu’un et que c’est toi qui prend 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … IL M’A QUOI ?! 😱😱😱

**Glouttony** : Ouh ça sent la dispute ça… 😬

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain… 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : MAIS JE LUI AI RIEN FAIT !!! 😭😭😭

**Glouttony** : Peu importe, il est parti pour te faire la gueule là

**Prince charmant** : Ca faisait longtemps…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’suis avec lui pour info. Si y en a qui veulent venir se taper dessus, on risque de squatter jusqu’au diner 🥊

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : @Akala miam miam, @PAR CRÔM !!!, @Ashen Fists, @Blade’s Fury

**Akala miam miam** : Ah ? J’veux bien venir !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ARRIVE !!! 🥊🥊🥊🥊

**Blade’s Fury** : Je passerai dès que j’aurais réussi à prendre une nouvelle photo de nos jeunes mariés 😜

**Wanna make a deal ?** : AH NON !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Wanna make a deal ?** : HORS DE QUESTION QUE J’EPOUSE CE TARE !!!

**Đeath Knight** : Moi me marier avec cette profiteuse et arnaqueuse professionnelle ?! Je préfère encore me taper des montagnes de paperasse… 💀💀💀

**Blade’s Fury** : Marrant comme vous avez vite compris de qui je parlais 😜

**Ashen Fists** : Hm ? Ca peut être marrant 😃

**Ashen Fists** : Claude, vous venez ?

**Ashen Fists** : Et Hilda ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda est toujours bloquée là et j’suis occupé sur les deux bots encore hors ligne.

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux remettre UltimateShipper mais Seteth, je regarde si je peux le modifier

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : OUI ! 😍😍😍

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Glouttony** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’en conclus que je peux prendre mon temps pour ce bot…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Bow of Chaos – 16h49]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bien… Je vois que ça passe à présent…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je vais être très clair : Petra lit par-dessus mon épaule donc si tu dépasses la limite encore une fois, tu traiteras avec elle et je peux t’assurer qu’elle va te pendre par les pieds dans un coin où personne te trouvera 💀💀💀💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Balthus m’a confirmé où ça a vraiment coincé…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Honnêtement, je crois que pas mal en auraient rien à faire que tu sois à moitié Almyrois. Je dirais même que pour certains (comme moi), ce serait même vu comme un atout 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : … C’est par Balthus que t’as eu tes infos ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il m’a mentionné avoir connu ta mère, oui.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et ça, je l’aurais jamais crié partout. C’est tes affaires ça et puis y a pas mal d’Almyrois dans l’Abysse.

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas besoin de t’expliquer où est le problème du coup. Les Almyrois ont pas la cote à Leicester, les Fodlien sont très mal vus à Almyra… Imagine ce que c’est d’être les deux à la fois…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … C’était à ce point ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu que je suis pas apprécié par la famille de mon père et qu’en prime, j’ai moins le gout de la castagne que mes cousins…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … T’as la trouille que Dimitri te rejette pour ça ? 😬

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vu comme il a pas bronché quand je lui ai dis de quel milieu je venais, j’pense que tu crains pas grand-chose.

**Bow of Chaos** : … Tu lui a raconté quoi sur toi au juste ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’était quand on s’était tapés dessus dans l’Abysse (heureusement que j’ai pu esquiver car vu le trou qu’il a fait dans le mur…)

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : On était un peu énervés (et faut dire que j’étais déjà pas de bonne humeur à cause d’un abruti), donc j’ai laché ça sans le vouloir

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il a été surpris sur le coup… mais il en avait plus rien à carrer après. Je dirais même qu’il a été… adorable

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En général, j’ai plus de questions… voire des commentaires très déplaisants 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Du genre « c’est combien pour coucher avec ta mère ? »

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ouais… Ou alors certains pensent qu’ils peuvent me payer pour coucher avec moi, ce qui m’énerve d’autant plus. Ceux-là, je me gene pas pour leur casser un os ou deux pour les calmer 😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis pas un objet et ma mère non plus

**Bow of Chaos** : Entièrement d’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : Ma mère aussi a eu droit à des mecs de ce genre mais ils ont vite découvert que si mon père était capable de leur botter le cul, elle, elle pouvait le faire bien plus vite 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : Un de mes oncles s’et fait remettre à sa place comme ça

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Donc Balthus aime les femmes qui peuvent le cogner… J’aurais dû le voir venir 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : … Sérieusement ?! 😨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vu comme il en parlait de ta mère, il avait un gros faible pour elle…

**Bow of Chaos** : … On peut changer de sujet là car j’aimerai effacer l’image que j’ai en tête là, maintenant…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Idem

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je propose qu’on mange ensemble ce soir. Je cuisine je précise et Petra peut venir. T’es jamais venu dans l’Abysse je crois mais je connais un recoin où on devrait avoir la paix.

**Bow of Chaos** : OK. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vers 20h00 près de la chambre de la prof ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me va

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et dernière chose : J’ai peut-être un truc à te proposer pour faire chier Sylvain voire plusieurs. 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : … Du genre ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je garde ça pour le diner. 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Je prends note

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 17h18]_ **

** **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Je peux savoir ce que t’as essayé de me faire là ? 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Déjà, tu convaincs Manuela de changer l’ordre des auditions… et puis là, t’as tenté de renverser ton verre sur moi…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sans compter ce matin quand tu m’as enfermé dans les vestiaires 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu t’imagines des choses mon pauvre… 🙄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bien tenté. Qui t’as demandé de me court-circuiter pour ce role ? Lorenz ? 😡

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu vois un complot qui n’existe pas 🙄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais oui… Arrete ton cirque ou bien je vais devoir le signaler à Manuela et je crois que tu sais mieux que moi à quel point elle n’aime pas qu’on perturbe ce genre d’évènement 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Bien compris…

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 17h21]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sylvain m’a cramée… 😖

**Helheim’s Axe** : Argh…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude va souffrir. Je ne vois pas qui d’autre va réussir pour un role aussi important à part lui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et Manuela veut terminer vers 18h… C’est trop court… 😫

**Helheim’s Axe** : Lorenz pourrait tenter ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il fait partie de la chorale donc non, surtout qu’il n’est pas intéressé. Ferdie pareil

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ce serait pire si c’était Ferdinand le prince…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Punaise oui… 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Une idée, une idée…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Prince charmant – 17h45]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hey ! Ca avance comment les castings ?

**Prince charmant** : C’est bientôt fini et Sylvain a été excellent 🙂

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : T’es dispo vers 20h pour manger ? RDV près de la chambre de la prof. C’est pas au réfectoire

**Prince charmant** : Ah ? Pourquoi pas…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Cool. Sur ce, je retourne cuisiner. A ce soir ! 🙂

**Prince charmant** : A ce soir 🙂

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 17h48]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Chances de Sylvain d’être le prince ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 100%.... 😖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et Manuela vient de tout plier là…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merde… 😖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai pas d’idées là… Pourtant j’suis sure de rater une solution évidente ! 😫

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bien que t’en parle… Tu sais si Manuela monte à son bureau là ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui oui, elle va y rester un moment avant d’aller manger et probablement se prendre le bec avec Hanneman ou Seteth…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Punaise mais oui ! 😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hilda est toujours là-bas en plus….

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai l’impression que t’as la même idée que moi là 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Peu de chances que ça marche mais ça coute rien de tenter ! Le culot peut payer avec Manuela !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’espère juste qu’il est pas loin…

** _[Salon Commun – 18h22]_ **

** **

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère est où au juste ?! 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : On s’rait bien partant pour un truc intensif !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Une urgence de ce qu’il m’a dit. Mais je peux passer pour vous organiser ça

**Akala miam miam** : Cool ! 😄

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’ai ramené pas mal de trucs en plus donc y a le choix 😜

**Ashen Fists** : Juste dommage que Catherine n’ait pas pu rester plus longtemps.

**Ashen Fists** : Elle est sacrément coriace ! 💜💜💜

**Happy or not ?** : Balthus a rencontré son ame sœur pendant qu’on étaient aux castings ? 😮

**I’m the Lady here** : Si elle l’a cogné, elle est entrée dans ses critères de beauté… 😑

**I’m the Lady here** : Vu la façon dont cette brute a complimenté ma façon de le gifler l’autre jour, il aime se faire frapper par les femmes…

**Glouttony** : C’est bon à savoir… 😑

**Polochon de Dlul** : Claude devait pas remettre les derniers bots ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oups ! Désolé ! Je décorai ma maison 😅

** _UltimateShipper est en ligne._ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : OUI !!! 😍😍😍😍😍

**Glouttony** : Oh c’est pas vrai… 😓

**HermioneGranger** : Ca va lui reprendre… 😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & @Happy or not ?

**UltimateShipper** : 0% ! Ca n’aboutira jamais !

**Happy or not ?** : … Huh ? 🤨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca teste la compatibilité amoureuse (pour le fun)

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ok

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & @I’m the Lady here

**I’m the Lady here** : …

**UltimateShipper** : 11% ! Aucune chance que ça marche !

**Glouttony** : Sérieux Sylvain… 😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais j’ai du retard ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il va nous casser les pieds maintenant… 😑

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est clair…. 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & @Gnome of Đoøm

**UltimateShipper** : 21% ! Mieux vaut rester amis !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : N’envisagez même pas de poser vos sales pattes sur Lysithea vous ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz, j’peux me défendre toute seule tu sais 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Papa non plus n’est pas d’accord que l’on touche à sa fifille adorée ! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : CLAUDE ! 😡😡😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @I’m the Lady here & @🔅 🎇 God is a DJ 🎇 🔅

**UltimateShipper :** 87% ! C’est très prometteur !

**I’m the Lady here** : OUI !!! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Oh ! 💙

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @I’m the Lady here & @HermioneGranger

**UltimateShipper** : 82% ! Une très belle rencontre que voilà !

**I’m the Lady here** : Le doute n’était point permis ! 💜

**HermioneGranger** : Un ship amical mais tellement beau ! 💙

**I’m the Lady here** : Il faut faire avec Mercedes et vous Annette !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ca a déjà été fait et le score était haut lui aussi ! 😃

**I’m the Lady here **: 💜

**HermioneGranger** : 💙

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😄

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Elles viennent de toutes les trois se prendre dans les bras en souriant 😄

**Marianne** : C’est adorable

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Ignatz, t’es en train de les dessiner là ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Fiancée de Dlul 💕 & @Ashen Fists

**Ashen Fists** : ?

**UltimateShipper** : 93% ! C’est l’amour fou ! 💗

**Ashen Fists** : Oh purée… 😨

**Ashen Fists** : Je vois déjà Holst qui va tenter de m’arracher la tête au moindre problème ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca promet quand Hilda verra ça…

**Ashen Fists** : Et puis Hilda… Je peux pas ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Ashen Fists & @Blade’s Fury

**UltimateShipper** : 34% ! C’est pas gagné !

**Ashen Fists** : Argh ! Dommage 😭😭😭😭

**Happy or not ?** : … Batou, passe à autre chose. Elle est pas faite pour toi…

**Ashen Fists** : 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne sais plus quoi dire à force…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Đeath Knight & @Wanna make a deal ?

**Glouttony** : Euh… 😬

**UltimateShipper** : 96% ! Vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre ! 💗

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oh purée…

**Bow of Chaos** : Il a osé… 😬

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est un suicide ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Merde…

** _Đeath Knight et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Dans son enthousiasme, il en a oublié le principal… 😑

**GTFisher** : … Que…

**Đeath Knight** : … Dès que je ne serais plus menottée à cette arnaqueuse, je m’occuperai de votre tête Sylvain Gautier… 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon ben… RIP Sylvain

**Glouttony** : RIP

**Les chaussettes du nain** : RIP

**Gnome of Đoøm **: RIP

**Marianne** : RIP

**HermioneGranger** : RIP

**Happy or not ?** : RIP

**GTFisher** : … Il l’a cherché aussi… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Oh que oui…

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Ashen Fists – 19h36]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BALT !!!! COMMENT CA TU PEUX PAS AVEC MOI ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai plus neuf ans, merde ! 😡

**Ashen Fists** : Mais j’y peux rien 😭

**Ashen Fists** : Et puis ton frère va me faire la peau si je te fais pleurer 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu me donnes mal au crane toi… C’est pas possible ! 😡

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Happy or not ? – 19h51]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tu peux me rendre un service ?

**Happy or not ?** : Je suis pas ta bonniche… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Désolé… mais j’ai donné un rendez-vous à deux personnes et je suis quasi certain que l’une d’elles sera en avance.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’aurais juste besoin que tu vois si elle est près du passage à côté de la chambre de Byleth et que tu l’emmènes dans la salle avec les pierres brillantes inscrutées dans le mur

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ? Ok, c’est sur ma route en plus.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci beaucoup ! 😃

**Happy or not ?** : Tu prépare quoi au juste Riri ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Un diner 😉

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 21h36]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je vous jure, j’ai cru que Seteth voulait ma mort avec toutes ces corvées ! 😭😭😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as quand même réussi à t’en sortir 😄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et j’ai le vague souvenir qu’il t’a laissé ton téléphone…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il m’a dit que je pouvais la rallumer pendant le déjeuner. Sur ça, il a été cool et j’ai mangé avec lui et Flayn

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On a parlé du spectacle et des modifications faites au conte original 🙂

**Kawaii** : Oui ! Mon frère avait lu le scénario. Ca l’intéressait beaucoup ! 😄

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’en conclu donc qu’il sera à compter parmi nos spectateurs ?

**Kawaii** : Tout à fait ! 😄

**Kawaii** : Il ira probablement voir certaines répétitions s’il a du temps libre

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dsl de pas avoir été voir les castings du coup mais on était trop dans notre truc avec Felix

**Grincheux** : Tes pièges sont une vraie plaie 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et tu les évites de mieux en mieux ! J’suis obligée d’innover…

**Grincheux** : J’y compte bien ! 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ? Vous faites un parcours d’obstacles ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais, et on s’apprend nos techniques respectives ! 😃

**Grincheux** : Elle est juste un peu chiante de fois à citer Jeralt toutes les 5 minutes…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hey ! Il m’a tout appris j’te signale ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : On se calme…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Au fait, Claude et Petra ne sont pas en ligne ? 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah oui tiens…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il va mieux au fait ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : A priori oui vu que je l’ai vu sortir de sa chambre avec Petra tout à l’heure…

** _//LostInTranslation// et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : En parlant du loup…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Z’étiez passés où ?! 😠😠😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ! Tu as été libérée ? 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai purgé ma peine dans la douleur… 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je suis crevée 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je ne veux plus jamais voir un plumeau de ma vie 😭

**Kawaii** : 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude, où étiez-vous ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Vous avez mangé ailleurs ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : On a été invités à manger…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Par Yuri

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Pardon ?

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? Pour faire la paix ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Y a de ça… Et aussi…

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Fenrir’s Fangs au salon._ **

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne. _ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : .. Pardon ?!

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : Exagère pas toi… 😒

**Grincheux** : … Il fiche quoi ici lui ?! 💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous trouver arrangement

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Concernant Sylvain ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep

**Grincheux** : Que ce crétin crève ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Beaucoup moins drole à mon sens… Surtout que vu qui il a énervé, je doute fort qu’il puisse draguer pendant un moment…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais… Jeritza est capable de lui pourrir la vie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et c’est mérité…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : +1000

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et puis c’est des fois bien d’aller voir ailleurs… Hein Felix ? 😉

**Grincheux** : … Tu me veux quoi au juste ?! 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Et il commence… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’aime moyennement ça…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Que dirais-tu qu’on fasse un pré-rencard toi et moi ? Au moins pour voir si ça peut coller un peu…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Comme ça, vous verrez tous si Sylvain peut être jaloux

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Voilà…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oh cette embrouille…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Embrouille sur embrouille… Il y a de quoi en être blasé… 😑

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1000

**Grincheux** : … Imaginons que je dise oui, c’est quoi ton programme ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Une activité de ton choix et je cuisine un repas pour nous deux

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je crois que tu aimes manger épicé non ? 😉

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : C’était pour cela que tu voulais l’aide d’autres passionnés de cuisine ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Il voulait connaitre nos gouts à Petra, Dimitri et moi…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Comment ça à Dimitri ? 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il était au diner lui aussi 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : C’était… très sympa, j’avoue

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi et Dimitri avoir failli étouffer…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hein ? 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise… Ca va pas de sortir comme ça que tu serais pas contre de sortir avec Dimitri et moi en même temps ?! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : J’suis persuadé que t’as fait exprès de faire ça quand on avait la bouche pleine

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pure coincidence…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … J’y crois pas trop… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Certes… 😁

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Sinon Felix, mon idée te convient-elle ?

**Grincheux** : …

**Grincheux** : Terrain d’entrainement demain matin. Et t’as intérêt à savoir utiliser une épée

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’y serais sans faute 😘

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Il compte tourner autour de qui après ? 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Il est pan donc ça peut être n’importe qui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😜

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 22h04]_ **

** **

**Prince charmant** : Claude, serais-tu disponible pour reprendre Conquest ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Faut juste que je sauvegarde ma partie de sims et j’arrive !

**Prince charmant** : Parfait 😃

**Prince charmant** : Oh et petite vérification…

**Bow of Chaos** : Hm ?

**Prince charmant** : C’est bien toi qui a le role de princesse étrangère ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Argh… Oui… 😭

**Prince charmant** : Bien ce qu’il me semblait.

**Bow of Chaos** : Comment tu as deviné ça au juste ?

**Prince charmant** : En fait… Dorothea m’avait un peu aiguillé mais je suspectais déjà que pour que la personne aille voir Lorenz, c’était que c’était un Cerf.

**Prince charmant** : Avant qu’elle me parle à la fin des auditions, je n’aurais pas pensé à toi. 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : D’accord…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Minute, pourquoi elle est venue te voir au juste ? 😲

**Prince charmant** : Euh…

**Prince charmant** : … Elle… m’a convaincu de tenter ma chance pour un des roles principaux 😅

**Prince charmant** : Hilda peut en témoigner. Manuela l’a appelée pour m’aider

**Bow of Chaos** : … D’accord….

**Bow of Chaos** : Je serai dans ta chambre dans deux minutes. Faut que j’envoie un mp là…

**Prince charmant** : Ma porte t’es ouverte

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci 😄

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 22h10]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Rien que pour avoir réussi à convaincre tu-sais-qui, tu mérites que je t’offre un diner à toi et à Edelgard !

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci !!! 💛💛💛💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais de rien ! 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et ton diner au fait ? Ca a arrangé les choses avec Dimitri ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! Il m’attend pour jouer !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dans ce cas, passe une très bonne nuit 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci ! Toi aussi vu que je présume que tu es avec ta chère et tendre 😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui ! Et merci ! 😄

** _[Salon Commun – 07h23]_ **

**Blue Hood** : Euh… Il est où Felix ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Terrain d’entrainement

**Happy or not ?** : Avec Riri

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah ?! 😲

**//LostInTranslation//** : Eux manger là-bas et s’entrainer

**Glouttony** : Et cette nourriture donnait l’eau à la bouche… 😭

**Happy or not ?** : Demande à Riri de cuisiner pour toi. Il sera ravi de le faire

**Glouttony** : Ah ? Ca me gene un peu…

**I’m the Lady here** : Je confirme les propos d’Hapi. Il aime cuisiner, surtout pour ceux qui apprécient la nourriture

**Glouttony** : Dans ce cas, je lui demanderai

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Minute minute…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Depuis quand ces deux-là se fréquentent ?! 😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Bonne question…

**Blue Hood** : Mais… ce serait pour ça que Yuri avait demandé qu’on l’aide pour les plats épicés ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? Y a un nouveau couple ? 💛

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Il a donc trouvé son bonheur ?

**Happy or not ?** : Riri passe à l’action donc

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Grincheux & @Fenrir’s Fangs

**Glouttony** : 😑

**UltimateShipper** : 100% ! De vraies ames sœurs !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oh ! 💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Que….

**I’m the Lady here** : Ah ben il va pas lacher l’affaire

**Happy or not ?** : Aucune chance

**Ashen Fists** : Yuri ? Il a trouvé un nouveau petit copain ? 😮

**Glouttony** : … Parce qu’il en collectionne beaucoup ? 😠

**I’m the Lady here** : Il a… plutôt du mal à mettre la main sur des partenaires potables… 😕

**Happy or not ?** : Il a cassé la machoire d’un ex car celui-ci avait très mal parlé de sa mère…

**Ashen Fists** : J’aurais fait pareil. Un vrai connard ce mec… 😠

**I’m the Lady here** : S’il a trouvé quelqu’un de sérieux et qui a un minimum de respect pour lui, il doit être ravi !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il semblerait que Sylvain ait un sérieux rival… 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Total…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? & @Fenrir’s Fangs

**UltimateShipper** : 0% ! Entente impossible !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Et je crois que quelqu’un se souvient que Yuri est pansexuel… 😅

**Happy or not ?** : Oui, Riri sort aussi avec des femmes.

**Ashen Fists** : Il les attirent sans le vouloir en plus… Injuste… 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … C’est moi où tu aurais déjà dû essayer de séduire l’une de nous Sylvain ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vrai que là…

**Glouttony** : Oh ça… Le professeur Jeritza lui a dit que si aujourd’hui, il le prenait en flag en train de flirter avec une fille, il allait lui faire bien pire que de le tailler en pièces… 🙄

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui, j’ai entendu ça… Une histoire de le suivre partout en jetant des regards noirs… 🙄

**Blue Hood** : … J’aimerai pas qu’il me fasse ça… 😭

**HermioneGranger** : Moi non plus 😭

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Idem 😭

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Pas ça ! 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +1000000 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et Petra, Claude est avec vous à tout hasard ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi pas avoir vu lui

**Dedue** : Dimitri aussi est absent

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hm ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude ? Il jouait en ligne cette nuit 😑

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je parie qu’il fait la grasse mat’

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dimitri aussi peut-être ?

**Idiot de Braav** : C’est possible. Il était en ligne vers minuit et on avait un peu discuté

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Nous parlions jeux, je confirme

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vrai qu’il était connecté à cette heure-là

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a dû finir tard si ça se trouve…

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Prince charmant – 07h39]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Dis-moi, tu fais quoi là ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu ne serais pas avec Claude à tout hasard ?

**Prince charmant** : Ahem…

**Prince charmant** : … Il dort dans mon lit actuellement… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Dois-je supposer que l’un de vous a conclu ?

**Prince charmant** : On a… beaucoup discuté

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai Dorothea qui trépigne à côté de moi… et vu les coups d’œil d’Hilda, elle aussi veut savoir

**Prince charmant** : Toutes mes excuses…

**Prince charmant** : Ca a été conclu…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout de même….

**Helheim’s Axe** : Du coup, vous êtes partants pour manger avec Dorothea et moi à midi ?

**Prince charmant** : Je demanderai à Claude mais je n’y vois aucun inconvénient

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parfait

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je j’espère que c’est toi qui déteindra sur lui. Dans le cas contraire, je risque d’avoir souvent la migraine avec vous deux… 😓

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… Je vais essayer 😅

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 08h12]_ **

** **

** _Fenrir’s Fangs et Grincheux sont en ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ! Alors ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Votre rencard ?! 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pré-rencard

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et… C’était intéressant

**Helheim’s Axe** : Felix ?

**Grincheux** : Il se défend bien avec une épée

**Grincheux** : En plus de faire des coups sacrément tordus ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben tu dois être content non ?

**Grincheux** : Il a dit qu’il savait utiliser un arc donc je compte bien voir ça

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il m’a proposé de tester votre jeu de flèches de peintures, Paint Arrow 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oh ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh yeah ! 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Et vous savez qu’il vous faut des cibles ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Caspar avoir dit vouloir revanche

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je confirme !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour rappel : interdiction de recruter Bernadetta ! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ahem… 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😅

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Il s’est passé quoi avec elle ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ben… Je l’avais convaincue de faire une des cibles… 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je crois que je vais me contenter de cette info…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il vaut mieux oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oubliez Hapi comme cible. Elle risque plus d’être statique qu’autre chose…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Balthus ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Balt ? Pas bête…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : S’il est d’accord, pourquoi pas

**Grincheux** : On peut tenter Ingrid ou le phacochère…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je ne suis pas persuadée que Dimitri soit un bon choix de cible…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Surtout vu les dégats qu’il peut faire… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Punaise oui… 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais découvert ça en le rencontrant…

**Grincheux** : … Pas faux… Je vais demander à Ingrid

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Felix, tu voulais Dimitri parce que t’en a marre de perdre des points à chaque fois que tu tires une flèche sur lui ? 🙄

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**//LostInTranslation//** : Vrai que lui toujours toucher Dimitri par accident

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je me demande des fois si c’est vraiment un accident… 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1

** _[Salon Triumvirat – 09h11]_ **

** **

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute Fenrir’s Fangs au salon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme ça, c’est fait

** _Helheim’s Axe et Fenrir’s Fangs sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Enfin debout Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Alors ? 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : … C’est enfin conclu 💛

**Prince charmant** : 💙

**Bow of Chaos** : Même si je me serais bien passé hier d’avoir failli m’étrangler quand une certaine personne a clairement déclaré qu’elle adorerait mettre le grappin sur nous deux en même temps… 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ceci restera un fantasme… 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … On l’espère grandement…

**Prince charmant** : Oh et Claude m’a montré votre… salon caché…

**Prince charmant** : J’en conclus que Felix ne compte pas reparler à Sylvain dans l’immédiat ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ouais, il est faché

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et puis quand je lui ai parlé de certains trucs qu’on fait dans l’Abysse, ça a piqué son intérêt donc il est assez branché de faire cette comédie avec moi pour un temps

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas d’affinités romantique donc ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Très peu pour le moment.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et pas d’inquiétudes : je vais en prendre soin 😉

**Prince charmant** : Je l’espère pour toi… 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : A part ça, vu que nous ne sommes plus trois mais quatre, faut-il changer le nom du salon des délégués ? J’ai pas d’autres idées perso…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pareil.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Gardez-le, vous étiez là avant moi

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et puis les Loups se gèrent très bien eux-mêmes en général… Surtout que techniquement, Balthus est pas vraiment élève vu qu’il est déjà diplomé et qu’il est juste là pour se planquer 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vrai que nous ne sommes pas à égalité sur le nombre de personnes dans nos maisons…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et aussi quand il s’agit de les faire tous avancer dans le même sens.

**Prince charmant** : Il est vrai que les Lions sont… favorisés sur ce dernier point…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et Dorothea me dit que Manuela va donner les résultats des castings ce midi

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh oh !

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh misère… Hilda va me sauter dessus vers midi 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle va vouloir me maquiller et me déguiser 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pourquoi finir cette pièce sur un mariage ?! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Tu veux dire que tu vas avoir droit à la robe de mariée ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : OUI 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’aurais dû tenter ma chance pour le prince en fait…

**Prince charmant** : Yuri… 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je sais, je sais. Juste que je suis certain qu’il préfèrerait que ce soit moi plutôt que Sylvain ou Ferdinand…

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui… Chance que ce role n’intéressait pas du tout Ferdinand car s’il l’avait obtenu, Hubert me tuait ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Houlà oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs… T’as tenté l’audition Dimitri ? Me semble que Dorothea avait eu cette idée elle aussi si elle et moi avions eu le même raisonnement…

**Prince charmant** : J’ai effectivement tenté avec l’aide d’Hilda

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Connaissant tes piètres talents d’acteur, j’ai un doute que cela ait réussi tu sais…

**Prince charmant** : A vrai dire… D’après Manuela, si j’étais en dessous sur le jeu d’acteur, concernant la danse, j’étais dans les meilleurs.

**Prince charmant** : D’ailleurs, je dois encore te remercier pour m’avoir appris à danser

**Helheim’s Axe** : Mais de rien ! Contente que ça t’ais servi

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah oui ! J’avais oublié cette scène de bal…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et va falloir que tu m’apprennes à danser ce genre de truc d’ailleurs ! 😣

**Prince charmant** : Ce sera avec plaisir 😄

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’aurais pensé que Lorenz s’en était déjà chargé…

**Bow of Chaos** : En fait, quand je lui ai dit que je ne connaissais pas l’histoire originale, il me l’a faite lire puis il me faisait apprendre mon texte ainsi que la gestuelle allant avec

**Bow of Chaos** : Chance, mon role n’a pas trop de texte mais je suspecte que c’est moi qui vais avoir le plus de costumes 😭

**Prince charmant** : Je le crains oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dorothea me le confirme…

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Si ça peut t’intéresser, je peux t’expliquer le maquillage. De toute façon, si j’ai un role, je compte bien me maquiller seul

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu verras ça avec Hilda car elle voudra avoir le dernier mot là-dessus…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et me semble que des roles ont été ajoutés par rapport au conte…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oui. Un narrateur, des serviteurs (figurants), le meilleur ami du prince et le valet de la princesse étrangère (me semble que y a des lignes de chants sur ces deux-là)

**Prince charmant** : Je crois que Ferdinand m’avait mentionné être intéressé par le role de narrateur s’il venait à échouer pour le roi Triton

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vu son éloquence, il serait effectivement adapté pour ce role

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz sera ravi peut importe le résultat. C’est qu’il a hâte de commencer les répétitions…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et de voir la tête de Sylvain en apprenant qui est la princesse étrangère ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Aussi…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Hubert aussi…

**Prince charmant** : Courage Claude…

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci 😭 💛

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Fenrir’s Fangs – 10h01]_ **

**GTFisher** : Ne prévoit rien pour cet après-midi.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ?

**GTFisher** : Oui. Ta maison n’a pas passé un test que les autres maisons ont faits donc rendez-vous à 14h dans la salle de classe des Lions.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Entendu…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Prince charmant – 10h04]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : La professeur vient de me dire que ma maison doit passer un test à 14h sans me préciser le sujet… Et vous y auriez déjà eu droit

**Prince charmant** : … Je pense savoir ce que c’est mais si c’est le cas, je ne peux pas te le dire…

**Prince charmant** : Edelgard aurait ma tête autrement…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Dois-je en conclure que tous les autres ignoraient le sujet de ce test avant de le passer ? 🤨

**Prince charmant** : Une bonne partie oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je sens que ça va être épique cet aprèm…


	14. La généalogie selon les Cerfs d’Or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je le cache pas, il a été plus compliqué celui-là vu ce que je me suis cassée la tête à faire... En espérant que j'aurais moins de souci du genre sur le suivant mais ce n'est pas garanti.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bow of Chaos – 11h00]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’attends les détails…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et me dis pas que toi et Dimitri vous êtes contentés de vous tenir la main toute la nuit ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ALORS ?! 😡😡😡😡

**Bow of Chaos** : … T’imagines pas à quel point il mérite son pseudo…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je précise qu’on a fini notre conquête (enfin) et qu’on a conclu juste après

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca serait resté très chaste si j’avais pas fini par lui sauter dessus pour l’embrasser 😘

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a dû être adorable avec toi ce matin ? Tu étais bien dans sa chambre, nan ? 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem… J’avais un peu de mal à me décoller de lui 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Plusieurs jours sans séance de jeu avec lui… J’étais en manque ! 😭😭😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : J’me suis réveillé, il avait mis la couverture sur moi pour pas que j’ai froid, m’avais amené un plateau avec de quoi manger et il m’avait même amené des fringues propres 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Il m’a bien fallu 5 minutes avant d’arriver à retrouver l’usage de la parole…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Trop mignon comme attention ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh et au fait…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai tilté que ce matin mais pour que ton cher prince ait tenté l’audition pour ce role hier… ta punition ne consisterait-elle pas à être la princesse étrangère ? 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? J’étais pas au courant de ça

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude… Pour que Lorenz jubile autant, c’est que c’est un garçon qui a le role et pour qu’il le sache, c’est que c’est un Cerf donc comme je doute fort qu’Ignatz ou Raphael aient intéressés Manuela, reste que toi 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : … Fous moi la paix avec ça ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout que j’ai encore le stress de devoir embrasser Sylvain sur scène…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Ah oui mince… Felix va pas aimer ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimitri non plus…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Croisons les doigts 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui ! 😣

** _[Salon Commun – 12h14]_ **

**HermioneGranger** : Dites, c’est moi ou bien Claude tenait Dimitri par la main en arrivant au réfectoire ? 😮

**I’m the Lady here** : Oh ?

**Glouttony** : Hein ?! 😲

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ah ! Enfin ! 😃

**Grincheux** : Quand même…

**HermioneGranger** : Mercie, Felix ? Vous saviez ?! 😲

**Glouttony** : Felix…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Ca se voyait à trois kilomètres qu’ils se tournaient autour ! 💀

**Dedue** : Tout à fait

**Blue Hood** : Tu savais Dedue ?! 😲

**Dedue** : J’avais des soupçons

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : FELICITATIONS !!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie et moi avons réservé une table ! 😄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Les couples sont les bienvenus ! ❤️

**Prince charmant** : Merci…

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci 💛

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Comment c’est arrivé au juste ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh, une certaine personne est intervenue… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a été fort je dois dire…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Redoutable…

**Happy or not ?** : Il était sûr de lui 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hé hé 😛

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : $ship @Bow of Chaos & @Prince charmant

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : $ship @Bow of Chaos & @Prince charmant

**UltimateShipper** : 96% ! C’est du solide !

**UltimateShipper** : 100% ! La perfection ! 💘

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Parfait ! 💜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : HEY ! 😡😡😡

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’as été trop lent 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je commence à me demander si j’ai bien fait de remettre ce bot en ligne… 😑

**Glouttony** : De même… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Au fait, Manuela ne va pas tarder à donner les résultats des castings ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : AH OUI !!! 😲😲😲😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais zappé… Une seconde

** _Helheim’s Axe ajoute Diva Eternelle au serveur._ **

**Idiot de Braav** : Très bonne idée Edelgard ! 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Ce sera plus pratique oui 😄

** _Diva Eternelle et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bienvenue Manuela ! 😄

**Idiot de Braav** : Bonjour et bienvenue Professeur Manuela ! 😃

**Diva Eternelle** : Merci beaucoup ! 😃

**Diva Eternelle** : Bien bien… Quelque chose à dire avant Byleth ?

**GTFisher** : Oui

**GTFisher** : A 14h, salle de classe des Lions, je veux les Loups, Lorenz, Ignatz, Caspar, Ferdinand, Sylvain et Felix

**GTFisher** : La moindre absence sera pénalisée… ❌

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : C’est quand même pas… 😨

**Idiot de Braav** : Oh que si…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : DEJA ?! 😨😨😨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Misère… 😨

**GTFisher** : Et on ne dévoile rien à ceux qui n’ont pas eu le test

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Happy or not ?** : C’est quoi cette embrouille ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Ca sent mauvais cette histoire… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … 😭

**GTFisher** : J’ai terminé

**Diva Eternelle** : Merci 😃

**Diva Eternelle** : Comme vous le savez, Hilda est déjà notre Petite Sirène et Dorothea notre Sorcière des Mers. Dans les roles importants, il restait le Prince et le Roi Triton.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : MANUELA !!!

**Diva Eternelle** : Oui Sylvain ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pouvons-nous enfin savoir qui est la princesse étrangère ?!

**Helheim’s Axe** : 😑

**Glouttony** : Sérieux Sylvain… 😑

**Diva Eternelle** : Ah oui, j’avais oublié…

**GTFisher** : C’est Claude

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Glouttony** : … Hein ?! 😲

**Grincheux** : … Tss… 💀💀💀

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😲😲😲

**Marianne** : 😲😲😲😲😲😲😲

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sérieux ?! 😲😲😲😲

**Diva Eternelle** : Tu aurais au moins pu garder le suspens un peu plus longtemps tu sais...

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mais… Il est puni ?! 😱

**HermioneGranger** : 😱😱😱

**Ashen Fists** : Huh ?!😲

**Blue Hood** : Oh punaise 😲😲

**GTFisher** : Autant régler ça tout de suite... Tu comprendras plus tard..

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Eh bien… 😮

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ….

**Dedue** : Sylvain semble avoir buggué

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’était évident que c’était Claude… 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Totalement

**Polochon de Dlul** : Lorenz trouvait ça bien trop drole pour que ce soit une fille… 🙄

**Idiot de Braav** : J’avais des soupçons…

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ignatz, file-moi le raisin 🍇

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ok

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Continuez Manuela. Il risque de rester la bouche ouverte un moment…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et j’aimerai connaitre ma propre sentence…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

**Diva Eternelle** : Très bien

**Diva Eternelle** : Concernant le Roi Triton, Lorenz, tu as le rôle ! 😉

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ah ! Une excellente nouvelle !

**Idiot de Braav** : Toutes mes félicitations cher ami ! 😃

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je me dois aussi de vous féliciter car il me semble que vous êtes à présent le narrateur de la pièce, un role qui vous intéressait tout autant ! 😃

**Diva Eternelle** : C’est bien cela ! Vos performances à tous les deux ont été excellentes et il n’a pas été facile de trancher. C’est finalement sur vos tessitures respectives que j’ai dû me baser et il était évident qu’un ténor comme Ferdinand serait mieux comme narrateur et un baryton comme Lorenz comme Roi Triton.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Cela veut donc dire que Lorenz va jouer mon papa ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Et cela remet l’arbre généalogique des Cerfs en questions !!! 😱😱😱😱

**Bow of Chaos** : Ciel ! Lorenz est en fait mon beau-père ! Je ne l’avais point vue venir celle-ci 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Hilda, petite coquine 😛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😛

**Bow of Chaos** : Lysi, pense à toujours rendre visite à ton grand-père ! 👴

**Gnome of Đoøm** : VOUS ALLEZ PAS COMMENCER VOUS DEUX !!! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : … Faudra un jour expliquer certains trucs dans cet arbre à la con…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De mémoire, j’étais l’oncle au départ, puis cousin, puis re-oncle…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : LEONIE !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Akala miam miam **: LEONIE ! Ca se fait pas de jouer avec la nourriture ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’était trop tentant 😜

**Les chaussettes du nain** : En plus t’as visé juste du premier coup ! 😮

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ma bouche n’est pas une cible ! 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Poursuivez Manuela…

**Diva Eternelle** : Bien… Hapi et Annette, vous serez parmi les sirènes.

**HermioneGranger** : Youpi ! 😄

**Happy or not ?** : Chouette 😃

**Diva Eternelle** : Quant au Prince… ça n’a pas du tout été facile de choisir vu les performances de chacun, surtout avec les quelques surprises comme Yuri qui devrait VRAIMENT s’inscrire à la chorale 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci mais non merci…

**Diva Eternelle** : Yuri, je t’ai finalement donné le role du meilleur ami du prince. Tu auras bien entendu quelques lignes de chant

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ❤️

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hmm… Y a moyen d’avoir plutôt le role du serviteur de la princesse étrangère ?

**Diva Eternelle** : Non

**Bow of Chaos** : Non ! 💢

**Prince charmant** : Non 💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : N’y pense même pas…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’aurais tenté 😜

**Diva Eternelle** : Quant à notre Prince, j’ai longuement hésite entre deux personnes et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre… Sylvain ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui ?

**Diva Eternelle** : Tu seras le serviteur de la princesse étrangère. Un autre candidat sied plus au role que toi, j’en ai peur

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oh !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Je peux échanger avec Yuri ? 😫

**Diva Eternelle** : Non

**Glouttony** : Commence pas… 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Manuela, le prince est qui je pense ? 💛

**Diva Eternelle** : Tout à fait ! Dimitri, tu as intérêt à être à l’heure pour les répétitions 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**HermioneGranger** : Oh ! 😲

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ha ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Youpi ! 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je pense que ce sera le cas Manuela… 😃

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour information, Claude vient de lui sauter au cou pour l’embrasser…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis très content de mon role finalement 😜

**Diva Eternelle** : J’en conclus qu’ils n’auront aucun souci pour la scène de baiser et le mariage 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai hate d’en être à l’essayage des costumes ! 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui ! ❤️

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Pas d’inquiétudes. Je viendrai prendre vos mensurations avec Bernadetta 😄

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-on fera de notre mieux !

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 12h59]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te dois beaucoup !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Remercie aussi Hilda pour avoir aidé Dimitri et Yuri qui est apparemment un fan de votre ship à toi et Dimitri

**Bow of Chaos** : Un peu trop fan à mon goût mais vrai…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si tu te marie avec Edelgard, je paye votre lune de miel !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas dit que l’on aille jusque-là mais si tu nous payes un week-end en amoureuses, je nous considèrerai comme quittes 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Vendu !

**Bow of Chaos** : Et si tu permets, je dois aller embrasser mon prince encore une fois 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 13h06]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’était Claude qui voulait me court-circuiter…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Avoue que ça t’arrange de pas être le prince…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mouis… Sauf que j’ai l’étrange impression qu’au moindre écart, Dimitri va m’arracher la tête ! 😣

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’échangerai bien de role avec Yuri… Lui au moins, il a une chance de finir avec quelqu’un dans la pièce…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tu peux rêver avec lui 🙄

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Surtout qu’il a mis le grappin sur Felix

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Nan, Felix le laissera pas faire

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … N’est-ce pas ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je serais toi, je m’inquièterai car il a l’air redoutable… 😬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et il est bien parti pour te le piquer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Surtout que Felix t’as toujours pas débloqué ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Il a aussi masqué mes messages sur le t’chat, j’en suis certain…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il me fait vraiment la gueule… 😰

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je peux pas t’aider pour ça

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je trouverai…

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 14h16]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh les têtes dans la salle 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : Questionnaire à la con, le retour…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je jurerai voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de certains…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est moi ou bien Yuri est à l’aise sur ce sujet ? 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est pas toi… Et je pense que cette canaille aura la moyenne

**//LostInTranslation//** : Felix avoir cassé stylo

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il est très énervé…😕

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il est pas près d’avoir une super note lui vu ses réponses…

**Kawaii** : Oh ? Que fait Sylvain au juste ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il essaie de copier sur Ignatz !!! 😡😡😡

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Jolie gifle Edie ! ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour la peine, il aura des points en moins 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et Claude, plus tu te colleras à Dimitri et plus Yuri risque de vouloir vous mater je pense…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avais noté…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête à lui ! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Constance a fini !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais prévenir la professeure 🙂

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Yuri aussi apparemment

**//LostInTranslation//** : Caspar galérer

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Lorenz a l’air moins paumé que la première fois déjà.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et de ce que j’en ai vu, Ferdinand aura la moyenne

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Un questionnaire sur la vulve… 😵

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Comment se fait-il que ce soit tombé ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Au départ, c’était juste pour les filles mais Claude a un jour sorti une phrase à Hilda qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire alors il y a eu droit une première fois puis une seconde quand il est allé dans un salon réservé aux filles…. 😒

**Bow of Chaos** : Je suis désolé ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a 15 pour info actuellement

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Plutôt bien je trouve

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dimitri est aussi allé dans notre salon (par accident) et je lui ai fait faire. J’ai été très agréablement surprise de voir qu’il avait eu 16 du premier coup.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il mérite son pseudo ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : MAIS C’EST CLAIR ! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh oui ! 💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude, il lit ce qu’on écrit ? Il est tout rouge là…

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui, il lit par-dessus mon épaule 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Le questionnaire a été généralisé à tous quand Byleth a entendu des absurdités l’autre jour… Ceux qui le repassent sont ceux qui n’avaient pas la moyenne ou qui étaient limites.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’accord… Sylvain n’a donc pas eu la moyenne…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il a perdu des points et seul truc juste : le schéma… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … C’est inquiétant pour les filles qu’il a séduites… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ingrid a pensé pareil… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tu me rappelles que je devais lui demander un truc. Je re

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Glouttony – 14h28]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Petite question : on ne se seraient pas déjà vu au comté de Rowe toi et moi ? J’ai le doute depuis un moment… 🤨

**Glouttony** : J’avais aussi ce doute… 🤨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est bien toi qui était venue pour t’excuser à la place de l’abruti roux

**Glouttony** : … J’ai encore honte de lui… J’espérais vraiment qu’il se calmerait un jour de lui-même 😓

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il va bien être obligé vu qu’autrement, il va devoir faire une croix sur Felix

**Glouttony** : … Il est faché à ce point ?! 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Plutôt… qu’il en a ras le bol et que c’est pour ça que quand je lui ai proposé un rencard, il a accepté

**Glouttony** : … OH ! 😲

**Glouttony** : Oh Felix… 😫

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca te dit qu’on mange tous les trois ce soir ? Je cuisine

**Glouttony** : Ca me va

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et ce n’est pas moi qui t’ait dit pour Felix…

**Glouttony** : Entendu mais j’espère que tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai déjà promis à Dimitri que j’aillais en prendre soin, pas d’inquiétude 😉

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 14h35]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Re. J’ai manqué un truc ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nope

**Helheim’s Axe** : Juste Claude et Dimitri qui sont allés chercher un peu d’intimité

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 **: Je laisse Claude tranquille jusqu’à demain histoire qu’il profite de son prince 😛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : A votre avis, on va se marrer ce soir avec les résultats ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt **: Total 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh que oui !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vu ce que j’ai lu en passant, ça risque d’petre fun

** _[Salon Commun – 15h11]_ **

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PUTAIN MAIS CE TEST !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’en ai ras le bol de ce truc ! 😭😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben si t’écoutais aussi… 🙄

**Polochon de Dlul** : Cas’, tu sais que tu auras encore droit au cours d’éducation sexuelle si tu as raté ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ce sera Jeritza ce coup-ci…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : … C’est une bonne idée de lui confier ça ?! 😨😨😨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vu certains personnages, c’est peut-être mieux… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Happy or not ?** : Riri, c’était facile pour toi 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je doute d’avoir tout juste tu sais mais je l’aurais très mauvaise si j’ai moins de 12…

**Ashen Fists** : Mais c’était quoi ces questions ?! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Des trucs que vaut mieux que tu saches si tu veux pas passer pour un gros mufle

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca risque d’être bien drôle ce soir…

**HermioneGranger** : Oh oui…

**HermioneGranger** : Oh et il ne faut pas oublier les répétitions demain ! 😮

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’es sûr que tu veux pas échanger nos rôles Yuri ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Rêve pas

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ben dis donc Sylvain, d’habitude, tu es plutôt intéressé à l’idée d’être proche d’un rôle féminin 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oui… Mais pas cette fois 😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Surtout que Dimitri m’a lancé un regard assassin tout à l’heure…

**Glouttony** : Vu qu’il sort avec Claude à présent, c’était à prévoir…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas échanger de rôle

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dimitri m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas d’accord… 😖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ? Il a donc marqué son territoire… 😬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je dirais plutôt, le connaissant, qu’il protège son compagnon avec ferveur… 😬

**Blue Hood** : D’ailleurs, où sont-ils passés ?

**Dedue** : Ils sont allés dans la chambre de Claude

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah, exact. Claude est en ligne sur les sims

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Combien parions-nous qu’il est en train de recréer leur couple dans les sims ? 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est absolument certain !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est mignon ❤️

**Idiot de Braav** : Adorable ! 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Oui 💙

**I’m the Lady here** : Totalement 💜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que Claude profite bien de ses derniers instants de liberté car demain, il va souffrir 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Essaie tout de même de ne pas nous le casser Hilda… Mine de rien, nous en avons besoin

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oui oui…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hm, d’ailleurs…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dites les fans des sims, y a bien eu une maj sur le 4 pour que les mecs pondent des gosses, nan ? 🤨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Polochon de Dlul** : Oui, il y en a eu une

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶 **: Celle des genres mais je l’ai pas utilisée encore 😕

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Moi non plus mais vous pensez que Claude l’a trouvée ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est même le premier truc qu’il a dû tester… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : S’il nous demande des idées de prénoms, c’est que ce sera le cas…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je sens venir la migraine…😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dans tous les cas…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : IL FAUT METTRE A JOUR L’ARBRE GENEALOGIQUE !!!! 😁😁😁😁😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’était à prévoir…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Misère…

**Glouttony** : Moi aussi j’ai mal au crane… 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : DONC !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vu que ça sort un peu de chez nous à présent, remettons les choses à plat !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : IGNATZ ! 😠😠😠😠

**Les chaussettes du nain** : O-oui ! 😣

**Les chaussettes du nain** : D’après mes notes, cela a commencé par toi et Claude qui, après une brève et intense relation, avez eu Lysithea dont vous vous partagez la garde.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je rappelle que je ne suis toujours pas d’accord sur ça… 😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : On a aussi changé assez souvent la place de Lorenz…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu mets que c’est mon père. Ca bougera plus ça 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et puis comme ça, il a une excuse pour gater Lysi 😛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle est mon amie 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ça… Tu connais ses préférences sur le bout des doigts au point que je me demande si tu connaitrais pas aussi la couleur de ses sous-vêtements ! 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Certainement pas ! 😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je ne laisse pas trainer mes culottes quand il vient prendre le thé…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et fais gaffe Hilda car j’suis tentée d’aller cramer les tiennes… 😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Hum… Leonie a été placée comme cousine de Claude et… tu avais décidé qu’elle et Raphael m’avaient adopté…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah oui ! J’avais oublié ! 😲

**Akala miam miam** : J’avais pas suivi…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’avais aussi oublié… Va falloir faire des ajustements car ça va plus ça ! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ignatz, sur la branche de Claude, tu mets Petra comme sœur et Dimitri comme conjoint (Lysi, soit gentille avec ton beau-père !)

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Pourquoi je menacerai Dimitri alors qu’il me fout la paix lui ?! 😠

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi sœur Claude ? Ok

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dans ce cas… Tu me mets comme sœur de Dimitri. Faut bien quelqu’un pour remettre de l’ordre dans votre souk 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Prends note Ignatz !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est fait !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Marianne était où dans l’arbre à la base ?

**Marianne** : Euh… Cousine éloignée je crois ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est ça. De Claude

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 **: On laisse comme ça pour Mari !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt **: Si Lorenz est le père d’Hilda, je me dévoue pour être la mère de Claude 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : VENDU !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Balt sera mon oncle

**Ashen Fists **: … C’est pas très logique ton truc là…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es plus vieux que Lorenz donc si, c’est logique 😠

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc dans votre arbre, je suis la compagne d’Edie…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie, on adopte qui parmi les Aigles ? ❤️

**Helheim’s Axe** : Voyons…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je laisse Linhardt et Caspar à Hubert et Ferdinand

**Ombre de Zangdar** : C’est trop d’honneur…

**Idiot de Braav** : … Je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons les meilleurs choix… 😖

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : On est les fils d’Hubert…. 😨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Il faut croire…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’espère pour vous que vous avez amélioré votre note tout à l’heure Caspar car si vous avez stagné ou pire, je vais personnellement vous faire réviser jusqu’à ce que cela rentre dans votre crane… 💀💀💀💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : GYAAAA !!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : HHIIIIIIIII !!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … On adopte Bernadetta, je suis d’accord

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca vaut mieux oui

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pour les Lions… Hmm… Qui adopte Ashe et qui adopte Annette ?

**Blue Hood** : Huh ? 🤨

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Moi pour Annette bien entendu 😊

**I’m the Lady here** : ANNETTE AUSSI ! 💜

**HermioneGranger** : 💙

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ignatz, tu notes Mercedes et Constance avec Annette comme fille

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ok

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Décidément…

**Glouttony** : Je ne veux pas prendre part à ça 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Cousine éloignée de Dimitri pour Ingrid 😜

**Glouttony** : HILDA ! 😡😡😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Noté…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh et je sais pour Ashe ! Adopté par Dedue et Marianne !

**Marianne** : Huh ?! 😮

**Dedue** : …

**Blue Hood** : Heu… C’est pas un peu illogique là ? 🤨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt **: Tu préfères avoir Jeritza et Anna comme parents ?

**Blue Hood **: … Laisse tel quel… 😓

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et t’as oublié Raph et Ignatz !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah zut ! Faut qu’je vous replace ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suggère de relier les arbres en faisant, par exemple, Raphael et Mercedes qui ont eu Ignatz ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah pas bête ! 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Quoique plutôt Raphael avec Mari qui ont eu Ignatz et Dedue qui, suite à une relation avec Mercedes, a eu Ashe

**Dedue **: C’est… plus logique on va dire…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Ferdinand peut être le frère de Dorothea pour relier le reste !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Moui… Ca colle pour moi. Ferdie ? 🙂

**Idiot de Braav **: Avec Manuela comme mère peut-être ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : OH OUI !!! ❤️❤️❤️

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’suis juste pas sure qu’elle soit le meilleur choix mais ça me va très bien ! 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si on place les profs, ça change des choses…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Bow of Chaos !!!! On met les profs dans notre arbre généalogique ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ignatz, pense à le refaire au propre !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est en cours

** _Prince charmant est en ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : Que se passe-t-il ? Claude est concentré sur une maison…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dis-lui qu’on refait l’arbre généalogique des Cerfs et qu’on inclut les autres maisons et Dorothea et Ferdinand veulent Manuela comme maman donc on ajoute les profs ou pas ?

**Prince charmant** : … Je demande…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est quand même démentiel votre truc… 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu me rappelles que reste toi, Felix et Hapi…

**Grincheux** : Ajoute-moi à ton bordel et je te rase le crane dans ton sommeil 💀💀💀💀💀💀

** _Bow of Chaos est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors…

**Bow of Chaos** : T’as mis un partenaire à Lorenz ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nope

**Bow of Chaos** : Profs acceptés. ET tu mets Felix comme frère de Dimitri 😁

**Grincheux** : … Pardon ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Prince charmant** : Claude…

**Bow of Chaos** : Bye 💛

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont hors-ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ignatz, tu notes

**Les chaussettes du nain **: Euh… T’es sure de toi ? 😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude l’a dit donc c’est sa responsabilité et non la mienne qui est engagée 😜

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’me disais aussi… 🙄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle perd jamais le nord…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Ingrid aura Jeritza et Anna comme parents 😜

**Glouttony** : Jeritza ça me va mais Anna…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Profs encore dispo : Hanneman, Jeralt, Catherine, Shamir, Byleth, Seteth, Rhea

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Jeralt mon père et Byleth ma sœur ! 🤩

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Noté !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh et je simplifie peut-être ? Je met Marianne comme fille de Byleth ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BONNE IDEE !!! 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je veux bien être la sœur de Jeritza 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Met Catherine comme mère de Dimitri 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hanneman comme père car vu les prises de becs avec Manuela… 🙄

**Idiot de Braav** : Oh oui +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Seteth avec Byleth ? Z’en pensez quoi ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pourquoi pas

**Kawaii** : Oh ! J’approuve ! 😄

**Marianne** : O-oui !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Très bonne idée ! 😄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Parfait ! 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et on vous colle Rhea comme mère à lui et toi Flayn car je suspecte que personne d’autre ne la veut 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh oui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sylvain, tu t’ajoutes à notre fratrie ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vendu ! 😉

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Noté. Je peux suggérer Shamir avec Lorenz ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée… 😥

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Boarf ! Elle s’en fiche ! J’viens de lui demander !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? 😮

** _Don’t mess with me est en ligne._ **

**Don’t mess with me** : Oui, je m’en fiche.

** _Don’t mess with me est hors-ligne._ **

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … Noté

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ajouter Cyril ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Faillit l’oublier lui aussi ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dorothea, je peux me joindre à la fratrie ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Yep ! 😄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Comme ça, je suis l’oncle de Bernadetta 😛

**Glouttony** : … Met Alois avec Catherine…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ! Pas mal ! 😃

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et j’adopte Hapi et Cyril seul

**Happy or not ?** : … J’suis pas sure d’apprécier… 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’ai tout le monde

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Tu peux vérifier Hilda : <http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=175mfvh1c9n&f=175547889439036084>

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Parfait ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Manquera juste des photos mais c’est très bien comme ça 🙂

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je vais aller m’allonger… Mal à la tête… 😑

**Glouttony** : De même… 😑

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 17h22]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yuri et Felix au rapport !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Fenrir’s Fangs & @Grincheux

**Grincheux** : On est pas tes chiens ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis un peu occupé là…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Yuri, c’est quoi cette télécommande dans vos mains ? 🤨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je jurerais avoir vu passer un drone devant ma fenêtre…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai terminé

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nan…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sérieux… 😓

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Quoi ? Je suis en droit de vérifier qu’ils sont en train de roucouler ! 😏

**Grincheux** : … T’as vraiment un problème toi…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : T’inquiètes, j’ai pas oublié ce que je suis censé être avec toi 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs, il mord l’autre abruti ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il m’a MP plus tôt et… ouais, ça commence vraiment à le faire chier que Felix le boude

**Grincheux** : Pas trop tôt…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Parfait 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs, il joue bien à Northgard ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est le meilleur chez les Lions à c’qui parait

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hé hé… 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Tu vas foutre la merde, c’est ça ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je vais surtout bien lui faire comprendre mes intentions

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je reviens 💜

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 17h29]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dis-moi, parait que t’es bon sur Northgard ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Désolé mais je refuse les défis en ce moment 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah dommage. Ca me fera plus de temps pour mater les fesses de Felix 💜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Pardon ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Quoi ? T’as jamais fait gaffe ? Avec tout le sport qu’il fait, il a travaillé ses atouts

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et ça lui a fait un très beau petit cul 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca donne envie d’y mettre les dents pour voir 💜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ?!

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon, du coup, je prévois un rencard bien sportif avec douche commune à la fin… 💜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Hep hep hep !

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’es prié de remettre tes mains dans tes poches. Felix va t’en coller une si tu le touches 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je comptais demander avant figure-toi 😜

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Tu sais quoi, j’ai changé d’avis

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Northgard demain matin (vu qu’on a les répétitions l’après-midi)

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Nickel

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Pour la peine, j’envoie aussi à Hubert et à Claude. Les meilleurs de chaque classe les uns contre les autres 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh oh ! Mais c’est du sérieux là…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et si tu perds, tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Felix…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Je croyais que tu préférais les filles ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser toucher à Felix comme ça sans rien dire ? 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Très bien… En revanche, on invite aussi Byleth. Je l’ai dans mon champ de vision là

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Vendu. A demain matin

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : A demain matin

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 17h40]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Re. J’ai rendez-vous sur Northgard demain matin avec Sylvain

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il a mordu 😉

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hé ben… 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et on étend la partie aux meilleurs joueurs de chaque maison + Byleth (elle est ok)

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Bow of Chaos

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie est avec Hubie

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : @Helheim’s Axe

** _Bow of Chaos et Helheim’s Axe sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Quoi encore ?! 😠

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si jamais c’est pour une bêtise…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Sylvain a accepté une partie contre moi sur Northgard et veut étendre cela aux meilleurs joueurs. Byleth sera là

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah, c’est donc ça le SMS reçu par Hubert…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il me dit qu’il sera présent mais qu’il a des choses à régler pour ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Hmm…

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelle heure ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 8 ou 9 heures je présume

**Helheim’s Axe** : vers 8h30 selon Hubert

**Bow of Chaos** : Urgh… Trop tôt pour moi. J’ai un truc à faire et je peux pas décaler 😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimitri peut confirmer

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et y a Paint Arrow aussi 🎨🏹

**Grincheux** : On a une cible par personne ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Moi, Caspar et Balthus. Y a aussi Ingrid qui est partante si on a un quatrième archer

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en suis dans ce cas. Dimitri aidera à compter les points avec Hilda 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On parie qu’il se prend une flèche de Felix ? 😏

**Grincheux** : On parie que tu vas te prendre quatre flèches en même temps ? 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Dorothea, tu devrais prêter ton shampooing à Ingrid…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je pense aussi… 😅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais préparer des biscuits pour demain matin 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 💛

** _[Message privé de Ombre de Zangdar à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 18h03]_ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Après quelques arrangements, j’ai pu me rendre disponible pour demain matin

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Parfait ! 😉

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Je me serais attendu à une petite provocation, comme une promesse de revanche…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Dois-je en conclure que je ne suis plus votre cible ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tss… Ce Yuri m’énerve… 😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et c’est lui qui voulait me défier donc me suis dit que ce serait l’occasion de faire un combat entre les meilleurs mais Claude peut pas se libérer apparemment

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Avec quoi vous a-t-il eu au juste ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah… J’avais donc pas rêvé…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est donc bien le genre à faire ça… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Il est aussi du genre à faire ses devoirs donc j’imagine que son angle d’attaque vous concernant est Felix ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : ?!

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vous êtes vraiment un idiot pour ne rien avoir remarqué… 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Maintenant, vous allez avoir du mal à vous débarrasser de cet encombrant rival…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Minute : remarqué quoi ?! 😮

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Tellement occupé à chasser deux lièvres à la fois qu’il rate l’évidence qui est sous ses yeux…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Trouvez très vite ou votre vie sera un enfer 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?! 😮

** _[Salon Commun – 19h27]_ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est l’heure ! 😄

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : AARRRRGHHHHH !!! 😨😨😨😨😨😨

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Euh… 😨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Misère…

**Idiot de Braav** : Arg…

**Ashen Fists** : Oh la douille…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😁

**Happy or not ?** : Notons que Riri est le seul mec qui a fait le test à être content… 🙄

**I’m the Lady here** : Il savoure d’avance… 🙄

**GTFisher** : Avant de commencer, je suis tombée sur votre arbre généalogique…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : T’es pas d’accord ?

**GTFisher** : Moi être ta sœur, y a pas de souci sur ça Leonie

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cool ! 😄

**GTFisher** : En revanche…

**GTFisher** : Hilda, comment tu as su ça au juste ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Huh ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas par moi ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Claude ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il m’a demandé durant mes corvées en plus mon avis sur un resto et là, j’ai tilté

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’était évident que si Flayn avait le droit de venir sur notre serveur, c’est qu’il avait eu des arguments très convaincants pour cela… 😏

**Kawaii** : Oh ! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et qui d’autre que sa compagne pourrait réussir à le faire plier ? 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Nan… 😲

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pourquoi on y a pas pensé !!! 😲😲😲

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avais deviné quand elle m’a filé ma punition et elle me l’a confirmé…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Mes félicitations pour vous deux ! 😄

**HermioneGranger** : Vous allez très bien ensemble 😄

**Idiot de Braav** : Tous nos vœux de bonheur 😄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : +100

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais voilà pourquoi il est plus détendu qu’avant ! 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Mais c’est clair ! 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hé hé 😁

**GTFisher** : Merci et, justement, si un soir vous êtes d’accord pour faire une soirée pyjama avec Flayn (afin que je puisse profiter sereinement de mon conjoint), ce serait un plaisir pour nous trois

**Kawaii** : OUI !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce cri du cœur ! 😆

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Nous en serions ravies ! 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Oh oui ! On fait ça dans la salle de classe des Lions pour les filles ? 😃

**Glouttony** : Cela ferait assez de place pour nous toutes oui

**Prince charmant** : Les garçons pourraient prendre celle des Cerfs si tu es d’accord Claude

**Bow of Chaos** : Alors autant les filles, je n’ai pas peur, mais autant pour nous les mecs, je crains que l’on ne doive se séparer en deux groupes si on veux éviter des meurtres… 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pour une fois, ce n’est pas à Hubert que je pense…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Je suis forcé d’être d’accord sur ce point…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je nous vois mal réussir à nous entendre une nuit tous enfermés dans la même pièce vu nos… différends respectifs 😒

**Prince charmant** : Sans compter d’autres individus qui semblent aimer user de drones… 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Qui donc ? 😁

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Fait l’innocent surtout…. 😑

**Grincheux** : La prochaine fois, je la casse ta télécommande… 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon bon…

**Bow of Chaos** : Les Cerfs ensemble, y aura pas de souci. Ils savent se tenir dans ce genre d’occasion 😉

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je ne peux point dire le contraire

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Tout à fait ! 🙂

**Akala miam miam** : On s’entend bien ! 😄

**Ashen Fists** : Les Cerfs d’Or, c’est la meilleur maison 😜

**I’m the Lady here** : Dis donc toi ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Rêve pas Balthus. Tu retourneras pas avec eux…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Si on te laisse sans surveillance, tu vas encore parier tes fringues et on va te retrouver à poil le lendemain dans un coin du Monastère… 🙄

**Happy or not ?** : Vrai que c’était déjà arrivé à Batou ça…

**Ashen Fists** : IL AVAIT TRICHE !!! 😡😡😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : T’es surtout honteusement facile à battre à ce genre de jeu…. 😑

**I’m the Lady here** : Je ne veux plus JAMAIS retrouver Balthus nu comme un ver où que ce soit…

**I’m the Lady here** : J’en ai mal dormi pendant deux jours la dernière fois ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Ashen Fists** : Ah mais c’est pas ce jour-là que tu m’as collé ton poing dans la tronche ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : On ne continue pas cette anecdote ! 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Y a des enfants sur ce serveur…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude avait tenté de cacher les yeux de Lysithea pour ne pas qu’elle lise ceci…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sans réel succès vu qu’elle a menacé de l’étrangler 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Yuri, enlevez vos mains des yeux de Bernadetta je vous prie…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si je me réfère à la’rbre généalogique, vous êtes son oncle et non son père… 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Justement chère belle sœur ! 😁

**GTFisher** : … Passons….

**GTFisher** : Concernant vos notes… Ignatz

**Les chaussettes du nain** : O-oui ?

**GTFisher** : Tu es passé de 10,5 à 12,5. En progression et tu as visiblement rectifié certaines de tes erreurs 🙂

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ouf…

**GTFisher** : Même commentaire pour Ferdinand qui est passé de 8 à 14. 🙂

**Idiot de Braav** : J’avais demandé de l’aide à Manuela…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’étais confiant te concernant 😉

**Idiot de Braav** : 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hubert viendrait-il de rougir ? 😏

**Ombre de Zangdar** : La lumière vous joue des tours Hilda…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

**GTFisher** : Chez les Loups, Constance est la meilleure avec 19,5

**I’m the Lady here** : Ho ho ho ! Qui en doutait ? 😎

**HermioneGranger** : Mercie reste la seule avec un sans-faute ?

**I’m the Lady here **: La perfection pour Mercedes ? Mais cela est des plus appropriés ! 😍

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je vais vraiment finir par rougir vous savez 😅

**GTFisher** : Effectivement, personne d’autre n’a fait un sans-faute

**GTFisher** : Hapi a eu 14. Plus de difficultés pour toi visiblement

**Happy or not ?** : Pas eu de cours d’éducation sexuelle avant de connaitre Riri…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’en reviens encore pas d’avoir dû t’expliquer des trucs que t’es censée mieux connaitre que moi… 🙄

**GTFisher** : Ah… Ca explique sa note…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hum ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Huh ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : … Il a combien au juste ?

**GTFisher** : Parce que je lui ai rajouté des points pour sa réponse plus que détaillée sur les différents moyens de contraception, il est à 17,5

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : QUOI ?! 😨😨😨

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’suis pas étonné en fait 😑

**Prince charmant** : Idem 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mieux que ce que je pensais

**GTFisher** : Je ne suis en revanche pas sure de vouloir savoir comment tu as appris tout ça…

**I’m the Lady here** : Je confirme que personne ne veut savoir… 😓

**Ashen Fists** : Vu les remarques salaces qu’il sort aussi….

**I’m the Lady here** : ON NE VEUT PAS SAVOIR !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**GTFisher** : Concernant ceux qui restent, Lorenz est celui avec la meilleure progression puisqu’il est passé de 4 à 14,5 ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca valait le coup de lui refaire son éducation ! 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz, nous sommes extremement fiers de toi ! 😄

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Merci…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais je vous en veut toujours pour m’avoir attaché à une chaise ! 😡😡😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Cela a payé visiblement

**GTFisher** : Et si Felix n’a pas fait de gros progrès, il a cette fois-ci évité de perdre des points en rayant le schéma, passant ainsi de 7 à 11

**Grincheux** : Ca m’intéresse pas ce truc… 💀

**Grincheux** : Donc arrêtez de me faire chier avec cette saleté !!! 💀💀💀💀💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon à savoir… 💜

**Dedue** : …

**Blue Hood** : … J’ai rêvé ou bien… ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AH ! Felix était bien Banane ! 🍌

**Grincheux** : Tu veux finir en sashimi ? 🍣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Heu… Pas tout de suite… ? 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …

**Glouttony** : Fallait s’en douter…

**Happy or not ?** : Batou a pas été oublié pour les Loups ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crains que non… 😑

**HermioneGranger** : Ca sent la mauvaise note, je le crains…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Total

**Ashen Fists **: ……..

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est sûr Balt, vu ce que j’avais lu en te surveillant, tu peux pas avoir la moyenne… 😑

**GTFisher** : Exact. Il a perdu des points avec pas mal d’erreurs… notamment sur la ménopause car il semble penser que les femmes peuvent naturellement avoir des gosses même à 60 ans passés…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Balt… 😑

**Ashen Fists** : C’est pas ce que je voulais marquer ! 😣

**GTFisher** : Trop tard. 9

**Ashen Fists** : Argh… 😖

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’suis pas vraiment étonné…

**GTFisher** : Sylvain… Je me demande si tu le fais pas exprès des fois car tu es passé de 6… à 6,5…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : En même temps, on l’a vu regarder la feuille d’Ignatz donc il a perdu des points…

**GTFisher** : J’avais surtout divisé sa note par deux car sans la tentative de triche, il avait 13…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mais je trichais même pas ! 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’étais quand même penché vers ton voisin de table… 😒

**GTFisher** : Et… Caspar… 😑

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Il n’a pas eu la moyenne donc…

**GTFisher** : Et je me demande ce qu’il faisait durant le test : il est passé de 3,5 à 3….

**Idiot de Braav** : 😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Pardon ?!

**//LostInTranslation//** : ?!

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Huh ?! 😨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je savais qu’il avait pas écouté Jeralt…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Cas… T’as vraiment rien écouté 😑

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭😭😭😭

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vu votre échec à lui apprendre cela Linhardt, je me vois contraint et forcé de prendre les choses en main… 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Oh non… 😨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Oh que si ! 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Non non non non non ! 😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vais me joindre à vous Hubert parce que là, il y a du taf !

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et il sera privé d’entrainement jusqu’à ce qu’il ait la moyenne à ce test 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : NOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Polochon de Dlul** : C’est un peu extrême…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vrai mais là…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Y a plus vraiment le choix oui…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭

**Grincheux** : Minute. Sa punition peut-elle être décalée à demain midi ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est une de nos cibles pour notre partie de Paint Arrow…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et nous pas avoir autre cible dispo…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Surtout que vous seriez capables de vous servir ENCORE de Bernadetta pour compenser, point sur lequel je ne suis pas d’accord… 😠

**Bernard Lhermitte** : KYYYAAAA !!!! Pas ça ! 😭😭😭

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Dommage 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en reviens toujours pas d’être le seul à avoir réussi à la toucher…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😭

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et je t’en veux encore pour ça Claude… 😡

**Bow of Chaos** : 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et c’est d’accord. Caspar a un sursis jusqu’à demain midi mais après…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭

**GTFisher** : Vu que Sylvain a des répétitions demain après-midi, le cours avec Jeritza sera reporté au surlendemain matin à 5h

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : SI TOT ?! 😱😱😱

**Glouttony** : Terrain d’entrainement donc…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Argh… On fait quoi du coup pour les matinaux ?

**Prince charmant** : Humm… Petra, je crois que vous vous entrainez surtout en dehors du Monastère ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui. M’entrainer à grimper arbres tous jours.

**Grincheux** : Ah ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh ? Je prends ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle a la technique pour ça. 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Par contre, abîmez l’arbre et vous recevrez ses foudres ⚡

**Prince charmant** : Il doit aussi y avoir moyen de faire quelques entrainements en extérieur. J’avais repéré des rochers assez lourds à déplacer

**Akala miam miam** : Oh ! J’en suis ! 🤩

**Glouttony** : Et on peut aussi faire une course d’endurance autour du Monastère

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Que de bonnes idées 💛

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pas mal pas mal…

**I’m the Lady here** : Yuri, tu ne feras pas cette course…

**Happy or not ?** : On sait que t’as moyen de passer par l’Abysse pour tricher 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon… Je me dévouerai pour faire le petit-déjeuner du coup

**Glouttony** : Très bonne idée

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Au fait Claude, tu as quoi de prévu demain matin ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Paint Arrow puis j’ai promis à mon grand-père de lui téléphoner vers 9h. Si je ne le fais pas, Judith vient me chercher et me trainer par les pieds jusqu’à Derdrui…😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah d’accord…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Outch ! 😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Bon ben on fera une nouvelle partie de Northgard avec toi quand ce sera bon de ton côté. Après-demain matin vers 9h ? 😉

**Bow of Chaos **: Là ça devrait être bon. Surtout que je n’ai jamais affronté Hubert et que j’suis curieux vous concernant prof 😮

**GTFisher** : Je n’ai jamais affronté aucun de vous donc demain matin sera une grande première

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca va être top ça 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh et on avait aussi évoqué une partie avec chaque maison les unes contre les autres…

**Prince charmant** : Exact

**Bow of Chaos **: J’avais zappé ça…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs professeur, vous seriez okay pour faire équipe avec moi ce jour-là ? Je suis le seul Loup qui sait jouer à Northgard 😕

**GTFisher** : Pas de souci.

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dans ce cas, après-demain matin, on fait comme ça : Edelgard et Hubert, Dimitri et moi, Claude et un Cerf et enfin, Yuri et Byleth 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me va perso

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parfait pour moi

**Prince charmant** : Idem

**Helheim’s Axe** : De même

**Bow of Chaos** : Et en partenaire Cerf, Hilda ou Lorenz suivant lequel est dispo

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je peux pas être formelle avant demain soir

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Moi je peux me libérer

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est donc réglé

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : On va bien s’amuser 😉

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Glouttony – 20h56]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ingrid…

**Glouttony** : Quoi ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu savais que Felix était gay ? 😮

**Glouttony** : … En soit, je suis pas surprise qu’il le soit

**Glouttony** : Les filles ne l’ont jamais intéressé (sauf si elles peuvent se battre contre lui)

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : …. Donc il sort vraiment avec Yuri… 😕

**Glouttony** : Je rêve ou bien pour la première fois, tu es jaloux ? 😮

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est plus que je veux pas que ce type pose ses sales pattes sur Felix ! 😡

**Glouttony** : Ca va être dur de l’arrêter… Surtout s’il voit que ça t’affecte

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah ?

**Glouttony** : Sylvain… Tu te rappelles tes bêtises au conté de Rowe ? La fille a qui tu as brisé le cœur ? 😑

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Celle dont le père a menacé de me couper tu-sais-quoi ? 😅

**Glouttony** : Oui, celle-ci… Yuri vient de cette région et connait apparemment bien cette fille et son père…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Tu veux dire qu’il est en train…

**Glouttony** : Il ne t’aime pas trop, oui.

**Glouttony** : Et puis Felix en a tellement marre de ton attitude que Yuri en a profité…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Comment j’ai fais pour rien voir ? 😭

**Glouttony** : Ah ça… Je suis aussi passée à côté tu sais donc c’est pas à moi qu’il faut demander ça (même si j’ai mon idée…)

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? **: Tss… Si Yuri veut jouer à ça…

**Glouttony** : Essaie plutôt de te réconcilier avec Felix avant de faire une bêtise…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il refuse de me parler et m’a bloqué…

**Glouttony** : Ah… Trouve une solution ? Tu as toujours été fort pour le calmer 😕

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Humm… Je vais voir ça. Merci Ingrid ! 😉

**Glouttony** : De rien

** _[Message privé de Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? à Prince charmant – 21h09]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dimitri… Depuis quand au juste Felix en pinçait pour moi ? 😅

**Prince charmant** : Ah… Je vois que tu as fini par le voir…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Punaise… Il te l’a dit ? 😮

**Prince charmant** : Non, Claude l’a vu avant moi et me l’avait fait remarqué il y a plusieurs jours

**Prince charmant** : Et il te dit qu’il était temps que tu réagisses… 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Urgh… 😖

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Faut vraiment que je parle à Felix mais il ne m’a pas débloqué et impossible de lui causer IRL sans qu’il se barre ou que Yuri intervienne 😠

**Prince charmant** : A priori, la fois où tu m’as dragué lui est restée en travers de la gorge…

**Prince charmant** : Tout comme à moi d’ailleurs… 😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’as pas moyen de le convaincre de me laisser une chance ?

**Prince charmant** : Je tenterai de lui parler demain matin mais je ne te garanti rien, surtout si en face, tu as Yuri comme rival

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Il est donc si terrible que ça ?

**Prince charmant** : Oh oui…

**Prince charmant** : Et Claude demande ce que tu ressens pour Felix

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Faut que j’y réfléchisse… Je l’aime beaucoup et ça me ferait vraiment chier de le perdre…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : L’époque où il venait me voir quand vous vous étiez disputés pour que je le console me manque cruellement… 😭

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Il était tellement plus calin que maintenant…

**Prince charmant** : D’accord…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous deux 😉

**Prince charmant** : Bonne nuit Sylvain

** _[Message privé de Ombre de Zangdar à PAR CRÔM !!! – 01h23]_ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez au lieu de dormir ?! 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je vous rappelle que nos chambres ont un mur en commun et ça fait 5 minutes que je vous entends cogner à ce mur ! 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : AU LIT ! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

** _[Message privé de Idiot de Braav à Ombre de Zangdar – 01h26]_ **

**Idiot de Braav** : Toi aussi tu entends Caspar ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ca m’empêche de dormir donc je le lui ait dis…

**Idiot de Braav** : Effectivement, ça s’est arrêté

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pas trop tôt 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … Connaissant l’individu, je suis en train de sérieusement me demander s’il n’a pas tenter de monter en douce un banc de musculation pour contourner sa punition…

**Idiot de Braav** : … Pourquoi avons-nous hérités des deux plus durs à gérer pour les enfants ? 😓

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Parce que Bernadetta aurait passé son temps à s’évanouir debout en me croisant…

**Idiot de Braav** : … Très juste…

**Idiot de Braav** : Vu que je suis réveillé, es-tu d’accord pour finir ta nuit avec moi ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Proposition très difficile à refuser… J’arrive

**Idiot de Braav** : ❤️


	15. Le carrelage, c’est la vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis du temps pour écrire cette suite... faut dire aussi que télécharger Fire Emblem Heroes quand tu peines déjà à écrire n'aide pas ^^"
> 
> Au passage, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fic de mon amie Eliandre, Le calme avant la tempête, si vous aimez les vampires (les vrais hein. Pas les ersatz qu'on nous a servi dans Twilight et qui sont plus proche de la boule à facettes qu'autre chose)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

** _[Salon Commun – 07h25]_ **

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, Grincheux, Fenrir’s Fangs, Ashen Fists, Fan n°1 de Jeralt, PAR CRÔM !!!, Glouttony et //LostInTranslation// sont en ligne._ **

**I’m the Lady here** : ….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Blue Hood** : …

**Dedue** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Votre partie a encore dégénéré ?

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On se marchait un peu dessus…

** _Đeath Knight est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ET COMMENT IL FAIT POUR EVITER LES FLECHES !!!! 😡😡😡😡😡

**Đeath Knight** : Si une certaine personne cessait d’esquiver les entrainements, elle le saurait…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Tu l’as cherchée celle-là Hilda

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Jeritza est un ninja, c’est certain

**Glouttony** : J’avoue…

**//LostInTranslation//** : +1

**Ashen Fists** : Total

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : A quelle vitesse il se déplace au juste ? 😲

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ah ça… Quand t’essaie de le toucher par derrière, il te voit quand même !

**Grincheux** : Faut dire aussi que tu gueules à chaque fois que t’attaques donc c’est difficile de pas te repérer ! 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : C’EST MON CRI DE GUERRE !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Grincheux** : Et on te repère à trois kilomètres avec ! 🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : On se calme vous deux ! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il reste encore des gateaux 😅

**Đeath Knight** : Je viens de voir. Merci

**Grincheux** : Je laisse ma part

**Glouttony** : Le contraire m’aurait étonnée…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je la prends 💜

**Glouttony** : Au fait…

**Glouttony** : Je suis encore désolée de t’être rentrée dedans Yuri ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Y a vraiment pas de souci, c’était ma faute

**//LostInTranslation//** : Accident avoir couté cher…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Punaise oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Résumé ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ah ben le top départ, ça a été terrible ! 😮

**Ashen Fists** : J’ai eu le temps d’esquiver personne ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ben t’étais le plus facile à toucher 😛

**Grincheux** : +1

**Đeath Knight** : Pour cela que vous êtes le seul dont la côte est restée à 10

**Ashen Fists** : Je me ferais plus avoir la prochaine fois…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Caspar est monté à 20 pour avoir réussi à éviter les flèches de Petra mais il s’est fait avoir par Claude et Yuri

**Polochon de Dlul** : Pour ça que ses cheveux sont jaune et noir…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ils m’attendaient en plus !!! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😜

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : La mienne de cote était à 30 car j’ai réussi à faire perdre des flèches à Felix (qui a encore réussi à toucher Dimitri)

**Grincheux** : Il était ENCORE dans le passage ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : … A croire que c’est un running gag…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Là où j’ai foiré, c’est que Cas’ a déclenché un de mes pièges, ce qui m’a surprise, et Claude a profité de ça avec Petra pour me mitrailler ! 😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous avoir eu beaucoup points grace à ça !

**Đeath Knight** : Il faudra d’ailleurs que l’on discute de votre manie de poser des pièges… 😠

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est à cause de ça que Felix et moi nous sommes rabattus sur Ingrid car sa cote était montée à 50. Elle arrivait à tout esquiver

**Grincheux** : Pas pour rien qu’elle est la meilleure à la course

**Glouttony** : Jusqu’à ce que je rentre dans Yuri et qu’il perde tout son carquois…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ce qui fait que j’ai fini dernier…

**Happy or not ?** : Argh….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et vu l’état de vos cheveux, Felix est passé par là…😐

**Glouttony** : Felix m’a touchée une fois et Yuri aussi. C’est Claude qui m’a eue deux fois alors que j’essayai d’éviter Petra

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi avoir fini troisième car elle réussir à me faire vider carquois 😣

**Grincheux** : Et moi deuxième. Claude est à nouveau premier

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pas très étonnant de la part du meilleur archer. Il reste invaincu à ce jeu

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs, où est-il ? Et Dimitri ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Y a eu un moment où des flèches se sont croisées et Claude en a reçue une de moi par erreur…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Et le coup de vous quatre qui me tirez une flèche dans le dos, c’était une erreur aussi ?! 👿👿👿

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 🤣

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😆

**Grincheux** : T’avais été prévenue ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😝

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est un running gag, c’est pas possible…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ET CA ME FAIT PAS RIRE DU TOUT !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai trop de couleurs dans les cheveux maintenant…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait…

**Ashen Fists** : Ca te va pas si mal 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : LA FERME BALT !!! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et pour revenir à Claude et Dimitri, ils sont encore dans les vestiaires 💜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oh ! ❤

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi et Felix avoir dû tirer Yuri pour pas laisser lui déranger

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai pas eu le temps de me laver la tête du coup…

**Ashen Fists** : Pareil…

**I’m the Lady here** : Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas allés dans les bains pour ça ?

**Đeath Knight** : Seteth a formellement interdit d’utiliser les bains pour ceux ayant participé à une partie de Paint Arrow

**Đeath Knight** : Quelqu’un l’a fait une fois et a laissé plein de traces de peinture derrière lui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Qui ? 😠

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pas moi déjà

**//LostInTranslation//** : Ni moi

**Grincheux** : Je suis pas assez stupide pour faire ça ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Non plus !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Hé ?! Et avoir une eau dégoutante après ?! 😨😨😨

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Yurk ! Pas envie de devoir nettoyer après ! 😖

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : AUSSI !!! 😖😖😖😖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TOUT A FAIT ! 😖😖😖😖😖😖

**Glouttony** : Je doute que cela soit du fait de Dimitri

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Claude aurait pas fait ça

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est plus la serre qui l’intéresse…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Un lieu qu’il faudrait DEFINITIVEMENT lui interdire d’accès 😠😠😠

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +10000000000

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ainsi que les cuisines !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : + 10000000000000

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Idem

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh que oui !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : + ꚙ

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ce qui ne laisse… ?

**Đeath Knight** : Il ne manque pas quelqu’un sur ce serveur ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pour Bernadetta, elle est souvent en invisible 

**Bernard Lhermitte** : D-Désolée !

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J-J’ai fait une bêtise n-n’est-ce pas ? J’ai e-encore fait une gaffe !!!! 😨😨😨😨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Calme ! T’as rien fait.

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Ouf…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Marianne est aux écuries donc elle a dû couper son téléphone

**Blue Hood** : Je confirme, je l’ai vu y aller

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Impossible que ce soit elle de toute manière 😑

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Flayn est probablement avec son frère

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Raphael est au marché pour aider Anna à décharger des choses…

**Dedue** : …

**Blue Hood** : … Je vais aller vérifier… 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’arrive aussi

** _Blue Hood et Les chaussettes du nain sont hors-ligne._ **

**Đeath Knight** : Celle-là… 😑

**Đeath Knight** : Elle va me rendre chèvre…

**Glouttony** : … Où est Sylvain ?

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Grincheux** : Vous avez mis le temps ! 💀

**Prince charmant** : Toutes mes excuses…

**Bow of Chaos** : Note pour plus tard : trouver une autre couleur que le noir car c’est très chiant à enlever ! 😣

**Glouttony** : Dimitri, tu as vu Sylvain ?

**Prince charmant** : Pas depuis que je me suis levé

**Glouttony** : … Hein ?! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu te lèves vers 5h il me semble… 🤨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Hmm…

**Prince charmant** : J’ai aussi été étonné mais soi-disant qu’il n’arrivait plus à dormir

**Prince charmant** : C’est même possible qu’il ait déjà mangé

**HermioneGranger** : AHHH !!! C’est donc lui que j’aurais entendu tout à l’heure ? Il m’a fait peur ! 😭😭😭

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il manque un pot de confiture de pêche…😮

**Glouttony** : Je lui dirais de le ramener s’il ne l’a pas terminé

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Par contre, ce serait bien de manger vite pour ceux d’entre nous qui doivent jouer après

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Il ne reste que vous Yuri

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je viens de lire avant… Qui va dans les bains plein de peinture ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : Et ça peut effectivement pas être Sylvain. Les deux fois où il y a eu droit, il a utilisé les douches je crois

**//LostInTranslation//** : Oui

**Đeath Knight** : Si ce n’est aucun de vous, soit il y un menteur parmi vous, soit nous omettons quelqu’un 😠

**Prince charmant** : Je confirme que ça n’est pas moi. La peinture bleue part bien, heureusement…😒

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Đeath Knight** : Je surveillerai cela avec Seteth. Sur ce, je dois y aller. On se rvoit demain matin pour certains d’entre vous il me semble…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Heu…😨

**Ashen Fists** : Gloups…😨

** _Đeath Knight est hors-ligne. _ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est quand même étrange cette affaire…🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Curieux oui… Ca mériterait une petite enquête…🧐

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu n’as pas oublié quelque chose ? 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Merde…😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Les répétitions…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et faut aussi que je me douche perso 🚿

**Ashen Fists** : Idem

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : +1

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et il y a Northgard tout à l’heure. 

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon, je vais voir si j’arrive à trouver quelque chose avec ceux qui sont aussi dispo

**Helheim’s Axe** : @//LostInTranslation// @Polochon de Dlul

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’veux bien aider

**//LostInTranslation//** : Aussi

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hum ? Pourquoi moi ? 😴

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parce que je l’ai décidé 😠

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ah…

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Comptez moi dedans 💀

**Grincheux** : Je veux savoir qui est le connard qui a fait ça…💀

**I’m the Lady here** : Je viens aussi !

**I’m the Lady here** : Il est important d’apprendre au coupable à respecter les lieux ainsi que les autres ! 😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Parfait. On se retrouve dans 15 minutes dans la salle des Aigles de Jais pour les intéressés afin de se répartir les taches.

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je commence à avoir sommeil… 😴

**Helheim’s Axe** : Votre sieste attendra cet après-midi Linhardt

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ok…

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 08h11]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Puis-je savoir ce que tu trafiques ? 😒

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Dsl, je voulais étudier mes précédentes parties pour me préparer 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’ai manqué un truc ?

**Prince charmant** : Paint Arrow, victoire de Claude avec Felix en second

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : YES ! 😁😁😁

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Surtout que j’avais entendu qu’Ingrid était dans les cibles donc ça devait être galère de viser…

**Prince charmant** : Exact. Felix et Claude sont les seuls qui ont réussi à la toucher car elle est rentrée dans Yuri (il a perdu son carquois et a fini dernier)

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : OH YEAH ! 🤩🤩🤩

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et ?

**Prince charmant** : Justement… Tu as déjà utilisé les bains après ce jeu ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Et mettre de la peinture partout ?! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! 😠😠😠😠

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Les douches oui car c’est carrelé de partout et c’est plus pratique mais les bains…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Je veux bien faire des conneries mais laisser une eau pleine de peinture, très peu pour moi ! Et puis c’est d’un chiant à nettoyer le sol là-bas ! J’suis encore étonné que Seteth n’ait pas mis le nettoyage et le rangement des bains dans la liste des punitions ! 😖😖😖

**Prince charmant** : Bien ce qu’il me semblait. Edelgard est en train de se renseigner là-dessus. Je lui envoie un message pour lui dire ce que tu m’as dit

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ok 😉

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Y a vraiment quelqu’un qui a mis de la peinture là-bas ?

**Prince charmant** : Il faut croire…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Quand Seteth le forcera à nettoyer là-bas, le coupable comprendra sa douleur et pourquoi le carrelage est une surface absolument merveilleuse niveau entretien ! 💙

**Prince charmant** : … J’en oublie des fois ce fameux anniversaire où Glenn t’avais offert un balai parce que tu te plaignais de la poussière sur le parquet…😓

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Prince charmant** : Et concernant tes sentiments pour Felix ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Plus… compliqué là…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Tu permets qu’on en reparle plus tard ? J’ai ma partie qui va débuter

**Prince charmant** : Pas de souci. Bonne chance

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Merci ! 😉

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à //LostInTranslation// – 09h46]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca avance l’enquête ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Nous apprendre que bains salis deux fois

**//LostInTranslation//** : Mais nous confirmer innocence tous 😬

**Bow of Chaos** : Bizarre quand même…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis je vois mal les autres avoir menti 😕

**//LostInTranslation//** : Couleur peinture toutes

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca exclu du monde ça aussi…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Y aurait quelqu’un qu’on aurait pas vu dans le feu de l’action ? 🤨

**//LostInTranslation//** : Edelgard penser ça

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et toi ? Grand-père à toi va bien ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Il pète le feu 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Un peu surpris que je lui apprenne que je suis en couple mais il l’a pas mal pris

**Bow of Chaos** : Puis j’ai profité que Dimitri était avec moi pour appeler mes parents…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Toi lui avoir dit ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui… Et mon père a déjà dit qu’il voulait défier mon petit-ami à la lutte 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, quand ma mère a entendu le nom de famille de Dimitri, elle avait tilté qu’elle avait connu son père quand elle était à l’académie et qu’elle avait galéré face à lui au combat.

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle a engueulé mon père pour avoir lancé le défi avant elle ! 🤣

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Je serais ravi de te les présenter à toi aussi 😉

**//LostInTranslation//** : Pareil

**//LostInTranslation//** : Mon grand-père beaucoup aimer toi 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, je te laisse. Je vais profiter de mes derniers instants de répit

**//LostInTranslation//** : A toute

**Bow of Chaos** : A toute 😉

** _[Salon Commun – 11h38]_ **

**Blue Hood** : Hmm… C’est moi ou bien ceux qui jouaient à Northgard mettent du temps à revenir ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan, c’est pas toi…

**Prince charmant** : Ils devraient avoir terminé oui…

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? est en ligne._ **

**Glouttony** : Ah ben te voilà enfin ! 🙄

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Fenrir’s Fangs sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Z’avez mis le temps ! 😲

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Nous étions en train de discuter sur le jeu avec la professeure…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Une ré-analyse de la partie…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Qui a gagné au juste ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ça…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je ne pense pas me tromper en déclarant qu’aucun de nous n’y était préparé…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Oui…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : La vache oui…

**Idiot de Braav** : Ayant été simple spectateur, je plussoie…

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey Prof ! Alors ? 😃

**GTFisher** : Ca change de ne pas jouer contre des IA

**GTFisher** : A refaire

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Professeur… Vous nous avez écrasés ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Total…

**Prince charmant** : Ah d’accord…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ouais…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude, tu feras avec Lorenz demain 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Je me doute… 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ce n’était pas à ce point mais…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : On était tellement occupés à se taper les uns sur les autres (Loup vs Serpent vs Ours) qu’elle qui jouait Chèvre nous a soufflé la victoire de renommée…

**GTFisher** : Aucun de vous n’avait vu que j’avais construit l’Autel des Rois visiblement… 🙄

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Elle nous a ridiculisés ! 😣

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Nous l’avons surtout négligée, découvrant ainsi qu’elle était notre égale…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ouais…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok….

**Bow of Chaos** : … Minute. Yuri, t’es méchamment avantagé du coup pour demain…😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais noté oui

**GTFisher** : Ca ne veut rien dire. Yuri et moi n’avons jamais travaillé en équipe

**Prince charmant** : Exact. Cela peut changer pas mal de choses

**Idiot de Braav** : En tout cas, vous avez été brillante professeure ! 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +1

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je suis d’accord

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais jamais été vaincu sur ce jeu avant aujourd’hui. Bravo ! 😉

**GTFisher** : Merci. On verra donc demain si le travail en équipe nous réussi

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tout à fait 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et pour changer de sujet… Claude 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : … Merde…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’EST MIDI !!!! 😁😁😁😁😁😁

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Fin du sursis donc…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Elle va se lacher…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Alors je réfléchis pour tes costumes…

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh non…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle sautille sur place en plus…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Proposition 1 : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVK467pUcAAFH4v?format=jpg&name=large>

**Blue Hood** : 😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😲

**HermioneGranger** : C’est quand même pas… 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Proposition 2 : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVK467rUYAMSR7N?format=jpg&name=large>

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle a pris sur les sims…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶 **: 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Et ben… 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Proposition 3 : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVK467mUEAAM9KD?format=jpg&name=large>

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle a pas sorti les CC encore…

**Happy or not ?** : Je vois qu’elle a beaucoup de packs d’achetés

**Marianne** : Elle les as tous oui

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Alors ? 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah et j’ai oublié la robe de mariée : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVK467lUwAA3vMR?format=jpg&name=large>

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est vrai qu’il y a ça aussi…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais oublié… 💜

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… 💢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Pas taper ? 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai promis de pas toucher autrement qu’avec les yeux je rappelle

**Happy or not ?** : Je suis pas surprise…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Gnome of Đoøm J’avais enlevé les CC pour faire la dernière MAJ du jeu mais je compte bien les remettre ce soir 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Surtout que j’ai téléchargé PLEINS de robes 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : … Tu vas me faire ça jusqu’à quand au juste ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Jusqu’à ce que tu ais tes costumes IRL 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😁

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Intéressant…💜

**Bow of Chaos** : Faites gaffe vous deux car demain c’est mon tour de cuisine…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Gloups ! 😨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh misère…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ARGH NON !!! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Ah…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … C’est quoi l’embrouille déjà ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : La roulette russe des assaisonnements…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On sait jamais à l’avance quel sale coup il nous fera 😭😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et sous le nez des autres en plus ! 😣

**Blue Hood** : On ne s’était pas méfiés, je l’avoue…

**Dedue** : Oui…

**Dedue** : Heureusement, il n’avait fait cela que sur les parts des Cerfs

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : COMMENT CA « HEUREUSEMENT » ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MA LANGUE EN BRULE ENCORE !!! 🤬🤬🤬🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Claude, si tu fais foirer la pièce… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : JE SAIS !

**Bow of Chaos** : T’inquiète, je vais bosser…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai une grande motivation à cela juste à côté de moi 💛

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Dimitri est bien rouge là…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 **: Fan de DimiClau spotted 😜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est le nom de leur ship donc ? 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yep ! 

** _Helheim’s Axe, Polochon de Dlul, Grincheux, Fan n°1 de Jeralt, //LostInTranslation// et I’m the Lady here sont en ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ah ? L’enquête progresse ? 😮

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca a été plus facile que prévu

**I’m the Lady here** : J’aurais aimé ne pas devoir servir d’appat ! 😠

**Polochon de Dlul** : Zzzz…

**I’m the Lady here** : MAIS IL S’EST DEJA RENDORMI ?! 😡😡😡😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Caspar, je vous laisse veiller à ce que Linhardt prenne une douche à son réveil, cela quitte à devoir le trainer habillé dans la cabine…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ah ? OK.

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Pourquoi Lin a pleins de traces de peinture ?! 😱😱😱

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui avoir servi appat

**Grincheux** : On a remis des pots de peintures au terrain d’entrainement

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et il s’avère que le coupable n’a pas tardé à se montrer…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et c’était ? 😮

**Grincheux** : Un chat… 🐱

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**Happy or not ?** : …

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : C’est pas censé pas aimer l’eau ces bêtes-là ? 😲

**Blue Hood** : Faut croire que celui-ci est une exception…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous avons prévenu Seteth donc ceux qui jouent à Paint Arrow ne devraient plus risquer d’être inquiétés

**//LostInTranslation//** : Et nous à présent vérifier que pas animaux être présent

** _[Message privé de I’m the Lady here à Đeath Knight – 12h17]_ **

**I’m the Lady here** : HO HO HO ! Alors comme ça Emile, tu nourris les chats en cachette au terrain d’entrainement ?

**I’m the Lady here** : C’est trop mignon 💜

**Đeath Knight** : … Et moi qui espérais que tu t’étais lassée…

**I’m the Lady here** : Alors que je vois que tu aimes toujours les chats et les sucreries ? C’est Mercedes qui doit être contente… 😁

**Đeath Knight** : … J’ai déjà Anna pour me casser les pieds…

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu es donc encore avec elle… 😉

**Đeath Knight** : Fait courir la moindre rumeur sur mon compte, aussi véridique soit-elle, et je raconte à tout le monde la fois où tu as voulu essayer la robe de mariée de ta mère…

**I’m the Lady here** : Urg…

**I’m the Lady here** : Bon bon… Je garde cela pour moi… Pour l’instant.

**Đeath Knight** : Bien…

** _[Salon Commun – 12h21]_ **

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : … Evidemment, Ingrid est déjà au réfectoire…

**Glouttony** : Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?! 😡😡😡

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Non non… 😥

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca va Ingrid ? 😮 

**Glouttony** : Oui… Juste un crétin qui m’a pris la tête ! 😡

**Glouttony** : Et pour une fois, c’est pas toi Sylvain

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : T’inquiètes, je m’end outais 😉

**Prince charmant** : Qui donc ?

**Glouttony** : Il est pas sur le serveur mais il m’a sorti que je ne devrais pas manger autant ! Sérieusement ?! Il veut quoi, que je bouffe trois feuilles de laitue en guise de repas ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ces gens qui veulent forcer les femmes à réguler leur poids… 😡

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Punaise oui…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah toi aussi ? Celui qui m’a fait le remarque était bien plus dodu que moi donc je l’ai vite remis à sa place

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Nan mais ! 😡😡

**Akala miam miam** : On m’a aussi embêté sur ça

**Akala miam miam** : Mais si je mange moins, je tiens pas moi ! 😩

**Glouttony** : OUI ! 😩

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : C’est nul de vous faire chier avec ça sérieux…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Surtout vous les filles. C’est vraiment vous qui prenez le plus avec ces histoires de poids alors que vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes 😕

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si on en écoutait certains, faudrait faire 1m80 pour 50kg avec un bonnet D 😑

**Idiot de Braav** : Mon père a régulièrement des attaques sur son physique de la part de ses opposants en politique

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais noté ça aussi. Bien que je n’apprécie pas ton père, je ne cautionne pas ce genre d’arguments

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ton père souffre de diabète en plus il me semble…

**Idiot de Braav** : Oui… Il est devenu très vigilant sur ce qu’il mange à présent et il a fait une croix sur le foie gras, un aliment dont il raffolait. Mais il apprécie toujours la nourriture, juste différemment.

**Glouttony** : Y a des excès à ne pas faire oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais un ex qui m’avait reproché de vouloir le faire grossir avec ma bouffe… alors que c’est lui qui voulait que je cuisine pour lui 🙄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et pas des trucs légers en plus.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pleins de plats contenant des sauces, de la béchamel…

**Ashen Fists** : Ah ouais lui… Tu lui avais pas versé de l’huile sur la tête le jour où tu l’as jeté ? 🤨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Premier truc que j’avais attrapé

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’un point de vue santé, ce n’est pas bon d’être trop maigre ou trop corpulent mais d’un point de vu moral, j’ai connu pas mal de personnes qui se sentaient mieux avec des formes que sans. 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce n’est pas aux autres de controler notre corps mais à nous-mêmes mais la société a du mal à le comprendre.🙁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est clair…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 **: Ouais…

**Bow of Chaos** : Les gens ont été éduqués ainsi souvent, d’où le fait que ce genre de mentalité perdure

**Helheim’s Axe** : C’est affligeant

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1

**Ombre de Zangdar** : +1

**Idiot de Braav** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +1

**Glouttony** : +1

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : +1

**HermioneGranger** : On peut peut-être changer de sujet ? 😅

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh oui ! Claude ? Tu es disponible pour que je prenne tes mesures avant les répétitions ? 😃

**Bow of Chaos **: J’suis en route avec Dimi pour le réfectoire. On peut faire ça dans la salle des Cerfs après manger si ça te va ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Parfait 😄

**Happy or not ?** : Riri, j’aurais pensé que tu tenterais de t’incruster…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mes mesures ont déjà été prises par Bernadetta 😉

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-Oui !

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J-je ferais de mon mieux pour ton costume !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Avec tes doigts de fée Bernie, il ne sera pas déçu ! 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Mince ! Je savais que j’avais zappé un truc…

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’crois que vous avez déjà les miennes mais vous avez besoin de les reprendre ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Hmm… Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée oui 😃

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’arrive devant ta chambre dans deux minutes !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je t’attends Sylvain 🙂

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je serais vous, je ne trainerai pas trop pour venir manger…

**Dedue** : Raphael et Ingrid sont sur le point de se resservir en viande

**Ashen Fists** : HEIN ?! 😨😨😨😨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : VOUS POUVIEZ PAS DIRE LE MENU PLUS TOT ?! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Désolé 😰

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pause déjeuner pour tout le monde

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Avec joie

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Avant qu’ils bouffent tout ! 😣

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? – 13h22]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Ote-moi d’un doute : tu es allé voir Mercedes pour parler en fait, n’est-ce pas ?

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : 😅

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : J’voulais surtout lui demander si elle pouvait convaincre Felix de me débloquer et elle m’a dit qu’elle allait essayer

**Prince charmant** : D’accord

**Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ?** : Oh et pour répondre à ta question de ce matin…

** _Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? renomme Hello, I love you would you tell me your name ? en I still loving you_ **

**Prince charmant** : … J’en conclus que tu es fixé sur tes sentiments pour Felix

**I still loving you** : Yep 😉

**I still loving you** : Maintenant, si tu permets, j’ai un grand ménage à préparer…

**Prince charmant** : Très bien…

**Prince charmant** : Si possible, évite de refaire le coup de nettoyer ta chambre avec ce produit qui attaque la gorge. J’aimerai pouvoir respirer avant d’aller dormir… 😒

**I still loving you** : Promis, je l’ai jeté 😅

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 13h41]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain a changé de pseudo

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? Que je regarde ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : Enfin, c’est pas trop tôt ! 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Et il faut toujours qu’il choisisse des titres de chansons comme pseudos lui ?

**Prince charmant** : Surtout, ne lui fait pas la remarque…

**Prince charmant** : Je n’ai pas oublié que c’est lui qui a changé les pseudos des Lions 💢

**Bow of Chaos** : Il a plutôt visé juste il faut dire 💛

**Prince charmant** : C’est… très vrai…

**Prince charmant** : On se retrouve aux répétitions

**Bow of Chaos** : OUI ET VITE ! Je vois Hilda rappliquer avec des échantillons de tissu ! 😱😱😱

**Prince charmant** : J’arrive

** _[Salon Aigles de Jais – 14h55]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon… Lequel de vous a pris les clés de Cyril ? 😠

**//LostInTranslation//** : Qui oser ça ?! 😡💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : J’imagine que cela vient de se produire…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi avoir croisé lui chercher clés partout

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et il m’a confirmé les avoir sur lui quand les autres sont allés aux répétitions et au terrain d’entraonement.

**Helheim’s Axe** : En me basant là-dessus, la majorité des suspects possibles sont chez nous… 😠

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je me porte garant de Bernadetta. Elle fait de la couture avec Mercedes et je les aident

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … En quoi au juste ? 🤨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Je tiens le tissu

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Passons…

**//LostInTranslation//** : Où être Caspar ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui hors ligne 😠

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Evidemment…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : A tout hasard, Cyril n’aurait pas sur son trousseau les clés de la réserve de matériel de Jeritza ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Il dit oui

**Helheim’s Axe** : Allons donner une fessée à Caspar pour la peine… 😡

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vos désirs sont les miens…

**Polochon de Dlul** : RIP Cas…

** _[Salon Salle des Profs – 16h43]_ **

** _NeatFreak est en ligne._ **

**NeatFreak** : Manuela…. 💢

**Blade’s Fury** : Quelqu’un a pas rangé ses affaires faut croire

**Don’t mess with me** : Prévisible

**TheGuardian** : Manuela est occupée pour le moment

**TheGuardian** : D’ailleurs, vous aussi êtes censé l’être dans mes souvenirs Hanneman

**GTFisher** : Je crois surtout qu’il a découvert que Manuela avait changé son pseudo à son insu… 🙄

**NeatFreak** : J’utilise peu les groupes de discussion vu que nous, professeurs, pouvons très bien nous concerter autrement

**NeatFreak** : Seulement là, j’en ai eu besoin pour voir comment avançait le travail supplémentaire que Lysithea m’avait demandé de lui donner et quelle n’a pas été ma surprise de découvrir cela !

**NeatFreak** : ET elle a aussi laissé l’infirmerie dans un désordre tel qu’un chat n’y retrouverait pas ses petits ! 💢

**NeatFreak** : Comment est-il possible de travailler correctement dans une telle pagaille ?! 💢💢💢💢💢

**Kawaii** : Je viens de passer devant…

**Kawaii** : C’est… Je n’ai pas de mots pour décrire

**TheGuardian** : Et Cyril est occupé pour le moment donc impossible de lui mettre la main dessus

**GTFisher** : Effectivement, je l’ai croisé et il pestait contre quelqu’un qui lui avait fait prendre du retard…

**Blade’s Fury** : Comptez pas sur moi pour nettoyer après Manuela ! 😣

**Don’t mess with me** : J’suis prise jusque très tard

**TheGuardian** : Le contraire m’aurait étonné…😒

**NeatFreak** : Laissez, je m’en occuperai dès que certains élèves seront disponibles. Je me vois mal réussir seul à venir à bout d’un tel chantier ! 😑

**GTFisher** : J’envoi un message à Annette et à Sylvain pour qu’ils viennent à la fin des répétitions

**Blade’s Fury** : Dedue et Ashe sont dispos au fait.

**NeatFreak** : Envoyez-les moi. Nous allons essayer de déblayer un peu ce désastre…

**GTFisher** : Au passage, est-ce une si bonne idée de garder anonymes les demandes de conseil ? 🤨

**TheGuardian** : Tu as eu un problème ?

**GTFisher** : Un élève a mis une vingtaine de papiers dans la boite et tous demandaient la même chose…

**GTFisher** : Et vu l’écriture, je sais qui c’est.

**Don’t mess with me** : Vois directement avec le concerné si tu veux pour respecter son anonymat

**NeatFreak** : J’approuve cette idée

**TheGuardian** : De même. Tu as mon aval si tu souhaites passer par cette méthode de conseil mais pour des cas particuliers uniquement

**GTFisher** : Entendu

**Blade’s Fury** : Au fait, on devrait pas ajouter Rhea et Jeralt ici logiquement ? 😮

**Kawaii** : Non ! 😣

**TheGuardian** : Vu le… retard de Rhea sur les nouvelles technologies, ce n’est pas prudent

**GTFisher** : Et mon père, je n’en parle pas… Vaut mieux lui confier un minitel…

**Blade’s Fury** : … C’est pas arrêté ce truc depuis au moins 20 ans ?

**GTFisher** : Exactement

** _Đeath Knight est en ligne._ **

**Đeath Knight** : Pour information, Alois a encore perdu son mot de passe…

**TheGuardian** : ..C’est une blague ? 😡

**Blade’s Fury** : 🤣

**Don’t mess with me** : Il en avait reçu un nouveau hier…

**NeatFreak** : Je confirme… J’ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j’ai dû le réinitialiser à partir de la vingtième…

**GTFisher** : Je lui avais dit d’en prendre un facile à retenir pour lui… 😑

**Kawaii** : Oh mais il l’avait fais une fois, juste devant moi !

**Kawaii** : Sauf que… une heure plus tard, il ne s’en souvenait plus 😅

**NeatFreak** : Le nombre de fois qu’il oublie des codes est impressionnant…

**Don’t mess with me** : Même Catherine les retint mieux que lui

**Blade’s Fury** : HEY ! 😡

**Blade’s Fury** : D’ailleurs, pourquoi Flayn a accès à ce salon déjà ?

**TheGuardian** : Parce que je l’ai décidé 😒 

**Blade’s Fury** : Ok…😬

**GTFisher** : 💚

**TheGuardian** : Au passage Jeritza…

**Đeath Knight** : J’ai retiré les gamelles des chats du terrain d’entrainement…

**TheGuardian** : Parfait

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à Helheim’s Axe – 17h02]_ **

**GTFisher** : Mes excuses pour le dérangement mais au sujet de Caspar… Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait au juste pour que tu décides de saturer la boîte de demandes de conseil ? 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il essaie de contourner son interdiction d’entrainement de toutes les façons possibles depuis cette nuit…

**Helheim’s Axe **: Hubert a décidé de le suivre à la trace vu qu’il a piqué les clés de Cyril pour récupérer en douce du matériel 😠

**GTFisher** : Ce qui a raté je présume

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh oui…

**GTFisher** : Hubert doit être d’une sale humeur…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous n’avez pas idée Professeur… C’est à un point où tous, animaux inclus, le fuit dans un rayon d’au moins 5 mètres tant il semble dégager une aura… sombre… 👹

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je crains que seul moi et Ferdinand ne soient en mesure de le calmer

**Helheim’s Axe** : Petra aussi est en colère car Cyril a été très embêté par cela

**GTFisher** : Je m’assurerai que Seteth soit au courant de cela

**GTFisher** : Et histoire d’éviter qu’Hubert n’ait un ulcère ou n’empoisonne Caspar avant la nuit, envoie-moi ce dernier chez Hanneman. Il a besoin de bras et ça occupera Caspar

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pour quoi faire ?

**GTFisher **: Manuela + désordre

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah…

**GTFisher** : Dedue et Ashe seront surement sur place donc ils peuvent le tenir à l’œil

**Helheim’s Axe** : Cela me convient

**Helheim’s Axe** : De cette façon, Hubert et moi avons peut-être enfin une chance d’assister tranquillement aux répétitions de nos moitiés respectives… 😒

**GTFisher** : Un plus non négligeable, j’en conviens

**GTFisher** : Et je vais régler définitivement le souci avec Caspar…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Merci…

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à PAR CRÔM !!! – 17h11]_ **

**GTFisher** : Caspar… 😠

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : PROF !!! 😱😱😱😱

**PAR CRÔM !!! **: J’ai rien fait de mal 😭

**GTFisher** : Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai cru comprendre…

**GTFisher** : Et j’en suis d’ailleurs très contrariée que tu tentes de contourner ta sanction 😡

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais c’est pas supportable !!! 😭

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J4ai besoin de me dépenser !

**GTFisher** : Fais-le intelligemment dans ce cas car à présent, au moindre incident qu’on me rapporte à moi ou à Seteth te concernant, ce sera un zéro dans ta moyenne et au bout du troisième, je serais obligée d’en parler à ton père…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : ARGH !!!! 😨😨 

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : TOUT MAIS PAS CA !!!! 😱😱😱

**GTFisher** : Dans ce cas, tu te tiens à carreaux et surtout, tu écoutes en cours car si ta moyenne continue à baisser, là aussi je serai dans l’obligation d’en informer ton père vu que c’est lui qui payes ta scolarité ici…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : NON NON NON NON !!! L’APPELEZ PAS 😭😭😭

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Je vais être sage 😥

**GTFisher** : Quand même…

**GTFisher** : Et si tu trouves cela cruel, sache que Seteth aurait été plus sévère que moi à cause du coup des clés. Estime-toi heureux que j’ai demandé à gérer ton cas.

**GTFisher** : Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de respecter ta sanction et d’améliorer tes notes. Tu es capable d’avoir la moyenne, je le sais vu tes remarques pertinentes en cours.

**GTFisher** : Et penses que si tu réussis à faire cela, tu seras plus tranquille. Compris ?

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Compris…

** _[Message privé de GTFisher à TheGuardian – 17h25]_ **

**GTFisher** : Bon, ça devrait être réglé

**GTFisher** : Et Caspar ne devrait plus piquer de clés à présent (du moins, celles de Cyril…)

**TheGuardian** : Ils sont ingérables des fois… 😑

**GTFisher** : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

**GTFisher** : J’ai dû sortir mon meilleur joker et je n’en suis pas ravie mais on ne peut pas dire qu’il m’ait laissé le choix…

**GTFisher** : … C’est plus simple à gérer de jeunes enfants ? 🤨

**TheGuardian** : Oui et non…

**GTFisher** : Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que je n’ai pas hâte d’en avoir… Flayn est amplement suffisante à mes yeux

**TheGuardian** : Nous sommes parfaitement en phase sur ce point.

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 18h06]_ **

** _Bow of Chaos et Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Arrête de me courir après avec tes tissus ! 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Allons bon…

** _Un jour mon troll viendra, _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 et Fenrir’s Fangs sont en ligne._ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’crois qu’Anna en a reçu des nouveaux

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : LEONIE !!! 😣😣😣

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est hors-ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : T’es fichu 😛

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avais remarqué oui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pour info, j’y ai eu droit aussi…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’était marrant au début mais moins après… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Vous n’avez aucun sens du style tous les deux

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est du travail de choisir le bon tissu ! Surtout que si la couleur ne vous va pas, vous ne ressemblerez à rien ! 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’approuve ! Mets une couelur qui ne te va pas au teint et cela ruine totalement ton style !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est tout un art de savoir se mettre en valeur ! 😘

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout à fait !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca y est c’est parti…

**Grincheux** : Manque plus que l’autre abruti et le donneur de sang et ils seront tous là…💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Ferdinand je présume ?

**Grincheux** : Ouais

**Bow of Chaos** : Vrai que…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je serais curieux de savoir si c’est Hubert qui adore ça ou si c’est Ferdinand… 😏

**Bow of Chaos** : Bizarrement… + 1

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶 **: D’ailleurs Claude… ton opinion personnelle sur les suçons maintenant que t’es en couple ? 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Totalement pour mais Dimi est pas d’accord pour m’en faire 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’ai mon idée du pourquoi bizarrement… 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? Développe 😮

**//LostInTranslation//** : Dimitri lit par-dessus épaule et lui rouge

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tu m’étonnes…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Accouche Claude ! 😁

**Grincheux** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem… C’est surtout le fait que je lui ai dit que je ne comptais pas les cacher si j’en avais qui fait qu’il est contre 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Trop gênant à assumer pour lui certainement…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : En même temps, vous avez déjà vu Claude porter un truc qui lui serre le cou ? 🙄

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Non

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Nope

**//LostInTranslation//** : Jamais

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Effectivement…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc du coup Claude, c’est toi qui en fait à Dimitri ? 😏

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’en doute fort

**Grincheux** : Aucune chance

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère s’entraine parfois torse nu et les douches sont communes. Aucune chance qu’il arrive à assumer ça en public, surtout si l’abruti est dans le coin 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : Voilà…

**Bow of Chaos** : Wait…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Minute…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Quels jours il s’entraine comme ça au juste ? 😍

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … +1

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ahem…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est juste pour savoir ! 😣

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Re ! 😊

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ben voyons… Lorenz aussi ? 😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mon doigt a glissé…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Menteur 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’ai raté ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ils veulent voir Dimitri s’entrainer torse poil

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : + 1000000 ! 💛💛💛💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Non non non ! 

**Bow of Chaos** : Vous ne materez pas le torsu nu et luisant de sueur de mon mec en plein entrainement ! 💢💢💢

**Helheim’s Axe** : Toi tu veux visiblement…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem…

**Bow of Chaos** : On se revoit au dîner ! 😁

** _Bow of Chaos est hors-ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nan…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il faut croire que si

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😂

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il serait cap de lécher la sueur…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Yuri, je peux savoir où vous comptez vous rendre ? 🤨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’crois que j’ai oublié mon stylo préféré près du terrain d’entrainement…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ben voyons… 😑

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

** _[Salon Triumvirat – 18h20]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon… J’voulais pas l’annoncer sur le salon caché car vu l’animal…

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain s’est enfin réveillé…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah, c’est pour ça le changement de pseudo…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tiens tiens… Il va donc riposter… 😏

**Prince charmant** : J’ignore totalement ce qu’il prépare et même si c’était le cas, je ne vous en parlerai pas (ou juste à Claude)

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pas de souci… Là je vais vraiment m’amuser 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Houlà…

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’accord…

**Prince charmant** : … Yuri, ne les cassent pas… 💢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ca… J’vais faire au mieux 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Avant que j’oublie…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si je vois ne serait-ce qu’une de tes mèches au terrain d’entrainement ce soir Yuri, je te tire une flèche de peinture dans la tronche. 

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est clair ? 💢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Très clair.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je vais donc aller mater le fessier de Felix pendant que tu lècheras consciencieusement la sueur sur le torse musclé de Dimitri 😜

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est hors-ligne._ **

**Prince charmant** : … Claude…

**Bow of Chaos** : Rêve pas, tu prendras ta douche quand je l’aurais décidé.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Un frère de plus… Et ingérable qui plus est… 😑

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 à Grincheux – 18h47]_ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Felix, ne crois-tu pas qu’il serait temps de débloquer Sylvain ? 😮

**Grincheux** : Non 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il a demandé à ce que tu le fasse tu sais… 😕

**Grincheux** : Pas envie 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh et il m’a aussi envoyé ceci 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : [Fichier :FeetSyl10a.jpg]

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Il m’a dit qu’il en avait plein d’autres de cette époque et qu’il avait très envie de les montrer à tout le monde 😊

**Grincheux** : PUTAIN DE MERDE JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Grincheux** : Bon, je vais le débloquer…

**Grincheux** : Mais je vais le buter aussi au passage… 💀💀💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😄

**Grincheux** : Et montre ce cliché à quiconque et tu le payeras très cher… 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je n’en avais nullement l’intention 🙂

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Bien que je trouve que tu étais adorable comme tout enfant 😃

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

** _[Salon Commun – 19h19]_ **

**Grincheux** : On m’explique pourquoi le terrain d’entrainement est bloqué par Claude ?! 💀💀💀

**Glouttony** : J’allais aussi le demander…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous ne voulez pas savoir…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Moi je sais et je lui souhaite de bien s’amuser 💜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hé hé 😜

**//LostInTranslation//** : Claude et Dimitri vouloir être seuls

**I’m the Lady here** : Quand même pas pour… 🍆

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’espère pour eux que ça n’ira pas jusque là car il y en a un qui ne le tolèrerait pas

** _Đeath Knight et Blade’s Fury sont en ligne._ **

**I’m the Lady here** : En parlant du loup…

**Đeath Knight** : … Il se passe quoi encore ?

**Blade’s Fury** : Voyons…

**Blade’s Fury** : Ho ho ! 😁

**Blade’s Fury** : @Don’t mess with me @GTFisher

**Ashen Fists** : Ya des histoires de fesses dans l’air 😜

**Đeath Knight** : … PARDON ?! 🤬🤬🤬

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour aller jusque-là 😓

**Grincheux** : J’me méfierai quand même du phacochère…

**Grincheux** : Quand il s’entraine, il peut être une vraie bête…

** _Don’t mess with me et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Felix…. 😒

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Dans quel sens du terme au juste ?

**Don’t mess with me** : Quoi ?

**Blade’s Fury** : Ca se tripote au terrain d’entrainement 😜

**GTFisher** : Ah, Claude et Dimitri…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vous y êtes professeure ?! 😲

**GTFisher** : Oui, j’avais oublié quelque chose et Claude a failli me tirer une flèche par accident

**GTFisher** : Et ils sont sages. Je les aient à l’œil.

**Blade’s Fury** : Dommage

**Don’t mess with me** : … C’est pour ça que tu me déranges ? 😑

** _Don’t mess with me est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tant mieux

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Juste… Une photo de Dimitri torse nu c’est négociable ? 😏

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : + 1 !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : + 1

**Blade’s Fury** : +1

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : + 1

**Glouttony** : Parce qu’il est torse nu là ?! 😲

**GTFisher** : Il l’était jusqu’à ce que j’arrive

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Zut

**Polochon de Dlul** : Comment tu sais ça Yuri ? 🤨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les délégués ont un salon qui leur est réservé et il avait abordé un sujet qui a dévié…

**Idiot de Braav** : Lorenz, rappelez-moi de prendre un thé avec vous car je pense que nous avons un sujet de discussion à aborder de toute urgence

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : JE VIENS !!! 😍

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AUSSI !!! 😍

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Faites moi une place !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Effectivement… nous devrions de quoi avoir échanger sur ce thème…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Hubert, c’est ce que je pense ? 🤨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : A surveiller de loin…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et si c’est trop poussé, je vous prêterai mon casque pour ne pas y entendre

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je prévois ma musique

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je serais là aussi… 😒

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**I’m the Lady here** : N’y aurait-il pas comme un parfum de jalousie qui plane ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh que oui…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Yep

**Glouttony** : Et où est encore passé Sylvain ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Annie m’avait dit qu’elle avait une chose à faire avec lui… 😮

** _Dedue, Blue Hood, PAR CRÔM !!!, I still loving you et HermioneGranger sont en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : Suffit d’en parler…

**HermioneGranger** : Jamais vu un tel chaos…. 😨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Lin est un petit joueur à côté ! 😨

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hu ?

**HermioneGranger** : COMMENT FAIT MANUELA ??!! 😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Houlà… 😖

**GTFisher** : Vrai que vous étiez avec Hanneman au nettoyage de l’infirmerie…

**Blade’s Fury** : Et vous avez fait des lessives vu tout le linge sur l’étendage ! 😮

**I still loving you** : Pas le choix. C’était contaminé 😤😷

**HermioneGranger** : Des taches suspectes avaient été repérée donc on a pas pris de risques ! 😷

**Dedue** : Et nous avons jeté des bouteilles de spiritueux…

**Blue Hood** : Vu le ticket qui était dans la poubelle, elle l’avait acheté elle-même… 😓

**Đeath Knight** : … Je vais dire à Anna de ne plus vendre d’alcool à Manuela

** _Đeath Knight est hors-ligne._ **

**Blade’s Fury** : Bonne chance pour la faire arrêter… On avait déjà essayé de la faire freiner et ça a raté

**GTFisher** : J’imagine qu’Hanneman en a déjà touché deux mots à Seteth donc inutile que je m’en charge…

**Blue Hood** : Et aussi… Je n’étais pas préparé pour Sylvain…😨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Punaise oui… 😨

**HermioneGranger** : Ah ? En quoi ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Aucun rapport avec son charmant nouveau pseudo je présume ?

**Blue Hood** : Ca c’est rien….

**Glouttony** : … Sylvain, t’as été maniaque à quel point au juste ? 😑

**Grincheux** : On parle du mec dont le regard brillait le jour où on lui a offert un balai donc forcément, il y a été à fond ! 💀💀💀

**I still loving you** : 💙

**I still loving you** : Nan mais si vous aviez vu… 😨

**HermioneGranger** : La poussière était partout… 😨

**I still loving you** : Et la couche qu’il y avait au dessus des meubles… avec des cadavres d’araignées en plus ! 🕸🕷

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Annette avait hurlé en voyant ça !

**HermioneGranger** : C’était horrible ! 😭

**I still loving you **: On a tout dépoussiéré puis nettoyé à l’alcool et au vinaigre ! J’aurais aimé la javel mais y en avait pas à notre portée. 😤😷

**HermioneGranger** : On est repassé une seconde fois pour BIEN que ce soit propre ! 😤😷

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’vous jure… Ca brillait tellement qu’on pouvait limite se voir dans le parquet ! 😲

**Blue Hood** : C’est là que j’ai compris pourquoi Sylvain était toujours avec Annette quand c’était une corvée de nettoyage… 😓

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**I still loving you** : Désolé ! J’suis assez chiant avec le ménage 😅

**Grincheux** : … T’es pire que ça oui…

**Prince charmant** : … Résumé ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sylvain et Annette ont nettoyé l’infirmerie avec Hanneman, Ashe, Dedue et Caspar. Ashe et Caspar ont découvert l’ampleur de la maniaquerie de Sylvain.

**Bow of Chaos** : … C’est à ce point ? 😨

**Grincheux** : Même pire 💀

**Glouttony** : Je suis sure qu’il a un balai sous son lit et qu’il le passe dans sa chambre tous les matins voire tous les soirs avant de se coucher…

**Prince charmant **: Il est cent fois plus pointilleux que moi sur le rangement et le ménage….

**Bow of Chaos **: … Sylvain…

**I still loving you** : Oui ?

**Bow of Chaos** : T’as interdiction de poser un orteil dans ma chambre ! ⛔⛔⛔❌❌❌

**Polochon de Dlul** : +1

**Prince charmant** : Ca inclut la vaisselle

**Bow of Chaos** : … Mais si tu veux faire la plonge demain midi, je dis pas non ! 💛

**I still loving you** : HA HA HA ! J’ai déjà un truc de prévu 😜

**Glouttony** : Serait temps de manger non ? C’est bientôt le dernier service

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Argh !

**Prince charmant** : On arrive !

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : J’ARRIVE !!!

** _[Message privé de Grincheux à I still loving you – 19h57]_ **

**Grincheux** : Tu m’avais dis que tu avais supprimé ces photos…💀

**I still loving you** : Tu m’as débloqué ! 💙

**Grincheux** : Tu m’as forcée la main !

**Grincheux** : Je vais te tuer toi… 💀

**I still loving you **: 😅

**I still loving you** : Et en fait, j’avais juste gardée celle-ci sur mon téléphone. Je l’ai retrouvée par hasard en faisant du tri

**I still loving you** : Les autres étaient sur le disque dur qui était dans le sac à dos que Miklan a balancé dans le lac avant de se faire virer de la maison

**Grincheux** : … Ah…

**I still loving you** : Ouais…

**I still loving you** : Sans vouloir te vexer, si je demande à ton père, y a une chance qu’ils les aient ? Ou même que Glenn ait fait une sauvegarde de celles ayant plus de quatre ans ?

**Grincheux** : … Tch ! 💀

**Grincheux** : J’en sais rien pour mon père mais Glenn, ça se peut mais faut fouiller les cartons. Je regarderai ça durant les vacances avec le phacochère s’il est pas trop occupé à roucouler

**I still loving you** : Merci

**Grincheux** : … Et t’as changé de pseudo ? 💀

**I still loving you** : Me suis lassé de Jim Morrison mais je voulais rester dans les classiques

**Grincheux** : Ok

**Grincheux** : Et oublie pas demain matin

**I still loving you** : Comment oublier ma future souffrance 😭

**I still loving you** : … Tu veux pas venir me soutenir moralement ? 💙

**Grincheux** : Reve pas 💀

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 20h18]_ **

**Prince charmant** : J’ai relu ce qui se disait sur le chat en notre absence…

**Bow of Chaos** : Idem… Je pensais pas aborder ce sujet si tôt… 😳

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… Même chose 😳

**Prince charmant** : … Tu voudrais déjà passer à cette étape ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Attends… J’ai dû m’entrainer avec Petra pour avoir de l’expérience au niveau baisers et calins parce que j’avais pas du tout la confiance là-dessus alors t’imagines bien bien que le cul, j’ai la théorie et encore…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis j’ai pas envie d’aller trop vite sur ce point, même si on a fait quelques raccourcis

**Prince charmant** : Même chose

**Bow of Chaos** : 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Le jour où là, on sera tous les deux prêts à ça, je serai plus qu’on tente de sé’clipser un week-end pour être tranquilles et pouvoir prendre tout notre temps

**Prince charmant** : Je note

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et que ça nous plaise ou non, il y a des chances qu’on doive demander des conseils à cette vermine qui fantasme sur nous car il a clairement plus d’expérience que nous deux sur le sujet… 😑

**Prince charmant** : J’aurais préféré que tu ne le dises pas…

**Bow of Chaos** : Idem…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je prie pour qu’il soit casé d’ici là et qu’il nous oublie…

** _[Message privé de Wanna make a deal ? à Đeath Knight – 20h41]_ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Alors comme ça, quelqu’un aime les chats…

**Đeath Knight** : Qu’est-ce que tu fiches au juste ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Roh… J’allais te proposer des souris en peluche à -60% ! 🐀

**Đeath Knight** : Non

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Toujours dur en affaires hein…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : -70% ?

**Đeath Knight** : Cela t’arrives de lacher l’affaire ?

**Wanna make a deal ?** : -75% mais je peux pas faire plus bas !

** _Đeath Knight est hors-ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement mon coco 💚

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Bow of Chaos – 21h02]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=735_anHbzeM

**Bow of Chaos** : … Punaise que je hais cette musique…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Va falloir que tu t’y fasses car t’as 80% de chances qu’elle soit jouée lors de la scène du mariage

**Bow of Chaos** : 😭


	16. Qui t'as dit que c'était une bonne idée de parier ta chemise ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière MAJ remonte à un moment... La raison étant que je bloquais pas mal. Ca s'est débloqué pour ce chapitre uniquement.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Mention de deux persos d'un autre opus de Fire Emblem mais comme ils n’intégreront jamais le t'chat, ils ne sont pas ouvertement nommés.

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 à Đeath Knight – 06h27]_ **

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tout va bien ? 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Tu avais l’air contrarié tout à l’heure… 😐

**Đeath Knight** : Anna m’a cassé les pieds hier

**Đeath Knight** : Et je suis en train de contrôler que cette bande d’idiots a écouter ce que je leur disais ! 👿👿👿

**Đeath Knight** : Incapables de retenir des choses pourtant évidentes… 💀

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : D’accord… 😮

**Đeath Knight** : Et je croyais t’avoir demandé de garder notre lien de parenté secret (à Constance aussi) ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je ne l’ai dit à personne mais tu restes mon petit frère tu sais… 🙂

**Đeath Knight** : …

**Đeath Knight** : Si tu as le temps ce matin, j’aimerai nourrir les chats près de la serre. J’ai dû enlever leurs gamelles du terrain d’entrainement…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce serait avec plaisir 😀

** _[Salon Commun – 07h38]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude ! 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh non….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ce n’est pas le moment Hilda !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Fait voir 😋

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : + 1

**Prince charmant** : …

**//LostInTranslation//** : Piment midi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AH NON ! 😣😣😣😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😣

**Grincheux** : Parfait 💙

**Gnome of Đoøm** : NON ! 🤬🤬🤬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Heu…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci Petra 💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : 🧡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : JE TE L’AVAIS DIT HILDA !!! 🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CA VA J’AI COMPRIS !!! 🤬🤬🤬

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vous pourriez pas éviter d’avoir du piment en cuisine ?! 😡😡😡😡

**Dedue** : Plusieurs plats de Duscurs contiennent du piment

**Bernard Lhermitte** : S-sans assaisonnements, l-les plats m-manquent de saveurs…

**Grincheux** : La bouffe serait infecte sans piment

**Gnome of Đoøm** : 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Bernard Lhermitte** : GYAAAA !!! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : On se calme par ici…

**Glouttony** : Ce n’est pas le moment 😑

**GTFisher** : N’oubliez pas que l’on a une partie de Northgard dans une heure environ

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Aucun risque que j’oublie

**Bow of Chaos** : De même

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Prince charmant** : Yuri… 💢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😜

**Prince charmant** : A ce sujet,Sylvain et les autres sont encore avec le professeur Jeritza ?

**Glouttony** : Ils mettent du temps oui…

** _I still loving you, Ombre de Zangdar, PAR CRÔM !!!, Ashen Fists, Idiot de Braav, Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Đeath Knight sont en ligne. _ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les voilà

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Leonie… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle y est retournée… 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ben quoi ? C’était marrant au moins 😆

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … On m’explique Hubie et Ferdie ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Nous sommes allés vérifié que Caspar retenait ce qu’on lui disait… 💀

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭😭😭😭

**Idiot de Braav** : Et il semble que ce soit le cas

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En même temps, avait-il le choix ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Pas vraiment non… 😑

**I still loving you** : … Plus jamais je ne veux être dans la même pièce que ce type ! 😣😣😣

**Ashen Fists** : Comment il a fait pour éviter ce que je lui ai lancé ?! 😲

**I still loving you** : Punaise oui…

**Đeath Knight** : Visez mieux

**Đeath Knight** : Et ça vous vaudra des points en moins à la prochaine interro 💀

**Ashen Fists** : Ahem…

**I still loving you** : …

**GTFisher** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Minute, Balthus est élève ? 🤨

**Happy or not ?** : Nope

**I'm the Lady here** : HO HO HO ! Oh que non !

**Đeath Knight** : Exact. Il sera de corvée de nettoyage ce soir et demain matin. SEUL ! 💀

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Happy or not ?** : Tu l’as cherchée celle-là Batou

**I’m the Lady here** : Totalement !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Au lieu de se chamailler, est-ce que l’on pourrait se dépecher de manger ? Certains ont des choses à faire… 🙄

**I still loving you** : Oh ? Pressé de mordre la poussière ? 😉

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ne pensez pas que vous aurez une victoire facile

**Helheim’s Axe** : Les Aigles comptent bien vous montrer de quel bois ils se chauffent !

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ALLEZ EDIE !!! 💖💖💖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ET VIVE LES AIGLES DE JAIS ! 🦅🦅🦅

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : OUAIS !!!! 🦅🦅🦅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nan, les meilleurs, ce sont les Cerfs d’Or ! 😛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Comme si vous étiez mieux que nous…

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour une fois Lorenz, je ne suis pas tenté de rentrer dans ce jeu-là…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜💋💋💋 

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je vais te botter les fesses à toi !!! 😡😡😡

**Prince charmant** : Yuri… 

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh mais tu peux venir toi aussi 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : D’ailleurs Felix, si tu veux venir regarder… 💜

**I still loving you** : Non non non ! 😉

**I still loving you** : Tu ne vas pas le débaucher chez les Loups…

**Prince charmant** : +1

**Glouttony** : +1

**I still loving you** : Il ne faut pas réveiller le Lion qui dort 😉

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et vous aller fermer votre grand bec Yuri, cela quitte à ce que je doive m’en occuper moi-même ! 😠

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui pas avoir reçu assez peinture hier 🎨

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je propose qu’on désactive le t’chat sur le jeu pour éviter que Yuri ne fasse le même coup que la dernière fois…

**Prince charmant** : Cela m’arrange…

**Bow of Chaos** : OUI !!!!

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Approuvé

**I still loving you** : Nickel 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Vous venez de me gacher mon plaisir…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tant mieux

**GTFisher** : Ce sera mieux pour communiquer si tous les membres d’une même équipe se situent dans la même pièce.

**I still loving you** : Yep ! 😉

**I still loving you** : Je squatterai chez Dimitri du coup

**Prince charmant** : Plus prudent… Cela évitera une intoxication aux vapeurs d’eau de javel…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Glouttony** : Ou de devoir essuyer trois fois ses pieds avant de rentrer dans sa chambre…

**Grincheux** : Ou tomber raide mort à cause de cette bombe insecticide qu’il vaporise…💀

**I still loving you** : Je l’ai jetée celle-ci ! 😣

**HermioneGranger** : Tu n'aurais pas un paillasson devant ta porte Sylvain ? 😮

**I still loving you** : Yep ! Hors de question de salir le tapis dans le couloir !

**Blue Hood** : Ca explique pourquoi, quand c’est la corvée de nettoyage des dortoirs, le bout du couloir est toujours plus propre que le reste…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Dame Edelgard ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Votre chambre Hubert.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Comme il vous plaira

**Idiot de Braav** : Sylvain, si vous avez une astuce pour nettoyer des taches de graisse sur certaines surfaces, je prends… Petit incident avec de l’huile que je peine à rattraper…

**I still loving you** : Ca dépend de la surface…

**Bow of Chaos** : Si les fées du logis pouvaient juste rester LOIN de ma chambre… 😣

**Polochon de Dlul** : +1

**Bernard Lhermitte** : +1

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Oh oui… +1

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh c’est vrai…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Hors de question que je remette un pied dans ta chambre Claude ! Je suis certain que tu n’as RIEN rangé ! 😠😠😠

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Combien de fois ai-je failli trébucher à cause des livres qui jonchent le sol ou défaillir en voyant la couche de poussière dans certains endroits ?! 😡😡😡

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il fait la lessive, c’est déjà ça…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Claude et le ménage…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca va pas ensemble…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +1

**Marianne** : +1

**Bow of Chaos** : Dans ce cas, je te prierai d’aérer la tienne car les effluves de ton parfum vont me faire tourner de l’œil autrement… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Déjà que tu vas rester à côté de moi je ne sais combien de temps…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … C’est prudent que Claude et Lorenz fassent équipe et en plus seuls dans la même pièce ? 🤨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’ai pas des bons souvenirs de leur dernière partie ensemble…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Maintenant que tu le dis…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais j’ai promis à mon frère de lui téléphoner ce matin donc je suis plus dispo là ! 😣

**I still loving you** : Ah ?

**Bow of Chaos** : L’histoire est trop longue pour la raconter maintenant.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout à fait. Nous avons un plan de bataille à établir et un repas à finir !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et tu es prié de ne pas faire tout rater Claude… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux a voulu attaquer le clan adverse lors de notre première partie en équipe et s’est littéralement fait rouler dessus ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Faut dire que passer par la case où il y avait la valkyrie était pas du génie du tout… 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Claude a gagné tout seul au final…

**Helheim’s Axe** : ….

**I still loving you** : … J’suis pas très surpris… 😑

**GTFisher** : Claude, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas changer d’équipier ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Me resterait qu’Ignatz et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’Hubert me le traumatise….

**I still loving you** : 🤣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 🤣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 🤣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ahem…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**GTFisher** : Argument recevable…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … On note qu’il a moins de scrupules quand c’est Lorenz… 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Total

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ET ME CONCERNANT MOI AUSSI !!! 🤬🤬🤬

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hilda, nous fat pas croire qu’Hubert peut te traumatiser à vie…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bah, elle aurait pas tort d’en avoir peur…

**Helheim’s Axe **: J’arrêterai là à votre place car il me semble que sa lecture du moment est sur les empoisonnements dans l’histoire de Fodlan…

**Idiot de Braav** : Je confirme…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ah oui… Le chapitre sur l’affaire des poisons est d’ailleurs absolument… passionant 😈

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GYAAAA !!!! 😱😱😱

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Urgh

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

** _[Message privé de I still loving you à Prince charmant – 08h12]_ **

**I still loving you** : Bon, vu les loustics en face, autant être parés.

**I still loving you** : Et pense juste Dimitri que cette fois, tu es contre Claude 😉

**Prince charmant** : Je sais et ce ne sera pas un problème. Il nous arrive de jouer l’un contre l’autre lui et moi.

**Prince charmant** : Juste…

**I still loving you** : Je ne comptais pas l’attaquer en premier. C’est plus Yuri ou Hubert que je ciblerai…

**I still loving you** : Hubert est trop prompt aux attaques sournoises et Yuri… à la provocation… 

**Prince charmant** : D’où le fait que ce soit une bonne chose de désactiver le t’chat.

**I still loving you** : Oh oui…

**I still loving you** : Perso, je pensais un combo Kraken/Ours car je suspecte qu’on va se prendre un Corbeau ou un Dragon en face et tenir le coup en hiver pourrait aider.

**Prince charmant** : Ca me va

**I still loving you** : Super ! 🙂

**Prince charmant** : Une dernière chose….

**I still loving you** : Oui ?

**Prince charmant** : N’essaie pas de ranger ma chambre… Elle est très bien comme elle est…

**I still loving you** : Je sais je sais… Ta chambre, tes règles 😅

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à Ombre de Zangdar – 08h14]_ **

** **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Que préconisez-vous Hubert ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : De fortes chances que nous soyons attendus au tournant si nous prenons Serpent et Corbeau… Mais je crains que nous n’ayons pas d’autre choix si mes soupçons sur le choix des autres se vérifient, notamment Sylvain qui va, à coup sûr, éviter le Corbeau et le Dragon qui ont la même faiblesse.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Le seul avantage dont nous bénéficions est que Claude ne m’a jamais affronté mais j’ignore le niveau exact de Lorenz…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il me semble que Dorothea m’avait mentionné que Lorenz ne semblait pas passionné par ce jeu. Elle en avait parlé de vive voix avec lui.

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ferdinand m’a dit la même chose mais il m’a aussi souligné qu’il avait pas mal d’heures de jeu à son actif…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ah ? Vous pensez à un coup tordu ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je suspecte surtout que, depuis le début, Claude voulait faire équipe avec Lorenz, probablement parce que personne ne l’a affronté en jeu à ma connaissance

**Helheim’s Axe **: Exact, je n’ai jamais eu d’échos sur une quelconque partie entre élèves incluant Lorenz parmi les joueurs…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Reste à voir si c’est un coup de bluff ou non…

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à GTFisher – 08h17]_ **

** **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon, pas de souci si je squatte votre chambre ?

**GTFisher** : Flayn sera présente donc non, aucun souci

**GTFisher** : Par contre, il faudrait nous mettre d’accord…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je joue plutôt offensif donc je resterai sur le Loup perso 😉

**GTFisher** : Compris. La Chèvre devrait faire un bon complément.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Défensif donc pour vous. Ca me va

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et une idée de ce que vaut Lorenz dans ce jeu ?

**GTFisher** : En toute honnêteté, j’ignorais qu’il jouait à ce jeu avant la MAJ Conquest.

**GTFisher** : Son niveau m’est totalement inconnu mais il me semble qu’il a raté sa conquête en duo avec Ferdinand

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Surprise donc…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Un jour mon troll viendra – 08h21]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : On a pas beaucoup de temps pour se mettre d’accord…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je te prierai de ne pas te servir de moi comme chair à canon… 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne fais jamais ça et tu le sais… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Enfin bon…

**Bow of Chaos** : On évite le Cerf car j’ai dans l’idée qu’on ne nous laissera pas nous développer et avec Hubert en face, je suspecte un coup fourré

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Urgh, c’est certain…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et Sylvain va aussi nous enquiquiner

**Bow of Chaos** : Lui je l’ai déjà affronté mais faut pas le sous-estimer. Il est assez offensif et Dimi aussi donc je miserai déjà sur le Cheval pour assurer nos défenses

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour l’autre clan, j’aurais opté pour le Dragon si Edelgard n’était pas si friande du Corbeau…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Urgh… Bon à savoir…

**Bow of Chaos** : Jamais tenté ce combo mais prend le Sanglier Lorenz. Me semble que tu sais le jouer celui-ci

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Dois-je supposer que tu veux leur faire croire que l’on vise la Sagesse ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Entre autres mais j’ai aussi une autre idée que je compte bien t’expliquer de vive voix 😉

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 08h28]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Celui de nous deux qui sort en premier du jeu fais un massage à l’autre. Vendu ?

**Prince charmant** : …. Précise…

**Bow of Chaos** : Le dos ou les pieds, j’ai une huile faite pour ça dans mes affaires et je n’ai toujours pas pu voir ton torse musclé mis en valeur de cette façon…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis j’adore tes mains chaudes et rugueuses 💛

**Prince charmant** : … Vendu

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛

** _[Salon Loups de Cendre – 09h34]_ **

**Ashen Fists** : Dites les filles, vous pourriez me dépanner ? 😅

**I’m the Lady here** : Qu’est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? 😑

**Happy or not ?** : Il a tenté de draguer Catherine peut-être ?

**Ashen Fists** : Faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est pour ça ! 😣

**Ashen Fists** : Et puis j’ai une autre belle femme en tête

**I’m the Lady here** : On ne veut pas savoir qui…

**Happy or not ?** : T’as encore perdu toute ta thune ?

**Ashen Fists** : Ouais… Un mec aux longs cheveux rouges m’a tout prit après des paris perdus 😭

**I’m the Lady here** : Combien de fois t’avons-nous dit de cesser les jeux d’argent ?! Tu perds à chaque fois et en plus, tu laisses des dettes énormes derrière toi ! 😡😡😡😡

**I’m the Lady here** : Faut-il encore te rappeler pourquoi tu as fini dans l’Abysse ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Happy or not ?** : Faudra prévenir Riri quand il aura fini de jouer.

**I’m the Lady here** : Et Hilda…

**Ashen Fists** : PAS HILDA !!! 😣

**I’m the Lady here** : Oh que si ! Qu’elle te donne la gifle que tu mérites !

** _[Salon Commun – 10h43]_ **

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Des nouvelles ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude a interdit l’accès à la chambre de Lorenz donc aucune idée pour les Cerfs

**Happy or not ?** : On regarde pas ce que fait Riri nous donc flou aussi

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Déjà, j’ai pas entendu de cris de rage encore donc c’est qu’ils sont encore tous en jeu

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vu depuis combien de temps ils jouent, ça ne saurait tarder…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Où sont tous les autres ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Armello ou Cluedo je dirais. Je viens de finir une partie de Cluedo et s’avère que Bernadetta était la coupable…

**Happy or not ?** : Coco a trouvé avant moi… 😑

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Là elles sont sur Armello mais j’avais envie de faire une pause.

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Me semble que Raphael aide Dedue pour nettoyer les écuries. Marianne est probablement là-bas elle aussi.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je confirme. Et Felix s’entraine avec Ingrid

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😭😭😭😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pas vu Balthus par contre…

**Happy or not ?** : Batou a des soucis à régler… 😓

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ….. Du genre ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ca crie ! 😮

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca vient d’en haut !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vu la voix, c’était pas Lorenz…

** _Helheim’s Axe et _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : MAIS C’EST PAS VRAI ?! FICHU KRAKEN !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Calme Edie, calme… 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je vais arracher la tête de Sylvain… 😡😡😡😡😡

** _Prince charmant est en ligne._ **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Hubie va te venger, ne t’inquiète pas… 😅

**Prince charmant** : Il a déjà commencé….

**Prince charmant** : Il m’a rasé mon camp pendant que j’étais en train d’attaquer les valkyries… 😓

**Prince charmant** : Et la façon de jouer de Lorenz est étrange…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tu as noté aussi ? 

**Helheim’s Axe** : Me semble avoir vu Yuri partir vers lui d’ailleurs…

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne._ **

**Happy or not ?** : …. Nan…. 😲😲😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Huh ?! 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : ……. C’était quoi ça ? 😣

**Prince charmant** : D’accord…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Qui vous a eu Yuri ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’étais occupé avec Hubert quand on m’a attaqué par derrière…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : La prof a pas eu le temps d’intervenir apparemment…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et je crois que c’est Lorenz qui m’a eu…. 😓

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … SERIEUX ?! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais il est pas si bon que je sache ! 😨😨

**Les chaussettes du nain** : La dernière fois qu’il a joué avec nous date aussi….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Oh punaise…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous pariez combien qu’il s’est entrainé à mort juste pour battre Claude ? 😓

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ce serait bien son style… 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais Lorenz, bon à ce point ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il serait capable de s’entrainer à fond… mais il a pas l’air d’avoir eu des nuits blanches et sauf durant la… coupure, il a pas changé son activité sur Instagram. 🤨

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Toujours pleins de photos de lui, de fleurs et de trucs mignons… Ah et un truc sur du thé aussi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz quoi… 😑

**Prince charmant** : En fait, quand j’y réfléchi, j’ai plus l’impression que sa façon de jouer ressemble à celle de Claude lors de nos parties en duo…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sérieux ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Oh punaise je sais ce qu’ils ont fait… 😦

** _I still loving you et Un jour mon troll viendra sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ben tiens

**I still loving you** : Hubert… Mais quelle teigne lui ! 😣

**I still loving you** : Il m’a encore rasé mon camp ! 😩

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je ne vais pas dire le contraire…

**I still loving you** : Huh ?! 🤨

**I still loving you** : Mais vous faites quoi ici Lorenz ?! 😲😲😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Votre faute à ma connaissance… 😑

**I still loving you** : Pourtant, c’est pas vous que j’avais hanté…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Lorenz… Vous et Claude avez échangé vos comptes, n’est-ce pas ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Heh ?! 😲😲😲😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : 😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca explique tout… 😑

**Prince charmant** : Ca ressemble bien à Claude… 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Exact. C’est lui qui a le Cheval en fait.

**I still loving you** : Oh la vache… 😲😲

**I still loving you** : Alors dans ce cas….

** _Ombre de Zangdar, Idiot de Braav, Bow of Chaos et GTFisher sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Claude… 😠 

**I still loving you** : Techniquement, on a jamais interdit de faire ça… 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Toujours fort pour trouver une faille lui… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : 😁

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Bien joué…

**GTFisher** : Il nous a bien perturbés…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Qui a gagné du coup ?

**GTFisher** : Claude et de peu

**Bow of Chaos** : J’aurais raté si Sylvain avait découvert plus tôt mon camp…

**I still loving you** : Si j’avais compris que c’était toi, c’est certain que je t’aurais pas raté et que je t’aurais visé avant que tu améliores tes tours de défenses… 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Il nous a bien eu…

**Idiot de Braav** : Il n’y a pas que Claude en fait…

**Idiot de Braav** : Votre niveau est meilleur que je ne le pensais Lorenz…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et j’suis sure qu’il jouait hors-ligne pour pas qu’on le sache ! 😠😠😠

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’ai surtout profité de la coupure internet pour me remettre sur le jeu pour rectifier mes erreurs sur Conquest…

**Idiot de Braav** : Oh mais j’étais tout autant fautif lors de notre conquête en commun…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais je reste celui qui vous a convaincu de choisir un clan avec lequel vous n’étiez pas à l’aise

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : STOP !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ferdie, Hubie risque de bouder si vous continuez…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je ne boude pas…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et Ferdinand est libre de ses fréquentations que je sache

**Idiot de Braav** : Tout comme vous l’êtes Hubert.

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous aviez donc mis cela à plat…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Bien entendu

**GTFisher** : Et bien joué pour avoir conquis Yggdrasil en premier Claude

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci 😄

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle était pas évidente celle-là…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Avoir vite développé le commerce a grandement aidé aussi.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais, sans ta bouffe, j’y arrivai pas…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Hapi, je viens de lire avant….

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je passe sur le salon des Loups

**Happy or not ?** : Ok

** _[Salon Loups de Cendre – 11h09]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : @Ashen Fists t’as encore miser toute ta thune ?! 😑

**Happy or not ?** : Contre un type aux cheveux longs et rouges

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Lui en plus…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et poissard comme est Balthus, il a même pas dû avoir besoin de tricher pour gagner…

** _Ashen Fists est en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Laisse-moi deviné : t’as pas récupéré ta thune car l’autre a refusé

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Ashen Fists** : Tu le connais donc…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Le bon côté est que si je lui parle, il viendra plus jamais parier avec toi

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Le mauvais est que tu peux t’asseoir sur ton pognon. Jamais il le rendra et j’suis certain qu’il l’a déjà joué ailleurs !

**Ashen Fists** : … Merde…

**Happy or not ?** : Sérieux Batou… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour ça Balthus…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Surtout que je ne veux plus DU TOUT te courir après quand tu t’es fait dépouillé jusqu’à finir à poil dans l’Abysse… 😣😣😣

**Happy or not ?** : Ca avait créé de sacrées rumeurs oui…

**Ashen Fists** : … Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que l’on pense que je couche avec toi Yuri ! 😣😣😣😣😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dans ce cas, arrête de te faire plumer jusqu’à tes fringues…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Rassure-moi : tu en portes actuellement ? 🤨

**Ashen Fists** : … L’autre m’a chourré ma veste….

**Happy or not ?** : ….

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : ……

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mais comment tu fais sérieux… 😓

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Ashen Fists – 11h13]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as glandé quoi cette fois Balt ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : Mais rien ! 😣

**Ashen Fists** : Par contre, tu peux me prêter un peu d’argent ? 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’AS ENCORE PARIE TON POGNON AVOUE !!!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais c’es pas possible d’être aussi débile !!! 😡😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans le fait que T’ES DEJA ENDETTE JUSQU’AU COU !!!! 😡😡😡 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca mériterait que je le dise à mon frère…

**Ashen Fists** : AH NON ! 😨😨😨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : SI ! 😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TU CROIS QU’IL VA EN PENSER QUOI SI JE LUI DIS QUE t4AS ESSAYE DE ME PIQUER DE L’ARGENT CRETIN ????!!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Arrête de jouer à des jeux d’argent une bonne fois pour toutes !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca te cause plus de problèmes qu’autre chose !

**Ashen Fists** : Mais j’voulais me refaire… 😭

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TU OUBLIES !!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 12h33]_ **

**Kawaii** : Est-ce moi ou bien tu sens l’huile de coco Claude ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vrai que t’as disparu à un moment avec Dimitri… 😏

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Notons quand même qu’il a laissé son tour de cuisine à Ashe

**Gnome of Đoøm** : OUI ! 💛💛💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Sursis pour nos papilles…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Déballe Claude !

**Bow of Chaos** : Secret 😜

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moui… Vu que Dimitri a cette odeur sur ses mains, j’ai mon idée de ce que vous avez fait…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : MASSAGE !!! 💖💖💖💖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Très bonne idée ! 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : +1

**Bow of Chaos** : Merci ! Le perdant massait le gagnant et je ne regrette pas 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Idée géniale ça ! 😍

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh que oui ! On devrait faire ça un jour Edie ! 😍

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’admets que l’idée est tentante

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Voilà pourquoi il empeste ! 💀

**Bow of Chaos** : Felix, imagine que Sylvain te masse tout ton corps après un long entrainement…

**Grincheux** : Non 

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’suis pas sure de sa sincérité…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Idem

**Grincheux** : 💀💀💀💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pas mon délire les massages….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Jamais essayé

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Déjà essayé en institut et j’aime bien personnellement.

**Kawaii** : Jamais essayé non plus

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : On m’en avait offert un une fois mais j’avoue préférer masser qu’être massée 😊

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moi ça dépend qui fait le massage 💖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 💖

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi pas détester

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est trop bon les massages…. 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Marrant que Yuri ait pas rebondit dessus

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vrai que y avait de quoi là. Tu l’aurais pas vu Felix ?

**Grincheux** : Je suis pas son chien ! 💀

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : En parlant de lui…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dsl. Soucis…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Balt je présume ? Je le vois pas au réfectoire

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Normal, il est dans l’Abysse.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il a perdu sa veste dans un pari et même s’il a des arguments intéressants côté musculature qui plairaient à pas mal de monde, je doute que Seteth ou Rhea n’apprécient de les voir pleinement exposés à la vue de tous… 😑

**Helheim’s Axe** : Effectivement…

**Kawaii** : 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais quel crétin ! 😡😡😡

**Grincheux** : L’autre crétin s’était déjà pris un avertissement en début d’année car il s’était baladé la chemise complètement ouverte dans tout le monastère…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ! Je m’en rappelle…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De même… Je lui avais même rappelé le règlement ! 😠

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Lorenz, t’avais buggué cinq secondes avant de réagir quand même…. 🙄

**Grincheux** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : En même temps, faut reconnaitre que Sylvain est loin d’être moche… 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Le bougre le sait qui plus est…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mouais… Je te l’accorde

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Mais qu’est-ce qu’il est chiant à foutre un tel souk derrière lui ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Total…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et sa façon de draguer…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De briser des cœurs oui ! 😠

**Bow of Chaos** : Je cite Dimi : « il est infernal »

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Lorenz, c’était pas vous qui vous étiez pris un vent d’Ingrid en début d’année ? 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : SI !!! 😆😆😆

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : 🤣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle l’a pas raté

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : 😣

**Grincheux** : Ne jamais draguer Ingrid. Elle supporte pas ça.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’ai compris maintenant ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : 🤣

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Et encore je ris… Mais j’ai eu droit à ses foudres moi aussi ! 😣

**Grincheux** : Elle aime pas que des mecs l’aborde sans raison valable. Moi aussi je m’en suis pris plein la tronche alors que je l’ai jamais draguée ! Le phacochère aussi une fois.

**Bow of Chaos** : Il me le confirme… Un malentendu à priori…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Marrant car pas eu de souci en discutant avec elle…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh oh ? 😁

**Grincheux** : Tu lui a offert de la bouffe ou quoi ?! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … On a effectivement abordé ce sujet.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Tiendrions-nous un prochain ship à faire ? 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Voyons….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yugrid ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Non

**Bow of Chaos** : Nope

**Grincheux** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Inri ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Yuin

**Bow of Chaos** : Yuin

**Helheim’s Axe** : Yuin

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Yuin

**Grincheux** : tch ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’ai pas dit que je tentais de la séduire…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Yuri…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … J’ai pas besoin de vous pour me trouver un rencard vous savez…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Au fait Lorenz, elle est de combien la dette de Balthus dans les casinos ? 🤨

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Il veut pas me la dire donc j’imagine qu’elle est bien salée…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh punaise…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je n’ai pas le droit de dire son montant exact…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … mais il y a six chiffres… et avant la virgule… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ….

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Grincheux** : …

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … A ce niveau, il aurait meilleur temps de quitter Fodlan…

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’approuve

** _[Message privé de Kawaii à Fenrir’s Fangs – 12h52]_ **

**Kawaii** : Pardon de me meler de ce qui me regarde pas mais as-tu besoin d’aide pour Balthus ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pour négocier la veste de Balthus, je veux bien… mais tu vas pas l’impressionner l’autre en face

**Kawaii** : Oh mais je ne parlais pas de moi ! 😀

**Kawaii** : J’ai une nouvelle amie qui est dans une autre promotion (le serveur ne l’intéresse pas vu qu’elle rentre dans son pays dans quelques semaines) et à qui j’ai raconté l’histoire sans entrer dans les détails.

**Kawaii** : Apparemment, elle connait celui qui a joué contre Balthus 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Là ça m’intéresse

**Kawaii** : Je lui dis de te retrouver où ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Près du sauna. Je la reconnais comment ta copine ?

**Kawaii** : Crois-moi, tu la repèreras tout de suite dès qu’elle ouvrira la bouche 😅

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Glouttony – 12h59]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je peux te demander un service ? J’aurais besoin d’une personne de confiance là et Hapi sera coincée aux répétitions avec moi cet aprèm…

**Glouttony** : Je t’écoute tant que ce n’est pas contre le règlement

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci et t’inquiète, c’est rien de ça 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Flayn m’a recommandé une personne pour essayer de récupérer la veste de Balthus et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, ce serait bien qu’il y ait une personne raisonnable présente pour éviter les problèmes

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Constance sera là aussi, d’où la nécessité d’un adulte responsable…

**Glouttony** : D’accord…

**Glouttony** : Je te retrouve où ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Le rendez-vous est près du sauna. Je vous emmènerai toutes les deux dans l’Abysse, pas d’inquiétudes 😉

**Glouttony** : Ca marche

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci. Je te revaudrai ça

** _[Salon Commun – 18h22]_ **

** _GTFisher est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Rebonjour à tous… Je profite d’un moment de libre pour vous demander à tous si cela vous gênerait d’organiser quelque chose entre vous demain soir avec Flayn (et dans le respect du règlement)

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Pas le moins du monde ! 😀

**HermioneGranger** : On est plus que parées à faire une pyjama party ! 😀

**I’m the Lady here** : HO HO HO ! Cela va être grandiose ! 😀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On pourra faire pleins de jeux après dîner !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Faudra juste veiller à ce que les petits respectent leurs heures de coucher… 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude… 😡😡😡

**Blue Hood** : … Depuis cet arbre généalogique, je me sens bizarrement concerné… 😑

**Happy or not ?** : Boarf. Je me couche tôt donc ça me gêne pas

**Polochon de Dlul** : Il y a un arbre où les siestes sont très confortables

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : D’ailleurs Lin… T’as choppé un coup de soleil ?! 😲😲

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Il s’est endormi près de l’étang… 😒

**Idiot de Braav** : Et son coup de soleil ne touche que la moitié de son visage…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca fait un peu mal…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Punaise Lin, t’aurais pu mettre de la crème solaire ! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : En même temps, y a un peu de vent donc il a pas dû réaliser que ça tapait fort aujourd’hui.

**Helheim’s Axe** : D’ailleurs, ils disent que demain on repart dans le mauvais temps et que les températures vont chuter

**Bow of Chaos** : 😣

**//LostInTranslation//** : 😣

**Prince charmant** : Bon, il faudra aménager nos salles de classes en conséquence pour la pyjama party en prévoyant des couvertures en plus pour les plus frileux.

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon héros 💛

**//LostInTranslation//** : 💖

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 💛

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et voir aussi comment répartir tout le monde pour éviter que cela ne s’entretue…

**Bow of Chaos** : On pourrait se répartir par maison mais certains d’entre nous ont leur moitié dans une autre maison et il y aussi les Loups…

**I’m the Lady here** : JE VEUX ETRE AVEC MERCEDES, ANNETTE ET HAPI !!!! 💜💜💜💜💜

**Happy or not ?** : Ok pour moi

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Mercedes aussi ! 💛

**HermioneGranger** : OH OUI !!!! 💙💙💙

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😊

**Prince charmant** : En comptant Flayn, nous sommes 29 au total

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dont 14 filles… En sachant que Flayn devra être dans le même groupe que Mercedes

**Glouttony** : Je dormirais avec Sylvain et Felix pour éviter qu’ils ne fassent des bêtises… 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je dors avec les garçons sans souci perso ! 😁

**//LostInTranslation//** : Puis-je dormir avec Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimi et Petra pour moi et sans Yuri dans la pièce… 😒

** _Fenrir’s Fangs et Ashen Fists sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ben ça l’a fait venir

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Dsl, truc à faire

**Ashen Fists** : Pareil 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ensemble ? Vous nous cachez des choses ? 😜

**Ashen Fists** : Certainement pas ça ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Lance une rumeur de ce genre Dorothea et ma vengeance sera terrible 😈

**Bow of Chaos** : Il blague pas

**Happy or not ?** : Il est sérieux

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca coutait rien d’essayer 😅

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Pouvons-nous revenir au sujet ?

**GTFisher** : Seteth est assez clair sur le fait qu’il ne tient pas à ce que certains individus dorment dans la même pièce que Flayn

**Glouttony** : Sylvain… 😒

**Prince charmant** : Sylvain… 😒

**I still loving you** : … Vous savez que j’ai encore rien fait là ? 😅

**GTFisher** : Sylvain effectivement… mais il m’a aussi cité Claude car je suspecte qu’il redoute son… influence… 😒

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne suis pas étonnée… 😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il est d’une mauvaise influence… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Hey ! Mes intensions ne sont pas mauvaises ! 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dis celui qui tente de nous empoisonner dès que c’est son tour de cuisine… 😒

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : OUI !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +10000

**Marianne** : Je… J’aurai une question ?

**Prince charmant** : Allez-y Marianne

**Marianne** : Quel groupe dormira dans quelle salle ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : La logique aurait voulu que cela soit déterminé par la présence d’un délégué mais vu que Dimitri et Claude seront ensemble et que nous n’avons pas encore composé les groupes dans leur totalité, un tirage au sort me semble le plus approprié… Sauf si le groupe de Mercedes a une préférence ? Vu que vous êtes les plus nombreux actuellement…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? J’avoue que je préfèrerai la salle des Lions si cela ne gêne personne 😃

**HermioneGranger** : Aussi ! 😃

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Moi tant que Mercedes est là…

**I’m the Lady here** : +1000

**Prince charmant** : Dans ce cas, notre groupe à Claude et moi-même prendront celle des Cerfs.

**Bow of Chaos** : Je te ferai une visite 💛

**Glouttony** : Je propose que mon groupe soit celui qui prend la salle des Aigles

**I still loving you** : Attends… Tu veux pas dormir avec Dimitri ?! 😲😲😲

**Glouttony** : Claude et Petra étant frileux, ils vont plus chauffer cette salle que les autres je te signale 🔥

**Glouttony** : Et de mémoire, t’es celui d’entre nous qui aime le moins la chaleur 

**I still loving you** : … Exact…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : GROUPE DE CLAUDE ET JE VIENS AVEC MARIANNE !!!! 💛💛💛💛💛

**Marianne** : Ah euh…. D’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : Je note de te faire une place près de la cheminée 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon, il y a aussi le souci des rivalités… 😒

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz peut venir si Hilda est là

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’envisageai plus de suivre Lysithea si cela ne dérange pas ces demoiselles

**GTFisher** : Hmm…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je me porte garante pour lui

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : De même. Je suis persuadée que Lorenz sera sage avec nous et puis il saura nous conseillers sur quelle boisson sera la meilleure pour accompagner nos gateaux 😀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : OUI !!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Chère Mercedes, vos patisseries sont un tel délice que même le thé le plus bas de gamme en est sublimé ! 

**Idiot de Braav** : La dose de sucre est juste parfaite à chaque fois !

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Merci beaucoup ! 😄

**GTFisher** : Seteth me dit qu’il est d’accord.

**Idiot de Braav** : Hubert, préférez-vous Claude ou Sylvain ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Claude sans hésiter

**Glouttony** : Outch…

**I still loving you** : … J’en conclus que l’on m’en veut encore de m’être attaqué d’abord aux Aigles ce matin ? 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Vous avez hanté mon camp Sylvain… 😡😡😡

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et cela pile alors que le Kraken venait de détruire mes ports… 💢💢💢💢

**I still loving you** : …. Désolé ? 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … On va peut-être dormir avec les filles ou Dimitri, non ? 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh et vous avez des jeux de société des fois ? J’ai juste un jeu de cartes moi…

**I still loving you** : J’en ai quelques-uns mais c’est des trucs assez… particuliers 😅

**Blue Hood** : Un Uno pour moi

**Glouttony** : Oubliez les jeux de Sylvain… 😒

**Grincheux** : +1

**Glouttony** : Son jeu de cartes surtout…

**Prince charmant** : Oh c’est vrai… Dark Tales…

**Blue Hood** : … Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

**GTFisher** : Ce ne serait pas un jeu avec des cartes féminines assez… sexy ?

**Glouttony** : Oui… 😓

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : GROUPE DE SYLVAIN ! 🃏🃏🃏🃏

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’en conclus que j’en suis aussi…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comme ça, je pourrais me venger de Sylvain… 😈

**I still loving you** : Oh oh ! Mais je n’attends que cela 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Sinon, personne d’autre n’a de jeux en stock ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Peut-être qu’Anna en vend ?

** _Wanna make a deal ? est en ligne._ **

**GTFisher** : Ah ben tiens…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Bonjour tout le monde ! 💚

**Blue Hood** : Elle a un flair, c’est dingue…

**Bow of Chaos** : Anna, vous vendez des jeux de sociétés à tout hasard ? On prévoit une pyjama party demain et on est un peu ric-rac sur ça…

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Cela tombe à pic ! J’en ai quelques-uns en stock et certains sont en soldes ! 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : J’y go !

**I still loving you** : Je viens aussi, ça m’intéresse

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser le monopole du choix vous deux…

**Bow of Chaos** : Rho 😁

** _Bow of Chaos, I still loving you et Ombre de Zangdar sont hors-ligne._ **

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Si vous avez besoin de sacs de couchages ou de couvertures, j’ai aussi cela en stock ! 😉

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous avons ce qu’il nous faut à ma connaissance mais si nous nous apercevons qu’il manque quelque chose, nous reviendront vers vous Anna

**Wanna make a deal ?** : Parfait ! Peut-être à plus tard ! 😄

** _Wanna make a deal ? est hors-ligne._ **

**Blue Hood** : Elle a le sens du timing, on ne peut pas dire le contraire…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pour en revenir aux groupes, ça pose un souci si je vais chez Mercedes ? J’embarque Bernadetta avec moi

**GTFisher** : Aucun à priori

**Bernard Lhermitte** : A-ah ? Qu’est-c-ce j’ai fais encore ?! 😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Bernie, tout va bien…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Calme. Pyjama party, avec Mercedes. Personne va te manger…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Ah ! Ouf…

**Prince charmant** : Cela fait 9 personnes dans le groupe de Mercedes

**Dedue** : Groupe de Dimitri pour moi

**Blue Hood** : Pareil

**Ashen Fists** : Alors du coup…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Rêve pas Balt, tu viens avec nous ! 😡😡😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Que je te surveille !!!! 💢💢💢💢

**Ashen Fists** : 😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : Le groupe de Claude et Dimitri en est à 10 personnes du coup donc complet.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Donc les autres Cerfs avec Ingrid du coup ! 😀

**Akala miam miam** : COOL !!! 😊

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Cela me convient

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ainsi que moi et Cas

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Felix, Raphael, Leonie et Ingrid…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : LE TOP ! 🤩🤩🤩🤩

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : On peut faire une compétition de bras de fer !!! 💪💪💪

**Grincheux** : Bonne idée

**Glouttony** : Pas mal

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : YES !!! 🤩🤩

**Akala miam miam** : +1000

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je veux bien en être

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et rêve pas Balt tu particuiperas pas

**Ashen Fists** : 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bien fait pour toi Balthus…

**I’m the Lady here** : Oh que oui !

** _[Message privé de Fenrir’s Fangs à Glouttony – 18h55]_ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Merci au fait ! Constance m’a dit que tout s’était bien passé

**Glouttony** : Oui, il a rendu la veste… après avoir subit une quarantaine de défaites 🙄

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Mais il triche pourtant ?! 😲

**Glouttony** : Oui, il l’avait admis… et il a rendu la veste à la condition que la demoiselle qui a joué contre lui et tout gagné le laisse tranquille le temps qu’il quitte Garreg Mach

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Quand elle se disait bénie des dieux, elle mentait pas… 😲

**Glouttony** : Elle était gentille mais un peu…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Spéciale… Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme mais on a clairement pas le même délire qu’elle !

**Glouttony** : Entièrement d’accord !

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Blue Hood – 19h56]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ashe, qui cuisine demain ?

**Blue Hood** : De mémoire, c’est au tour de Bernadetta

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci ! 💛

** _[Salon Commun – 19h49]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude… 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’espérais qu’elle ait oublié… 😓

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Aucune chance

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle y pense depuis ce matin je pense vu comme elle trépigne 😅

**Blue Hood** : Je tendrai à le penser aussi…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle fouille son téléphone…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**I still loving you** : Ca va piquer…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Après de multiples tests, voici ma petite sélection 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On varie un peu les styles : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXmsi2LXgAAxnw9?format=jpg&name=large>

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca passe encore…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle nous met en condition…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Potentielle robe de mariée : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXmsi4uWsAIs6HE?format=jpg&name=large>

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Moins de meringue que la dernière fois

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? Celle-ci est intéressante oui 😮

**Polochon de Dlul** : Son CC a un défaut au niveau du bas mais j’imagine que c’est parce que cette tenue n’était pas pensé pour un homme…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : En jaune aussi : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXmsi2FWAAAB2Cg?format=jpg&name=large>

**HermioneGranger** : Ah ! Ce serait moins classique non ?

**I’m the Lady here** : De mémoire, avant que la coutume ne veuille que la robe de mariée soit blanche, la couleur n’était pas imposée. 🤨

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-oui ! C’était la plus b-belle robe que p-possédait la mariée.

**Idiot de Braav** : Tout à fait ! L’usage du blanc est assez récent à Adrestia. Je crois même que cela est venu en premier de Faerghus si je ne m’abuse…

**I still loving you** : Exact. C’est devenu la norme après le mariage de je ne sais plus quelle princesse et cet usage s’est aussi étendu aux hommes environ 50 ans après je crois…

**I still loving you** : Oh et toujours avec une cape en fourrure bien entendu vu notre climat 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : A Leicester c’est un peu comme chacun veut, du moins là d’où je viens. Le plus souvent, c’est la tenue du dimanche.

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est pareil pour moi. Les robes de mariées sont très chères il faut dire et portées une seule fois…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ma mère s’était mariée en rouge car elle adorait cette couleur et pour avoir vu les photos, je peux certifier qu’elle a mis le prix dans sa robe… Une œuvre d’art avec des roses fraiches cousues à même le tissu le jour même ! 🌹🌹🌹👗

**Dedue** : A Duscur, la mariée doit se fabriquer l’écharpe qu’elle mettra autour de sa tenue.

**Prince charmant** : Tu m’avais montré des photos, je me souviens

**Blue Hood** : Oui ! Le travail de broderie était juste magnifique ! Et si coloré ! 🥰

**//LostInTranslation//** : A Brigid, nous porter ornements particuliers pour mariages. Nous pas mettre robes comme ça.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? Faudra que tu nous montres ça un jour… 😮

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je devrais pouvoir faire une robe avec broderies pour Claude. Il doit me rester du fil doré. 😀

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Très bonne idée ! Cela lui ira très bien au teint et avec la couleur de ses yeux ! 😊

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’approuve totalement 😍😘

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je suis là je vous rappelle… 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et du très exotique pour finir 😁 : <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXmsi2RXsAMI0P5?format=jpg&name=large>

**Gnome of Đoøm** : ….

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh la vache…😲

**Glouttony** : ….

**Marianne** : …

**Ashen Fists** : Ah ouais…

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Idiot de Braav** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : …

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : … 😲😲😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : …

**Blue Hood** : …

**I’m the Lady here** : …

**HermioneGranger** : 😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲

**Dedue** : …

**I still loving you** : … Y a pas beaucoup de… tissu… 😅

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’imagine qu’on garde que le bas…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En plus court si possible 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Tu veux pas échangerde role au fait Sylvain ?

**I still loving you** : Oh que non… T’as refusé quand je t’ai proposé donc tu assumes ! 😉

**I still loving you** : Et puis je ne vais pas trop rire non plus car ça pourrait aussi être mon costume vu mon role…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est une idée… 😁

**I still loving you** : Je savais que ça te plairait 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : Ahem… Il vaudrait mieux éviter je pense où l’on risque d’y laisser une partie de nos spectateurs…

**Grincheux** : …

**Ombre de Zangdar** : ……

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je suis obligée d’admettre que Ferdinand a raison…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : De même…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Dommage car ça nous aurait fait une de ces pubs… 😏

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh que oui 😏

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je ne peux pas dire le contraire

**//LostInTranslation//** : … Claude ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … J’crois qu’il a buggué vu sa tête

**Glouttony** : Dimitri aussi et je peux le comprendre…. 😓

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je reboot Claude

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Genoux pour moi

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Me charge du phacochère ! 💀

**Dedue** : Felix…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je rêve…

**Glouttony** : Non, Felix a bien frappé Dimitri derrière le crane au moment où Lysithea et Lorenz s’attaquaient à Claude…

**Prince charmant** : FELIX !!! 💢💢💢

**Grincheux** : Tu réagissais pas ! 💀

**I still loving you** : Et j’suis certain qu’il regrette rien…

**Bow of Chaos** : Sérieux Lysi, tu veux que je boite ?! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes 😈

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et je note qu’Hilda a eu la bonne idée d’aller se planquer

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh punaise… Je vais la tuer…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Lequel est le plus doué en dessin dans le coin ?

**Akala miam miam** : Ignatz ! 😁

**Prince charmant** : N’y pense même pas Yuri… 💢💢

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ose me dire que tu n’es pas intéressé par l’idée d’avoir un tableau de ta moitié dans cette tenue ? 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : IGNATZ !!! Je t’interdis de faire ça sans mon accord !!!! 😡😡😡😡

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C-compris ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😁

**I still loving you** : Avec un autre modèle que Claude, c’est négociable ?

**Glouttony** : Sylvain… 😡

**Prince charmant** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**I still loving you** : 😅

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : En même temps…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ignatz, tu seras capable de me dessiner dans ce genre de tenue ? 😉

**Les chaussettes du nain** : E-Euh… Je crois ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Votre prix est le mien Ignatz…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je m’en doutais 🤣

**I still loving you** : 🤣

**Polochon de Dlul** : Hubert a l’air intéressé lui aussi vu comme il regarde Ferdinand

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Linhardt…. 💀💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Magnifique ! 🤣

**I still loving you** : Oh oui ! 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est clair ! 🤣

** _[Message privé de Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 à Marianne – 20h40]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : N’ait pas peur Mari mais j’me suis planquée dans ta chambre pour pas que Claude ait ma tête ! 😣

**Marianne** : Euh, d’accord…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit, s’il te plait ? 😭

**Marianne** : Pas de souci…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Merci Mari !!! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’es la meilleure ! 💛

** _[Message privé de Helheim’s Axe à _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 – 20h44]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je ne sais si je dois remercier ou non Hilda pour ce genre de… fantasme… mais je ne peux m’empêcher de t’imaginer nue sur mon lit dans une posture très… suggestive

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 💖

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Si tu veux, je peux te faire un strip-tease un de ces soirs 💋

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Viens, maintenant !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et puis je doute fort que cela dérange Hilda car si j’ai bien entendu, elle n’est pas dans chambre

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et Hubie ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Crois-moi, je pense, vu son regard tout à l'heure, qu’il a un souci similaire…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ferdie était bien rouge donc je pense qu’il a compris…

** _[Message privé de Idiot de Braav à Ombre de Zangdar – 20h51]_ **

**Idiot de Braav** : La chambre de qui ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : La mienne. Edelgard et Dorothea vont être très occupées et cela peut couvrir nos… propres sons…

**Idiot de Braav** : Caspar ?

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vengeance pour la fois où il nous a réveillés… 💀

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … L’image même de ce costume sur toi… Si cela arrive en vrai, hors de question que quelqu’un d’autre voit cela…

**Idiot de Braav** : Tu deviens possessif Hubert…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Ahem… Disons que l’idée même que des mains autre que les miennes se posent sur tes fesses… ou même simplement un regard insistant me dérange énormément actuellement…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et dois-je te rappeler lequel de nous deux a laissé le plus de marques sur le corps de l’autre ?

**Idiot de Braav** : … Ta peau a une saveur très addictive…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : … J’en prends bonne note…

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Fenrir’s Fangs – 20h59]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle est dans l’Abysse Hilda ? 😠

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’en doute fort…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok donc elle est chez Marianne

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En tout cas, je vais faire de très beaux rêves 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : … Tu es infernal

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Au fait, tu as vu que Sylvain aussi était tenté

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouaip

**Bow of Chaos** : Juste essayer de savoir qui va servir de modèle s’il demande effectivement un dessin à Ignatz

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vu la tête de Felix, je doute qu’il pense comme nous…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En même temps, vu comment il est…

**Bow of Chaos** : Moui… Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour autant te supporter…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah et pendant que je te tiens…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je t’écoute 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : ….

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu recommandes quoi pour un couple qui envisage de passer à l’étape… interdite aux enfants.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok, je me barre

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’arrête

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Pour vous deux, trouvez d’abord le bon rythme, parlez-en au maximum et surtout, SURTOUT, faites pas ça en étant bourré…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je parle malheureusement en connaissance de cause…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est vachement glamour le lendemain de vomir à côté du lit 😫

**Bow of Chaos** : Je note pour moi…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Après, pour une première, vous enquiquinez pas à vouloir faire des positions particulières. Aucun de vous n’a d’expérience là-dedans et c’est le risque de vous faire mal ainsi que d’avoir un beau malaise entre vous pendant un moment…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah et pas négliger les plaisirs solitaires. Mine de rien, ça aide.

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Il est où Dimitri ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Douche froide je crois…🚿

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Tu devrais parler avec lui de la possibilité d’un jeu de role au lit le moment venu. J’ai dans l’idée qu’il serait client de ça…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Si je découvre une caméra espion dans la chambre, tu seras mon suspect principal, sache-le 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je préfère être invité en chair et en os 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh et sinon, y a qui dans le groupe qui serait ouvert pour une relation ? Pas de plan cul sauf si l’autre est d’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en sais rien chez les Aigles sauf que tu peux rayer Petra car elle a quelqu’un dans son viseur déjà

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Cyril nan ? Vu comme elle supporte pas qu’on s’en prenne à lui

**Bow of Chaos** : Bingo (et tu dis rien)

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Motus

**Bow of Chaos** : Les Lions c’est compliqué et, bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, à l’exception de Sylvain, sont tous assez coincés… 😓

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’avais vu ça… Et Ashe me semble être à rayer qui plus est. J’suis pas certain de qui est sur le coup déjà et si c’est dans un sens romantique mais j’ai aucune chance avec lui

**Bow of Chaos** : J’pense pas que ça l’intéresse pour le moment

**Bow of Chaos** : Les Cerfs, je te dirais Hilda, Leonie et Lorenz. Et encore, Leonie veut pas de relation amoureuses mais parler de cul avec elle devrait être faisable.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ok, je note.

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Lorenz, il est branché plus quoi ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Il a compris récemment qu’il était gay et depuis, il m’enquiquine moins qu’avant

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh ? Intéressant ça.. 😁

**Bow of Chaos **: … Si tu le cibles, t’as intérêt à me le ramener intact

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Si je lui trouve un coiffeur digne de ce nom, ça compte comme une dégradation du personnage ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … Evite de lui raser le crane. Crois-moi, j’y ai pensé et ça peut être que pire…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Leonie du coup… Parce qu’Hilda, Balthus va me faire chier…

** _[Message privé de I still loving you à Glouttony – 05h47]_ **

**I still loving you** : Hey ! Felix est debout ?

**Glouttony** : Salut. Il est avec Petra au terrain d’entrainement et moi avec Dimitri. Pourquoi ? 🤨

**I still loving you** : Y a Yuri dans le coin ? Claude ?

**Glouttony** : … Tu prépares quoi au juste ? 😒

**I still loving you** : Une intuition à vérifier…

**Glouttony** : Mouais… Yuri n’est pas là et à priori, Claude dort encore.

**I still loving you** : Ok. J’arrive ! 😀

**Glouttony** : D’accord…

**I still loving you** : Oh et fait moi penser de demander un dessin de moi à Ignatz et s’il accepte les modèles nus

**Glouttony** : … Attends QUOI ?! 😲😲😲😲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB : Les deux persos évoqués venaient de Sacred Stones et étaient Joshua et L'Arachel. En fait, Joshua adore parier et... il lui arrive de tricher pour gagner ^^". Dans un soutien, L'Arachel, en ayant assez qu'il s'adonne aux jeux d'argent, lui a, sans vraiment le vouloir, donné une leçon en gagnant TOUS les paris contre lui, cela alors même qu'il trichait contre elle. Autant dire qu'après, il ne voulait plus jamais jouer contre elle XD


	17. Quand le loup n’est pas là, le renard danse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu que je suis sur d'autres trucs en ce moment, cette fic est un peu longuette à avancer ^^' En gros, probablement la seule MAJ du mois sur cette fic (surtout que je me heurte à un souci dessus qui fait que je dois voir comment le résoudre)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** _[Message privé de _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 à Helheim’s Axe – 07h11]_ **

** **

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Edie… J’avais jamais fait gaffe avant de matin…

**Helheim’s Axe** : ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ingrid était au sauna quand j’y suis allée et…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … tu penses qu’il y aurait moyen de faire un plan à trois avec elle ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je suis en admiration devant ses abdos… 😍

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’avais vu cela aux vestiaires une fois et… elle est très bien foutue, je suis d’accord…

**Helheim’s Axe** : En revanche, la connaissant, je doute fort qu’elle veuille se mettre en ménage de cette manière

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Même si je ne cache pas que je ne serai pas contre, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier la dureté de ses abdos…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Sans oublier ses belles fesses 😋

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Le fait qu’en plus, ce soir, nous allons dormir dans la même pièce qu’elle ne va pas aider je le crains…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Et j’espère sincèrement qu’elle n’aura pas un short comme bas de pyjama car cela va être compliqué autrement…😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Oublions cette conversation ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Nous sommes d’accord… Je te retrouve en bas…

** _[Salon Commun – 07h58]_ **

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕 est en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il est là ? 😅

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Claude s’est pas montré au réfectoire encore

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il est probablement avec Dimitri. Lui aussi est absent.

**I’m the Lady here** : … Voilà pourquoi Yuri manque à l’appel…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? Il a réussi à les convaincre ? 😛

**Happy or not ?** : Tout faux. Riri a eu un appel très tôt et il a dû partir.

**Ashen Fists** : Yep ! Il a dit qu’il serait pas là ce matin.

**I’m the Lady here** : Ah ? Il a donné des détails ? 😮

**Happy or not ?** : Raison familiale

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Argh… Donc il risque de pas être là pour les répétitions avant la pyjama party 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et il manque encore des gens ou c’est moi ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Sylvain notamment…. 😑

**Akala miam miam** : Ignatz avait un truc à faire à priori et il mange dans sa chambre

**Grincheux** : Ce crétin était au terrain d’entrainement ce matin mais il est pas resté longtemps 💀

**Glouttony** : …

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère est parti se doucher à l’instant.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕**: Claude est avec lui ?

**Grincheux** : Pas vu

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ouf… 😩

**I’m the Lady here** : AAAHHHH !!!! Annette est à la bibliothèque pour réviser !!! Je suis en retard !!! 😣😣😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’EST-CE MATIN ?! 😨

**I’m the Lady here** : OUI !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : GO ! 😣

** _I’m the Lady here et Gnome of Đoøm sont hors-ligne._ **

**Happy or not ?** : Trad : Séance de révisions 📚

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il faudra que je pense à leur apporter du thé tout à l’heure… 🍵

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : D’ailleurs, si vous cherchez Mercedes, elle est surement en train de faire des gateaux.

**Blue Hood** : Je confirme ! 😀

**Blue Hood** : Et Dedue est parti à la serre il y a une minute. Je vais le rejoindre.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pour Claude, aucune idée d’où il est mais vu que Petra manque aussi à l’appel, j’aurai tendance à dire qu’ils sont au même endroit

**Akala miam miam** : J’crois les avoir vu passer tout à l’heure vers l’étang

**Kawaii** : Je confirme ! Ils cherchaient Cyril je crois mais il est un peu dur à trouver 😅

**Grincheux** : Il était au terrain d’entrainement y a dix minutes pour demander un truc à Jeritza

**Kawaii** : Oh ? J’vais leur dire tout de suite ! Je les vois de là d’où je suis 😃

** _Kawaii est hors-ligne._ **

**Polochon de Dlul** : Me semble pas avoir vu Hubert ou Ferdinand descendre l’escalier…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nan eux, on les verra pas avant ce midi je crois… 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OH OUI ! 😆

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’étais passée devant leur chambre vers minuit et ils étaient très occupés 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y avait pas qu’eux d’ailleurs😜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😜

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh mon dieu… Heureusement que Claude m’a épargné cela… 😫

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vrai que j’avais vu Dimitri se barrer de mémoire…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca ne m’étonne pas trop… Il est fichu d’attendre le mariage pour passer à cette étape lui…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pauvre Claude… 😐

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Moi ça me va très bien s’ils attendent jusque là ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est vrai que ta chambre est à côté 😆

**Grincheux** : La mienne aussi… 💀

**Grincheux** : ET J’SUIS ENTRE CES DEUX-LA EN PLUS !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Quelqu’un a la meilleure place 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Ashen Fists** : Et Yuri qi rate ça 🤣

**Happy or not ?** : Il aurait été ravi oui

**Glouttony** : … Je vois maintenant ce qui m’a réveillée 😑 

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Quoi au juste ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Caspar, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? 

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il n’a pourtant pas un sommeil si profond de mémoire… 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Attends… Tu dors entre les chambres d’Hubert et de Ferdinand et t’as rien entendu ?! 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Même moi j’ai entendu et encore, c’était parce que je terminai de lire un livre…

**Glouttony** : Même avec deux chambres entre on entend des trucs oui, surtout quand tu gardes ta porte légèrement entrouverte pour surveiller que t’as pas un camarade de classe qui se sauve en douce… 😑 

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : +1

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Je m’en souviendrais…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh punaise j’ai compris ! 🤣🤣

**Grincheux** : Et j’suis sûr que ce crétin a entendu lui aussi… Il a un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses… 💀

**Glouttony** : +10

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais entendu quoi ?! Vous pourriez êtres clairs non ?! 😠😠😡

**Glouttony** : C’est pourtant très clair et je suis certaine que même Marianne aurait compris 🤨

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je confirme car elle était très rouge en sortant de sa chambre et elle s’est réfugiée aux écuries 😅

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pour cela qu’elle s’était hatée de partir quand je lui ait dit bonjour…

**Ashen Fists** : Et le sous-entendu est très clair pour moi ! Hapi ? 😏

**Happy or not ?** : Quand tu traines avec Riri, t’apprends à les déceler ceux-là…

**Akala miam miam** : Euh… J’ai pas bien compris moi 😅

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’vais t’expliquer Raph ! 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est à se demander si Cas’ ne dort pas avec des boules quies…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca m’étonnerait…

**Bernard Lhermitte** : C-Caspar était pas dans s-sa chambre…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? 😲

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tiens donc…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😣😣😣😣

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Comment savez-vous ça Bernadetta ? 🤨

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Hein ?! 😲😲

**Bernard Lhermitte** : J’a-aurais rien dû dire ?!

**Bernard Lhermitte** : Je savais que j’aurais dû me taire !!!!!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Polochon de Dlul** : C’est rien

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ca devait bien sortir un jour….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : « un jour »…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh mazette ! 💛

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca explique qu’ils se pointent toujours ensemble le matin…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : COUPLE SPOTTED !!!! 💛💛💛💘💘💘

**Helheim’s Axe** : …. Ca fait combien de temps que ce cirque dure ? 😠

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Ben…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Depuis le début de l’année

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : QUOI ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Punaise mais je suis à une chambre de toi Lin et j’ai rien vu !!! 😲😨

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et connaissant Petra, si elle avait remarqué, elle a gardé cela pour elle…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Clair…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Vous nous bien eus…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Total…

**Polochon de Dlul** : C’était pas volontaire…

**Helheim’s Axe** : On s’en étaient douté…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Trop fatiguant à expliquer avant je présume ? 🙄

**Polochon de Dlul** : Voilà 🥱😴

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Punaise, on a une relation incestueuse dans l’arbre généalogique ! 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Boarf, on règlera ça plus tard

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : On peut voir si Petra veut en adopter un pour rectifier ça

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BONNE IDEE !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : A part ça, cela ne dit pas où sont ceux qui manquent…

**Happy or not ?** : Didi est encore sous la douche ? 🚿

**Grincheux** : Je viens de quitter le terrain d’entrainement. Il est retourné aux vestiaires car il oublié un truc

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Sylvain ?

**Glouttony** : ……

**Grincheux** : Tch ! J’en sais rien ! 💀

** _[Message privé de Glouttony à Les chaussettes du nain – 08h22]_ **

**Glouttony** : Ignatz, Sylvain est avec toi je présume ? 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … Oui….

**Glouttony** : Oh c’est pas vrai…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est mon… premier modèle masculin 😅

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’ai aussi pris des photos mais là, j’en suis au dessin et c’est du… boulot…

**Glouttony** : … Il est pas nu tout de même….

**Les chaussettes du nain** : … Euh….

**Glouttony** : … Je veux pas savoir finalement

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 08h29]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimi ? Tu es où là ?

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 08h38]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimi ?

** _[Message privé de Bow of Chaos à Prince charmant – 08h45]_ **

** **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok, t’es même pas en ligne en plus….

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 09h19]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Enfin… Je l’ai retrouvé….

**Bow of Chaos** : ? T’avais paumé ton tel ? 😮

**Prince charmant** : J’étais certain de l’avoir emmené en allant m’entrainer et impossible de remettre la main dessus à la fin…

**Prince charmant** : J’ai retourné les vestiaires avant de faire ma route en sens inverse, demander au professeur puis le trouver sur mon lit…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Sur ton lit ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Sachant que tu ne verrouilles pas ton téléphone…. ? 🤨

**Prince charmant** : ….

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu avais bien fermé la porte de ta chambre non ?

**Prince charmant** : Toujours

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, peut-être que je suis trop méfiant aussi et qu’il est juste tombé de ta poche….

**Bow of Chaos** : … Mais je vais quand même venir voir ça parce que ça me plait pas trop… 😬

**Prince charmant** : Ok…

**Prince charmant** : Oh et tu as mangé toi ? Je crains d’avoir raté le service…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca tombe bien que Petra m’ait filé des trucs à grignoter…

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, j’suis pas persuadé que ça te cale l’estomac mais c’est mieux que rien 😅

**Prince charmant** : Ca ira. Et comment ça allait de ton côté ?

**Bow of Chaos** : T’as déjà essayé de trouver Cyril dans le Monastère ?

**Bow of Chaos** : UNE HEURE ENTIERE !!!! C’est ce qu’il nous a fallu pour lui mettre la main dessus ! 😫😫😫

**Prince charmant** : Effectivement…

**Bow of Chaos** : Il est à la fois partout et nulle part à la fois… Tu m’étonnes que Seteth galère à lui mettre la main dessus quand il le cherche ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Et en plus il a pas de téléphone donc injoignable…

**Bow of Chaos** : Heureusement, Flayn est venue en renfort donc on a pu gagner du temps et le trouver près du cimetière en train d’arroser les plantes

**Bow of Chaos** : Là c’est bon, Petra est avec lui et elle est contente donc je suis content aussi 😄

**Prince charmant** : Elle prévoit de tenter sa chance aujourd’hui ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle m’a rien dit là-dessus mais vu qu’il est assez zen avec elle, je pense pas qu’il va la repousser si elle tente, ou du moins pas méchamment. 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Et puis même s’ils reste amis, je pense pas que ça la dérangera

**Prince charmant** : Ok

**Bow of Chaos** : J’te retrouve dans ta chambre pour grignoter ? Je prends mon ordi pur jouer si ça te tentes

**Prince charmant** : Ca me va

**Bow of Chaos** : J’accoure ! 💛

** _[Message privé de I still loving you à Glouttony – 10h41]_ **

**I still loving you** : Fini ! 💙

**Glouttony** : Je veux pas voir…

**I still loving you** : Quel dommage…

**I still loving you** : Ignatz s’est surpassé ! 💙

**Glouttony** : Et je ne veux pas les détails…

**I still loving you** : De toute manière Ingrid, je ne comptais pas t’y montrer à toi 😛

**Glouttony** : … Pas à Felix j’espère ?! 😠

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Glouttony** : Tu vas l’énerver si tu fais ça…

**I still loving you** : Je plaisantai…

**I still loving you** : Mais je vais quand même afficher cette œuvre dans ma chambre quand elle sera totalement terminée. 💙

**Glouttony** : …

**I still loving you** : Oh et Yuri se balade dans le coin ?

**Glouttony** : Il a eu une urgence et est absent

**I still loving you** : Pour ça que je ne l’ai pas croisé…

**I still loving you** : D’ailleurs, toi et lui… ? 💙

**Glouttony** : Te fait pas des idées toi… 😑

**I still loving you** : Pour une fois, ce n’est pas moi qui ait eu l’idée

**Glouttony** : Comment ça ?

**I still loving you** : Eh bien… Il semblerait que j’avais mal interprété certains coups fumeux dont j’avais été la victime et que Dimitri devrait VRAIMENT faire plus gaffe à son tel et le verrouiller…

**Glouttony** : … Pardon ? 😠

**I still loving you** : Euh…. Pas taper ? 😅

**Glouttony** : On t’avait dit quoi sur le téléphone de Dimitri ?! 😡😡😡😡😡

**I still loving you** : Je sais ! 😣

**I still loving you** : Mais t’avais pas remarqué que depuis un moment, ça discutait sur le t’chat et on voyait pas passer les messages sur le serveur ?

**I still loving you** : J’avais repéré Hilda et Dorothea en premier puis, étonnamment, Lorenz…

**I still loving you** : C’est quand j’ai noté que Claude et Yuri étaient aussi dans le truc que j’ai suspecté un salon caché

**Glouttony** : … Sérieux ?! 😲

**I still loving you** : Oh oui…

**I still loving you** : Et si tu permets, je vais aller discuter avec son créateur car si je me plante pas, là, il est en train de vérifier les logs du tel de Dimitri…

**I still loving you** : Et si tu pouvais ne pas lui taper dessus, ça m’arrangerait 😅

**Glouttony** : … J’en conclus donc que cette personne mérite des baffes et que ce n’est pas Dimitri… 😑

**I still loving you** : 😅

** _[Message privé de I still loving you à Bow of Chaos – 11h02]_ **

**I still loving you** : Hey ! Comment va ? 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : … Je me disais aussi que c’était bizarre que mes doigts me brulent après avoir touché le téléphone de Dimitri et qu’il sentait trop le propre…

**Bow of Chaos** : T’avais forcément nettoyé tes traces… 😑

**I still loving you** : Me disais bien que tu aurais le doute…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Dimitri lit aussi et je crois qu’il a TRES envie de savoir où tu es….

**I still loving you** : Et toi tu aurais dû lui fermer totalement l’accès à votre charmant salon caché qui a été… intéressant à lire je dois dire…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et Ashe t’as montré comment crocheter une serrure ?

**I still loving you** : J’avais perdu ma clé une fois et c’est lui que j’avais trouvé en premier 😅

**I still loving you** : Et puis autant ces portes sont épaisses, autant leurs serrures ne sont pas du dernier cri…

**Bow of Chaos** : ...

**I still loving you** : Mais passons, ce n’est pas le sujet…

**I still loving you** : J’avoue que j’avais des soupçons depuis un petit moment qu’un truc se tramait et depuis hier que t’y étais melé (d’où mon emprunt de ce matin).

**I still loving you** : Par contre… j’suis encore sur le cul que Fe ait été au courant… 😨😨😨😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Il était bien remonté donc on en a profité

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je te cache pas que vu mon emploi du temps actuel, j’avais levé le pied sur l’opération Sylvix… Surtout que t’avais enfin réagi donc..

**I still loving you** : Mouais, m’en étais un peu douté

**I still loving you** : Fe aussi apparemment…

**Bow of Chaos** : Plus qu’il en avait marre de nous supporter je crois 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, plus utile de garder le groupe du coup si t’es au courant…

**Bow of Chaos** : … Dimitri aimerait savoir si t’es pas en train de préparer un coup tordu là…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**I still loving you** : Ingrid m’a plus ou moins dit la même chose… 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**I still loving you** : Enfin… Maintenant que je sais où ça coince, j’aimerai régler ça assez vite avant que Yuri ne revienne 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok. Ton plan ?

**I still loving you** : La fois où vous nous aviez enfermés… On va retenter car je serais pas surpris qu’il soit retourné au terrain d’entrainement et le connaissant, il va pas tarder à terminer et à se doucher 🚿

**I still loving you** : Ca évitera une interruption…

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok. Dimi participe du coup. On dira à Jeritza de venir vous libérer.

**I still loving you** : Ca me va

**I still loving you** : Oh et sinon, vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit vous aussi ? 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : … Chambre à part…

**I still loving you** : Outch…

**I still loving you** : Dimitri je présume ? 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Il est encore moins prêt que moi pour cette étape, je confirme…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et faire ça au Monastère… le dérange… 😖

**I still loving you** : Je l’aurais parié

**I still loving you** : J’lui fait un cours quand il veut 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Il dit que vu tes notes sur le test à la con les deux fois où tu l’as passé, il préfère pas

**I still loving you** : Hey, on m’avait divisé ma note la dernière fois ! 😣

**Bow of Chaos** : Même avec ça t’avais pas une note incroyable j’te signale…

**I still loving you** : Oui bon… Passons le cours de cul donc…

**Bow of Chaos** : Surtout que t’es calé sur les filles, pas les mecs il me semble…

**I still loving you** : … Bon, je connais que la théorie, j’avoue…

**I still loving you** : Mais si besoin, je connais un coin à moins d’une heure environ de Garreg Mach où ça loue des chambres à l’heure (et avant qu’on m’engueule, je n’y suis allé que trois fois et je prenais mes précautions ! 😫)

**I still loving you** : J’suis même prêt à fournir tout matériel demandé en y commandant à mon nom 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : Sur ce dernier point, je crains que Yuri ne te devance… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : … Mais je prends bien note du reste

**I still loving you** : On se retrouve au terrain d’entrainement du coup. Je préviens Ingrid pour pas qu’elle fasse foirer le truc 😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca marche

** _[Salon Commun – 12h14]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ARGGGHHHHHHHHH !!!!! 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😨😨😨😨😨😨😨😨😨🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵😰😰

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS JE CROYAIS QU’IL CUISINAIT PAS CE MIDI ?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Blue Hood** : C’était pas son tour, je le jure ! 😣

**Blue Hood** : Et puis ni lui ou Petra n’est venu dans les cuisines !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : J’ajouterai que l’attaque est étrangement ^précise car habituellement, il y a des dommages collatéraux chez les Cerfs… 🤨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : MAIS CE QUE CA BRULE CE TRUC C’EST IMMONDE !!!! 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUI A VIDE LA CARAFE D’EEAU ?! 🥵🥵🥵🥵💧💧💧💧💧💧

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je t’en remplit une !!! 😣

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Trop précis pour être Claude oui… Surtout qu’on sait tous pour la roulette russe culinaire donc on se serait méfiés ! 😣

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Et puis d’ahb’, il est là pour voir le truc…

**Polochon de Dlul** : Exact

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oui, je ne l’ai pas vu étrangement… 😮

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout comme Ferdinand et Hubert…. 😬

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : ….

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : …

**Glouttony **: Dimitri et Claude sont au terrain d’entrainement, ça peut pas venir d’eux

**Polochon de Dlul** : D’ailleurs, Bernadetta refuse de sortir des cuisines bizarrement…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : …

**Blue Hood** : Elle était en charge des assaisonnements de vos plats à toutes les deux en plus…

**Dedue** : Il me semble avoir vu Hubert passer en cuisine plus tôt

**Polochon de Dlul** : Ah…

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Glouttony** : Houlà…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ….

** _Ombre de Zangdar et Idiot de Braav sont en ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ceci explique que Bernadetta n’ait pas quitté les cuisines… 😩

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : HUBIE !!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On parie combien qu’il a découvert que vous avez toutes deux bien bavé sur la nuit dernière en public ? 😑

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Oh oui, je l’ai vite su…

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Estimez-vous heureuses que Ferdinand soit intervenu car j’envisageai un piment bien pire que celui que j’ai glissé dans vos assiettes… 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 😭😭😭😭😭

**Idiot de Braav** : Je précise que Bernadetta va bien… si l’on excepte qu’elle est un peu… figée sur place 😐

**Helheim’s Axe** : … J’arrive… 😑

** _Helheim’s Axe est hors-ligne._ **

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et où se cache Sylvain au juste ? 💀

**Glouttony** : Un truc à régler qui traine depuis trop longtemps 🙄

**Glouttony** : Mais je suis forcée de dire que, pour une fois, il n’a pas participé aux commérages vu qu’il était… occupé

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : A quoi ?

**Glouttony** : Vous ne voulez pas savoir…. 😣

**Les chaussettes du nain** : +1

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Ok…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ouais, ça pue…

**Ashen Fists** : En parlant d’absents, Yuri a donné des nouvelles ?

**Happy or not ?** : Toujours rien 😕

**I’m the Lady here** : S’il a dû aller jusqu’au conté de Rowe, il risque d’être aux abonnés absents durant un bon moment

**Happy or not ?** : J’lui envoi un texto à tout hasard

**Akala miam miam** : Felix est en retard non ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Vrai que d’habitude, il est déjà ici à cette heure… 🤨

**HermioneGranger** : Il finit toujours son entrainement avant midi donc il devrait être au réfectoire pourtant…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Marianne aussi est absente mais c’est moins inhabituel

** _Prince charmant et Bow of Chaos sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CLAUDE !!! 😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ON A ESSAYE DE NOUS TUER !!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : HUbie est terrible ! 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu l’as cherché aussi Hilda 🙄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEY !!! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Et encore, j’ai été clément en choisissant moins fort que le Carolina Reaper…

**Idiot de Braav** : Surtout parce que je le lui ai demandé

**Bow of Chaos** : … 😨

**Prince charmant** : Si possible… Evitez de tuer Hilda. Il y a la pyjama party ce soir

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ARGH !!!! J’oubliai qu’on était avec lui !!! 😨😨😨😨😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Moi j’avais pas oublié… D’ailleurs Hubert, les échecs, ça vous botte ou pas ? ♟

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Je prends les noirs

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca va être intéressant 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Y a moyen de changer de groupe ? 😭

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Rêve pas, je te cède pas ma place !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Idem !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je me suis déjà engagé à faire le thé pour le groupe de Mercedes

**Happy or not ?** : Si Riri revient pas, sa place sera dispo du coup

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUIIII !!!! 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ? Un souci avec Yuri ?

**I’m the Lady here** : Il est parti pour raison familiale tôt ce matin

**Prince charmant** : Ah… J’en conclus qu’il ne sera pas présent aux répétitions

**Happy or not ?** : Possible…

**Happy or not ?** : Ah ! Il a répondu à mon texto !

**Happy or not ?** : Il dit qu’il vient de finir et qu’il sera de retour pour la pyjama party

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : RIP Hilda… 😥

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 12h54]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon… Suite au fait qu’on a sous-estimé une certaine personne et qu’il a profité de l’absence de Yuri pour agir, ce salon va être dissous…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEIN ?! 😱😱😱😱

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : … Sylvain a tout découvert ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Dois-je en conclure qu’il est avec Felix pour enfin faire avancer les choses ? 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben pas trop tôt !

**//LostInTranslation//** : Lui enfin réagir

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ca ne veut pas dire que cela va marcher vous savez 😑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je pense que la réponse ne va pas tarder. Je vois Sylvain quitter le terrain d’entrainement 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah ben du coup…

** _Bow of Chaos ajoute I still loving you au salon._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : @I still loving you, si tu veux venir, c’est le moment où jamais

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Les dernières minutes du groupe… 😭

** _I still loving you est en ligne._ **

**I still loving you** : Hey ! 😄

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Sylvain, tu as une trace bien rouge sur la joue 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ouille… Ca a raté ? 😬

**I still loving you** : Felix… a pas trop aimé la partie « enfermés » apparemment 😅

** _Grincheux est en ligne._ **

**Grincheux** : Je vais vraiment te tuer toi… 💀

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Effectivement… 😑

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Peut-être pourrais-tu attendre au moins de voir comment marche votre relation à présent ? 😕

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce serait bien oui…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Grincheux** : S’il continue à se comporter comme un crétin, je le castre une bonne fois pour toutes 💀

**I still loving you** : J’ai promis que je me tiendrai à carreaux !!! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Donc vous êtes ensemble ! Enfin ! 😃

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕 **: Youpi ! 🤩

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ca nous fera de très longues vacances, enfin…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et la dissolution de ce groupe ne sera pas une perte

**Grincheux** : +1

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : AH NON ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Doit encore y avoir des couples à faire non ?! 😫

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et puis Lorenz est célibataire ! Faut le caser !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Je n’ai rien demandé je vous signale… 😒

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Faudrait déjà que tu vois enfin un coiffeur car t’en a cruellement besoin… ✂

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh oui…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Carrément !

**I still loving you** : +1

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai vu des photos de lui plus jeune et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Ca lui allait mieux

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mon père m’avait forcé à les couper…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Trop féminin à son gout… 👩

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : N’écoute plus ton père…

**Bow of Chaos** : Vis ta vie, quitte à devoir fuir ton domicile !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ne vous coupez pas vous-même les cheveux…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je connais une personne qui a fait cette erreur alors que les cheveux longs lui allaient bien mieux… 😓

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Qui donc ? Hubie ? 😮

**Grincheux** : Non

**I still loving you** : Je comprends toujours pas si c’est lui qui a eu un coup de folie pour faire ça ou si c’est son oncle qui lui avait mis la pression car il trouvait que cela faisait trop petite fille… 🤨

**Grincheux** : Les deux le connaissant…

**Grincheux** : Et j’suis même certain qu’il a cassé les ciseaux au passage et que c’est son toutou qui a tout rattrapé ! 💀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : ‘ttendez…

**Bow of Chaos** : MON DIMITRI ?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui

**I still loving you** : Il était facile à reconnaitre (ou presque…) et sortait un peu du lot au moins

**I still loving you** : Dommage que je n’ai plus les photos… 😭

**Grincheux** : Pas gardées mais Ingrid doit forcément en avoir

**Grincheux** : Ils se ressemblaient tellement à une époque qu’ils échangeaient des fois leur place à l’insu de leurs parents 🔄

**I still loving you** : OH OUI ! 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**I still loving you** : Le père d’Ingrid la laissait pas faire certains trucs au début donc Dimitri et elle ont usé de cette stratégie jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent griller 😁

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Pas mal ! 😁

**I still loving you** : Suite à ça, Ingrid a pu faire ce qu’elle voulait et elle a arrêté d’échanger ses fringues avec Dimitri

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Minute… Elle met des jupes Ingrid il me semble… 🤨

**Bow of Chaos** : Nan…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Si si…

**Grincheux** : Oui, Ingrid portait que des robes et des jupes gamine…

**Bow of Chaos** : SA TETE QUAND JE LUI AI DEMANDE EST UN AVEU !!! 😲😲😲😲

**I still loving you** : Tu savais ça Edelgard ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’en avais trouvé une dans sa penderie et il m’a avoué pourquoi… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Je veux ces photos… 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pareil… 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1000000

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : En parlant de cheveux, j’avoue que j’envisage un jour de couper les miens mais j’ignore si ça m’irait…🤔

**Grincheux** : Les cheveux longs sont chiants à entretenir mais les courts aussi…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’confirme ! Faut recouper régulièrement quand tu les as courts pour pas qu’ils deviennent gênants (dans mon cas en tout cas)

**Helheim’s Axe** : Moi c’est leur couleur le problème…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Le moindre truc dessus se voit à trois kilomètres ! 😣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Marrant d’ailleurs que vos cheveux soient entièrement blancs…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Ca a pas toujours été mon cas… J’étais blonde petite

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Maladie génétique…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Même chose mais chatain clair au départ. Dimitri et Hubert peuvent confirmer

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh… 😮

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et je confirme pour Lysithea…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comprenez que je n’ai guère envie de développer le sujet…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : +1

**I still loving you** : Pas de souci.

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : De même 😄

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Du coup, pour en revenir au sujet des cheveux, tes cheveux sont naturellement bouclés Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Hm ? Oui, ils bouclent dès qu’ils sont humides mais un coup de peigne et de brosse et ils sont juste ondulés

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah, toi aussi ? 😮

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’avoue que j’utilise un produit pour pas avoir à les humidifier tous les matins mais vu que toi tu les as courts, tu peux te permettre de les mouiller à chaque fois.

**Bow of Chaos** : Et les laisser sécher à l’air libre oui😉

**Bow of Chaos** : Quoique là… avec les températures qui baissent, les cheveux mouillés ça va pas être la joie 😣

**I still loving you** : Serviette peut-être ? Je fais ça perso

**Grincheux** : Et du gel… Je sais que t’en as… 💀

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon, c’est pas que je vous aime pas mais du coup, vu que y a les répets dans pas longtemps, qui reste ici et qui part ?

**Bow of Chaos** : @Kawaii @Fenrir’s Fangs @//LostInTranslation//

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : RESTE ! ✋

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Reste ! ✋

**Grincheux** : Part 👎

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Part aussi 👎

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Part mais dispo si besoin d’une diversion 😛

**I still loving you** : Reste juste pour le fun 😜

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Hmm… Je vais partir 😄

**//LostInTranslation//** : Moi peu intérêt donc part

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je suis partagée dans mon cas… Ca dépendra de la réponse de Yuri

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Même chose pour moi…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais plus parce que je connais le personnage qui me sert de délégué… 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout de suite les grands mots… 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon du coup, on se revoit bientôt les autres ! 😀

** _Bow of Chaos retire Gnome of Đoøm, Grincheux, _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅, //LostInTranslation// et Fan n°1 de Jeralt du salon. _ **

**I still loving you** : En parlant de Yuri, il sera là ou pas cet aprèm ?

**Helheim’s Axe** : Selon Hapi, il va rater le début

**I still loving you** : Ok

** _[Message privé de Đeath Knight à _ ** ** _🔅 _ ** ** _🎇 God is a DJ _ ** ** _🎇 _ ** ** _🔅 – 16h22]_ **

** **

**Đeath Knight** : A quelle heure commence votre pyjama party ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Après dîner donc surement vers 20h 🙂

**Đeath Knight** : Ok. Je serais là pour surveiller

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oh ? Alors je vais faire des gateaux en plus 😊

**Đeath Knight** : Anna a insisté pour me vendre des bonbons….

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 🙂

**Đeath Knight** : … Tu ne dis ça à personne…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Je serais muette 😃

** _[Salon Flèche de Cupidon – 17h19]_ **

** **

** _Fenrir’s Fangs est en ligne._ **

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Yo, y se passe quoi au juste ?

**Helheim’s Axe **: Sylvain a réagi et a découvert le salon donc ça a pas mal bougé

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Je vais lire ça…

**Kawaii** : J’ai lu tout à l’heure et… je peux rester encore un peu ? 😅

**Helheim’s Axe** : Chacun choisi à ses risques et périls.

** _Bow of Chaos, I still loving you, Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, _ ** ** _🎶 Rossignol _ ** ** _🎶 et Un jour mon troll viendra sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en ai ma claque de ces costumes ! 😣

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Réjouis-toi, tu as plus de tissu que le dernière idée de qui-tu-sais 😒

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😅

**I still loving you** : Heureusement qu’il a du tissu car Dimitri M’aurais arraché la tête autrement… 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Tu veux qu’on parle de Felix ?

**I still loving you** : Aussi….

**I still loving you** : … C’est négociable une version du costume avec moins de tissu pour son usage personnel ? 😁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Idée totalement approuvée ! 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : … A méditer, j’avoue…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Oui… A réfléchir…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : … Ah d’accord…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon ben j’en conclus que je peux passer à quelqu’un d’autre…

**I still loving you** : Bas les pattes de mon chat sauvage préféré 💙💙💙💙

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Wow…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : Un surnom 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vrai que ça colle bien 🤣

**Helheim’s Axe** : J’espère pour vous Sylvain qu’il ne lit pas ce que vous écrivez…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bon, je reste du coup 😏

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De même

**Helheim’s Axe** : Idem

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Et j’approuve les photos de Dimitri ! 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : En revanche, je suis d’accord pour dire que ce salon perd en utilité sans couple à faire

**Bow of Chaos** : Justement, j’ai repensé à un truc que tu avais dis sur Ashe comme quoi quelqu’un serait sur le coup…

**I still loving you** : Oh ? Vous voulez le caser avec Dedue ? 😮

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah, ce serait donc lui…

**I still loving you** : C’est le plus évident pour moi

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble oui

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Notamment dans la serre 🌱

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Et si on enquêtait pour savoir ce qu’il en est ? 😏

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ca me va ! 

**I still loving you** : Dedue est une tombe et Ashe va être difficile à cuisiner

**I still loving you** : Et puis j’suis pas certain que ce soit les seuls à qui on peut s’intéresser

**Kawaii** : Hanneman et Manuela ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oh punaise eux…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est peine perdue je le crains ! 😣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oubliez Constance car le mariage… c’est pas son truc du tout

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ou alors faut la caser avec Mercedes

**I still loving you** : Et ton pote Balthus, il en pinçait pas pour Catherine ? 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’crois qu’il en pince pour toute femme plus agée que lui qui est capable de lui taper dessus tu sais… 😑

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ouais…

**Bow of Chaos** : Il m’avait clairement dit qu’une femme se bonifiait avec le temps

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Ah ben Manuela serait ravie de l’entendre…

**Kawaii** : D’ailleurs, quel age a-t-elle au juste ? Elle m’avait dit une fois qu’elle avait 25 ans mais j’y crois pas trop…😅

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Un mensonge…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Aucune chance que ce soit vrai

**Bow of Chaos** : … Sérieux ?! Elle a dit ça ?!

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Vu la quantité de maquillage qu’elle met, elle a plus vers 40 ou 45…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Surement ! 🙄

**I still loving you** : Elle reste une belle femme tout de même si on excepte le problème gueule de bois… 😓

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Elle a un problème avec l’alcool, je suis d’accord…

**Bow of Chaos** : Toi aussi tu l’as trouvée bourrée un soir ?

**I still loving you** : Deux fois même…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je l’ai entendue une fois raler contre celui qui lui avait posé un lapin…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Alors… Pour vous raconter une anecdote de l’opéra…

**Kawaii** : Oh ! 😮

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : VAS Y !

**I still loving you** : Oh oui ! 💙

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Lors d’une répétition, Manuela a fait un malaise et on a dû appeler les pompiers pour qu’ils viennent.

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Et quand, au téléphone, ils nous ont demandé son age, l’un de nous a répondu qu’elle avait 45 ans…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je vous dis pas la vitesse à laquelle Manuela s’est réveillée pour l’engueuler ! 🤣

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : MOUHAHAHA !!! 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**I still loving you** : Oh punaise j’imagine bien la scène ! 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Magnifique 😁

**Helheim’s Axe** : Effectivement…

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Du coup, on a gardé la technique en tête et quand elle se réveillait pas, on estimait que là, fallait effectivement s’inquiéter (c’est jamais arrivé, heureusement)

**I still loving you** : Oh au fait, en parlant d’age, elle a quel age Rhea ?

**I still loving you** : Elle était déjà à Garreg Mach quand mon père était élève donc au moins 40 ans non ? 🤨

**Kawaii** : Euh….

**Bow of Chaos **: Ah oui tiens…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elle les fait pas du tout ! 😲

**Helheim’s Axe** : Je dirais même que Seteth fait plus vieux qu’elle…

**Kawaii** : C’est le stress qui le vieillit… 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me rappelle…

**Bow of Chaos** : Jeune demoiselle, quel est donc ton age ? 😉

**Kawaii** : On va être en retard pour préparer la pyjama party !

** _Kawaii est hors-ligne._ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : …

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : …

**I still loving you** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Suspect ça…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Assez oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : 💛

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je viens d’entendre Dimitri dire « Oh non » en se passant une main sur le visage…

**Helheim’s Axe** : … Laisse moi deviner : Claude a sa tête de quand il trouve un truc qui pique son intérêt ? 😑

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Son regard brille tellement que le soleil semble bien pale à côté…

**Bow of Chaos** : On va bien s’amuser 💛

**I still loving you** : Pauvre Flayn….

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : +1

**Helheim’s Axe** : +1

** _[Salon Salle des Profs – 18h42]_ **

**TheGuardian** : Bien, nous allons nous absenter à présent. Jeritza ?

**Đeath Knight** : Je surveillerai de près, pas d’inquiétudes

**Don’t mess with me** : J’ai saisi tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l’alcool 🍾🍾🍾🍷🍷🍷🍺🍺

**Diva Eternelle** : Tu étais obligée de prendre dans ma réserve personelle ?! 😡😡😡😡

**NeatFreak** : Ca c’est moi qui l’ait fait et ça ne te fera pas de mal !

**Diva Eternelle** : Tu sais combien ça m’a couté au juste ?! 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Blade’s Fury** : Shamir est pas loin d’Anna et risque de lui revendre les bouteilles là

**Diva Eternelle** : TU N’OSERAIS PAS ?! 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Don’t mess with me** : Elle les prend à bas prix

**Diva Eternelle** : RHHAAAAAA !!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

** _Diva Eternelle est hors-ligne._ **

**NeatFreak** : Allons bon…

** _GTFisher et Pennies are common cents sont en ligne._ **

**Pennies are common cents** : YO !!! J’ai enfin retrouvé mon mot de passe ! 😭

**NeatFreak** : C’est… miraculeux je dois dire

**Blade’s Fury** : Encore faut-il qu’il le retienne hein… 🙄

**GTFisher** : Ahem…

**GTFisher** : Tu es prêt ?

**TheGuardian** : Oui, je pose juste un dossier dans le bureau de Rhea et je te rejoins devant la porte

**Don’t mess with me** : Amusez-vous bien

**Đeath Knight** : Passez une bonne soirée

**Pennies are common cents** : Pas d’inquiétudes ! Nous avons la situation sous contrôle ! 😄

**NeatFreak** : Tant que Manuela ne touchera pas à une bouteille d’alcool…. 😓

**TheGuardian** : Certes…

**GTFisher** : Moui…

**GTFisher** : Flayn est au réfectoire avec Mercedes

**TheGuardian** : Parfait.

**TheGuardian** : Mesdames et messieurs, bonne soirée à vous

**GTFisher** : Bonsoir

** _TheGuardian et GTFisher sont hors-ligne. _ **

**Pennies are common cents** : Oh et si vous me cherchez, je suis au réfectoire ! **😄**

** _Pennies are common cents est hors-ligne._ **

**Blade’s Fury** : On parie combien que demain, il reperd son mot de passe ?

**Đeath Knight** : C’est gagné d’avance

**Don’t mess with me** : +1

**NeatFreak** : C’est malheureusement prévisible… 😓

** _[Salon Commun – 20h55]_ **

**Helheim’s Axe** : Bon, tout le monde est bien installé ?

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oui ! 😄

**Prince charmant** : Tout est en place

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude est en train de jouer aux échecs avec Hubert

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Nous on a le tournoi de bras de fer et c’est Caspar contre Leonie 🦾

**Ashen Fists** : 😭

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Bien fait pour toi Balthus

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je peux venir squatter chez Mercedes ? 😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Non !

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je sais que t’as tenté de me prendre ma place et je doute que Jeritza veuille te laisser sa part de gateau 😜

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭

**HermioneGranger** : Les gateaux de Mercie sont trop bons 😭

**I’m the Lady here** : UN véritable délice sur la langue 😭

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et d’une légereté.. On dirait des nuages !

**Đeath Knight** : Sans compter que la dose de sucre est idéale

**Gnome of Đoøm** : PARFAITE !!! 💛💛💛💛💛

**Kawaii** : Et vous aviez raison Lorenz ! Si j’avais sucré le thé, l’équilibre ne serait plus le même ! 😮

**Happy or not ?** : Tout va ensemble

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : 😄

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous conseiller mesdames ! 😀

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 😭

**Prince charmant** : Tant mieux si vous vous amusez 🙂

**Helheim’s Axe** : Tout à fait d’accord !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Et ça s’éclate dans notre salle

**I still loving you** : Punaise, Leonie… 😨

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Mais comment elle fait ?! 😨

**Grincheux** : Saleté… Elle m’a coincé le pouce ! 💀

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Technique secrète de Jeralt pour gagner au bras de fer 😜

**Grincheux** : T’as intérêt à me l’apprendre… 

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : AUSSI !!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Si Raphael et Ingrid bouffent pas tout, ça peut se négocier 😁

**Ashen Fists** : 😭

**Polochon de Dlul** : C’est à mon tour au fait pour Dark Tales ?

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Je viens de poser la sexy Princesse après avoir joué la sexy Alliée secrète ! 😍🥰💕💋

**Glouttony** : … Et dire que ce jeu t’avais été offert Sylvain… 😑

**I still loving you** : 😅

**I still loving you** : Ah d’ailleurs, j’avais oublié que j’avais l’extension de la Petite Sirène… 😜

**I still loving you** : Y a les cartes du Prince te de la Princesse Etrangère dedans

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MONTRE !!!

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Fais voir

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Elles sont bien 😁

**I still loving you** : Prince :

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Ah oui…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Seule carte masculine potable du jeu pour moi…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Joli les tatouages 💜

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : On a envie de déchirer la chemise pour mieux les voir 💜

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : @Prince charmant

**I still loving you** : J’vais pas dire le contraire, surtout que Dimitri est assez baraqué mine de rien

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : La tenue lui irait donc à merveille ! 💛

**Prince charmant** : … Si on pouvait m’épargner les tatouages pour la pièce…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : @Bow of Chaos, vient voir !

**I still loving you** : On est d’accord, pas de tatouages pour la pièce

**Bow of Chaos** : Quoi ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Regarde la carte du Prince dans le jeu de Sylvain 😁

**Bow of Chaos** : Hum ?

**Bow of Chaos** : … J’ai l’image en tête maintenant ! 😣

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : 🤣

**Bow of Chaos** : Et d’accord pour déchirer la chemise

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : 🤣

**I still loving you** : Et la princesse 😛 :

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oh pas mal ! 💜

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comme toutes les cartes de ce jeu, les filles ont été lésées sur le tissu…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Sérieux ?! 😮

**Glouttony** : Oh oui…

**I still loving you** : 😅

**Bow of Chaos** : …. Effectivement…

**Prince charmant** : …

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ce serait réalisable… En rallongeant le bas bien entendu et avec de la dentelle dans le dos 😃

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Oui, le style serait parfait ! 😃

**Bow of Chaos** : J’admets que ça collerait oui… Juste pas de décolleté devant ou bien moins profond que dans le dos…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : TU ADHERES DONC ENFIN ?! 😲😲😲😲😲😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 💜

**Bow of Chaos** : Vous m’avez aussi jamais demandé si ça me faisait chier ou non de porter une robe longue… 😑

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : Il a pas tort…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Une jupe courte et fluide de ce style avec ce genre de bas donc ? 🙂

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ca casserait bien avec les costumes des autres personnages en plus

**Bow of Chaos** : Ca me va. J’imagine du coup que je suis bon pour les talons ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si tes jambes sont visibles, oui

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il sait marcher avec des talons plats de toute manière donc ce ne sera pas un souci je présume 🙄

**Bow of Chaos** : Exact. Si la hauteur reste raisonnable, c’est pas un souci

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Ok ! 😊

**Bernard Lhermitte** : O-ok !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bernadetta, t’écris quoi depuis tout à l’heure ? 🤨

**Bernard Lhermitte** : HEIN Q-QUOI ?§ 😱😱😱

**Bernard Lhermitte** : RIEN DU TOOUUUTTTTT !!! 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Un truc que je lui ai demandé et qui est secret défense 😜

**Bow of Chaos** : …

**I still loving you** : …

**Prince charmant** : …

**Helheim’s Axe** : … C’est normal que je ne la sente pas cette affaire-là ? 🤨

**Grincheux** : Tch ! 💀

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : 😁

**Idiot de Braav** : Hubert s’impatiente là

**Bow of Chaos** : J’arrive

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Dimitri, on va jouer aux cartes avec Marianne. Tu veux venir ?

**Prince charmant** : Volontiers

**Marianne** : Petra, vous voulez ma couverture ?

**//LostInTranslation//** : Merci ça aller

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : C’est ton tour Edie !

**Helheim’s Axe** : Ok

** _[Message privé de I still loving you à Fenrir’s Fangs – 21h28]_ **

**I still loving you** : Bon… Tu lui fais écrire quoi comme fic à Bernie au juste ? 😉

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah, tu es au courant 😁

**I still loving you** : J’étais tombé par hasard sur un de ses brouillons et j’ai mis un moment avant de la convaincre de me dire où elle publiait et sous quel pseudo 😁

**I still loving you** : Si tu l’as pas lue, je recommande sa fic de cirque macabre. J’attends d’ailleurs la suite des coulisses 💛

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Ah ? Je note

**I still loving you** : Oh et trève du coup ? D’une certaine manière, on a chacun eu ce qu’on voulait je pense

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Treve oui. Mais je compte bien refaire une partie de Northgard bientôt 😉

**I still loving you** : Hé hé 😜

**I still loving you** : Et Bernie la publiera sa fic ?

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : J’te filerai le lien 😉

**I still loving you** : Cool ! 😄

** _[Salon Salle des profs – 07h59]_ **

**Blade’s Fury** : Alors @Đeath Knight ?

**Đeath Knight** : Une partie dort encore mais ça s’est bien passé à priori

**Don’t mess with me** : Je confirme. Certains sont au terrain d’entrainement et je n’ai pas vu d’oeils au beurre noir ou autre signe que ça s’est battu

**Don’t mess with me** : Et vu que je n’ai pas croisé notre couple phare…

**Blade’s Fury** : Ils sont pas debouts donc tout est possible 😁

**Blade’s Fury** : Et puis ça fait pas de mal à Seteth de faire la grasse mat de temps en temps. Il est toujours debout aux aurores…

**Đeath Knight** : Manuela non plus n’est pas levée il semblerait…

**NeatFreak** : Gueule de bois…

**NeatFreak** : Elle est sortie cette nuit et revenue complètement ivre, encore… 😑

**Don’t mess with me** : Elle a vraiment un problème avec l’alcool…

**NeatFreak** : Oh oui…

**Blade’s Fury** : Total…

**Đeath Knight** : Et ce n’est pas Anna qui l’aidera à le régler…

** _Kawaii est en ligne._ **

**Kawaii** : Bonjour ! 😄

**Blade’s Fury** : Salut ! Bonne nuit ?

**Kawaii** : Très !

**Kawaii** : Et je viens de croiser Alois…

**Don’t mess with me** : … Nan…

**Kawaii** : Il a perdu son mot de passe 😅

**NeatFreak** : … Le miracle aura été de courte durée…

**Blade’s Fury** : Total 🤣

**Đeath Knight** : 😑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, Claude a enfin son costume de décidé ! x)
> 
> Je précise que j'avais les cartes en ma possession donc bien plus simple pour avoir les images bien qu'au début, j'avais totalement zappé que j'aurais pu les prendre pour le costume de Claude XD


	18. Il y a un imposteur parmi nous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, après longue réflexion, j'ai trouvé comment faire une sorte d'ellipse... qui devrait durer un moment et qui me permet ainsi de varier un peu côté contenu... 
> 
> L'avantage de ce choix pour moi, c'est que je mets moins de smileys donc je gagne un peu de temps su la mise en forme ^^'
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^
> 
> Et oui, j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur Among Us ^^'

** _[Message privé de Prince charmant à Bow of Chaos – 09h02]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Tout va bien ? Tu avais une drôle de tête en regardant ton téléphone

**Bow of Chaos** : Ben je regardai un peu les actualités là et c’est pas brillant…

**Bow of Chaos** : La princesse doit d’ailleurs être de mauvais poil… 😕

**Prince charmant** : Ah ? Il y a un souci à Adrestia ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais… Tu te souviens de cette histoire de virus à Morfis ?

**Prince charmant** : C’était il y a un mois et tout était sous contrôle selon eux

**Bow of Chaos** : Ouais… ben pas vraiment en fait 🙁

**Bow of Chaos** : Ils ont un peu beaucoup menti semble-t-il et des cas ont été repérés dans le sud d’Adrestia ainsi qu’à Almyra…

**Prince charmant** : …

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu qu’aucune mesure n’a été prise à temps, faut s’attendre à ce que tout Fodlan soit touché…

**Prince charmant** : Si ça touche Faerghus, ce sera une catastrophe 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : On est d’accord… 😰

**Bow of Chaos** : Ils bossent sur un vaccin à Morfis mais bon, vu l’ampleur que prend ce problème, Leicester va essayer de pousser pour que Fodlan conçoive le vaccin parce que pour le coup, on peut pas trop leur faire confiance là…

**Prince charmant** : Oui… Et tes parents ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Rien à signaler mais mon grand-père est à surveiller vu son caractère

**Bow of Chaos** : Vu la bêtise humaine, j’ai du mal à être optimiste sur la suite…😓

** _[Salon Salle des profs – 09h55]_ **

** **

**NeatFreak** : Ceux de Morfis décidément…. 

**NeatFreak** : De leur part, cela ne m’étonne pas qu’ils aient voulu minimiser ce problème ! 😡

**Diva Eternelle** : Et ce qui est effrayant, c’est que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes 😡

**Diva Eternelle** : Si la situation se dégrade à Fodlan, il faudra impérativement fermer Garreg Mach. Trop de passage

**TheGuardian** : Je suis en train d’étudier la chose avec Rhea, surtout du point de vue financier

**TheGuardian** : Nous avons certes de la trésorerie, heureusement, mais elle ne tiendra pas éternellement

**Blade’s Fury** : Tant que j’ai un toit et de quoi manger, ça ira

**Don’t mess with me** : Idem pour moi et Cyril

**GTFisher** : De même et mon père aussi. Nous avons été habitués à vivre avec peu

**Diva Eternelle** : J’irai probablement à l’hopital le plus proche pour leur prêter main forte donc il faudra juste que je loge à l’écart de tout le monde par mesure de précaution.

**NeatFreak** : J’ai encore pas mal d’argent de côté donc je devrais m’en sortir

**TheGuardian** : Très bien… Je vais m’entretenir de tout cela avec Rhea et entreprendre de nous préparer au pire

** _[Salon des Aigles de Jais – 10h46]_ **

**Bernard Lhermitte** : I-il y a v-vraiment un virus ?! 😨

**Ombre de Zangdar** : Vu les dernières nouvelles, Morfis a sous-estimé ses chiffres, certainement sciemment. C’est très mauvais

**Helheim’s Axe** : Techniquement, nous sommes parmi les populations les moins à risques donc nos chances de l’attraper et d’avoir une forme grave sont très faibles

**Idiot de Braav** : Mon père est dans les personnes à risque…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Comme le mien… Je me vois mal le laisser seul à Embarr

**//LostInTranslation//** : Grand-père être fort mais….

**Polochon de Dlul** : Garreg Mach va certainement nous renvoyer chez nous. Nous sommes trop nombreux et si quelqu’un tombe malade, le virus se répendra à toute allure 🤢

**Bernard Lhermitte** : 😭😭😭😭

**PAR CRÔM !!!** : Punaise t’es sérieux ?! 😨😨😨😨

**🎶 Rossignol ****🎶** : J’ai pas hate d rentrer chez moi mais s‘il le faut…

**Helheim’s Axe** : Que cela nous plaise ou non, il vaut mieux commencer à faire nos valises…

** _[Salon Lions de Saphir – 11h02]_ **

**Glouttony** : Ce ne serait pas risqué de nous renvoyer chez nous ? 🤨

**HermioneGranger** : Si mais nous garder ici l’est tout autant car si Garreg Mach devient un foyer de contamination, cela sera une catastrophe vu tous ceux de passages…

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : S’ils le font, ce sera très vite car s’ils attendent de trop… 😐

**I still loving you** : C’est surtout compliquer financièrement car isoler juste le personnel, ça peut passer mais les élèves en plus…

**I still loving you** : Mine de rien, faut la payer la bouffe et Garreg Mach n’est pas auto-suffisant pour autant de personnes. S’ils veulent se préserver, c’est le mieux à faire

**Prince charmant** : Je suis d’accord et j’ajouterai qu’il faudrait partir sans tarder car si des cas ont commencé à apparaitre à Adrestia, cela risque d’arriver à Faerghus assez vite

**Blue Hood** : Et pas grand monde à l’accès aux soins….

**🔅 ****🎇 God is a DJ ****🎇 ****🔅** : Oui…😐

**Grincheux** : Tch ! Les frontières seront surement fermées. C’est déjà fait avec Sreng 💀

**I still loving you** : Ouais… Dans tous les cas, faites vos valises ce soir.

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 11h09]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et dire qu’on riait encore hier… 😭😭😭

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Dépeche toi de faire tes bagages au lieu de te lamenter !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS C’EST-CE QUE JE FAIS !!! 😡😡

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Après prise de renseignement, les différents comtés de Leicester ne sont pas d’accord sur les mesures à prendre…😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Le contraire aurait été étonnant… Si on se retrouve dans la mouise, on saura pourquoi au moins 😑

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Toujours l’ouest qui coince… Heureusement que c’est Derdriu la capitale car autrement…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Le seule point où ils sont du même avis est de cesser tout commerce en dehors de Fodlan. En revanche, sur la fermeture des frontières…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ils se mettent sur la gueule, comme d’hab 😑

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Vous pensez qu’ils trouverons un vaccin ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Pas avant plusieurs mois…

** _[Salon Loups de Cendre – 11h11]_ **

**I’m the Lady here** : Et une pandémie qui se profile…

**I’m the Lady here** : Comment allons nous faire dans l’Abysse ? Si nous sommes touchés, ce sera une catastrophe 😥

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Je suis justement en train d’y réfléchir sur comment isoler les plus à risque 🤔

**Happy or not ?** : Dans la partie au nord non ?

**Ashen Fists** : Va falloir sacrément déblayer

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : Oui et surtout, personne dans l’Abysse ne pourra se permettre d’être malade donc que cela plaise ou non, on devra limiter le nombre d’entre nous autorisés à sortir

**I’m the Lady here** : Tu nous place donc en quarantaine ?! 😲

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : T’as une meilleure idée ?

**Happy or not ?** : En soit, ça va pas trop nous changer Coco

**I’m the Lady here** : Cela est vrai…

**Ashen Fists** : Moi je peux pas aller où je veux aussi de base donc…

**Fenrir’s Fangs** : C’est donc acté

** _[Suite à une pandémie ayant démarré à Morfis et qui avait atteint le sud de Fodlan, Garreg Mach décida de renvoyer ses élèves à leur domicile en assurant une partie de leurs cours à distance pour une durée encore inconnue…_ **

** _Afin de passer le temps et de ne pas perdre le contact, Claude créa un nouveau serveur, cette fois-ci en dehors du réseau du monastère, pour pouvoir continuer à jouer avec ses camarades s’ils le désiraient. Il se permit de leur faire garder leurs pseudos d’origine]_ **

** _[Salon Cerfs d’Or – 20h33]_ **

** **

** _Bow of Chaos, Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, Un jour mon troll viendra et Gnome of Đoøm sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ravis de vous revoir ! 💛

**Bow of Chaos** : Bien mangé ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’est agréable de ne pas avoir peur de trouver du piment dans son assiette…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Punaise oui…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : +10000

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y a que nous qui sommes revenus ? 😮

**Bow of Chaos** : Dimitri et Sylvain se sont aussi réinscrit quand je leur ai filé le lien mais j’ai pas encore de nouvelles des autres.

**Bow of Chaos** : Et c’est pas forcément étonnant pour certains…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai entendu…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’ai appelé Edelgard hier quand j’ai su pour son père. Son seul réconfort est qu’il est mort car son cœur a laché et non de ce fichu virus 🙁

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Argh 😨

**Bow of Chaos** : Je compte la laisser tranquille (sauf si elle décide qu’elle veut se changer les idées par ici)

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Une bonne chose

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Surtout que je sens que Leicester va être un mauvais élève…. 😓

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ce Acheron qui sort que les masques servent à rien….😡

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ce type a fait toutes les conneries possibles en plus donc c’est totalement stupide de l’écouter 😓

**Bow of Chaos** : Faut dire ça aux abrutis qui veulent pas respecter le confienment….

**Bow of Chaos** : … Et la frontière 😓

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’ailleurs, ton grand-père ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Il rale donc c’est que ça va

**Bow of Chaos** : En revanche, je suis de corvée pour les courses car jeune et en bonne santé

**Bow of Chaos** : De bonne guerre vu les circonstances

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt et Les chaussettes du nain sont en ligne._ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : OUIIIII !!!! 😄😄😄

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Salut ! 😄

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Bonsoir

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Raphael ne viendra pas par contre. Il doit s’occuper de sa petite sœur et de son grand-père 😐

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Son grand-père va bien ???

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oui oui mais ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ils ont raison

**Bow of Chaos** : Je comprends

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Moi je passerai quand je peux. J’aide mon père dans son taf pour pas rester inactive

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Y aura moins de monde que d’hab du coup…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je m’y attendais honnêtement. Vu la situation, c’est déjà pas mal si on est une dizaine

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh et ce serveur est un poil différent de l’autre… J’vous explique ça salon commun 😉

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ok

** _[Salon Commun – 20h41]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Re tout le monde ! 💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Allez, parle !

** _Happy or not ? est en ligne._ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Oh ?

**Happy or not ?** : Salut

**Bow of Chaos** : Salut Hapi !

**Bow of Chaos** : Je m’attendais plus à ce que ce soit Yuri qui saute sur le truc 🤨

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : De même…

**Happy or not ?** : Riri fait de la logistique donc il est pas trop dispo

**Happy or not ?** : Il réorganise toute l’Abysse pour réduire les risques

**Happy or not ?** : Batou l’aide pour les travaux manuels

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et Constance ?

**Happy or not ?** : Vous voulez pas savoir 

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : … On note

** _Prince charmant, I still loving you et Marianne sont en ligne. _ **

**Bow of Chaos** : DIMI !!!!!!!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MARRRIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh non pas lui…. 😓

**Happy or not ?** : Salut Didi

**Marianne** : Bonjour…

**Prince charmant** : Bonsoir tout le monde

**I still loving you** : Il est là lui aussi… 😑

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ils se sont embrouillés encore ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Cet énergumène me nargue depuis trois jours sur instagram ! 😡

**I still loving you** : 😜

**Prince charmant** : …

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Normal quoi…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et sinon ces nouveautés Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah oui

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme on était tous au même endroit au départ, j’avais pas besoin de mettre de salons vocaux

**Bow of Chaos** : Ici en revanche, il y en a et avec possibilité de partager votre écran aux autres personnes dans le salon vocal 😉

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oh ! Chouette ça ! 😲

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ce sera beaucoup plus simple du coup

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! 😄

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Chance que j’ai récupéré récemment un casque avec micro ! 😲

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : D’occasion ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Un client à mon père me l’a filé après qu’on lui ai réparé sa tondeuse. Chance qu’on avait une pièce qui correspondait dans le garage.

**Bow of Chaos** : On est que 10 pour le moment donc je limite à trois salons vocaux

**Gnome of Đoøm** : T’as remis le bot Sothis aussi

**I still loving you** : 😭

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! Je l’ai juste un peu améliorée pour qu’elle suive les stats du serveur histoire que je sache qui va et vient car autant le premier était limité au réseau de Garreg Mach, autant celui-là, c’est techniquement pas le cas

**Gnome of Đoøm** : En gros, tu veux t’assurer qu’aucun intrus se pointe

**Prince charmant** : Et j’imagine que cela a un lien avec le fait que tu nous ai demandé de venir avec nos pseudos du premier serveur

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est ça ! Un moyen de vérifier les identités de cahcun 😜

**I still loving you** : Pas bête

**I still loving you** : Par contre, des chances que Mercedes ne vienne pas. Elle est bénévole à l’hopital de Fhirdiad

**Prince charmant** : Dedue viendra plus tard. Il veut terminer des plantations tant que la météo le permet

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Et Raphael risque aussi de ne pas venir.

**Happy or not ?** : Et pour les Aigles ? J’en vois aucun…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Deuil pour certains…

**Prince charmant** : Le père d’Edelgard est mort il y a peu…

**Happy or not ?** : Oh….😰

**I still loving you** : Ca explique que Dorothea me réponde plus depuis une semaine….

**I still loving you** : Oh et pour Fe et Ingrid, ils sont occupés donc ils viendront s’ils le peuvent. Peut-être dispos après 22h ce soir.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je connais, c’est pareil pour moi sauf que je peux pas veiller trop tard

**Prince charmant** : Je crois qu’Ashe aussi a pas mal de choses à faire et je n’ai pas encore eu de nouvelles d’Annette

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oh et quelqu’un a pu avoir Flayn ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oui, son frère est très occupé et elle essaie d’aider un peu. Elle a dit que ça irait mieux d’ici un ou deux jours et qu’elle viendra avec la professeure 🙂

**Bow of Chaos** : Cool ça ! 😄

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … C’est quoi ce second bot ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Amo…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Attends…. Tu t’es mis à Among Us ?! 😲

**Bow of Chaos** : J’avoue 😛

**Bow of Chaos** : En vrai, vu qu’on peut plus rien faire en groupe, autant jouer en ligne et ce jeu permet des parties en groupe

**Bow of Chaos** : Et là, on est pile 10, soit le max possible

**I still loving you** : Ah oui, j’en ai entendu parler comme la relève du Loup-Garou 🐺

**Bow of Chaos** : C’est ça

**Bow of Chaos** : Dans les faits, j’ai joué une fois dans un lobby public et c’était juste nawak 😑

**Bow of Chaos** : Du coup, j’ai surtout regardé des vidéos sur le net tout en fouinant

**Bow of Chaos** : En me renseignant, j’ai trouvé ce bot qui permet de muter et démuter automatiquement (vu que je sais que certains ici sont pas à l’aise avec ça)

**Bow of Chaos** : Je précise que le jeu est gratuit sur téléphone 😉

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Déjà téléchargé ! 😁

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je préfère l’ordi. Il est pas cher

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Tel pour moi

**Happy or not ?** : Tel. J’ai des écouteurs pour aller avec.

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ordinateur

**Prince charmant** : Idem

**I still loving you** : la même

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Téléphone puis ordi si ça me va pas

**Marianne** : Hmm…. Téléphone

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok !

**Bow of Chaos** : Passage dans le salon vocal Jeux que je vous explique tout ça ! 😜

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h00]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout le monde a compris ?

**Happy or not ?** : Une fois dans la partie, on clique sur sa couleur dans le salon du bot et comme ça, il gère le micro à notre place

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! Pensez bien à changer le pseudo avant de rejoindre. Vu qu’on est entre nous, j’ai opté pour mon prénom.

**Prince charmant** : De même

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On a tous fait pareil je crois

**Happy or not ?** : Plus simple aussi…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : JE PRENDS LE ROSE !!!!

**Bow of Chaos** : J’en étais sûr….

**Bow of Chaos** : Jaune et j’échange pas ;p

**Prince charmant** : Bleu

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Violet

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Blanc pour cette fois

**Happy or not ?** : Vert

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Orange

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Vert clair

**Marianne** : Cyan…

**I still loving you** : Bon ben…. Rouge du coup

**Bow of Chaos** : Voyons…. C’est bon !

**Bow of Chaos** : Comme tout le monde débute, je fais un truc facile : vote et taches visibles avec confirmation de l’éjection d’un imposteur.

**I still loving you** : Ca me va

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Et pour la map ? On connait pas…

**Bow of Chaos** : Skeld et je l’ai envoyée en MP à tout le monde

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Cool !

**Prince charmant** : Si j’ai bien compris ce que tu as expliqué avant, les crewmates doivent faire les taches et les imposteurs tuer les crewmates et saboter

**Bow of Chaos** : Yep ! En revanche, tout le monde peut signaler un corps donc gaffe

**Gnome of Đoøm** : OK

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Tu lances ? Je veux essayer !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Let’s go !

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h09]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Sylvain. Meeting lancé par : Hapi]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben déjà ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Une fille a dû le tuer…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ou Dimitri

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… Hapi ?

**Happy or not ?** : Je fais quoi du coup ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Toi qui vois si tu veux dire où est le corps, demander nos positions….

**Happy or not ?** : Ok. Z’êtes où ?

**Prince charmant** : Navigation avec Lysithea

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je confirme, on s’est croisés là

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Medbay sur le scan… ET PERSONNE N’A VOULU RESTER !!!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je venais de faire le mien et j’avais pleins de quêtes à faire ailleurs

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pareil

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Admin avec Marianne et on s’est pas lâchées

**Marianne** : Oui….

**Bow of Chaos** : Communications

**Happy or not ?** : Ok. Sylvain a été tué à Weapons, pile sur la ventilation

**Bow of Chaos** : Outch….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, c’était avant les lumières…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il a dû se faire tuer quand elles ont été sabotées du coup

**Prince charmant** : Lysithea et moi ne sommes pas allés les réparer, je le reconnais…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ben on était les plus loin aussi….

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je les aient remises. Je suis à Storage là

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : A gauche pour ma part

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ce n’est pas une grosse perte dans tous les cas que Sylvain meure en premier

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ouaip

**Prince charmant** : Nous sommes d’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : Approuvé et Hapi, tu venais d’où ?

**Happy or not ?** : Mes quêtes étaient à la Cafétéria et quand la lumière est revenue, je suis allée à Weapons et j’ai trouvé Sylvain

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et je regarde la map mais vu comment communique la ventilation, ça peut aussi être Hilda et Marianne

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : NON !!! Et Mari est innocente !

**Prince charmant** : On se calme ! Nous manquons trop d’informations donc passons ce vote et restons vigilants.

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca me va

**Les chaussettes du nain** : D’accord

**Bow of Chaos** : Je rappelle au passage pour les petits ninjas teigneux que les votes sont pas anonymes

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Répète ?!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Elle s’est reconnue direct ! HA HA HA !

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je vais les trucider un jour ces deux-là…

**Prince charmant** : Calme…

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h14]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Hapi. Corps non-découvert : Ignatz. Meeting lancé par : Dimitri]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh punaise…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca commence à craindre oui… et il reste pas mal de taches

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elles avanceraient plus vite si tu les faisaient Hilda

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : JE FAIS MES TACHES !!!!

**Bow of Chaos** : A part rester sur la table d’admin, je t’ai pas vue faire grand-chose…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Si c’était pas elle, ce serait suspect….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Sa fainéantise l’innocente…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEY !!!

**Prince charmant** : A part cela, qui a vu Ignatz ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Dernière fois que je l’ai vu, c’était vers le bas y 5 ou 6 secondes et je peux dire qu’Hilda et Marianne sont encore à Admin…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BEN TU SAIS QU’ON L’A PAS TUE !!!!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il a donc été tué dans ce laps de temps…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et j’suis avec Dimitri et on a trouvé Hapi à Shields. Pas de signe d’Ignatz donc je pense pas qu’ils soient morts ensemble

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce serait cohérent car j’étais aux caméras à un moment et à part Hilda et Marianne, Hapi est la seule que j’ai pas vue passer. Lorenz était parti dans Medbay de mémoire

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je finissais mon scan… Mais je ne me souviens pas t’avoir croisé sur ce tour Claude

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il était bien dans les cams à un moment, justement quand moi et Ignatz on terminait au Réacteur. On l’y a vu.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Et comme y a encore eu les lumières d’éteintes, ça complique….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et ce fichu réacteur !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Que tu n’es pas allée faire je présume….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est bien ça…. Et toi non plus de mémoire car tu es arrivé dernier

**Bow of Chaos** : Download à Communications que j’ai pas pu finir au tour d’avant

**Prince charmant** : Globalement, Lysithea et moi nous portons garants l’un de l’autre tout comme Hilda et Marianne le font l’une pour l’autre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Oui !

**Marianne** : Oui…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah… J’suis suspecte vu que j’suis la dernière avec Ignatz du coup….

**Bow of Chaos** : Et faut penser que les duos qui se suivent peuvent aussi être deux imposteurs donc personne n’est exclu des suspects vu la nature de nos alibis

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Si, Marianne est innocente !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ca veut pas dire que tu l’es…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : C’est peu de le dire… Elle est capable de ne pas tuer par flemme

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEYYY !!!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : … Je vais suivre Claude je pense

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je reste avec Dimitri

**Bow of Chaos** : Bah, je vais à Admin faire ma dernière tache et j’ai fini donc…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Une tache à droite et fini

**Prince charmant** : Electrical pour moi où je ne suis pas encore allé

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Security à priori

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon ben Hilda a pas fait ses taches, sans surprise

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEY !!!!

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Fait tes taches pour une fois au lieu de glander à Admin

**Bow of Chaos** : Elle se fait les ongles je parie…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Un mot : AVOCAT !!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Bingo !

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h19]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Lorenz. Meeting lancé par : Hilda]_ **

** **

**Prince charmant** : Ah ? A Admin je présume ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Vu que la barre des taches bouge pas, je dirai que oui mais c’est un peu bizarre

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle aura enfin fait quelque chose sur cette partie…

**Prince charmant** : J’allais le dire…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Nom de….

**Bow of Chaos** : Ahem…

**Prince charmant** : Ah…. Ceci explique cela…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … On aurait dû s’en douter

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Nan…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Claude…. JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

**Bow of Chaos** : Heu…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : CE CRETIN IL A TUE LORENZ DEVANT MOI ET MARI !!! ELLE EST TOUTE CHOQUEE MAINTENANT !!!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il a osé….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Lorenz l’aurait accusé tour suivant mais je le pensais pas bête au point de faire un truc pareil

**Prince charmant** : Bizarre oui…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : VIREZ CET IMPOSTEUR !!!!

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai missclick… Je l’avoue…. Je voulais ouvrir la carte en fait…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sylvain c’était toi du coup….

**Bow of Chaos** : J’ai profité que vous étiez à O2 pour sauter dans la ventilation et le tuer à Weapons avant de revenir à Navigation et vite me barrer

**Prince charmant** : Votons Claude donc

** _[Claude était Imposteur]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : BON DEBARRAS !!!

**Prince charmant** : C’est quand même étrange de sa part…

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h22]_ **

** _[Among Us – Réunion d’urgence : Lysithea]_ **

** **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : FAIS TES TACHES HILDA !!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On a tous fini !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’SUIS EN TRAIN !!! J’SUIS SUR UN MEMORY QUI ME CASSE LES PIEDS !!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : On est foutus là….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Total… Et reste un imposteur en plus ! C’est forcément elle qui a pas fini ses taches !

**Prince charmant** : Marianne, et vous ?

**Marianne** : Heu… j’ai fini ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais… elle est pas restée toute la partie avec Hilda ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Si…

**Prince charmant** : … Votez Marianne

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : QUOI ?! MAIS ELLE A RIEN FAIT !!!!

**Prince charmant** : Justement, Claude n’avait peut-être pas missclick en tuant Lorenz et a dû faire tous les meurtres de la partie car, techniquement, il n’avait pas d’alibi sur ceux d’Hapi et d’Ignatz alors que nous autres en avions, ce qui inclut manifestement notre second imposteur

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Je suis de l’avis de Dimitri

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS CA VA PAS ?! C’est lui le second imposteur à tous les coups Mari !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Marianne j’suis d’accord pour la voter car Hilda finira jamais ses taches de toute manière

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MAIS QUOI ??!!

**Marianne** : Mais….

**Prince charmant** : Désolé Marianne mais en supposant que Claude voulait en fait faire un double meurtre, vu qu’Hilda est celle qui l’a dénoncé, par élimination, c’est forcément vous sa complice

** _[Marianne était Imposteur]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais…. QUOIIIIIIIIIII ??!!

** _[Victoire des Crewmates]_ **

**Marianne** : Pardon Claude…

**I still loving you** : Punaise… T’aurais dû saboter plus !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vu qu’on étaient dispersés sur la fin, on aurait vite réparé les trucs

**Bow of Chaos** : Oui et Marianne, c’est pas grave. T’as paniqué je présume

**Marianne** : Oui…. Je n’aime pas ce rôle….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je me doutais de rien…

**Happy or not ?** : Moi j’ai compris quand j’ai vu Claude sortir de la ventilation à Shields

**Bow of Chaos** : T’étais isolée et t’as pas couru assez vite

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Et il m’a coincé tout en bas de Storage…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pour ça que je t’ai pas vu donc

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est justement ce qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille : Claude était le seul que je n’avais pas croisé et c’est pas faute de l’avoir cherché !

**Bow of Chaos** : Je t’aurais bien tué tour 2 mais y avait des gens autour de moi les fois où je savais où tu étais.

**Prince charmant** : De même, je ne l’avais pas vu au second tour après la carte à Admin

**I still loving you** : Bien joué d’avoir réussi à être le seul Imposteur actif !

**Bow of Chaos** : C’était pas évident mais quand j’ai compris qu’une certaine personne ne bougeait pas de l’admin, j’ai tenté le truc même si c’était risquer de me faire griller comme ça

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? Comment ça ?

**I still loving you** : J’ai regardé ça quand j’étais en fantôme et oui, elle donne pas mal d’infos cette table si on arrive à les exploiter

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … J’avais la flemme

**Bow of Chaos** : Ce qui m’a bien arrangé

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pas moi…

**I still loving you** : Relance !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh oui !

**Bow of Chaos** : Allons-y

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h28]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Claude. Corps non-découvert : Leonie. Meeting lancé par : Lysithea]_ **

** **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Marianne tu dis rien. Elle est avec moi

**Marianne** : Ok…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Z’êtes où tous ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je réparai les lumières et Dimitri est avec moi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Storage, j’y allai

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ah ben enfin tu te bouges !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : HEY !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Navigation mais les morts sont venus vite non ?

**Happy or not ?** : Réacteur et oui, je crois…

**Prince charmant** : J’ai dû juste avoir le temps de faire une quête en tout

**I still loving you** : Les deux imposteurs tuent. J’suis sur l’admin et vu les points dessus, si je me souviens bien, y a un point seul à Lower Engine donc Leonie a dû mourir là

**Happy or not ?** : Elle était avec moi au début oui

**I still loving you** : Et j’ai trois points Medbay donc Claude ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sur le scan en plus. J’y allais après ma quête à Cafétéria et Marianne était derrière

**I still loving you** : C’est pas elle pour le coup

**Marianne** : Ah ? Claude est mort sur le scanner ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : La vision des crewmates est réduite aussi donc t’as pu ne pas le voir si t’es pas allée tout au fond. Claude avait prévenu en faisant les réglages de la salle au début

**I still loving you** : hmm… Vu qu’on a deux morts, Lorenz aussi est inno car il était à l’opposé des corps et j’ai bien vu une tête pendant un moment à Navigation

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je faisais mon download et j’avais une autre quête avec un vaisseau

**Prince charmant** : Donc les suspects, sauf Marianne, sont tous ceux à gauche….

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Autant passer non ?

**I still loving you** : Ouais… même si un détail me chiffonne un peu mais on verra ça après

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et tu dis ça maintenant toi ?

**I still loving you** : Le suspense très chère…

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h35]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Marianne. Corps non-découvert : Lorenz. Meeting lancé par : Lysithea]_ **

** **

**I still loving you** : Tiens tiens….

**Prince charmant** : Très ennuyeux….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : MARRIIIIII NON !!!!

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Les deux innocents certifiés

**Happy or not ?** : Quelqu’un a vu Lorenz ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Pas moi

**I still loving you** : Oh mais ce sera pas la peine

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Ah bon ?

**I still loving you** : J’admets un petit afk pour vérifier un truc sur le fonctionnement de cette table d’admin sur mon tel… et je pense qu’un imposteur aime bien signaler ses propres meurtres, hein Lysithea ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : T’insinues quoi là ?!

**I still loving you** : Premier tour à Medbay, j’ai vu aucun point quitter la pièce, juste y rentrer donc je présume que quand Marianne est arrivée après que t’ai tué Claude, t’as été obligée d’appuyer sur Report

**Gnome of Đoøm** : C’EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! Et puis je te signale que y a une ventilation !

**I still loving you** : Sauf que personne ne l’a utilisée à cet endroit car autrement, je l’aurais vu sur l’admin. Et je parie que t’as tué Marianne et que t’as signalé car t’as tué Electrical et que tu sais que y a du passage.

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Grrr…..

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est elle qui nous a fermé les portes à Storage donc…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pas de doute…

**I still loving you** : Malin à toi et ton mate de tuer les deux innos sûrs

**Happy or not ?** : Lorenz est où du coup ?

**I still loving you** : Mort à Communication je pense et son assassin doit pas être bien loin si des portes étaient fermées

** _[Lysithea était Imposteur]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais on a pas dit où était qui du coup ?!

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h41]_ **

** _[Among Us – Réunion d’urgence : Hilda. Corps non-découvert : Sylvain]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Mais…. MERDE !!!

**Les chaussettes du nain** : On trouvera jamais son corps du coup…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je campais devant le bouton pendant que vous étiez à Electrical…

**Happy or not ?** : Je l’ai pas vu quand ça s’est rallumé

**Prince charmant** : De même. Il peut être mort n’importe où

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Il est descendu je crois derrière Ignatz

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Les lumières étaient éteintes…

**Happy or not ?** : Pas vu moi et je suis arrivée la première

**Prince charmant** : Maintenant que son corps a disparu, cela va être compliqué…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bon, tour précédent du coup, chacun était où ? J’étais coincée à Storage

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’arrivai vers Electrical je crois…

**Happy or not ?** : Admin où était Sylvain

**Prince charmant** : Weapons

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Punaise…. Si personne a menti, j’étais la plus près…

**Happy or not ?** : On peut tenter de finir les taches du coup ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : M’en reste deux

**Prince charmant** : Une

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Deux aussi

**Happy or not ?** : Je sais plus….

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et Sylvain a pas fait les siennes je crois donc….

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Happy or not ?** : Compliqué oui…

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h46]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Ignatz. Meeting lancé par : Hapi]_ **

** **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Juste à temps Hapi….

**Prince charmant** : Un peu plus et le réacteur sautait

**Happy or not ?** : Il est mort à l’opposé. J’suis allée voir dans le doute

**Prince charmant** : Une diversion donc

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’est un de vous deux du coup…

**Prince charmant** : Par défaut, ce serait toi Hilda vu que tu as caché le corps de Sylvain

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Punaise mais c’est pas moi !!!

**Happy or not ?** : Nan, c’est Didi

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Ah oui, c’est pas bête ça

**Prince charmant** : Et pourquoi au juste ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as quasi rien dit les deux premiers tours je réalise…

**Happy or not ?** : Et t’es mauvais menteur car j’ai aussi regardé la table et il n’y avait aucun point à Weapons le tour où Lorenz est mort.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et j’étais la première au Réacteur sur ce tour en plus donc le temps qu’il fasse le trajet…

**Prince charmant** : J’étais en pleine quête à Admin…

**Happy or not ?** : J’y suis passée avant et t’y étais pas et sur la table, j’ai vu un point à Electrical et deux Navigation. Ignatz était à Navigation.

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Pas si charmant le prince cette fois…

** _[Dimitri était Imposteur]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Toutes mes excuses….

** _[Victoire des Crewmates]_ **

**I still loving you** : Ca aurait pu passer Dimitri. Je t’avais cramé aussi mais j’étais moins sur que sur Lysithea

**Bow of Chaos** : Qui m’a tué en plein Scan…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il aurait jamais été capable de te tuer lui !

**Prince charmant** : Je le… reconnais

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon prince adoré…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Hé hé ! Fallait me tuer !

**Prince charmant** : J’ai juste… ciblé ceux que je croisais en fait…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je confirme ! Il est passé juste à côté de moi et m’a slashée !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pareil…

**I still loving you** : J’ai été l’exception vu qu’il est allé me chercher à l’admin

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Lysithea reine du self-report !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je voyais que ça arrivait derrière moi donc j’ai pas eu le choix !

**Happy or not ?** : Dernière pour moi. Ca fait tard pour moi

**Marianne** : Aussi….

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Idem

**Bow of Chaos** : Go !

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 21h54]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Sylvain. Corps non-découvert : Lysithea. Meeting lancé par : Hilda]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : J’entends Lysi qui rage dans l’au-delà…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je plains son clavier…

**Prince charmant** : Et encore Sylvain donc

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’vous dit pas où car je pense que c’est évident

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Admin

**Happy or not ?** : Admin

**Bow of Chaos** : Surement à l’admin

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ce n’est pas une grosse perte

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : J’allais le dire

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Pas été à l’Admin perso et Lysi, dernière fois que je l’ai vue c’est à la Cafétéria où elle faisait une quête

**Prince charmant** : De même, elle avait le download

**Bow of Chaos** : Bon ben elle doit être morte dans ce coin-là

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Qui a osé faire ça à Lysithea ?!

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Pas moi ! J’étais directement allé à Electrical car j’ai trois quêtes là-bas !

**Marianne** : Réacteur…

**Bow of Chaos** : J’arrivai Security et je suis effectivement parti à gauche avec Marianne au début mais on s’est séparés au niveau de Medbay

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’as mémorisé la carte hein ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Plus simple

**Prince charmant** : Navigation pour ma part mais j’étais seul sur la fin car Hapi est descendue

**Happy or not ?** : Oui, je suis à Shields

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah ben je suis mal… O2

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Storage

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Leonie et Lorenz donc

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Pardon ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : T’es à Storage donc t’as pu tuer Sylvain

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je n’ai pas tué cet énergumène

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ca lui ressemblerait bien oui…

**Prince charmant** : J’avoue…

**Marianne** : Oui….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’EST PAS MOI !!!! VOUS ETES SOURDS OU QUOI ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : Votez skip mais évitez Lorenz dans le doute

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : HEY !!!

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ca me va

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : CLAUDE !!!

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h02]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Ignatz. Corps non-découvert : Hilda. Meeting lancé par : Leonie]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : HA HA HA HA !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : D’accord…

**Prince charmant** : Claude ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh trop bon….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Ca le réjouit qu’Hilda et Ignatz soient morts ?!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Je pense plutôt qu’il a trouvé un truc…

**Happy or not ?** : ah ?

**Prince charmant** : Laissons-le se calmer un peu… Ignatz est où ?

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Storage, tout en bas sur les feuilles

**Marianne** : Oh ? Je l’avais croisé à Admin

**Prince charmant** : Et pour Hilda….

**Bow of Chaos** : Ah mais je vais vous raconter la blague car elle est géniale

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Oh oh !

**Happy or not ?** : On écoute

**Bow of Chaos** : Voyez-vous, je suis retourné à Security pour prendre les caméras après avoir fait ma quête Réacteur. Je vois sur la caméra du couloir à droite Hilda qui descend à Shields… puis Lorenz qui surgit de la ventilation et qui la suit !

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : NON ! IL MENT !

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh que si c’est vrai !

**Prince charmant** : D’accord….

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Lorenz, sache que quand y a un point rouge sur les caméras, c’est que quelqu’un regarde

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah oui ! J’en ai vu un !

**Marianne** : La caméra près d’Admin était allumée oui…

**Prince charmant** : Et j’ai bien vu Claude à Security sur la fin

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : ….

**Bow of Chaos** : Au revoir Lorenz ! Pense à t’excuser auprès de Lysi !

** _[Lorenz était Imposteur]_ **

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Hilda va le tuer avant de toute manière

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h08]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Claude. Meeting lancé par : Dimitri]_ **

**Prince charmant** : Je ne suis pas surpris malheureusement…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Il a dégagé Lorenz donc…

**Happy or not ?** : Z’êtes où tous ?

**Marianne** : Electrical…

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’allais vers Admin

**Prince charmant** : Security où est mort Claude

**Happy or not ?** : Cafétéria

**Prince charmant** : Techniquement, par la ventilation, Marianne aurait pu le faire mais j’y crois peu…

**Marianne** : Ce n’est pas moi !

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : J’y crois pas non plus. Elle fait ses taches du peu que j’ai vu

**Prince charmant** : Personnellement, j’ai terminé

**Marianne** : Me reste les cercles à Electrical

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Des fils je crois à Security

**Happy or not ?** : fini

**Prince charmant** : Finissez vos taches donc

** _[Personne n’est éjecté]_ **

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h13]_ **

** _[Victoire des Imposteurs par sabotage O2]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … QUOI ?!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : OUI !!!

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Mais personne a tapé le code à O2 ?!

**Prince charmant** : … J’allais le faire quand….

**Bow of Chaos** : Hapi a slashé Dimitri avant qu’il le fasse….

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Vous l’avez même pas suspectée !

**I still loving you** : La vilaine…

**Happy or not ?** : Vous étiez tous concentrés sur Lorenz et quand Claude a parlé des caméras, je suis passée par Medbay pour l’éliminer et j’ai fais le trajet inverse.

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je t’ai vue rentrer Medbay en plus mais c’était Leonie que je cherchais à ce moment-là…

**I still loving you** : Elle a eu la chance que personne regardait l’Admin en fait car autrement, elle était grillée

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Elle m’a eue dans le couloir Weapons et Cafétéria puis elle a pris la ventilation de Cafétéria…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et en plus, elle change pas d’attitude donc impossible de repérer le truc…

**Prince charmant** : Redoutable…

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise oui…

**Happy or not ?** : Boarf, chance du débutant. Riri m’aurait cramée direct lui

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ben t’as été fortiche en tout cas !

**Happy or not ?** : Par contre retire les taches visibles car trop facile de cramer les innocents et Riri s’ennuierait vite

**Bow of Chaos** : Noté

**I still loving you** : J’suis d’accord. Perso, je serais aussi pour ne pas indiquer si la personne votée était imposteur et mettre les votes en anonymes mais ça, on peut voir quand on sera plus expérimentés et que les autres seront là.

**Prince charmant** : Tout à fait. Autant adapter le niveau suivant qui joue

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ouais car c’est un peu compliqué quand tout le monde connait le truc après

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Et imaginez avec Hubert….

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Il ne nous fera pas de cadeaux

**Happy or not ?** : Riri non plus

**Marianne** : Euh… Je dois y aller

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Ah oui ! Moi aussi !

**Happy or not ?** : Aussi

**Bow of Chaos** : Bonne nuit les filles !

**Prince charmant** : Bonne nuit

**Fan n°1 de Jeralt** : Bonne nuit !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Bye

** _Fan n°1 de Jeralt, Marianne et Happy or not ? sont hors-ligne._ **

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Plus que 7 du coup. Un peu léger pour refaire une partie ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Très même et vu l’heure…

**I still loving you** : On va passer à 9

**Prince charmant** : … Tu as appelé qui je pense ?

** _Grincheux et Glouttony sont en ligne._ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Oh ? Salut !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : On est 9 !

**I still loving you** : Oui oui, ça va rendre les choses intéressantes

**Grincheux** : … Il nous embarque dans quoi cette fois ?

**Glouttony** : J’allais le dire… Et bonsoir tout le monde. Ca fait du bien de vous entendre

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : De même !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Leonie, Marianne et Hapi viennent de partir mais elles repasseront surement un autre jour

**Glouttony** : Aucun souci

**Grincheux** : Bon crétin, tu nous tannais pour quoi au juste ?!

**I still loving you** : Un jeu appelé Among Us et qui devrait bien vous plaire

**Gnome of Đoøm** : On vous explique le truc pendant que Claude refait les réglages ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Je peux faire ça en parlant

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h21]_ **

**Glouttony** : D’accord… Je veux bien tenter, surtout si ça me permet de surveiller Sylvain

**Grincheux** : Je suis

**I still loving you** : Toujours moi qui prend…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ta réputation est trop tenace !

**Grincheux** : D’ailleurs… Tu étais obligé de me faire envoyer des fleurs ?!

**Glouttony** : … Chez toi ?

**Prince charmant** : Surement…

**I still loving you** : Elles te plaisaient pas ?

**Grincheux** : A cause de toi j’ai dû dire à mon père qu’on sortait ensemble… J’ai mis des heures avant de réussir à me débarrasser de lui…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Il voulait déjà faire le mariage ou quoi ?!

**Glouttony** : Je pense plus que c’est parce que Felix n’a jamais eu de relation amoureuse avant donc il d-

**Grincheux** : ON JOUE OUI OU MERDE ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : J’vous attends je vous signale

**Glouttony** : Pardon. Je prends Bleu ciel

**Grincheux** : Le phacochère a pris le bleu, évidemment…

**Prince charmant** : Je peux échanger si tu veux

**Grincheux** : Je prends noir

**Bow of Chaos** : Ok ! Je lance !

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h29]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Dimitri. Corps non-découvert : Hilda. Meeting lancé par : Ingrid]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : NON !!! PAS DIMITRI !!!!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Hilda aussi…

**I still loving you** : Outch… Il s’était pas encore fait slasher lui…

**Glouttony** : Je vous demande pas vos positions, le meurtre a été fait devant moi

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Vraiment ?!

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Oh ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sérieusement ?!

**Bow of Chaos** : ‘ttendez, qui a pas parlé ?

**I still loving you** : … Fe…

**Grincheux** : Quoi ?!

**Glouttony** : Oui, c’est lui….

**Grincheux** : J’ai pas vu qu’elle revenait sur ses pas !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : … Ah ben oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Punaise il a tué mon prince charmant… et carrément devant témoin !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Une idée pour Hilda du coup ?

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Notez que Felix ne se défend pas…

**Bow of Chaos** : En même temps, Ingrid est très crédible

**Grincheux** : Et Sylvain m’aurait cramé de toute manière

**I still loving you** : Exact, j’te connais trop mon chaton !

**Grincheux** : … Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je viens personnellement chez toi te faire avaler ton jeu d’échecs !

**I still loving you** : Moi aussi je t’aime !

**Glouttony** : Virez Felix avant qu’il tue tout le monde…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et Hilda est partie à gauche au début donc vu que Felix a pas trainé, je serai pas surpris qu’elle ait été tuée sur le scan à peu près au même moment

** _[Felix était Imposteur]_ **

**I still loving you** : Si quelqu’un veut sacrifier son buzz qu’on finisse de causer…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Je le fais

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h34]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Ignatz. Meeting lancé par : Ingrid]_ **

**I still loving you** : … Je parlais du bouton rouge, pas de sacrifier sa vie…

**Bow of Chaos** : Je ne remercie pas celui qui a lancé le Réacteur et fermé les portes après…

**Glouttony** : J’ai réussi à passer avant et, effectivement, Ignatz est mort à côté du bouton

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Nous pouvons exclure Ingrid des suspects non ?

**I still loving you** : Elle a balancé Felix donc oui et elle a pas sa voix de quand elle ment

**Glouttony** : … Tu m’expliqueras ça en privé toi…

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelqu’un était pas au réacteur je pense… Tu te souviens de l’ordre d’arrivée Sylvain ? J’avais la main d’ouverte je voyais rien

**I still loving you** : Ingrid était en dernier et est repartie direct quand elle nous a tous vus, ce qui rend sa version cohérente car elle a effectivement pu réussir à passer les premières portes bien qu’on aurait dû la voir je crois…

**Glouttony** : J’ai repris le même chemin qu’au départ je précise et c’était en bas. Les portes de Storage n’étaient pas fermées

**I still loving you** : Ah oui, exact donc logique qu’on t’ai pas vue

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Je suis arrivé juste avant Claude et j’étais sur la main du haut

**Bow of Chaos** : Et je vois mal Sylvain avoir fait l’aller retour en haut vu qu’on a pas trainé sur le Réacteur…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est assez peu plausible oui et Lysithea l’aurait vu repartir car il me semble qu’elle est allée à Security

**Bow of Chaos** : … Lysi, t’aurais pas été dans la ventilation des fois ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’suis coincée derrière une porte là à Lower Engine ?!

**I still loving you** : Elle est partie vers le bas au début je crois alors que nous autres…

**Bow of Chaos** : On est passés par le haut

**Glouttony** : Oui, elle était passée en bas et j’allais la suivre mais je l’ai perdue au niveau d’une pièce dont la porte était fermée

**I still loving you** : Electrical puis Medbay et elle a tué Ignatz avant de faire le chemin Medbay puis Security sans qu’on la remarque durant le Réacteur

**Bow of Chaos** : Tout à fait cohérent car vu qu’on était groupés, le self-report était impossible pour elle

**Gnome of Đoøm** : MAIS ARRETEZ AVEC CA !!!

**Glouttony** : Je vote Lysithea

**I still loving you** : Idem

** _[Lysithea était Imposteur]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm** : FELIX SERIEUX ?!

** _[Victoire des Crewmates]_ **

**Grincheux** : Tss…

**Bow of Chaos** : Pour sa défense, il commençait le jeu direct en imposteur.

**Prince charmant** : Tu as fait exprès de me tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

**Grincheux** : A ton avis ?!

**Glouttony** : il t’a suivit direct donc je dirai oui

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Vous voulez faire une dernière ?

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Dernière oui, mes parents risquent de ne pas aimer si je tarde trop

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Idem

**Bow of Chaos** : Je relance

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h40]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Ingrid. Corps non découvert : Sylvain. Meeting lancé par : Dimitri]_ **

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bon ben Felix inno vu que Dimitri est vivant…

**Grincheux** : Tch !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Sylvain est encore mort en premier

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’est dans l’ordre des choses

**Prince charmant** : Bon, où êtes-vous tous sauf Claude

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Ah ? Z’êtes ensemble ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Je les aient vus partir du même côté au début. J’suis Storage, je venais de Communications après avoir réparé le sabotage

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Un download à Navigation

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Electrical, comme souvent

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : T’en bouge quasi plus toi…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’y étais allé direct au cas où ils éteindraient les lumières mais… apparemment non

**Grincheux** : J’suis sur la droite et je venais de finir les astéroïdes

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Medbay sur le scanner

**Prince charmant** : D’accord… Ingrid est morte sur les caméras

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : C’était allumé plus tôt, effectivement…

**Bow of Chaos** : Et pour Sylvain, je suis Réacteur mais il n’y est pas donc je présume qu’il s’est encore fait tuer à Admin mais la nature du sabotage m’interpelle…

**Prince charmant** : Les communications oui…

**Bow of Chaos** : Quelqu’un a coupé les caméras pour pas qu’Ingrid voit un truc ou même Sylvain s’il est bien mort sur l’admin mais les deux ont été tués…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : J’admets n’avoir vu personne. Je suis parti tout de suite

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Ingrid est partie derrière Sylvain je crois vers le bas. J’étais la dernière à Cafétéria

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Le bas ? Elle aurait donc fait Storage, devant Electrical puis est montée à Security ?

**Grincheux** : Si l’imbécile était à Admin, elle serait restée sur ses basques un moment

**Bow of Chaos** : Une des caméras voit l’entrée d’Admin… mais si sa mort remonte à peu de temps, ça veut dire que le coupable est encore à gauche

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : En gros, vous deux avec Hilda et Ignatz

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : C’EST PAS MOI !!!

**Grincheux** : Le sabotage comm affecte que les caméras ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : La table d’admin aussi. J’étais à Shields quand il s’est produit

**Grincheux** : Si l’autre abruti était à Admin, il serait sorti direct réparer donc pas normal que tu l’ai pas vu

**Prince charmant** : Passons mais prudence…

**Bow of Chaos** : Hmm…. Et techniquement, aucun de nous n’a de vrai alibi à cause de la ventilation et des binomes…

** _[Personne n’a été éjecté]_ **

**Gnome of Đoøm : **Galère, j’suis d’accord

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h49]_ **

** _[Among Us – Corps signalé : Lorenz. Meeting lancé par : Lysithea]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Self-report !

**Gnome of Đoøm** : TA GUEULE !

**Prince charmant** : On se calme… Où est-il ?

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Sur une grille de ventilation à Admin

**Bow of Chaos** : Felix et Dimitri innos car on est restés ensemble tous les trois tout le long, y compris lors du sabotage des lumières vu qu’on se collait.

**Grincheux** : Plutôt vous deux qui étaient sur mes basques pendant ce fichu Simon !

**Bow of Chaos** : Ben si l’un de nous mourrait, le report était très rapide au moins

**Prince charmant** : Possible qu’il a vu quelque chose sur la table d’admin

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Personne n’était aux caméras des fois ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Lorenz bien vu rentrer dans Admin après les lumières et il est pas ressorti et j’ai bien vu Lysi rentrer vers la fin mais vu que la ventilation Admin communique aussi avec celle Cafétéria…

**Prince charmant** : Nous n’avions pas vu quelqu’un aller dans cette direction justement aux caméras ?

**Grincheux** : Ignatz…

**Les chaussettes du nain** : …. Je faisais… les feuilles ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : … Il a fait Electrical et Security pour tuer Ingrid…

**Bow of Chaos** : Me demandait aussi ce que tu fichais à Medbay quand je t’ai vu en sortir à l’instant où je prenais les caméras…

** _[Ignatz était Imposteur]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Finissez vos taches ! Reste plus grand-chose !

**Prince charmant** : Ah, ça doit être moi

**Grincheux** : BOUGE-TOI !!!

** _[Vocal Jeu 🔊 – 22h55]_ **

** _[Victoire des Crewmates par les taches]_ **

**Bow of Chaos** : Ben alors Hilda ?

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : VOUS ETIEZ TOUS GROUPES JE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE !!!

**Grincheux** : Et le Phacochère jouait les gardes du corps en plus

**I still loving you** : J’ai vu ça. Il suivait Claude partout

**Prince charmant** : Ahem… Il se fait tuer vite donc je me suis dit que si je restais avec lui, cela diminuerait les chances que ça arrive.

**Bow of Chaos** : Mon héros ! Mais grâce à ça, je t’ai su direct inno !

**Glouttony** : Notez que Felix n’en fait pas autant pour Sylvain…

**Grincheux** : Son karma est négatif à cet abruti !

**Les chaussettes du nain** : C’est…

**Gnome of Đoøm** : Totalement juste.

**Glouttony** : Il est vrai qu’il serait temps qu’il compense des années à courir après les jupons…

**I still loving you** : Je note : suivre Fe partout si je veux passer le premier tour…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Là encore, on découvre le jeu et on est mal coordonnés dans l’ensemble

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Tout à fait. Hapi et moi avons gagnés car personne ne l’a soupçonnée

**Bow of Chaos** : Moi à partir du moment où tu me suivais partout, j’étais fichu car te tuer me cramait…

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Je ne suis toujours pas remise du fait que Marianne ait été imposteur…

**Glouttony** : Ah bon ?!

**Prince charmant** : Marianne a tellement paniqué dans ce rôle qu’elle n’a fait que rester avec Hilda

**Glouttony** : D’accord… C’est vrai que de base, le jeu ne lui correspond pas vraiment

**Les chaussettes du nain** : Oups ! Je dois y aller !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Aussi ! Mon frère râle

**Glouttony** : De même, je me lève tôt demain

**Grincheux** : Idem. A refaire

**Gnome of Đoøm** : J’y go aussi. Bye !

**Fiancée de Dlul ****💕** : Bonne nuit !

** _Fiancée de Dlul _ ** ** _💕, Gnome of Đoøm, Grincheux, Glouttony et Les chaussettes du nain sont hors-ligne._ **

**I still loving you** : Dites, je suis le seul à appréhender le moment où vous-savez-qui va jouer à ce jeu ?

**Bow of Chaos** : Si c’est d’Hubert dont tu parles, je comprends le sentiment… Il ne va rien laisser passer !

**Prince charmant** : Il ne viendra que si Edelgard ou Ferdinand s’y mettent je pense mais vu les circonstances…

**Un jour mon troll viendra** : Et n’oublions pas Yuri…

**Bow of Chaos** : … S’il joue, je lâche pas Dimitri de la partie, peu importe mon rôle

**Prince charmant** : C’est réciproque

**I still loving you** : … J’en conclus qu’il en veut toujours à vos fesses

**Bow of Chaos** : On risque surtout de le découvrir quand il se pointera…

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous me cherchez, suivez l'odeur de cramé de mon cerveau.
> 
> Ou alors sur Twitter : https://twitter.com/KaleiyaHitsumei
> 
> Et les smileys ont été copiés/collés depuis ce site : https://wprock.fr/blog/emoji-smiley-copier-coller/


End file.
